TFA Kaleidoscope
by Emotwo
Summary: AU: A retake on TFA with some characters and plotlines shuffled around. Some things are different. Some things are the same. It all starts as a repair-crew consisting of 'six' Autobots stumble across the legendary AllSpark and... something else.
1. Transform and Roll Out, Pt1

**T****RANSFORMERS ANIMATED - KALEIDOSCOPE**

Chapter 1: Transform and Roll Out

* * *

**Many millions of years ago, war raged between the forces of the heroic Autobots and the brutal Decepticons for control of the planet Cybertron.**

**The Autobots battled valiantly in the name of honor. Their courageous exploits bringing hope and glory to a beleaguered war torn planet and inspiring countless generations of robots yet to come online.**

"What a load of scrap metal." A red and white robot grunted as he walked onto the bridge of the spaceship. "Why do you waste your time with those old history-vids?"

"Isn't it obvious?" responded the smaller yellow robot who was seated before the monitor, feet propped up on the console. "If I want to pull my weight and kick some major skidplate in the future then it's _crucial_ that I learn from how you bots did it in the old days!"

The red and white robot snorted.

"Look around Bumblebee. The Great War ended **centuries** ago. Besides, those vids are nothing but sugarcoated propaganda at its finest. The real thing was far different."

"Then tell me, Ratchet." The yellow robot, Bumblebee, exclaimed as he turned around with his chair. "You were there, right? What were the Decepticons really like? And oh, oh! Did you ever _meet_ one? Like, in person? Were they really as bad as everyone says they were?"

"Sheesh, turbo down, will you? You're making my processor hurt." Ratchet groaned, rubbing his head.

"Oh, come on, Ratchet." A pink and white, female robot smiled as she walked onto the bridge. "Humor the young-bot when he's actually interested in listening to you for once."

"Arcee! You're the one who's been acquiring all these vids for the kid, aren't you?" Ratchet accused, pointing at the femme.

"I don't see what the harm is." Arcee replied casually, taking Ratchet's accusations with a smile. "If he's that interested in the Great War then by all means, allow him to study it."

"Stil…"

"Besides…" the femme continued, cutting him off. "I enjoy them too since I'm curious about the war myself." Arcee said, smiling sadly to herself.

"Arcee…" Ratchet trailed off subdued.

He then shook his head and brought his grumpy expression back in full force.

"Well, while _your_ sentiments are understandable, this brat's just interested in it for the _excitement_."

"He-hee. Well that's part of being young, isn't it?" Arce giggled, not helping Ratchet's frown in the least.

"You should just forget about it." He finally said, turning back to Bumblebee. "The Decepticons are not something anyone should want to bring up."

"Yeah, right." Bumblebee snorted. "If you ask me, you old bots are probably blowing the whole thing out of proportion-ergh?" he went on but halted as Ratched suddenly got into his personal space, staring at him hard.

"Trust me kid, the Decepticon were **every** bit as bad as you've been told and more. They were far, _far_ worse than you could ever imagine."

"…Seriously?" he gulped.

"Do I **look** like I'm joking?" Ratched scoffed. He then finally got out of Bumblebee's face and began walking out of the bridge.

As he made it to the doorway, he casually gestured to the windows beside Bumblebee. "Now get off your lazy can and get to work. You're needed outside."

"Huh?"

Turning to look at the rocky landscape outside the spaceship, Bumblebee could see a large, bulky silhouette dangling back and forth above ground, suspended by a wire extending from the figure's arm.

"Bumblebee!" the figure grunted. "My wreaking ball's stuck again!"

"Sheesh." Bumblebee sighed and shrugged resignedly. "Can't that guy go five nano-cycles without making a mess of things?"

"YOU're one to talk." Ratched could be heard snorting as he left the bridge and walked down the hall.

"Hey!" Bumblebee exclaimed indignant and followed Ratchet as Arcee's soft laughter trailed after them.

* * *

Outside on the asteroid the Autobots' ship was docked at, two large figures were mulling about in front of a large hill of debris.

"I don't like heights, guys!" the large, green bulky robot groaned as he dangled in mid-air.

"Keep your calm, Bulkhead. I'll have you down in two nano-clicks." called another robot calmly.

This one was white with green and red markings and a muscular physique. Most notably, he sported what looked like a metallic beard as well as a blue square on each side of his head that lit up whenever he talked.

Said robot was tinkering with what seemed to look like a high-tech rifle.

"Um, Wheeljack?" Bulkhead groaned from above. "If it's ok, I'd rather just wait for Bumblebee to get here."

"Nonsense." Wheeljack said as he cocked the weapon. "My new pulse-rifle should be perfect to jar loose the rocks your wreaking ball's stuck to."

"But you made that thing yourself, right?"

"Yeeeah. And?" Wheeljack inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No offense man… But nine out of ten times your contraptions backfire. Badly. And I don't want to be on the wrong end of it."

"I'll have you know, this "contraption" is perfectly safe." Wheeljack grumbled and mounted the rifle onto his shoulder. "Now, stay still. I wouldn't want to jar loose any of your limbs if I can help it."

"Bumblebee! Heelp!"

"Aaand, click." Wheeljack aimed and pressed the trigger.

* * *

A birds eye view of the asteroid showed a small localized explosion taking place.

* * *

In the middle of a small crater Wheeljack sat frizzled, more hurt in his dignity than anything else.

"… See? Told you." Bulkhead stated from above.

"Grr..."

"Ok, what the heck just happened?" Ratched groaned as he and Bumblebee approached in vehicle mode.

"Nothing. Nothing." Wheeljack muttered as he rubbed his head. "Just looks like I need to go over some of my schematics again."

Ratchet and Bumblebee drove up to them and transformed back to robot-mode.

"Tch. _Another_ backfire, huh?" Ratched said and shook his head. "Most bots would've gotten a clue by now."

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Wheeljack demanded, glaring.

"I'm saying that maybe – just MAYBE – you're simply not cut out to be a science-bot." Ratchet's tone made it clear that he thought no two ways about it.

"I'll have you know my genius took part in creating the weapon-project that helped the Autobots win the Great War!" he snarled, getting into Ratchet's face.

"I know! I was dragged into that project myself, remember? And you "took part" in it! If you hadn't had Perceptor ironing out the messes in your wake, the projected would probably have been doomed from day one!" Ratched snarled right back.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Sheesh. Those two never let up, do they?" Bumblebee deadpanned at the sidelines as the two older bots stood growling at each other, _literally_ butting heads.

"Um, guys? I'm still up here." Bulkhead half-whined from above.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you, buddy. Just hang on a nano-click."

Leaping up, Bumblebee literally bounced up the hill of rocks and made his way to where Bulkhead's wreaking-ball was lodged next to a large orange pillar.

Reaching the top of the hill, Bumblebee turned and transformed his left hand into one of his stingers. He then started blasting at the rocks surrounding the wreaking-ball.

"Gh. Hurry, little buddy. I think I'm gonna blow a gasket." Bulkhead moaned, starting to look sick.

"Try to hold it in a little bit longer." Bumblebee smiled as he transformed his hand back and then proceeded to kick at the rocks he'd been blasting, jarring the pieces loose.

The reaction was bigger than he had expected though as the rocks he was standing on also started to fall apart, sending both him and Bulkhead falling down among the gravel.

In less than seconds Bulkhead crash-landed on his back, followed shortly by Bumblebee landing on top of him. This was in turn followed by Bulkhead's wreaking-ball landing on top of him again.

"Well…" Bumblebee wheezed as Bulkhead reached up to lift the wreaking-ball off of him "THAT could've gone better."

"You didn't damage anything, did you?" Ratched asked as he and Wheeljack came walking up, their ire at each other gone if only for the moment.

"Yup. As you can see, were fine and fully functional." Bumblebee replied in a chipper tone as he bounced off of Bulkhead and got to his feet.

"That's cute, kid, but I was _referring_ to the Space Bridge." Ratched smirked.

"Oh. That." Bumblebee grumbled, his energy visually deflating. Turning to look up at the two orange pillars sticking out of the mountain of rocks behind them, Bumblebee summed it up. "I believe the technical term is: Hunk of giant rocks blocking Space Bridge."

Bulkhead got to his feet and retracted the cable running from his arm to the wrecking-ball, transforming it into a hand as it retracted fully.

"You know what I can't figure out; why would anyone **want** to transwarp to this spark-forsaken sector?" he said.

"I have a better question." A new voice cut in, and suddenly the bots were forced to dodge a ninja-star, or a "shuriken" whooshing towards them. The bladed weapon sailed between the robots and imbedded itself into the rocks, causing them to crumble as it retracted and whizzed back the way it came straight into the waiting hand of its owner.

Said owner was a sleek, black robot with yellow markings and optics that looked like fancy sunglasses.

"If you two played such a big role in the war as you say you did," here the black robot gestured at Ratched and Wheeljack, "_why_ are you stuck out here in nowhere on such a degrading mission like this?"

"Prowl…" Ratchet voiced as the black robot came walking up to them.

"Of course, I have no question to why these other two are here." Prowl commented casually.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, Prowl?" Bumblebee ranted comically from the sideline.

"Yeah, that's harsh, man." Bulkhead added.

"Things happen…" Ratched muttered, shaking his head. "Sometimes standing up for what's right isn't taken kindly to."

"…" Wheeljack silently nodded, agreeing.

The three other bots blinked as silent depression seemed to hover over the two older bots. They were broken out of their reverie as a tedious beeping made itself heard.

"Huh? What's that noise?" Bumblebee asked, looking around for the source.

"Hm? Oh. That would be this." Wheeljack said as he realized the noise came from him. He then raised his arm as a computer-panel popped open on his forearm. "I rigged it to measure the energy levels my rifle would emit."

"You mean that smoldering pile of debris over there?" Bulkhead said as he pointed to where the destroyed rifle lay.

"Correct."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Soo," Prowl began, "If it isn't your invention that's spiking in energy, then that would leave…"

"EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!" Ratched shouted in alarm.

Not a split-second later, the space bridge they were all standing in front of activated on its own accord and released a shockwave that sent everything surrounding it flying, be it boulders or Autobots.

"I'm hitting it! Ow! I'm hitting it!" Bumblebee yelled as he tumbled across the asteroids surface.

"Prowl!" Wheeljack called as he got his bearings just in time to sidestep an incoming boulder. "Shut it down!"

Still airborne from the shockwave, Prowl twisted in midair and landed gracefully in a crouch before instantly leaping back the way he'd come like a spring. Twisting and turning, he wormed his way past the flying boulders and, as he got close enough, sent a single shuriken flying towards the control panel of the space bridge.

The star hit dead-center and the space bridge powered down successfully.

"Is everyone alright? Any injuries?" Ratched called as the chaos settled and the bots gingerly got to their feet.

"Nope. We're a-ok." Wheeljack said as he brushed pebbles off his shoulders. "Well done, Prowl"

"Hn." Prowl nodded, seemingly not thinking it was such a big deal.

"Unhh. I think I hit my head." Bumblebee groaned as he was helped to his feet by Bulkhead.

"I see. Nothing important then." Ratchet mused.

"_Hey!_"

"Ratchet! Boys! Come in! What happened out there?" Arcee could be heard over the bots' com-link.

"Everything's fine, Arcee." Ratched responded grumbling as he touched the side of his helmet to activate his own com-link. "Just a minor hiccup with the space bridge controls… Probably due to you-know-who's track record."

"Hm? Who's?" Wheeljack asked confused.

"YOURS!" the other bots called in unison, annoyed.

"WHA-?"

"Don't act innocent! Your pulse-weapon backfiring earlier _**got**_ to be the thing that set off the space bridge!"

"Whoa-whoa, hold on there, Ratchet. Ok, I admit my device may not have worked _completely_ as it should have –"

"That's putting it mildly."

"Quiet, Bulkhead – But there's NO way it could have set off any outside-reactions like that. I should know. I BUILT the darn thing."

"…" The bots were NOT reassured.

"…What?"

"Well then… Just WHAT do you suggest it _could_ have been instead?" Ratchet droned sarcastically whilst crossing his arms.

Wheeljack assumed a thoughtful pose as he rubbed his chin.

"Hmm. From a professional standpoint, I would guess… _That_ thing."

"Huh?"

The bots turned the way Wheeljack casually pointed and started as they noticed a bright glow shine from beneath a pile of debris and rocks.

Walking cautiously to the source, Bulkhead began to carefully clear away the rocks as the bots crowded around in a semi-circle.

"Whoa…" Bulkhead breathed as he finally uncovered the object.

"I can't believe it." Wheeljack whispered astonished.

"What? What IS that thing?" Bumblebee exclaimed as he peaked around Bulkhead to get a good look.

Before them a large orange container peaked out of the gravel shining radiantly with a blue electrical light. The Autobots gazed at it in awestruck silence until Bumblebee leaned forward to touch it.

"Maybe we should…"

"Leave it!" Ratched barked, causing Bumblebee's hand to jerk back. "Or better still; throw it back through the space bridge. This thing isn't meant to be found."

"What's gotten you so spooked all of a sudden?" Prowl asked.

Before anyone could say another word, the Autobot-symbols on their bodies started to blink as their comlink once again activated.

"Guys! Get back to the ship this nano-sec!"

"Whoa-whoa, Arcee, calm down! What is it?"

"Teletran-1 has detected an unidentified spacecraft entering this sector! The energy-signature is – you're not going to believe this – the energy-signature is consistent with a Decepticon warship!"

"What?" Ratchet exclaimed. "And _now _of all times! Khh! Bulkhead! Hurry and dig this thing out! We've can't leave it lying here! Arcee! We have precious cargo so you need to bring the ship to us!"

"Roger. I'll be there immediately."

"Whoa, Doc-bot!" Bumblebee exclaimed as Bulkhead got to work at uncovering the container completely. "Decepticons? Seriously? Weren't they defeated centuries ago?"

"Defeated does not necessarily equal destroyed, kid." Wheeljack decided to answer. "But this is the first time they entered our territory in stellar cycles! What do you think is going on, Ratchet?"

"I don't know, but I'm not staying to find out!" Ratchet said as he watched their ship hover close. "Now hurry and get that thing aboard the ship! Bulkhead! What's taking you?"

Bulkhead was currently hunched over the glowing container, seemingly at loss at what to do.

"Umm, Doc-bot? You might wanna look at this."

"What?" Ratchet snapped as he and the others came to look. His next shout died in his throat as he saw that while Bulkhead might have digged the container out, it still wouldn't budge.

The reason for that was because out of the gravel underneath the container, two mechanical arms stuck out keeping a death grip on its handles.

"…Huh." Wheeljack mused. "Would you look at that."

* * *

Minutes later, _too_ many for Ratchet's taste, the Autobot ship's cargo hatch retracted and closed leaving the ship free to fly off.

"What on Cybertron took you so long?" Arcee snapped as Wheeljack came running onto the bridge and sat down at the controls. "This isn't exactly the best time, you know!"

"Sorry 'bout that, little lady. We kinda ran into complications."

"Complications? Like what?"

"Well…"

Back in the storage bay, the other Autobots grunted as they carefully propped their cargo against the wall.

"Sheesh, what's WITH this guy?" Bumblebee said as they stood back to look at their findings.

In front of them sat a large cybertronian – or rather, the remains of one – the glowing container on its lap as the robot's hands _refused_ to let go of its handles.

The container glowed with a soft blue light, creating a stark contrast with the cybertronian whose outer shell looked like it had been charcoaled and its features, its face in particular, were mangled and damaged beyond recognition.

"He's…. he's offline, right?" Bulkhead asked unsurely.

"Looking at the state he's in, anything else would be cruel." Prowl commented, crossing his arms thoughtfully.

"But – But his grip on that thing wouldn't BUDGE at all. Can a dead guy really hang on like that?" Bumblebee said.

"Oh, sure. Haven't you ever heard of post-deactivation rigidness?"

"Ugh, I don't feel too good, guys." Bulkhead groaned, put out by the morbid conversation.

"He's alive." Ratchet cut in.

"What?" the three bots exclaimed, looking at the doctor examining the "body".

"It's faint, but his spark still pulses." Ratchet explained as he got to his feet. "He's in stasis-lock though… and probably has been for a veeery long time. Just about every circuit he has is fried so I imagine that even if he were to wake up, the pain would instantly render him unconscious again."

"Poor bot, man..." Bulkhead muttered.

"And the container?" Prowl said, shifting the subject. "Judging by your earlier reaction – not to mention _this_ guy's unwillingness to give up on it – I take it that it's something really important."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." A female voice joined in. The bots turned to see Arcee walking into the cargo bay, her optics glued to the comatose robot and the glowing container.

"What? YOU know what it is, Arcee?" Bumblebee asked.

"To put it this way…" Arcee began as she came up to them. "With all the war-journals you watch you surely must've heard of the AllSpark, right?"

"Well, of course! It's the most powerful energy-source in the whole slagging universe!"

"Not only that, but it's what gave the spark of life to all cybertronians." Prowl joined in, now personally interested.

"Every bot knows that story." Bulkhead added.

"Well, here's another one for you." Ratchet took over. "The only way we were able to win the Great War all those centuries ago was by keeping the AllSpark _out_ of the Decepticons' hands.

"So the Autobot council decided to send it through a space bridge in order to hide it in some far-flung corner of the galaxy. ..or that was the OFFICIAL story at least. Looking at our friend here I'm no longer sure that's exactly the way it went down."

"S-so you're saying that we found the AllSpark? The _real_ AllSpark?" Bumblebee said.

"No. I'm saying; _it_ found _us_!" Ratchet finished in a strict, ominous tone.

"People! You might want to get to the bridge." Wheeljack's voice sounded over the ship's intercom. "The other craft is approaching and shows no signs of slowing down!"

"..It appears it's not the _only_ one who found us." Prowl said.

* * *

The spaceship raced forward as the Autobots made it to their stations with Ratchet manning the largest consol in the middle of the bridge. Wheeljack and Arcee were seated on either side of him at smaller consoles, while Bumblebee, Prowl and Bulkhead's sat up front.

Looking at the screens, the Decepticon ship's signature kept growing.

"It's following us." Prowl reported.

"You wanted to see some action didn't you, kid? Be careful what you wish for." Ratchet said grimly, causing a cold shiver to run down Bumblebee's body.

"H-Hello, we're a repair-crew. Please tell me you're not _actually_ thinking of taking on Decepticons!"

"Not so attracting when it's staring you in the face, is it?" Prowl stated flatly, causing Bumblebee to glare lamely at him.

"Quiet! At the very least we'll make sure to have back-up." Ratchet barked before turning to Wheeljack. "Patch me trough to Cyberton Command Headquarters!"

"On the double." Wheeljack responded, somehow managing to give a thumbs-up between his furious typing on the console.

"Wow." Bulkhead exclaimed as he turned to look back at Ratchet. "When you want back-up you go straight to the top."

Ratchet managed a weak smile at the younger bot's amazement. That smile was wiped away in an instant however as he saw the face greeting him on the monitor.

"Well, well, if it isn't old Ratchet and his band of rejects." A blue, buff robot with a gigantic chin stated, his attitude stuck-up and condescending. "Who would've thought you'd still be online after all these cycles, old bot."

"Sentinel Prime," Ratchet began, intent on not dignifying the mocking with a response. "Put me through to Ultra Magnus. Immediately."

"Now how could a lowly repair-crew warrant the Autobot Supreme Commander's attention?"

"Why you stuck-up, _ignorant_ little-" Arcee stood up angrily from her console, but halted as Ratchet's held his arm in front of her.

"Wheeljack. Display cargo hold visual." Ratchet ordered grimly.

Not a second later an image of the glowing Allspark container appeared on the screen as well, causing Sentinel Prime to simply balk at the sight.

"I… I'll put you through right away." He said nervously and his image disappeared from the screen.

Ratchet gave a reassuring nod to Arcee, and the fembot sat down, placated.

A new image appeared on the main-screen, this time of a more regal looking dark blue robot. At the sight of him, Ratchet and his crew all stood up and saluted respectfully.

"Ultra Magnus here, field medic Ratchet." The commander began, speaking in a calm no-nonsense tone. "We're tracking your Decepticon signal. Probably just a lost scout ship.

"Ever since we drove them off Cybertron, the 'Cons have been wandering the periphery. They'd never be so foolish as to invade Autobot-space. Still, I'm sending out a strike force to intercept if necessary. Meantime, you and your bots just sit tight."

"Sir." The crew responded, affirmative.

"And make sure you don't take unneeded risks." Ultra Magnus added as an after-thought, his optics lingering at Ratchet and Wheeljack as he said this. "That is all. Ultra Magnus out."

With that, the Supreme Commander's image disappeared from the screen and the Autobots sat back down.

They had no time to rest however.

"Decepticons still on our tail and closing in fast." Prowl reported from his monitor.

"Sooo, why don't we see them?" Bumblebee asked nervously as he looked back and forth between his monitor and the bridge window.

"Wheeljack, Arcee, set course for the nearest functional space bridge." Ratchet barked.

"Roger." The two replied without missing a beat and began typing away.

"Say what?" Bulkhead swivelled around in his chair. "But Ultra Magnus said to sit tight."

"Well yeah, but Ultra Magnus is not carrying the _AllSpark_." Ratchet stated grimly and joined the other two in their typing.

The younger bots stared up at their seniors in silent bewilderment before Prowl finally broke the silence.

"… Unneeded risks, was it?" he said, exchanging looks with his peers.

"We'll make a bee-line for the nearest space bridge and blast through whatever debris that's in our way." Ratchet said as the spaceship changed course and increased its velocity.

Manoeuvring easily through a mild asteroid-belt, the Autobots seemed to be in the clear until a gigantic shadow suddenly rose up ahead of them.

"Um… Doc-bot? I don't think we can blast through THAT." Bulkhead stated nervously as the Decepticon spaceship was now right in front of the Autobots, dwarfing their ship spectacularly.

The Decepticon spaceship had a sleek, intimidating design with a large cannon mounted underneath it. Just the cannon alone was bigger than the entirety of the Autobots' ship which spoke volumes of the Decepticon ship itself.

"I… I've never seen a Decepticon ship up close." Bulkhead breathed.

"It-It's slagging HUGE!" Bumblebee exclaimed, slack-jawed.

Prowl turned in his seat to face the seniors.

"Is that a Warship?"

"Worse." Arcee hissed as she examined the footage of the ship on her console. "It's a Command ship! I recognise the markings. It's…"

"Megatron." Ratchet breathed in solemn realization.

"Megatron?" Bumblebee repeated loudly. "As in the cruel and vicious Decepticon leader – who eats Autobot protoforms for breakfast?"

* * *

Aboard the bridge of the Decepticon ship, the Nemesis, a group of shadowed figures stood gazing down on the Autobots' ship through the bridge window.

"Megatron is a fool who's been chasing a ghost for centuries!" One of the shadows haughtily spouted, causing the other shadows to turn towards him. "I highly doubt we will find this…"AllSpark" aboard such an _insignificant_ vessel."

"STARSCREAM!" A larger, bulkier shadow roared as he marched up to the first speaker. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SUCH TREACHEROUS WORDS ABOUT OUR ESTEEMED LEADER?"

"Indoor-voize please, Lugnut." A Decepticon with a German accent stated nonchalantly from the sidelines.

"NO, BLITZWING. I WILL NOT STAND QUIET AND LISTEN WHILE THIS UPSTART SLANDERS THE NAME OF THE **GLORIOUS** MEGATRON."

"Oh please." Starscream spat into Lugnut's cycloptic face . "Instead of destroying the Autobots for good, all our "_glorious_" leader has done for _stellar cycles_ is scavenging the universe in search of a long-lost pipedream. If I'D been in charge however, the Decepticons would actually see some RESULTS."

"Negative." A synthetic and monotone voice butted in. "If Megatron prioritize retrieval of the AllSpark then it is 97 point 93 percent the best course of action. Your failure to see that speaks only of your inability."

"What did you say?" Starscream exclaimed, glaring at the taller robot.

"Summary – Megatron: superior. Starscream: inferior."

"WHAT? You blasted heap of-!"

"GROWWWL!"

"SQEAAA!"

"WAH!" Starscream screamed as he stepped back from the two animal-like Decepticon snarling at him. "Soundwave! Keep those filthy pets of yours on a leash, you hear?"

"Ravage. Laserbeak. Come."

"Groff."

"Sqeaa."

Grunting in affirmation, the two returned to their master's side, Laserbeak nesting on Soundwave's shoulder while Ravage heeled at his side.

"Heh-hehe. Freaking out like that just because of the darling little ones. You're truly the cut of a true leader, Starscream." A female Decepticon gestured snidely as she crouched down and began petting Ravage on the head. The feline-like robot leaned into her touch affectionately.

"Grr." Starscream glowered.

"But if you don't mind…" the female went on as she continued to pet Ravage, "I think I'd rather place my bet with Megatron for now."

"YES! MEGATRON IS WISE. MEGATRON IS BOLD. MEGATRON WILL RETURN THE DECEPTICONS TO CYBERTRON AND-"

"And WIPE our homeland clean of the STENCH of Autobot-tyranny, etcetera, etcetera…" The femme groaned as she stood up to face the large Decepticon. "Primus! Did you memorize that speech, Lugnut? Or is it just **HARDWIRED** into that THICK one-track processor of yours?" she accused while gesturing to her temple.

The next second a beam shot past her, covering her raised arm in a block of ice.

"Az usual, Blackarachnia, your demeanour is unpleazant az that accurzed organic mode of yourz." Blitzwing, the bot with a German accent and a left eye resembling a monocle said as he stepped forward. Small shards of ice fell off the nozzles of his shoulder-cannons as they returned from vertical to an upright position.

"Oh, blow it out your actuator, three-face." Blackarachnia deadpanned, and with a hiss flexed the ice off her arm.

"**The name is Blitzwing, inzect!**" Blitzwing barked as his face literally changed into a different, angrier one with an eyeshield. "**Remember it! Cause it's the lazt thing you're going to hear before I**—" The face changed yet again, _"..express my feelings in SONG._"

This third, jack-o-lantern-looking persona of Blitzwing then proceeded to sing the Itsy Bitsy Spider while he danced in front of his gobsmacked fellow officers.

Their silence didn't last long though as they all proceeded to rant at each other simultaneously, filling the bridge with an incomprehensible noise. The only odd-man-out, Soundwave, was left to shake his head in annoyance.

The shouting-match screeched to a sudden stop however as the door to the bridge slid open and another Decepticon walked in. As the newcomer walked by the now utterly quiet and saluting officers, one could see he towered over almost all of them.

"Soundwave, report." He ordered calmly, his eyes fixed on the Autobot-ship outside.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Soundwave answered respectfully. "Energy-readings are off-scale. Do we open fire?"

"Cripple their ship, but do not destroy it. Yet."

"As you command."

"Yes, yes, yes! Brilliant strategy, oh wise and great leader." Starscream came up, brownnosing like a true professional.

Megatron didn't even dignify him with a look.

* * *

"Teletran-1, evasive manoeuvres!" Arcee shouted as the Decepticon ship opened fire.

"Awknowledged." The female voice of the ship's computer replied. The Autobots' ship narrowly avoided the first blast, but more were obviously coming.

"Activate emergency defence systems, codename Omega!" Ratchet ordered.

"Um, no can do, Ratchet." Wheeljack replied, scratching his cheek awkwardly. "That function has been, well, disabled."

"WHAT?"

Ratchet immediately reached over and shook Wheeljack by the shoulders.

"What in Primus name do you mean "disabled"?"

"Disabled, as in deactivated. Non-available. A.."

"I KNOW what the _word_ means!" Ratchet snarled and began shaking him harder. "What I want to know is WHY it's deactivated, you slagging idiot!"

"It was in compliance with Cybertron's ongoing efforts to conserve energon. It was a direct order, I couldn't help it." Wheeljack responded normally despite being shaken like a ragdoll.

"What? Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I did!"

"Ratchet! Wheeljack! Please get back to your consoles!" Arcee cut in, trying to break the two up.

Staring blankly at the display, Bumblebee exchanged looks with Prowl and Bulkhead.

"…We're all gonna die, aren't we?" he stated flatly.

The Autobots' ship made its way along the length of the Nemesis, avoiding the lasers by a fraction each time. As it passed clear, its jets revved and it shot forward into space. The next obstacle came immediately however.

"Warning. Asteroid field." Teletran-1 reported. "Initiating alternate route."

"No! Override!" Arcee ordered as she sprang back to her seat.

The ship continued forward into the asteroid field, narrowly avoiding the next laser shot from the Nemesis by using one of the larger asteroids for a shield.

The large ship would not be deterred however and ploughed its way after them, disregarding the rocks entirely.

* * *

On the bridge of the Nemesis, Megatron sat on a throne overlooking his officers manning their consoles.

"I've got a match on the energy-reading." Blackarachnia stated as she looked up from her monitor. "If it's not the AllSpark, it's something _just_ as powerful."

"I volunteer me and my troops to deploy and _breach_ the Autobot ship." Starscream offered greasily as he bowed in front of the Decepticon overlord.

Megatron's fist clenched in annoyance.

"I didn't spend the last four million stellar cycles searching the galaxy just so _you_ could lay your greasy wings on the AllSpark." he sneered and reached out to grab the wing protruding from Starscream's back.

"Ow-ow!" Starscream groaned pathetically as he was pulled in to face Megatron up-close.

"I will harness its energy into the ultimate weapon, and **crush** the Autobots for good."

"Y-Yes, sir! Brilliant, sir!"

"Hnfh. Soundwave, open the gate. I will head out personally."

"Acknowledged." The synthetic voice responded as the bot kept typing on his console.

"WI-WILL YOU REQUIRE ASSISTANCE, MY LORD?"

"… When I want YOUR assistance, Lugnut, I will **ask** for it."

"WHU-WHY YES, OF COURSE! FORGIVE MY INSOLENCE, OH GREAT AND FEARLESS LEADER." Lugnut clamoured and tossed himself on his knees, bowing in shame.

"…"

With that, Megatron released Starscream from his grip and rose from his throne, marching off the bridge.

"…Well, I'll just get this fixed then." Starscream muttered as he looked at the dents his wing had received from Megatron's harsh grip.

* * *

Ploughing its way through the asteroid field, the Nemesis had caught up with the Autobots' ship and began to position itself above it.

Meanwhile, Megatron stood waiting while one of the ship's outer ports opened before him.

At the sound of footsteps behind him, Megatron addressed his company without turning.

"What do you want now, Starscream."

"Only to wish you luck, my liege." Starscream said as he patted him on the back and then bowed.

"I do not believe in _luck_." Megatron sneered and transformed into an alien spacecraft as he exited the Nemesis and flew into space.

Unbeknownst to him, a small blinking device had been attached to Megatron when Starscream had "encouragingly" patted him on the back.

Starscream grinned sinisterly as he watched his leader fly off.

"What a coincidence. Neither do I."

END CHAPTER 1

* * *

**Author's notes:**

First half of the first "episode". I decided to cut it in half in order to not make too long chapters. The second half will be out when I've proof-read it.

TFA Kaleidoscope will be a story _loosely_ based on TFA's original series. While the first two chapters are basically direct quotations of the original episode, things will take on a more original turn as soon as the Autobots reach the earth.


	2. Transform and Roll Out, Pt2

**T****RANSFORMERS ANIMATED - KALEIDOSCOPE**

Chapter 2: Transform and Roll Out, Part 2

* * *

Flying through the space cleared by the Nemesis, Megatron made a beeline towards the Autobots' ship, transforming back to robot-mode as came close.

The Autobot saw the menacing figure approach on the bridge's main monitor.

"Is that… Megatron?" Prowl breathed.

Ratchet nodded solemnly.

"You never said he was so big." Bulkhead stated.

"You never said he could **fly**." Bumblebee half-shouted.

Megatron sailed past the Autobots' ship, and suddenly… he was gone.

The Autobots sat bracing for impact, blinking in surprise when none came.

"Huh." Bulkhead blinked. "Maybe he wasn't coming for us."

The very next second, the bots had to hold on tightly as something impacted with the ship.

On top of the ship stood Megatron, his Fusion Cannon projecting a continuous beam in order to melt a hole through the ship's hull.

Looking at the ceiling of the bridge, it was apparent to the Autobots that he'd be through in just a matter of seconds.

"Ah! Wheeljack! Seal the hull breach!" Ratchet shouted as he began giving orders.

"Already on it." He replied, his hands a blur on the console.

"Arcee, hold the ship steady!"

"Roger that." The femme replied, her actions mirroring Wheeljack.

Ratchet's console opened to reveal two handlebars as he continued to bark orders.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, guard the AllSpark! I'll hold off Megatron! Prowl, be ready to back me up if needed!"

"Roger." The ninja-bot saluted as the other two youngsters made their way towards the cargo bay.

"B-but… We're repair-bots!" Bumblebee halted in the door leading off the bridge. "We're not programmed for this kind of action!"

"We don't have time for reformatting you now, kid! Just consider this an _upgrade_!" Ratchet said and began to work with the handlebars.

Atop the ship, two portals opened to release a huge grapple-crane each. They extended out to their full length and as Ratchet manipulated the handlebars, the cranes moved to grab Megatron, catching him off guard.

Megatron immediately attempted to wrestle free of the grapplers hold on him. His strength was so intense that Ratchet had to use all the force he could muster just keeping the handlebars in place.

The battle of strengths ended without warning however as the device Starscream had placed on Megatron's back began blinking fiercely and then detonated, exploding with enough force to rock the Autobots' entire ship.

The Autobots were tossed around from the impact and the ship cringed over, a large column of smoke and debris trailing from the damaged hull.

In between the fire and smoke, the only sign left of Megatron was his severed right hand, still clinging on to the ship by itself.

* * *

Aboard the Nemesis, still standing at the port Megatron had exited; Starscream saw the Autobots' ship spiral downwards in a trail of smoke.

"Yyyess!" Starscream celebrated with glee, pumping his fist.

He quickly regained his posture however as he turned and began walking towards the bridge.

"Right-right... Solemn face. Solemn face." He muttered to himself with poorly repressed glee.

* * *

The Autobots' ship kept losing altitude as the smoke still ran thick off from it.

"_Warning. Warning. Hull breach. Sealing hatches Alpha, Omega and Epsilon._" Teletran-1 reported as several damaged areas were sealed off with metal doors.

On the bridge, turrets extended from the walls and began blowing foam at the ceiling to snuff out the fire caused by the explosion.

"_Warning: Planetary impact imminent._" Teletran-1 reported as the ship was now on a collision-course towards one of the larger asteroids.

Struggling to get back to his console, Ratchet barked at the computer. "Go to manual override."

"Can you even _do_ that?" Prowl asked from his position on the floor, raising a figurative eyebrow.

"Oh, you'd be _surprised_ at what this ship can do." Wheeljack groaned with pride as he was steadied on his feet by Arcee.

A sudden jolt rocked the ship however, and Wheeljack was sent wheeling over.

"Ah, Wheeljack!" Arcee eeked.

"_I'm alright!_" He called jovially off-screen as Arcee ran to help him again.

A manual steering appeared on the main-console and Ratchet grabbed hold, using all his might to divert the ship's trajectory from direct collision course.

Even still, the ship was unable to clear the asteroid completely and went skimming across its surface until it ran off its edge, flying towards a Space Bridge mounted on a lone stationary asteroid.

* * *

In the cargo bay, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were doing their best to secure the large comatose robot (and by default, the AllSpark) to the wall.

"Hurry, Bulkhead!" Bumblebee groaned as he secured the cables. "We've gotta finish before the next impact sends this guy flying."

"Yeah, I know! That'd be a pain. Um... No offense, man."

The comatose robot made no reply.

"Um, Bumblebee. Look!"

"What? …oh."

The two bots backed away nervously as the AllSpark container suddenly began glowing brighter and brighter with each passing second.

"Hey! What's that thing doing?"

Bumblebee's question went unanswered as blue light exploded from the AllSpark, enveloping the entirety of the ship.

Its light then shot forward through space and into the Space Bridge, activating it just in time for the Autobots' ship to enter and disappear through a sphere of dark blue energy.

The Space Bridge continued powering up however, and within seconds it exploded from the overload, enveloping the surrounding area in a slowly expanding explosion.

* * *

"This is a dark day in Decepticon history." Starscream spoke as he watched the explosion from the bridge of the Nemesis. "May the legacy of our fallen leader Megatron live in our memory-cores… for all eternity.

"As I appoint myself new leader, I solemnly pledge to…"

Starscream's speech came to a halt as he turned away from the window to address his fellow officers, only to find himself the sole occupant of the bridge.

"Hey… Where's everybody gone?"

At that moment, several smaller ships shot out from the stern of the Nemesis, racing away as fast as they could.

Back on the bridge, Starscream looked back out the window and realized all too late that the explosion from the Space Bridge was still growing and was now overtaking the ship.

Starscream could do naught but scream futilely as he and the Nemesis disappeared in a sea of light.

* * *

In an area of Space a long, long distance away; a sphere of dark blue energy appeared and dispersed, leaving behind the Autobots' ship. It drifted onwards on its slow momentum, heading towards a blue and green planet in the distance.

On the ship's bridge everything was a mess with plumes of smoke rising from several short-circuited consoles and the Autobots themselves strewn haphazardly.

The first to make it to her feet was Arcee, rubbing her head in pain before she took in the situation.

"Ratchet! Prowl! Are you alright?" she called as she went over to them.

"Grmm. I've been better." Ratchet groaned bitterly, but softened as he was helped up by Arcee. "Thanks."

"Yes… Thank you." Prowl mumbled softly as he was helped up as well.

"Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Report! Is the AllSpark alright?" Ratched called as he activated the com-link on the main-console. He then looked around the bridge in bewilderment. "And where the _scrapheap_ is Wheeljack?"

Neither question was answered because in the next instant, a large shadow rose in the smoke behind him, sharp red eyes glowing ominously.

"Ratchet, look out!"

"Huh? AGH!"

Ratchet was grabbed by the neck and thrust against a wall. As his optics regained focus, he saw a towering figure holding him with his left arm, the other arm naught but a metallic skeleton that ended at the wrist.

"Grgl… Mega…tron." Ratchet gargled, futilely trying to pry himself lose from the overlord's iron grip.

"The AllSpark. Where is it?" Megatron demanded sinisterly.

"Let go of him!" Arcee shouted as she and Prowl dashed forward to assist.

As she leaped through the air, Arcee made to grab the swords mounted in the kibbles on her back, but was cut short as Megatron swung around and knocked her out of the air by using Ratchet as a battering ram.

"Unfh!" Arcee groaned as she crashed harshly into the floor.

"Arcee!" Ratchet called in alarm before Megatron swung around again, this time leaping over a low attack from Prowl. Megatron quickly came down again and pinned Prowl helplessly beneath his foot.

Ratchet could do nothing but stare in shock as Megatron had downed his allies without effort. He was then banged against another wall as Megatron once again got into his face.

"I grow impatient." The large Decepticon threatened in a calm, sinister voice.

"Ghk." Ratchet gurgled as Megatron grip around his neck tightened.

The thick atmosphere was shattered as Wheeljack suddenly climbed into view from behind a console on the other side of the bridge.

"Urgh, is everyone alright? What's the status?" he exclaimed while rubbing his head.

He then blinked and took in the situation.

"Oh…" he stated slowly as he saw Megatron and Ratchet staring back at him. "_That_ bad, huh?"

"…" Megatron and Ratchet blinked.

"Well then… I guess it can't get any worse if I were to suddenly do _**this**_." Wheeljack smiled and cheerfully flipped a lever on the console he was leaning over.

"Artificial gravity disabled." Teletran-1 reported, and the next moment the robots suddenly began to float off from the floor.

Ratchet took the opportunity to brace his back against the wall and kick Megatron in the chest, freeing himself from the overlord's grasp.

"Good thinking, Wheeljack!" Ratchet called as he floated upwards. "This puts us on even footing, so to speak."

"Heh-heh, well what do you know… You _CAN_ compliment people." Wheeljack smirked as he floated, spinning lazily.

"Don't think it'll become a habit." Ratchet snorted as he twisted around. Ratchet's feet began to crackle with electricity as he activated a magnetic field, enabling him to stick to the ceiling.

Across the room, Megatron resumed some footing by jamming his skeletonised wrist into a small gap in the ceiling structure.

Before anyone could make a move, the bridge door opened, allowing Bumblebee to float in. The yellow bot flailed in the air as if he was trying to swim through water.

"Hey! Who turned off the… Oufh!" He managed before something knocked into and sent him tumbling forward.

"Sorry. My bad." Bulkhead called from the bridge door.

Bumblebee came to a stop as he clanged into a larger figure. He backed up slowly, finding himself looking up the imposing Decepticon overlord.

"You know what? You're even uglier from this angle."

Megatron sneered, non-amused, and reached onto his back to produce a double-edged sword.

"Yow! Scarier too." Bumblebee exclaimed as he narrowly dodged the sword in his weightless state.

As Bumblebee did his best not to get sliced into pieces, Prowl suddenly shot through the air with his jetpack, flying towards Megatron.

"Prowl, no!" Ratchet called, unable to do anything but look on in horror as Megatron turned and sliced cleanly through Prowl's body. ..A little _too_ cleanly in fact.

Prowl's body instantly dissolved, revealing to have been a holographic distraction which allowed the _real_ Prowl to sneak behind Megatron. Wielding one of his shuriken in his hand - its alternate form being a cutting-disc, or a "chakram" – Prowl slashed forward, slicing off Megatron's skeletonised arm at the shoulder.

Electricity sparked from the amputated limb and Megatron growled in agony. Now that his "footing" had been severed, he was once again drifting weightlessly through the bridge.

"Sweet trick, man!" Bumblebee smiled as Prowl landed next to him, crouching on the wall.

"Hn." Prowl responded in his typical, non-committal fashion.

"Indeed it was, but don't get cocky, people! Make sure to keep out of his reach." Ratchet called as he moved around on the ceiling.

"I say let's do the opposite." Prowl retorted as he gripped chakrams in both hands. "We mustn't let him have a moment's respite."

"Darn it, Prowl, he may be injured, but this is still slagging _Megatron_ we're facing! We can't just – _Kid, listen to me!_"

Ratchet's orders fell on deaf ears as Prowl was already rocketing towards Megatron again.

Megatron blocked Prowl's charge with his sword, but the force of the clash made them both fly apart, with Megatron drifting right towards the waiting Bulkhead.

"Hnh! I've got him!" Bulkhead called out as he grabbed around Megatron to restrain his arms and body.

Prowl on his end landed expectedly in a crouch on the main monitor and immediately rocketed back towards the overlord.

"He's defenceless now!" Prowl called as shot forward. "Everyone, this is our chance!"

In his wake, Arcee and Wheeljack made to follow, weapons at the ready.

"For sparks sake, stop right now, Prowl!" Ratchet called franticly but in vain.

Megatron on his end smirked as he watched the incoming Prowl.

"You should've listened to the old bot, cyberninja. I may be injured, but I am _Megatron_. I —"

The thrusters under Megatron's feet roared to life and he quickly looped forward, causing Bulkhead to rocket off his back and straight towards Prowl.

Prowl twisted in the air, managing to bypass the larger Autobot by a hair. However, this left him distracted and he received a thruster-powered roundhouse kick to his head as Megatron finished his sentence.

"— am NEVER helpless!"

Prowl's was sent crashing into a console, breaking it into pieces. Megatron wouldn't let up and flew towards him like a missile, his sword aiming towards the prone Autobot in a large overhead swing.

Groggy from kick, Prowl's vision returned just in time to see something pink come between him and the charging Megatron.

*CLANG!*

"UHNG!" Arcee grunted as she intercepted Megatron's blade with her own twin short-swords, her legs planted heavily on the floor under the force despite the lack of gravity. Accustomed with fighting physically stronger opponents, she had aimed to deflect the blade to the side rather than blocking it head-on.

Megatron was just too strong however, and as his blade crashed into the floor instead of Prowl, one of Arcee's swords drifted through the air in pieces… as well as something more.

"AAAah!" Arcee cried out in pain as her right hand had been cut in half from the base of her thumb to her index finger, and her arm had cracked and splintered under the pressure.

"Arcee —" Prowl breathed in horrid realization.

Arcee gritted her teeth together and attempted to give Prowl a reassuring smile over her shoulder. That she went so far as to even _perform_ such an action just made Prowl feel worse about himself.

"Impressive, little Autobot." Megatron remarked, giving credit where credit was due. "Never before have such a diminutive warrior been able to deflect my blade in close combat. And never again…" he finished ominously as he raised his sword to strike again.

"Get away from her!" Ratchet roared and crashed into Megatron like a missile, having used his wrist-magnets to grab onto structure ahead and slingshot himself forward.

The overlord flew towards the far-end wall but was able to break his momentum with his feet-thrusters.

He was about to boost himself forward again when electric voltage shot into the exposed circuitry of his right shoulder. Gritting his teeth in pain and anger, he turned to the right and saw Bumblebee with his stingers sparking.

"Don't you know it's rude to hurt a lady?" Bumblebee smirked, but his eyes were angry.

He made to charge against the yellow youngster, but found himself suddenly immobile and unable to control his momentum.

Looking behind him he now spotted Wheeljack, the scientist smirking as he wielded the "weapon" that had just extinguished Megatron's thrusters.

"Fire-extinguishers: A _must have_ for any spacecraft bridge." Wheeljack stated.

Megatron was floating in the air, close to the bridge-exit. He slowly turned his head back and forth to watch five of the six Autobots surrounding him in a wide half-circle, weapons at the ready.

"You're a persistent little bunch." Megatron sneered.

"Urgh… Hang tight, guys! I'm coming!" Bulkhead groaned as he pulled himself up from where he crashed earlier and made to climb over a console. As he did, he ended up switching a lever and the ship began to rumble.

"Uh-oh…"

All the control-screens lighted up and the ship's rocket-turbines roared to life, causing the ship to roar forward through space, rapidly heading towards the blue and green little planet.

Even though the artificial gravity had returned, the sudden increase in speed caused everyone to fly against the back of the bridge. But while Ratchet, Wheeljack and Arcee crashed into the wall, the three younger bots went sailing through the bridge door, careering through the ship until they crashed into the cargo bay.

As Bumblebee gingerly tried to get up from where he'd crashed into a stack of containers, something large came down upon him and crushed him against the floor.

"Now bring me the AllSpark and I _may_ spare your miserable Autobot lives." Megatron threatened as he stood over him, pinning him down beneath his left foot.

"Little buddy!" Bulkhead called in alarm from further back in the cargo bay.

Instantly, the massive Autobot was on his feet and charging.

"You get away from him!" he roared and with a throwing motion sent his wreaking-ball flying forward.

Megatron ducked under the wreaking-ball and cocked his leg before he kicked Bumblebee towards the charging Autobot. As Bulkhead skidded to a halt in order to secure Bumblebee with his free hand, Megatron made to move forward but was halted as Prowl delivered a kick to the back of his head.

Stumbling, the overlord corrected himself against a stack of containers and whirled around to deflect Prowl's shuriken with his sword. He grunted in alarm as he was once again caught off guard and struck in the back, this time by Bumblebee's stinger.

"You just don't know when to **quit**!" Megatron snarled as the three youngsters charged him from all sides.

Deflecting and blocking most of the attacks, Megatron swung his sword low, cutting into Bulkhead's right knee. As the large Autobot stumbled over and fell, Megatron by-stepped him and lashed out against Bumblebee, sending the small bot flying through the air and crashing into the far off wall.

Prowl, now the only Autobot standing, leapt towards Megatron as he let several shuriken fly, but Megatron deflected the throwing-stars expertly with a few quick sword swings and then punched Prowl in the chest.

As Prowl crashed into and collapsed on the floor, Megatron took the moment to survey the cargo bay. Noticing something in the corner of his optic, he turned towards a wall where a blue light was shining, its source obstructed by the various stacks of containers spread across the room.

Mesmerised by the glow, Megatron made his way towards it, knocking aside the containers rather then walk around the stacks. Bulkhead attempted to get up and stop him, but fell down groaning in pain as he put weight on his damaged knee.

Knocking the last stack of containers aside, Megatron finally had clear view to the AllSpark as it sat glowing in the lap of some totalled robot strapped to the wall. While the robot was of no consequence, Megatron paused as he drank in the sight of the item he had sought for so very long.

It was but a second, but a critical second none the less as on the other side of the room, Bumblebee got to his feet and acted on impulse, slamming the switch mounted on the wall behind him.

"_Warning: Docking tunnel deployed._" Teletran-1 reported as the ship was now roaring through the stratosphere of the blue planet. As the docking tunnel extended out of the ship, its corresponding door in the cargo bay opened, causing everything that wasn't mounted down to instantly begin being sucked out by the vacuum.

Beginning to slide towards the door, Bulkhead grabbed the dazed Prowl and transformed his free hand into a buzzsaw used for construction work. With it he quickly cut into the floor, turning it off when it was deep enough down to serve as a holding point for him.

Megatron had no such luck however and flew backwards across the room, roaring in anger and disbelief as he watched the AllSpark remain mounted to the wall and out of his reach.

Bumblebee did his best to keep his grip on the wall, but as Megatron crashed against the edges of the gate as he was sucked into the docking tunnel, the tremors caused Bumblebee's grip to slip and he was sucked into the gate as well.

"In hindsight, maybe this wasn't such a bright move after all!" Bumblebee hollered as he hung horizontally in the gateway, clinging on for dear life.

Hearing a metallic screech and clang behind him, Bumblebee looked down the docking tunnel and saw that Megatron had grid to a halt by using his sword on the tunnel wall.

"This guy's like something from a nightmare…" Bumblebee breathed amazed as the Decepticon overlord was now actually working his way back up.

He turned his head back towards the cargo bay and hollered.

"Bulkhead! Give me a hand!"

"Hang on!" the large Autobot called back as he secured Prowl under the buzzsaw-arm he had wedged into the floor. He then aimed the freed arm towards the docking tunnel and let one of his wreaking-balls fly.

"Whoa-whoa! Not at me! Not AT me!" Bumblebee screamed as the wreaking-ball shot straight towards him.

Letting go of the ledge, he was able to twist around the wreaking-ball in the air and grab around the cable trailing it. Megatron however had no room to dodge and the wreaking ball hit him straight in the chest.

Clinging onto the wreaking-ball cable, Bumblebee watched wide-eyed as the overlord fell out of the ship and ignited in the stratosphere, screaming all the way.

As Bulkhead reeled the cable in, Bumblebee pulled his feet up as the gate suddenly closed without warning.

"Oof!" Bumblebee grunted as he and the wreaking-ball fell to the floor when the vacuum-effect cut off.

Blinking, Bulkhead relaxed and pulled up his buzzsaw from where it was embedded in the floor.

"What in tarnation is going on here?" Ratchet hollered as he stood in the gate of the pathway leading back to the bridge, his hand resting on a control-switch on the wall.

"Boys, are you alright? Where's Megatron?" Arcee called as she came running into the cargo bay, sword ready in her one good hand.

"Uhnn, yeah. We're alright." Prowl said, rubbing his acing head while Bulkhead helped him to his feet.

"We're also glad to announce that that the Big Bad has flown the coup." Bumblebee grinned as he got up as well.

"What about the AllSpark?" Ratchet pressed. "Did he take it?"

"Don't worry, Doc-bot. It's safe." Bulkhead replied and gestured to the wall where the damaged robot sat.

Sure enough, the AllSpark was still sitting snug in the robot's lap.

"Good thing that guy's got such a tough grip." Bulkhead commented as Ratchet visually relaxed.

"We have the AllSpark and we got away from the Decepticons." Bumblebee stated, summarizing their situation. "Heck, Megatron's probably gone for good! Looks like we're all in the clear!"

Bumblebee's wide smile froze as Teletran-1's voice was heard over the speakers.

"_Warning: Planetary impact imminent_." The ship's computer reported.

"… Oh, give me a slagging break." The yellow bot muttered deflated.

* * *

Down on the blue planet, some distance outside the city called Detriot, a young human boy of Indian descent sat in a satellite dish and telescope-adorned barn, tinkering with electronic equipment.

Suddenly, he spotted a streak of light flash across the night sky and crash just a short distance away from his home. Running out with a flashlight, the boy headed towards the crash site and followed a deep trail in the ground leading across the field.

When he finally came to the trail's end, he adjusted his flashlight and gasped as he stared into the gigantic face of an unresponsive Megatron.

* * *

The Autobots' ship was hurtling through the night sky, ablaze like a proverbial fireball and descending at alarming speeds.

Inside, the bridge gate opened and the bots came running in.

"What the heck are you doing, Wheeljack? At this rate we'll crash!" Ratchet called as he approached the robot at the main-console.

"Ghh! It's no good, Ratchet!" he replied as he struggled with the steering. "We're coming in too fast. I can't get the ship to level!"

"What?"

"Guys, look!" Bulkhead called and pointed towards the front.

Through the front glass a city could be seen, and the Autobots' ship was heading **straight** towards it.

"Oh, that's not good." Wheeljack commented with a misleadingly calm tone. "That is extremely very not good."

Ratchet snapped to attention and leapt forward, grabbing the steering together with Wheeljack.

"Arcee, get the kids to the stasis-pods!" he shouted over his shoulder as he and Wheeljack struggled.

"Ratchet…!"

"We're going to crash in just a few cycles, so hurry!" Ratchet snapped, cutting her off.

"And we need to make sure the ship steers clear of this populated sector." Wheeljack added, grunting in effort.

Arcee lingered in place for half-a-second before she grit her teeth in determination.

"You two better make it to the pods as well, or I swear I'll fix you up _JUST_ so I can tear you both apart again!" she called, and with that she whirled around and led the younger bots off the bridge. Bumblebee sent the two older bots a last nervous glance over his shoulder before he exited.

"Hehe." Wheeljack chuckled when they were alone on the bridge. "Gotta love a girl with some proverbial steel bearings."

"I swear, Wheeljack; if I weren't busy right now, I'd kick your blasted tailpipe in!"

The ship roared like a comet above the city, getting closer to clipping the taller buildings by the second.

"Pull, you strutless fool!"

"I'm pulling, I'm pulling!"

Groaning in effort, the two bots finally managed to pull the steering back and the ship's nose rose. The ship was still going down, but now it would at least go clear of the city and hit the ocean instead.

Locking the steering, the two bots gave each other a brief nod and then left the bridge.

Running back through the ship, they entered a room with several giant capsules propped up against the wall. Through the capsules' transparent doors, the other Autobots could be seen inside in what could be described as a sleeping state.

Ratchet and Wheeljack wasted no time and hurried to climb inside two stasis-pods themselves.

"_Initiating Emergency Stasis Lock._" Teletran-1 sounded and the pods activated fully, the robots disappearing from view as the insides of the pods froze over.

Seconds later, the Autobots' ship crashed violently into the ocean and sank like a stone, disappearing into the dark, dark depths.

…

And thus, 50 years passed.

END CHAPTER 2

* * *

**Author's notes:**

And there the 2nd half of the first episode is done.

The next chapters will take longer to get out, but bear with me, will you? ^^

Bulkhead's buzzsaw is a feature his "Leader-class" toy has so I decided to throw it into the mix since it seems like a resonable feature.

Next Chapter: Sari, Captain Fanzone and Police Drones, oh my.


	3. Who Polices the Police Drones?, Pt1

TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED – KALEIDOSCOPE

Chapter 3: Who Polices the Police Drones? - Part 1.

* * *

**Back in the early 20****th**** century, Detroit was known as the "Motor-city", the automobile manufacturing capital of the world. Today, Detroit is once again the world's leading manufacturer. Not of automobiles, but of automatons. Robots.**

**Coming in all shapes and sizes, we have robots for everything. Robots for physical labor, for cleaning, even robots to keep our streets free of garbage. One can not walk a minute in our ****beautiful city without spotting one.**

**Ever reliable. Never complaining. No task to mundane or unpleasant. They are unencumbered by fears and phobias and are also able to survive and withstand extreme and dangerous environments far beyond the capacity of us mere humans.**

**Doing everything to make our city**** – and our **_**lives**_** more pleasant, there is no wonder Isaac Sumdac used to refer to them as "our tireless, mechanical partners".**

**Today marks the date ****for when the man who revolutionized the city, the genius ****roboticists**** Isaac Sumdac, passed away due to an accident that took place in his private lab two years ago. As not even his closest associates knew the nature of his experiments at the time, the details surrounding said accident were never completely uncovered.**

**No matter the cause, a**** great man was gone. However, his company – **_**Sumdac Systems**_** – kept powering onwards as its former Chairman of the Board, Porter C. Powell, boldly stood up to steer the reins of the company.**

"_Professor Sumdac's passing left a hole in the heart of all his employees__, and for a moment prospects looked grim for our company. But fear not, Detroit, as we will now take up the mantle he entrusted us with. We will make sure that Sumdac's legacy lives on!"_

**Th****ese were the words of Mister Powell at a press-conference only a week after the incident.**

**True to his word, Mister Powell – ****now the CEO of Sumdac Systems – has not only kept the business alive, but Sumdac Systems flourish as much as it ever did.**

**Powell's**_**Latest**_** project – the much advertised new and improved Police Drone model – will today be unveiled in front of Sumdac Systems' robot-plant in Monroe before the police and the press, as well as anyone else wishing to witness the event.**

**Isaac Sumdac may have left no official successor or heir, but it appears Sumdac Systems - **_**and**_** New Detroit – will be in good hands.**

…

As the footage rounded off on the window-displayed TVs, a thrown tomato splattered onto the store window.

* * *

On the loud and busy city-streets, a long and gaudy limousine made its way through the traffic.

In the back of the limo, basking in luxury sat a stout, tanned man with a white suit, pink glasses and a mullet. While the limousine was a class-act, the man's current demeanor was not.

"What do you mean _you're not ready_?" he hollered angrily into his cell phone. "Do you have _any_ idea how much money is riding on this project?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Powell, but I feel we have yet to properly test all the systems. Professor Sumdac's original designs were unfinished, and even if they were, unfavorable results are always a possibility." A nervous scientist responded over the phone. "Perhaps if we were given a few more days to properly experiment with the…"

"The unveiling is in less than an hour and you want to cancel it based on nothing but a _hunch?_! You'd better see that everything runs according to program, or you're FIRED!" Powell roared and angrily hung up the phone.

"Complications?" a smug voice asked.

Looking up, Powell stared at a video-screen that hung in the ceiling. The screen displayed the image of a sleekly built blond man who was wearing a white suit and stylish square shades.

"Nothing that's your concern, Prometheus!" Powell waved off. "The unveiling of our new unit will go as scheduled."

"I still say you should have gone with my designs to create a bio-manipulated police force. Surely you can see the benefits of actual living _human-beings_ being in charge instead of…"

"Enough! Perhaps we'll have a look at your angles in the future, but for now we'll invest in robotics. Do I make myself clear?"

"..Crystal." the blond man frowned and terminated the connection.

* * *

At the bay area of New Detroit, quite a gathering was taking place. Police-officials, the press and curious citizens had shown up in front of the robot-plant factory to witness the revealing of Sumdac Industries new project. There were even people that looked like government big-wigs present.

However, while most of the people displayed at least _some_ level of interest or excitement about the event, one man stood off to the side next to a yellow hatchback car looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but there. The man had a bulky but obviously powerful build and sported a blond mustache on his face.

The man glanced up and arched an eyebrow as he saw one of the older and by now _common_ Police drone models roll by. The drone was the size of a small car and had a bulky appearance with short arms and tank tread legs.

"Sigh. This is why I hate machines." the man harrumphed. "These metallic clowns were bad enough when we first got them, and now even **more** officers are going to be replaced by over-glorified _jukeboxes_? **Bah****!** What is this city coming to?"

"Oh, Captain Fanzone, you've got it all wrong." someone called jovially from behind. Turning around, Fanzone saw Porter C. Powell himself step out of his limousine and approach him.

Fiddling with his tie, the businessman sported a greasy superior smirk that made the Police Captain's blood curdle.

"The drones Sumdac Systems provides your force are not meant to _replace_ the good men and women protecting Detroit, but to _**aid**_them."

"Humph. Be that as it may, _Powell_… If this little project of yours succeeds then there will undeniably be layoffs among the already acting the police force."

"Well, yes, perhaps. But that's a small prize to pay for keeping our beautiful city safe, wouldn't you agree?"

"To be honest, I.."

"By the end of the day I'll be sure to have swayed your mind." Powell cut him off haughtily. "Now, if you will excuse me… I must go prepare to speak to the press."

And with that, the businessman walked off, raising his arms to greet the incoming wave of reporters and flashing photographers.

Watching the man saunter away, Captain Fanzone frowned deeply.

"Hmph. In hindsight, I guess machines aren't the worst things around here."

* * *

Powel waved to the masses as he walked past them and up to his factory. Reaching the podium that had been prepared for the event; he climbed up the steps and approached the employees that were waiting for him.

"I trust everything's been taken care of?" he discreetly growled to one of the scientists while still waving to the audience.

The scientist was a thin and fidgety man with thick swirly-eyed spectacles, and even though he couldn't have been older than thirty he was already growing a bald spot on his head.

"Um, yes sir. We're clear to start at any moment." He responded nervously.

"Really… Are you sure you don't have any _hunches_ you feel the need to delay us with?"

"N-No-no-no. None, sir! None."

"Good."

Reassuming his business-smile in full, Powell walked to the front of the podium where a microphone stood. Coughing softly into his hand, he picked up the mike and began his presentation.

"Honoured officials and good people of New Detroit. I —"

That was as far he got before his world suddenly exploded into red.

Tomatoes – very, **very** _rotten_ tomatoes – came crashing down on his position with several of them hitting him directly on the head.

As Powell stumbled and spluttered before the bewildered crowd, Fanzone sharply gazed up towards the roof of the factory just in time to see a small head disappear behind the edge.

* * *

"_Yes!_ Success!" a small girl grinned as she ran across the factory roof, tossing aside a now-empty bag. She was dark skinned with fiery red hair, and she was wearing a black sweater over a yellow dress.

Grinning at the sound of the commotion from in front of the factory – especially since Powell was sputtering and cursing into the _mike_ – she climbed over the opposite edge of the roof and slid down the downspout of a rain gutter like a true pro.

As she touched down on solid ground, the girl saw a Police Drone wheel around the corner of the factory and approach her.

"_Halt. You're under arrest._" it commanded in a flat, synthetic voice.

Undaunted in the least, she ran straight towards the drone and threw herself to the ground, sliding between its tank tread legs. As the drone ground to a halt and began to turn, the girl ran towards the factory's adjoining storage-houses and slid into a narrow gap between two of the buildings.

"_Engaging pursuit._" Clang! "_Engaging pursuit._" Clang! "_Engaging pursuit._" Clang!

The drone, being far too large to follow, could do nothing but bang into the two buildings over and over as it futilely tried to enter the gap.

"Hehe. _Stuuupid~_" the girl singsonged as she left the drone behind.

After zigzagging between several buildings, the girl finally slowed down and began walking normally, smiling in triumph as she dusted off her hands.

"Heh-heh! I'd say that's one piece of work well done." she snickered as she walked out of the alley and onto the street.

However, the second she came out in the open, a large hand shot down and picked her up by the scruff of her sweater.

"Ah, hey! Let go!" she exclaimed in surprise and panic as she was hoisted off the ground.

Swinging around, the girl was brought face to face with a bulky man with a yellow mustache.

"Hey there, kid." Fanzone stated calmly while the girl squirmed in his grip. "I know that Powell is a big creep and all, but that doesn't make it alright to throw rotten tomatoes at him."

"Hmph! My only regret is that I couldn't find rotten EGGS to throw as well." The girl muttered as she crossed her arms and looked away with an angry pout on her face.

The girl's acts of defiance looked quite comical as she dangled in the Captain's grip.

"Hm?" Fanzone suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Don't I know you, kid?"

"Wha-? Ah, no-no, not at all!" the girl protested rather vehemently. "I guess I just have one of those faces. Eh-hehehee."

"…." Fanzone wasn't convinced but decided to let it slide.

The girl blinked and looked up at him in confusion as he lowered her to the ground and knelt before her.

"… Listen kid, I'm gonna look away this once because, undeniably, that guy deserved it. _However_, you'd better not let me catch you doing something like this again, alright?"

"…Alright."

"Do you swear?"

"I swear." The girl smiled. "I swear I won't let you _catch_ me doing something like this ever again."

Fanzone almost smiled, but something about the way she said it made him pause.

…

"Mhe, forget it." He eventually muttered and stood back up. "Just get out of here already."

"Thank you, sir. Going now, sir. Bye-bye, sir." She smiled and ran off.

Fanzone watched her go until she cornered a building and disappeared from sight. Snorting, he then began to make his way back to the factory at the edge of the docks.

"Hmm. I could've sworn I've seen that kid somewhere before."

He suddenly paused. Something felt wrong,

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he checked his pockets. "My wallet's gone!"

* * *

"Glack! Ptui!"

"Here's your towel, sir."

"GIVE me that!" Powell snarled as he rose from the sink and tore the object out of the assistant's hands. He then proceeded to wipe off water and remains of tomato-fluids off his face.

Powell had momentarily taken refuge inside the factory in order to clean himself in peace as well as be able to throw a tantrum without adding any more to his public humiliation.

"Grah! When I get my hands on the ones responsible, I'll make them regret ever being born!"

"Yes sir." The assistant dully answered.

"No, I mean it!" Powell snapped and turned to glare at his listless aide as if challenged. "I'll grind them to a pulp! Have them strung up by their toenails! I'll… I'll…"

"I'd rather you wouldn't unless YOU want to be towed in for brutality." A new voice commented dryly as the door behind them opened.

"Fanzone!" Powell exclaimed as the Captain entered the factory restroom. "Did you get the perpetrators? Where are they? I'm going to…"

"Sheesh. Simmer down, will you? First of all, the _"perpetrator"_ was just one girl, and I think that…"

"I'm not asking you to THINK!" Powell snarled, getting into Fanzone's face. "What I ask of you is to do your job and do it _right_! Girl or not, I DEMAND that you throw the book at her!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses there." Fanzone said while raising his hands in a warding gesture. "It's not like we're dealing with some hard-boiled _criminal_ here. It was just some little kid playing a prank."

"A _prank_?" Powell repeated quietly before exploding. "A _PRANK_? A stunt like that isn't just an insult towards me, but an insult to the _entire _city of New Detroit! If you won't see to that she's properly punished then I'll go straight to the Mayor! Now: Where IS she?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell ya. We don't have her."

"What? Are you saying you and your men are incapable of even catching a single child?"

"Hey now. With all the warehouses and whatnot, the buildings are standing pretty close together around here. A little kid can sneak between them easily, but an _adult_? Not so much. So it's hardly surprising she was able to give us the slip."

"You… YOU… You incompetent wreck!" Powell seethed at Fanzone's dismissive behavior. He then walked around the larger man and made towards the door.

As he exited the restroom along with his aide, he paused and threw a last tantrum over his shoulder.

"Just you wait, Fanzone… I'll see to it that after the reveal today, you – as well as your men – will be Obsolete!"

And with that he slammed the door after himself, leaving Fanzone standing alone in the restroom with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmph." He snorted and began walking towards the door himself. "Next time I should probably consider bringing my _own_ tomatoes…"

* * *

Powell disdainfully tossed the towel over his shoulder, hitting his aide in the face, before he exited the factory and made his way back up the podium.

As he climbed the steps, he once again caught the audience's attention. Powell adjusted his tie and smiled greasily towards them as several camera-flashes went off, but his left eye ticked when he heard several poorly contained snickers float up from the crowd.

Powering on through, Powell made his way to the centre of the podium and reassumed his place in front of the microphone.

"Ahem… I apologize for the delay, people. Without further ado, we will now skip right to the presentation."

At a gesture from Powell, the factory's main cargo door rose upwards and a shadow began approaching from inside.

"Ladies and gentlemen and honored officials." Powell spoke in the mike as the audience watched the approaching machine mesmerized. "You are all familiar with Sumdac Systems' very own Police Drones. Well here is the next stage in their cybernetic evolution: The Drone-Lieutenant Unit, the CMX-01!"

The machine that rolled out looked quite similar to the common Police Drones with one of the exceptions being its sheer size. The CMX-01 was almost three times bigger and pretty much looked like a round and massive _Tank_ with police-lights mounted on top.

As it stopped, it folded out from its compact form and rose to its full size. Much like the regular drones, the CMX-01 lower body stood on tank treads, but its upper body was more massive – almost _muscular_ in impression. It had long and flexible arms that ended in large stubby claws, but perhaps its most unique trait was the perfectly round and cycloptic head that extended from its torso with a multitude of cables running down its neck.

All in all, it made an imposing sight, causing a wave of awe to settle over the gather crowd.

Pleased with the crowd's reaction, Powell began describing the robot.

"As one can tell from just a glance, the CMX-01 is a powered-up version of the regular Police drones, but people, it is also so much more! Its defensive and offensive-capabilities are through the roof, making it capable of performing in extreme situations as well as carrying and utilizing high grade weaponry. However, its _true_ strength is that of a Field Commander.

"As you probably know, the common drones that Isaac Sumdac himself designed can be a little unreliable at times – perhaps _clumsy_ even – but the CMX-series will rectify this. Each unit will have a highly sophisticated processor and transceiver which will allow them to function as a hub and more importantly; a _master_-unit between several lesser drones, monitoring AND commanding them with great efficiency in the city or on a battlefield."

At Powell's choice of words, an uneasy murmur went through the crowd.

"Mr. Powell!" One reported at the front of the crowd finally raised his hand and called out.

Before he could ask a question however, he was knocked aside by a diminutive and slightly chubby man with black hair, a small beard and rectangular black sunglasses. As people watched the first reporter stumble off and, by the sound of it, crash into something, the man who pushed him turned to face the podium.

As his cameraman, a robot with a camera for a head appeared, the small man made a show of clearing his throat before he spoke up in an excessively showman-like tone of voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Animated Personality _VANGELUS_, reporting to you from Sumdac Systems' robot-plant in Monroe."

Up on the podium, Powell cringed in annoyance, his sentiment clear on his face:

'Oh, no. Not THIS guy…'

"Mister Powell," the man began. "As you might know, my network have reviewed, well, ALL of your company's models so far, and there's been a noticeable drop in the quality of your products over the last two years. While it would be understandable if it only concerned your new models, it is _also_ the case with those of Mr. Sumdac's own models that have been assembled after his passing.

"It is rumored that since you took over as CEO, several corners have been cut in productions. Do you admit to or deny these statements?"

"No comment." Powell replied annoyed. He then looked across the crowd, eager to change focus. "Now, is there anyone who has questions regarding the matter at _hand_?"

"Mister Powell." the man called Vangelus went on, completely undaunted by the CEO's attempt to ignore him. "Just now you made references to things such as advanced weaponry and battlefield-capabilities… Are you implying these units are to be used in military situations?"

At Vangelus' statement, the normal citizens in the audience started.

"Why, yes." Powell replied, apparently unperturbed by the crowds' disbelief. "The CMX-series is indeed a model that can potentially be modified and equipped to function in a military situation with great efficiency."

"Is that why you've even invited government officials for this unveiling?" Vangelus pressed.

"Why yes, that is exactly correct."

"I thought Sumdac Systems had a distinct policy _against_ producing military machinations?"

"That might've been true at one point, but as you can see it is a policy we're now revising..."

"But Mr. Sumdac always —"

"Well Mr. Sumdac isn't exactly WITH us anymore, _is he?_" Powell snarled, finally loosing his patience with the man.

Seeing the startled crowd, Powell realized his faux pas and desperately tried to smooth over his callous attitude. "Um, a-and we're all still quite saddened by this loss."

"But like any successful corporation, we must evolve if we want to survive." He continued. "If Isaac Sumdac were here today, I assure you he would agree and see the logic in my words."

"Oh I'm suure." Captain Fanzone snorted to himself in the crowd.

"N-now, let us allow the CMX-01 to demonstrate its abilities." Powell said, set on continuing the presentation.

As Powell nodded over his shoulder, the three scientists seated on the back of the podium began typing on their laptops, all screens displaying the various specs of the CMX-unit.

"Dear citizens of Detroit, will you please take a look to your far left." Powell said and pointed towards the far end of the factory.

A good distance away, one of the Sumdac Systems employees held up a briefcase above his head, making sure the crowd got a good look at it before he placed it on the ground and walked away.

Powell then walked to the edge of the podium and called the drone's attention. "CMX-01! Bring me that suitcase over there as quick and effectively as you can!"

"_As you command, Mr. Powell._" The drone replied obediently as it turned its round head and identified its target.

The drone didn't even move from the spot. Instead it simply raised its flexible arm and extended it, quickly covering the length of the factory and grabbed the briefcase with its stubby claws. Powell smirked as the awed crowd watched the drone reel its arm back and then turn towards the man.

"_Here you go, Mister Powell, sir._" The drone said mechanically as it placed the briefcase on the podium.

Holding up the briefcase by its sides, Powell displayed it to the audience, garnering applause on the drone's quick delivery. However, the applause suddenly turned to silence and then to laughter as the briefcase suddenly grew cracks and fell to pieces between Powell's hands.

His eyebrow twitching in annoyance, Powell was quick to grab the microphone. "A minor shortcoming in finesse, people. Nothing that can't be easily amended… Although, it's not like delicacy is something the CMX will actually _need_ in the first place."

After coughing into his hand, Powell carried on the show. "Now; moving on to the next demonstration of its abilities…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room in an unknown location, several monitors were lit displaying the event taking place in front of the robot-plant. The odd part was that several of the screens illustrated the proceedings from strange angles, as if someone had hacked into a multitude of surveillance-cameras.

The room itself was near pitch-black, the monitors and tv-screens providing the only source of illumination. Even with the poor lighting however, one could spot computers and lab-equipment that had collected a fair amount of dust.

And in the darkest corner of the room, something unseen watched the monitors and waited.

But for what?

* * *

Back at the docks, the event continued its course. While there had been a few snags every so often, the CMX-01 did indeed manage to impress the crowd by displaying an impressive amount of versatility and abilities.

Pleased that the crowd was finally eating out of his hand again, Powell decided to have the CMX-01 demonstrate its main feature.

"Excellent, CMX-01. Now for the main event: Locate five available Police drones and summon them here."

"_Acknowledged_." The advanced drone responded, its large cycloptic eye glowing green.

A few seconds passed in silence for the anticipating crowd until a soft rumbling could be heard from various locations.

Looking around, the crowd saw two Police drones approaching from the east while another two came from the west. A final one rolled out from inside the factory. Within moments the five drones had lined up before the CMX-01, standing on line and awaiting orders like disciplined soldiers.

"Alright then! Lets begin the demonstration!"

Powell then had the CMX-01 guide the drones through a series of tests. From working together to pick up and carry large crates and vehicles or running laps through a small course prepared on the parking lot, under the watchful eye of the CMX-01 the drones managed to display a level of synchronicity, finesse and elegance that had previously been unheard of in the common Police drones.

As they continuously weaved their way around the parking lot, Powell spoke into the mike.

"As you can see, the CMX-01 function as a master-unit is quite effective. Under its guidance, the competence and performance of the older drones are increased greatly, allowing them to perform their tasks better than ever bef.. Hm, what? Why are yo…"

Once again hearing the sound of stifled laughter, Powell blinked in confusion before taking a closer look at the parking lot.

As the Police drones continued with their demonstration, it became increasingly obvious that one of them was listing out of order, wobbling unsteadily from side to side and knocking into cars at each turn much to the crowds' amusement.

Placing a palm over the microphone, Powell snarled over his shoulder. "Hey! Would you get that thing under control already?"

"Y-yes, just a second!" The scientist with the swirly-eyed spectacles squeaked nervously. "It's probably too many drones for the CMX-01 to oversee at once. I'll increase the strength of its command frequency to compensate." He said and began typing furiously on his computer.

On his screen, the bars illustrating the radio-signals output rose slowly.

* * *

In the mysterious room with the monitors, a red circular light suddenly lit up in the darkest corner and began glowing ominously.

* * *

As if mirroring this, The CMX's optic began glowing stronger. Within seconds the unruly drone got its act together and began performing as well as its companions.

The drones then completed the last laps successfully and rolled quietly and orderly back into a line before the CMX. The crowd applauded ecstatically as Powell stood on top of the podium and soaked up the praise.

Among the crowd, even Fanzone admitted to be begrudgingly impressed.

He suddenly blinked as he noticed something odd about the CMX-01. The prototype was slowly beginning to shake violently and the glow of its optic increased and decreased in strength repeatedly.

As the rest of the crowd began to catch on as well, Powell stomped over to the scientists on the platform.

"What in the blazes is that thing doing?" he barked at them.

"I don't know, sir." The one with swirly-eyed spectacles responded. "For some reason the radio-signals it emits keeps increasing in strength. I can't get them to stop!"

As the bars for the CMX's radio-signals on his laptop climbed rapidly, several of the camera-teams present as well as anyone speaking in a cell phone or Bluetooth flinched and removed their earphones as a buzzing and unbearable static sounded in them.

The shaking CMX then suddenly ground to a halt and stood eerily still for several seconds.

It then began moving forward, rolling away from the factory in a straight line like it was in a trance. The crowd immediately moved to let the large drone through as it no longer seemed to show any consideration for anything standing in its path.

This impression proved to be correct as it with complete disregard knocked Powell's limousine out of its path as it rolled by.

Exclaiming in anger and surprise, Powell quickly made his way down from the podium and ran after the prototype.

As he finally caught up with it, he started chewing it out severely.

"What do you think you're doing, you fool? That was my CAR, you lousy bucket of bolts!"

The CMX rolled on, giving no impression of even having heard him. Flustering in anger, Powell began shouting even louder.

"CMX-01, you're programmed to listen to me and I ORDER you to stop!"

At that, the prototype finally ground to a halt. Slowly, the CMX turned around and rolled back towards Powell where it stood to attention.

Nodding in satisfaction, Powell turned back to address the crowd.

"It's alright, just a little glitch, people. It's as to be expected from a prototype, but don't worry, we'll have it straightened out in short order."

As Powell did his best to win back the crowd, the CMX-01 tilted its head down, focusing directly on the businessman.

Its optic began to glow oddly.

Fanzone was the first in the crowd to react. "Powell! Hurry up and get away from that thing!"

Powell, annoyed at being interrupted mid-speech – and by Fanzone no less – was about to retort when he suddenly noticed a shadow falling over him. Peeking over his shoulder, he saw the CMX-01 had raised one of its clawed arms into the air poised to strike.

The crowd gasped collectively in horror as the CMX-01 rammed its hand into the ground towards Powell, clouding the immediate area in dust as it impacted.

"Powell!" Fanzone called as he ran forward, only to suddenly get barreled over as a stocky shadow shot out of the dust cloud.

"Th-That thing just tried to kill me!" Powell exclaimed, visually shock up from the close-call.

"I suppose that "glitch" of yours ain't so _little_ now, is it?" Fanzone droned sarcastically to the man lying on top of him. "Now Get Off."

"Ouph!"

As Fanzone kicked the stocky businessman off himself and got to his feet, the CMX-01 stood regarding him silently. Fanzone noted that its optic had changed color from earlier, having gone from a clear green to crimson red.

Fanzone got pulled out of his musings as two police cars suddenly came screeching to a halt in front of him, creating a barricade between the two men and the dangerous drone.

"Captain Fanzone!" an officer called as the drivers exited the cars. The dozen or so policemen that had been present for the event came running up to join him.

"Everyone! This machine obviously has a screw loose!" Fanzone called as he and the other cops drew their handguns. "Let's take it down before it goes after _real_ civilians! Fire at will!"

Lined up behind the police cars, Fanzone and his men began shooting at the CMX-01. But even though they emptied several clips at it, the large prototype drone just stood there staring blankly at them while the bullets bounced off its armor harmlessly.

Light flickered in its optic as it finally moved, raising its head to stare past the policemen.

"Bah! This isn't working!" Fanzone barked as he finished emptying yet another clip. "Someone get the SWAT van we have stationed in the back! We need more firepower if we want to –_ Hey!_ Where's that thing going?"

The CMX-01 had started moving around the policemen, ignoring them as something in front of the factory had caught its interest. Up on the podium the spectacled scientist was crouched over his laptop, furiously typing away.

The man was desperately trying to regain control over the rogue prototype, something the drone had apparently noticed.

It didn't like that.

It didn't like that at all.

Stopping approximately 50 feet away from the podium, the drone's optic began shining in a more concentrated manner.

The scientist blinked as the light reflected off his glasses and then froze when he noticed the light was concentrating on his laptop like a laser pointer… or more accurately, a laser _sight_.

A panel opened on the CMX-01's left shoulder allowing a large barrel to rise up. Seeing it, the scientist paled and bolted as with a large "THUNK"-noise the drone shot a large grenade towards the abandoned laptop.

The scientist threw himself off the side of the podium just in time as the whole thing erupted into a ball of flame.

* * *

A few blocks away, the little girl that earlier had pelted Powell with rotten tomatoes was about to cross one of the bridges that connected the bay area with the rest of the city. At the sound of a distant explosion and subsequent rumbling, she turned around and saw a column of smoke rise into the sky from behind the factories.

Now, some people would take this as a sign to get as far away as possible until they had it on good credit that the area was safe.

This child however was a slave to her own curiosity and was off towards the source in a heartbeat.

* * *

The crowd that was gathered in front of the robot plant had so far kept themselves quite composed – no doubt accustomed to one or three things going slightly off-kilter whenever a new Sumdac Systems invention was being tested out.

Seeing this large machination toss around lethal weapons however was enough to finally get the good people of New Detroit to panic completely, howling at the height of their lungs while running past Fanzone and his men as the CMX-01 no longer were between them and their cars.

As the screaming people ran past him, Fanzone's slack jaw at the CMX's display of ridiculous firepower finally snapped shut. He angrily whirled to the side and hoisted the still floored Powell onto his feet by the collar of his suit.

"You!" Fanzone roared into the businessman's face. "Mind telling me why the Heck a robot meant to operate in the city is carrying THAT kind of weaponry?"

"T-The prototype was given few special features…!" The shivering man stuttered. "I-It was an extra we added to sh-show off the models _Potential_ to the Government Officials we invited…"

"And thanks to that, we now have a deathmachine on the loose!" Fanzone snarled. "Sumdac used to screw up with his new robots all the time, but at least _He_ knew better than to equip them with Military WEAPONRY!"

"L-Look! If you have something you want to say to me then you can take it up with my lawyer! Now let GO of me!"

Wrestling out of Fanzone's grip, Powell stumbled away and ran towards his limo, uncaringly pushing other fleeing civilians out of his way.

Snarling, Fanzone turned away from the sight and looked towards the factory where the CMX-01 was now standing in front of the burning remains of the podium. The drone slowly whirled around in place and stood there silently, watching the panicking masses from afar with a strange glow in its visor.

Eyes narrowing, Fanzone for some inexplicable reason got the impression it was… concentrating?

A screech of large tires came behind him as someone had in the managed to fetch the large green SWAT-van. The backdoors opened, allowing all the officers to quickly equip themselves with high-tech weapons and protective gear. Without turning to look, Fanzone nonchalantly accepted the laser-rifle he was offered from behind.

A female officer positioned herself next to Fanzone and lifted the visor of her helmet. "There is some kind of interference on the radio, Captain! All we get is a horrible static. We can't contact reinforcements!"

"What are your orders, Fanzone?" Another officer asked.

"Focus on making sure that the civilians make it away safely! If that thing moves against them then it will have to go through US first!"

The surrounding officers swallowed nervously, but nodded none the less. "Yes, sir!"

As the panic and sheer number of people caused most of the fleeing drivers to crash into and block one another, most of them took to abandoning their vehicles and simply run away on foot instead.

As a few officers attempted to make the panicked masses escape in an orderly fashion - a futile attempt at best - Fanzone and the rest stood at the ready, not taking their eyes off the concentrating CMX-01 as the last stragglers of the crowd passed them.

The last of them was the scientist with swirly-eyed spectacles who had taken a nosedive off the podium earlier. While he was a little fried at the edges of his lab coat and hair, he luckily had no serious injuries.

"Hey-hey, hold up, you!" Fanzone called and grabbed the diminutive scientist as he tried to pass by.

"AaH!" the young man exclaimed as he was whirled around. "C-Captain Fanzone! W-what is it?"

"You worked on putting that atrocity together, right? Tell me, is it doing what I _think_ it is doing?"

"H-Huh? Doing what?"

The CMX-01 still stood immobile in front of the factory, but the glow of its optic was now pulsating continuously. As this went on, the five Police Drones buzzed to life and lined themselves up in front of the larger drone.

Blinking, the scientist awkwardly looked up at Fanzone.

"…That?" he asked for confirmation.

"That." Fanzone deadpanned, nodding. "At least the regular drones are easy to deal with as long as you take them one by one. Just tell me that it can't control more drones than That!"

"No-no, you don't have to worry about that." The scientist stuttered, pushing his slipping glasses back in place. "Five drones should be its maximum capa-ci-ty…"

The young scientist trailed off as a rumbling sound could be heard. It started softly but grew in volume with every passing second. The eyes of Fanzone and the others widened as behind the CMX, the silhouettes of several – _dozens_ – of Police Drones appeared in the factory's cargo door.

Eventually managing to drag his eyebrows down from his forehead, Fanzone sported an annoyed deadpan-expression.

"Ugh… THIS is why I hate machines."

He cocked his rifle.

* * *

Needless to say, the out-of-control radio-signal that allowed the CMX to highjack the lesser drones was the same that was responsible for the static on every other frequency in the area.

But the radio-signal didn't just spread across the docks. A short distance away (and a fair way _down_) at the bottom of Lake Erie, an alien ship picked up the signal and was roused from its sleep. And as most things in its figurative shoes, it woke grumpily.

"_Unidentified Signal. Unidentified Signal. Unknown. Unknown._" Teletran-1 droned as a light flashed repeatedly on the computer-console.

As the ship's computer had finally awoken, it immediately began tending to its duties. Before long, six stasis pods were warmed up and opened, releasing steam as well as six groggy robots. The Autobots stumbled out groaning, all of them bringing their hands up to clasp the sides of their heads.

"How long have we been in stasis?" Prowl was the first one to say as he looked about.

"And what's with that horrible noise?" Bumblebee complained loudly. "My audio-receptors are gonna blow!"

"It's not your audio-receptors, it's your com-link!" Ratchet hollered over the sound. "Some kind of horrible static is forcing its way through! Deactivate your com-links, people!"

All the bots tapped the left side of their helmets and did as told. The sudden silence that followed was a welcome exchange.

"Aah, that's better." Bulkhead breathed out in relief.

"As for the earlier question…" Wheeljack began and accessed a nearby console. After a few seconds, he found the data he was looking for. "We've been out approximately… Huh. Fifty Stellar Cycles."

"Fifty Stellar Cycles?" Bumblebee repeated in shock.

"Teletran-1 must've gotten damaged in the crash." Wheeljack continued calmly as he typed away on the console. "I guess the mangled signal we heard just now gave the computer a rude awakening as well."

"What do you make of the signal itself?" Ratchet asked.

"Hang on, I'm bringing it up."

Two seconds later, the radio signal sounded from the computer as its codes and wavelengths were displayed on-screen.

"What _is_ that?" Bulkhead exclaimed, leaning slightly forward.

"Something very odd." Arcee answered. "It's Cybertronian-code, no doubt, but it's completely garbled and nonsensical."

"And_ loud_." Prowl added.

"Like a bot who's had too much oil to drink." Bumblebee commented sideways to Bulkhead.

"More like a bot who's had his central processor caved in with a very blunt and very, _very_ hard object." Wheeljack said. "No offense, kiddo."

"Ah, none taken." Bumblebee smiled.

A blink.

".._Heeey._" Bumblebee exclaimed while Bulkhead and Prowl chuckled.

"Now-now, bots. Play nice." Arcee chided with a smile.

"Yes, Ma'am." Wheeljack replied jovially.

"IF we could move it along," Ratchet cut in annoyed. "We should determine the signal's orgin, not to _mention_ getting to know the lay of the land!"

"On it!" Wheeljack responded and pressed a button on the console as he gave the computer a verbal order. "Teletran-1, please scan the area."

"_Affirmative._"

At Wheeljacks request, a small hatch opened outside on the ship and released a small satellite-drone. The satellite rose through the water until it finally breeched the surface and shot into the air.

"_Bzz. Scanning._"

On the live video-feed, the Autobots were treated to a birdseye-view of the New Detroit bay-area. What little they could make out of it at least as the image suffered from horrid static as well.

"The radio-signal is more of a mess than I thought." Wheeljack said as they studied the screen. "It's disturbing our equipment so much that I can't even pinpoint it."

"Looks like some kind of battle have taken place." Prowl commented as he watched the screen. Through the static one could barely make out the chaos and damages the amuck drones had left in their wake.

"Or a bar-fight."

"Maybe we should go out and, I dunno, investigate?" Bulkhead tried in an unsure voice.

"Forget it, kid." Ratchet harrumphed. "We're on an unknown planet, remember? Whatever's been going on out there, not a bolt of it is any of our business. Let's just fix up the ship and be on our merry way."

The younger bots made to argue, but Arcee beat them to it.

"I'd beg to differ, Ratchet. Degenerate though it may be, that signal _is_ Cybertronian. It might have a_ lot_ to do with us. Maybe everything."

"And with that signal scrambling our broadcasting systems, I doubt I'd be able to repair the ship successfully." Wheeljack added while examining his nonexistent nails, though there was a suspiciously gleeful tone in his voice.

"Ghaah." Ratchet groaned in recognition. "Alright, alright, I get it already. We'll investigate."

"Alright, Ratchet!" Arcee cheered. "Come on, boys. We're heading out!"

Arcee was suddenly halted by a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Ratchet meeting her optics with a serious expression.

"…What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but you're not going, Arcee."

"WHAT?" Arcee cried out indignant. Reigning herself in after the initial outburst, she continued in a softer tone. "Um… I mean _what_? _Why?_"

Ratchet reached out and grabbed her right arm, taking caution to do it gently as he raised it up to eye-level.

"If you think I'll let you explore an unknown, possibly _hostile_ planet with an injury such as this then I'm sorely disappointed. You should know me better than that, Arcee."

Most of Arcee's right hand was missing, only two of her digits remaining, and her entire upper arm was mangled and contorted. Blinking, the femme's eyes trailed from Ratchet to her damaged appendage and back again.

"W-what, _this_? T-this is nothing, really. Just a dent. A _scratch_, that's all." Arcee smiled awkwardly, doing a _remarkably_ poor job at faking nonchalance.

"Arcee…" Ratchet reprimanded softly, still holding her arm up.

"I-it's true!" she continued adamantly. "It's not something that can't wait until later. To be honest, it doesn't even hurt at _all_."

"Hey, Arcee!" Wheeljack suddenly cut in. "High-five!"

"What?" she managed dumbly just before Wheeljack smacked the remains of her raised hand with his own.

* * *

In the depths of Lake Erie, all the nearby marine wildlife jerked in surprise and swam away as fast as they could when a cry of intense pain reverberated from the spaceship located at the bottom.

* * *

Inside the ship, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Prowl watched in shock and concern as Arcee sat crouched on the floor, cradling her right arm and cussing up a storm while Ratchet hovered over her worriedly.

"SLAAG! Slag-slag-_slag_! Slagging SLAG! Slagging, slagged, slaggedy… SLAG!"

"Tut-tut, what language." Wheeljack chided. "Words like that are unbecoming of a lady such as yourself, you know. I blame Ratchet for being a bad influence."

Arcee took a break in her tirade to toss Wheeljack a glare that could have melted metal.

"Right-right." Wheeljack commented calmly and then pointed to the far side of the room. "I think I'm gonna go stand way over _there_ now."

"Arcee…" Ratchet said as he crouched down next to her.

The femme had resumed nursing her arm, her eyes shut as she winced in pain.

"While I don't approve of what the idiot just did, he DID manage to illustrate the point pretty clearly. You're sitting this one out and that's that."

"B-but…" she muttered weakly, looking at him.

"As soon as the others are off, I'll start the repairs. At the very least, you'll need _both _your hands if you want to be able to wring that moron's neck."

"_I can feel the love!_" said moron tossed jovially from the other side of the room.

"Shut your crankcase, Wheeljack!" Ratchet barked over his shoulder, going from soft-spoken medic to enraged grouch in an instant, an act that caused Arcee to giggle despite herself.

"Fine, fine… You win." She finally said. "I'll stay."

With a resigned smile, Arcee took the hand Ratchet was offering and allowed him to help her up. Once they were standing upright, the two bots shared a nod between each other.

"Alright then, Bulkhead." Ratchet said as he began walking towards the large youngsters. "Take a seat so I can fix that knee of yours."

"Huh, what?" the large Autobot blinked in surprise as he was led to a medic-table "B-but what about Arcee? Shouldn't you see to her first?"

Ignoring his protests, Ratchet forced Bulkhead to sit on the table. He then whipped out several medical tools out of his body and crouched down, immediately beginning to work on the damage.

"I'll have plenty of time to repair her while you guys are outside investigating. And for you to do that, I need to patch up your knee first." The large bot looked like he wanted to protest again, but the medic cut him off. "An injury like this won't even take me five cycles. Arcee's a big girl. She can wait that long."

Bulkhead still looked around flustered, but after a reassuring nod from Arcee, Bulkhead calmed down and waited as the medic worked his magic. As the bots watched Ratchet do his work in silence, no one seemed to catch the remorseful look Prowl regarded Arcee with.

A short moment passed before Ratchet finally broke the silence.

"If you're planning on heading out then you don't want to attract attention." He said, addressing the room as he continued to work. "For all _we_ know there could even be things like _Decepticons_ out there."

"Leave that to me." Wheeljack smiled and turned back to the computer-console. "Teletran-1. Scan the local life forms. Find some suited for the crew so we can blend in."

"_Acknowledged_." The female voice replied.

Floating above the streets, the satellite from earlier picked out certain vehicles and projected a yellow digital "box" of light around them as it scanned their data one by one.

After a few minutes the satellite had acquired the needed information and left the docks. In order to deliver the information without the radio-signal's disturbance, it dived underwater and returned to the ship.

Seconds after it had returned successfully, a cylindrical chamber rose out of the floor before the Autobots. A hatch opened on it and Wheeljack calmly stepped inside.

The yellow digital "box" rose around it, feeding the information into the cylinder. As it finished Wheeljack walked out with a slightly altered body and stepped aside, allowing the next Autobot to go through the process.

First went Bumblebee, then Prowl and finally Bulkhead as Ratchet finished his work and gave him the okay. One by one their bodies were altered and the four Autobots now sported slight changes to fit their new alt-modes.

The bots stood there, silently taking in their new appearance before Ratchet stepped forward with a military air about him that caused them to give him their full attention.

"Ok, listen up." He began. "Your main priority is to track down and identify whatever's causing that blasted interference. Remember, this is a reconnaissance mission only!" Here he gave Bumblebee and Wheeljack a pointed look. "Until we get the lay of the land, _discretion_ is crucial. Do not blow your cover unless _absolutely_ necessary. Got it?"

Various sounds and levels of acknowledgement were heard from the group.

"Good luck, boys." Arcee supplied.

"You are to report back at the ship _at the latest_ in three mega-cycles. Alright people! Transform and Roll Out!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Down at the docks of Detroit, four cars surfaced from the water and drove onto land.

As they gathered around, they turned back and forth in a manner similar to a person taking in his surroundings.

The immediate vicinity was an utter mess as several wooden crates and other structures had been upturned, banged up or outright _crushed_ beneath tank treads.

The area as utterly devoid of life.

"Man, it must've been _some_ party." A small yellow hatchback car – Bumblebee – said as he turned to the others. "I'd hate to be the one stuck behind with the bill though."

"This was done quite recently." A black police motorbike – Prowl – deduced. "Whoever – or _whatever_ – did this can't be far away."

An explosion rose above the rooftops a few blocks down.

"… You think?" A green armored van – Bulkhead – said sarcastically.

"Judging by the noise I'd say they're this way too." A white sports car with red and green markings – Wheeljack – noted as he turned in place to face the opposite direction.

"What should we do, Wheeljack?" Bulkhead asked, turning to the older 'bot for orders.

"Ok, listen up." The sports car began as the other vehicles turned towards him. "Since we need to locate what's causing that interference, we'll split up in order to cover more ground."

"Is that really such a good idea?" Bumblebee muttered. "We have no idea what may be out there? Like Ratchet said, maybe Decepticons…"

"Or worse." Prowl droned, causing the yellow car to shudder.

"Look, we're disguised as the natives. As long as we don't call attention to ourselves, we should be alright."

"I guess…"

"Now, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, you two are accustomed with working together so you two will investigate east."

"O-Okay."

"Leave it to us."

"Which means Prowl and I will investigate west."

"Affirmative."

"Since our com-links are down, use your emergency-flares if you discover anything or are in need of back-up. That's all."

"Let's roll!" Bumblebee said, turning to Bulkhead. The large van "nodded" in agreement.

"Be careful not to blow your cover!" Wheeljack called jovially over his "shoulder" as the four vehicles split and drove off in two different directions.

"Right back at ya, Beardo!" Bumblebee tossed back.

* * *

"Are you certain that was wise?" The black motorcycle asked as they drove between the storage houses littering the docks.

"Hm? Whatever do you mean, Prowl."

"Sending _those_ two on their own. Sure, they may be able to work well together if the need arises, but they aren't exactly good at Preventing such a need from rising in the first place."

"If that's the way you feel, why didn't you speak up back there then?"

"I… kind of had something else on my mind."

"Hmm. Really now?" The sports car droned suspiciously.

The two drove on in silence for a few moments before the sports car spoke up again.

"This seems like a good a place as any."

Before the motorcycle had the chance to respond, the sports car drove in front of the cycle and blocked its path. A series of metal-parts contorted and Wheeljack stood there in robot-mode with his hand on his hips, waiting for the motorcycle to follow his lead.

Two seconds later, the sleek cyber-ninja robot stood upright before him.

"What do you mean?" Prowl finally questioned, confused by the older bot's actions. "A good a place for what?"

Wheeljack seemed to smirk as he regarded the cyber-ninja.

"We need to talk."

END CHAPTER 3.

* * *

**A****uthor's notes:**

And finally, chapter three is finished. As I promised, the story is a little more different from canon now (though a lot of it is still directly from the show).

That being said, this chapter was a bit difficult to write so I'll happily accept some constructive criticism if you've got any.

"Animated Personality Vangelus" is the cameo of an internet reviewer who paradoxically enough has received fan art of himself by Derrick J. Wyatt, the Art Director of TFA. As such, you can find Vangelus in the 2nd AllSpark Almanac.


	4. Who Polices the Police Drones?, Pt2

TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED – KALEIDOSCOPE  
Chapter 4: Who Polices the Police Drones? - Part 2.

* * *

The bay-area of New Detroit was in a state of mass evacuation as people ran desperately to escape the rampaging Police Drones. More and more people had been forced to evacuate as the havoc had spread across the docks and involved not only the Sumdac Systems' facilities, but also the wharfs, shipyards and warehouses located in the surrounding area.

The mass of people were all running in one specific direction, trying to make it further inland and into the main city as yellow lasers flew above their heads.

One dock-worker stumbled and tripped, falling flat on the asphalt and was left behind. Propping himself onto his knees, the burly man froze as a shadow fell over him. Looking behind him, he saw a drone carefully train its laser gun-arms down at him.

The paralyzed man flinched as the sound of a shot went through the air.

Carefully – as he realized he hadn't been blasted – he opened his eyes and saw the drone shake and fall onto its back as sparks and smoke trailed out of a hole in its chest. Blinking in confusion, the dock-worker was shocked out of his stupor as a police officer in a flak vest and helmet stood above him, wisps of smoked trailing from the officer's weapon indicating that it had just been fired.

Lifting the helmet's visor, the female officer barked at the man. "What the heck are you doing? Get to stepping!"

After nodding dumbly, the man scrambled to his feet and took off. The woman fired a few rounds at approaching drones, downing a few, before she turned and ran herself, tossing the weapon's empty clip on the ground.

Further up the road, other policemen dressed in similar gear stood and waved the running civilians past a makeshift barricade of upturned cars and downed drones. One of the policemen noticed the female officer approaching and greeted her.

"I think that's the last of them." she said as she joined the others. "Any word yet?"

"No, Lieutenant, but hopefully those leading the evacuation has made it clear of the interference and contacted the station for back-up."

"And hopefully Captain Fanzone will successfully evacuate the west-side. But until we're sure the people have made it to safety, we must hold them back as long as we can."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

Taking position behind the barricade, the policemen watched dust rise up in the distance as a horde of drones rolled down the road towards them.

"Here they come".

* * *

Elsewhere, the red-haired little girl whom had pelted Powell with tomatoes stood at the edge of an alley, watching the streets with trepidation.

"Fer cryin' out loud, what kind of mess have they created now?" she muttered to herself.

Earlier she had heard all those screams and now, all around, Police drones stumbled clumsily about, knocking down trashcans and clanging into each other as they overcrowded the streets.

The girl 'eeped' as a drone suddenly clanged into the corner of the alley. It made to grab her, but the drones proved once again too large to fit in between the buildings. Watching the stubby claw continue to grasp air a few inches from her face with a deadpan expression, the girl shrugged and decided to disappear down the alley before it actually mustered up the brainpower to use its lasers or something.

* * *

Bumblebee and Bulkhead drove along the edge of the harbor, opting to investigate the outer perimeter first.

So far they had yet to encounter anything special, but like the area where they had initially surfaced, crushed crates and various kinds of debris littered the ground while a specific tread mark pattern reoccurred every which way.

"You'd think some kind of swarm has pushed its way through here. This place is a mess!" The armored van – Bulkhead – commented as he took in his surroundings.

"No kidding." his partner responded. "If not for those track marks, I would've assumed YOU had been the one rushing through here."

"Yeah…" A blink. "Hey!"

"You have to admit, there are similarities." the yellow hatchback noted playfully.

The large van harrumphed but let it slide. This kind of banter was completely normal between the two and they both knew no real harm was intended.

Driving in the small space cleared between the buildings and the water, the two had to drive slowly to avoid Bumblebee being knocked into the drink.

"Man. Considering all these buildings, you'd think we would've encountered _some_ signs of life by now." Bulkhead said.

Just as he finished his sentence, the two passed the length of a building and entered an open clearing by the docks. The two vehicles instantly ground to a halt as they saw the parking lot located in the clearing. Or rather, the _remains_ of it.

Like everything else they'd seen so far, the cars before them had been knocked over, crushed and trampled flat, and broken glass and twisted metal was strewn all around. Some of the totaled vehicles were even on fire with small plumes of smoke rising up from them.

To a human it was an utter mess – but to the 'bots, it looked like a bloody _carnage_.

Finally, Bumblebee turned to his friend and muttered hesitantly.

"W-well… We've finally come across something… Though I wouldn't exactly call it signs of life."

"A-Are they all dead?"

"Looking at the state they're in, I don't really want to imagine the alternative."

The two cautiously drove forward to take a closer look at the wreckages.

"Sheesh – Whatever scrapped these guys, they didn't stand a chance." Bumblebee noted, driving past a car that had had its roof crushed down under the familiar tread mark pattern.

The same car suddenly collapsed on its damaged axels and fell flat on the ground, causing its hood to pop open from the shock and the car horn to make one final bitter sound of agony.

"Oh man, I feel sick." the armored van commented nauseously as the horn fizzled out. "Let's hurry up and leave, alright?"

"Y-yeah, ok. We still need to search some more before we return to the… Hm?" Bumblebee paused as he heard some kind of grinding sound grow closer.

Looking further in-land, he saw a strange robot roughly the size of his own vehicle-mode roll into view from behind a factory.

"H-Hey, look. There's somebody there!" Bumblebee exclaimed to his friend and then turned towards the foreign 'bot, shouting. "Hey! Hey, you! Over here!"

The robot paused in place and then slowly turned to regard Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"Whew, thank goodness we finally found someone! We're, eh, _travelers_! And we were hoping you could help us get the lay of the land!" Bumblebee called across the clearing.

"But before that, what _happened_ here! What kind of thing would DO this?" Bulkhead called, gesturing to the carnage and once again balked at the sight. "Are… Are there Decepticons on this planet or something?"

The robot stood perfectly still, regarding them, blankly.

"Um, hello? Do you _hear_ us?" Bulkhead called unsurely before turning towards Bumblebee. "Maybe he can't understand us."

"Cybertronian, foo'! Do - you - speak - it?"

Nothing. The robot didn't give them any response whatsoever.

The two Autobots were about to approach the robot when suddenly the same grinding noise its tread wheels had been making sounded again, only on a much louder scale. The very next moment, an identical robot rolled into view from the same place as the first one.

Then another.

And another!

One by one the robots rolled out, positioning themselves behind the first one which had slowly begun to advance towards the Autobots. The two Autobots in question were starting to back up as they began putting together two-and-two.

"Um, Bumblebee?" The larger vehicle mumbled nervously. "Do you get the feeling that these guys…"

"..might've been the ones that slagged the other guys in the first place? Why, yes." Bumblebee replied in a flat tone. "I will indeed admit it's starting to cross my mind."

"Maybe we should…"

"Yeah. I agree."

…

"RUN!" The two Autobot cried in unison and whirled around to drive back the way they came.

They halted in their tracks immediately however as they saw more of the identical robots roll towards them on that very path.

"Ah!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Quick! This way!" Bulkhead hollered and drove the pathway left between the approaching groups, leading the Autobots further in-land among the factories.

The Police drones, now in active pursuit, began firing their hand-mounted weapons.

"Gha! They're shooting at us!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he weaved between a hail of lasers.

As the two drove up through the harbor, more and more of the Police drones slid out of the woodworks, emerging from between the buildings and joining the pursuit.

"How many of these things ARE there?" Bulkhead exclaimed exasperated as they were now being tailed by dozens of drones.

"They're everywhere! GHA-!" Just at that moment a drone turned the corner of a building _ahead_ of the Autobots, placing it directly in the path of the speeding Bumblebee.

Reacting in an instant, the yellow car contorted and became a whirl of movements as it turned into a yellow humanoid robot. Going with his momentum, Bumblebee placed his hands on top of the drone and somersaulted over it, transformed back into vehicle-mode before he even touched the ground.

The confused drone turned to follow, but one of the drones that had been chasing them slammed forcefully into its back, causing the two to fall to the ground in a cluttered mess as the rest of them rolled by.

"Haha! Did you see that?" Bumblebee gloated as they sped off. "Now THAT was stylish!"

"Bumblebee, we weren't supposed to blow our cover, remember?" Bulkhead chided from his side.

"Oh, come on." Bumblebee deadpanned as he sidestepped another volley of lasers. "How could it possibly make our situation worse at this point?"

* * *

Not far away, the CMX prototype suddenly swung its head around in alarm as it received a stream of data from the drones.

Its crimson-tinted visor shined ominously.

* * *

Back with the two Autobots, Bumblebee and Bulkhead had managed to gain a lead on the slower-moving drones. They both figured it wouldn't last long however as everywhere they went, more drones were _literally_ just around the corner.

"Man, what are we supposed to do?" Bulkhead moaned as the two turned a corner and for once entered a street that didn't have drones already waiting.

As they passed yet another concrete building, this one with a large entrance in the middle, Bumblebee screeched to a halt.

"Huh? What are you _doing_, little buddy?" Bulkhead called as he noticed and came to a stop himself. "We've got to keep going or they'll catch up to us!"

Bumblebee however was regarding something on the wall. A sign that identified the large building in front of them as a multi-storied parking facility. The sign also displayed pictograms of different types of vehicles.

"Hey, Bulkhead, I Think I've found something! I can't read the symbols, but I think it means this a building meant for the kind of bots we're disguised as. Come on! Maybe we can find some help in here! Or a place to hide at least…!"

"Okay, but let's hurry! I can hear them right around the corner now."

As they hurried towards the entrance, an alarming sound suddenly erupted behind them. Swerving, Bumblebee narrowly dodged a small missile that followed him through the entrance. Missing its intended target, the missile arched upwards and detonated, causing the ceiling to cave in.

"Bumblebee!" Bulkhead called as the entrance was blocked with rock and concrete, cutting the two Autobots off from each other.

Transforming into a large stocky robot, Bulkhead immediately began pulling at the rubble.

"Don't worry, little buddy! I'll be there in a nano-cli-GHAA!" he exclaimed as a grenade suddenly shot into the back of his head and exploded.

Nursing his scalp but undamaged, Bulkhead turned around and spotted the thing that had fired both of the explosive weapons.

Exiting an alley and standing across the road was a robot similar to the ones that had been chasing them but far larger, almost rivaling Bulkhead in size, and unlike the others it sported a round head with a beady crimson optic. Small rockets were visible inside an open panel on its long clawed forearm and a large but short barrel extended from its opposite shoulder.

As Bulkhead regarded the thing cautiously, he noticed that the other drones were spilling out all around them, surrounding the street.

"Look…" Bulkhead attempted when none of the robots made an immediate move against him. "I have no quarrel with you guys and I have NO idea what's going on here on this planet, but my _buddy_ is in there and if you get in my way then I'm not gonna hold back!"

The robots stood quiet.

"Okay…" Bulkhead attempted. "We good?"

The response he received was the CMX-01's crimson optic flashing brighter, followed by a horde of Police drones charging him.

* * *

On the other side of the debris, Bumblebee regarded the large chunks of concrete that piled up and blocked the entrance before him. As they had only missed his hood by a hair, the yellow car was somewhat frozen in place from the scare.

A small chunk of concrete suddenly loosened from the damaged ceiling and fell, bouncing off of Bumblebee's roof.

"Ow!" He said, being effectively shaken out of his stupor. "Oh, man! What the slag just happened?"

In a second, the Autobot changed from a car into a robot.

"Bulkhead? Yo, Bulky, can you hear me?" he called loudly. Pressing his head against the debris, he could hear the muffled noises of the tank treads belonging to those infernal robots. He also heard lasers being continuously fired and what sounded like Bulkhead grunting.

Eyes widening in realization, Bumblebee began lifting and pushing aside the rubble separating him from his friend.

"Hang on, Bulky! I'll be there in a nano-click!"

Grabbing one of the larger chunks of concrete, Bumblebee grunted and groaned as he couldn't seem to lift the blasted thing out of the way. Repositioning himself, he leaned his entire frame against it and tried pushing instead.

"Urgh! Okay…! Make that TWO nano-clicks…!" he groaned as the large chunk moved across the ground inch by inch.

* * *

"Get. OFF!" Bulkhead roared as he threw his mighty arms outwards, violently shrugging off the drones clamoring him.

A multitude of drones crashed flat on their backs onto the pavement, but several kept themselves out of Bulkhead's reach and kept a solid stream of lasers firing at him. The lasers weren't able to penetrate or even _dent_ Bulkhead's thick armor, but it restricted his movements as he had to protect his face at least from the onslaught.

Peeking out from behind his arm, Bulkhead released the wrecking-ball on his other arm and swung it by its cable vertically to build up momentum. Deciding on his target, he let the wrecking-ball fly and smashed it into the ground among a cluster of drones, caving in the pavement. The shock from the impact caused half a dozen drones to tip and fall over, rendering them pretty much harmless due to their clumsy bodies.

Instead of retracting the ball immediately, Bulkhead tugged on the cable and whipped it in a half circle around him, knocking down over ten this time with the cable rather than the ball itself.

As he retracted the cable, Bulkhead took a second to gather his thoughts. So far he'd managed to disable the drones without harming them too much – because for all he knew, they were actual _life forms_ – but he didn't know how long he could keep this up.

'This isn't good.' he thought frantically. 'I've never been in _real_ combat before. What the heck am I supposed to do?'

As a drone charged, Bulkhead quickly sidestepped and pushed on its back, making it whizz harmlessly by.

'Man. And people say _I'm_ clumsy.' He sweatdropped as the drone fell forward and skidded across the ground. The undynamic drones were making even _Bulkhead_ look graceful by comparison.

Snapping back to attention, Bulkhead tried to think what the elder bots – the ones that had actually experienced war – would do in his place.

'Hmm, Arcee would probably try to _reason_ with them first.' he thought, picturing the pink and white femme. 'Tried that. Didn't work.'

He backhanded another drone casually.

'Ratchet would probably yell at them until they got scared and backed off. That won't work for me either.'

Charging into a laser barricade, Bulkhead grabbed onto two shooting drones and slammed them together.

'As for Wheeljack,' he went on as he let the drones collapse onto the ground. 'He would probably just blow everything up, first by accident, _then_ on purpose. And after that, blow stuff up some more.'

The drones were easy enough to merely incapacitate, but no matter how many he knocked down more just kept coming. At his lack of progress, both in battle and strategy, he grabbed the sides of his head and groaned in frustration.

"Nuts and bolts! This is getting me _nowhere_! How am I supposed to **stop** these guys?"

Blinking, he suddenly turned to look past the crowd of drones.

There, standing on the far end of the street was the CMX-01, still standing where it had emerged earlier as it watched the struggle from the sidelines.

A drone made an attempt at assaulting the Autobot from behind only to be knocked down by an absentminded backhand as Bulkhead's eyes never left the CMX.

"Hold on, I know…" he finally said and transformed into vehicle mode.

The armored van then raced forward, _plowing_ past the drones in its path. Clearing the mass of drones, Bulkhead transformed back to robot mode and ran straight at the CMX-drone.

"In a situation like this, if I take down the **leade****r** then the _other_ guys should back off!" he exclaimed as he charged at the prototype drone with both wreaking-balls swinging from his arms.

The CMX-01 was finally prompted to participate personally in the battle and fired a double-volley consisting of both a rocket launched from its forearm and a grenade fired from its shoulder-barrel.

Both explosives detonated against Bulkhead's chest with less than a second in-between and the Autobot was enveloped in black smoke. Dazed from the explosions, Bulkhead staggered back a step or two, but he then shook his head and refocused on the large drone.

"Not good enough!" he called as he immediately resumed his charge.

The drone kept firing grenades from the barrel on its shoulder, but the Autobot powered on through, shrugging off the continuous explosions as he advanced upon it.

He was now only sixty feet away.

Fifty feet.

Thirty.

During the barrage, the drone raised its other arm and fired a rocket from it as well, but this one was aimed slightly downwards.

As Bulkhead swiped aside a grenade-explosion with his arm, the rocket split open and released a capture net which tangled around Bulkhead's legs. It was instantly torn apart under the robots powerful steps, but it was enough to upset his balance and Bulkhead belly flopped harshly onto the ground in front of the CMX-01.

"Hngh! Don't think you're going to…" Bulkhead glared up at his opponent and was about to push himself to his feet when several weights crashed onto his back. The Police drones had all followed and were now crashing onto and piling on top of the prone Autobot, pinning him down with the weight from their sheer numbers.

So close and yet so far.

"Hey! Get off!" Bulkhead complained as more and more drones piled onto him. While the Autobot's brute strength was impressive, his pinned limbs prevented him from getting any leverage and the drones just kept piling on, eventually hiding his entire body from view.

As the Police drones in the plaza – approximately over 70 of them – were now creating an impromptu hill on top of the struggling Autobot, the CMX-01 approached them, raised a clawed arm and **smashed** it into the back of the closest drone.

Data flickered across the CMX-01's optic and then, panels on the stabbed drone's body burst open as dozens of thick cables shot out and latched onto the surrounding drones.

Electric currents arched across the bodies of those drones and they released cables of their own, creating a process that repeated itself until every single drone were wired up among each other.

Retracting its massive arm, the CMX-01 backed away as energy ran rampant between the linked drones with thick electric currents dancing across the pile as the energy just kept building and building. The drones turned positively white-glowing before shifting to a dark red and finally; overloaded simultaneously, creating a large explosion that shook the entire plaza.

As small bits of drone-debris rained down from above, the CMX-01 rolled forward to inspect the large figure lying prone at ground zero.

Bulkhead lay flat on his stomach, frazzled. The bot was still in one piece, but his armor was smoldering.

"Urgh… That hurt…" he moaned as he weakly looked up at the prototype drone.  
As Bulkhead fell unconscious, the CMX-01's red optic created a stark contrast within his darkening vision, glowing brightly as the rest of the world turned black.

* * *

Bumblebee stopped digging and pressed the side of his head against the rubble. He had heard several explosions but it was the loud one just now that actually had him worried.

"Bulkhead? Are you alright?" he called.

Listening closely, he tried to discern any sign of his friend's wellbeing.

Finally, he heard a scratching noise as something began shifting through the other side of the rubble. Bumblebee smiled and was about to call out before the scratching sounds grew in number as if several things were digging together.

Realizing that what was trying to reach him wasn't his friend, Bumblebee stepped back and regarded the rubble with a worried look.

He then donned a determined expression and transformed into his vehicle mode.

"Don't worry, old buddy. I'll be back for you. _Count_ on it!"

The yellow hatchback then drove deeper into the building, disappearing down a sloping pathway spiraling downwards.

* * *

"Blast it all! And we had almost made it to the bridge and everything!" Captain Fanzone growled, standing with rifle in-hand. His group was once again under fire by rampaging drones and the policemen were hunkered down behind the upturned swat car to avoid the continuous lasers.

Frowning, Fanzone analyzed the situation.

They had rounded up any stragglers they could find on the west-side of the harbor and had block-by-block guided them towards one of the two bridges leading into the main city. It had been a slow and excruciating process as they had been accosted by small groups of drones on seemingly every corner, but now they only had to cross one final intersection before they were seemingly home-free. This T-shaped crossroad was the last place the drones could cut into the road before them on their way to the bridge.

And of course, this is exactly where they ended up running into the largest group of drones yet.

"This is why I HATE machines." Fanzone grumbled.

Leaning around the side of the van, Fanzone managed to fire three shots before he was forced to resume cover. He managed to hit and incapacitate two drones, but more just kept coming as they heedlessly rolled over their fallen on their tank treads.

The swat van lied in the middle of the T-shaped intersection as the drones peppered it with lasers from the side-road. Dozens of scared civilians cowered behind the corner of the building on the street behind Fanzone and his men, unable to cross the intersection and run the final blocks to safety because of the continuous lasers that whizzed past the swat van.

Fanzone's eyes narrowed. Every second they wasted here increased the risk of drones catching up to them from behind as well. They needed to get the people moving. _Now_.

* * *

"Interesting." Wheeljack commented as he and Prowl stood parked in a nearby alley, observing the skirmish. "It appears there's some kind of dispute taking place between two different tribes on this planet. Heh – Ain't that always the case?"

"What ARE those little ones though?" Prowl asked. "They don't look like anything I've ever seen before."

The motorcycle turned its front wheel as if to regard the sports car.

"Can't you scan them to find out what they are? Like you did with those quote-unquote _Lifeforms_ earlier?"

"Hey, no need for sarcasm. Teletran-1 was the one who jumped to conclusions and assumed that the vehicles we're camouflaged as were the actual _inhabitants_ of this world. That blasted interference probably had something to do with that as well…" Wheeljack trailed off, grumbling.

"As for your question, I can't. With that horrendous broadcast floating through the air, I need to be completely up-close in order for it to work." he continued. "Buut, if I were to hazard a guess; I'd say they are organics."

The motorcycle turned to regard the sports car again. "What? Organics? Are you sure?"

"Like I said, I'm guessing here. But taking into account their overall build and appearance, not to mention the _moisture_ on this planet – like that stuff our ship is submerged in – I'd say it's a valid bet."

"Why is the "moisture" important?"

"Organics are partially composed of liquids, y'see. And if this planet has it in abundance then it would make sense for organic life to evolve."

"I see... Fascinating."

The two watched the skirmish in silence for a few more seconds. Finally, Wheeljack spoke up.

"Well, interesting though it may be – this isn't getting us anywhere. Let's keep looking for the source of that signal, shall we?" Wheeljack stated and began backing up.

"What? We're not going to do anything about this?" Prowl exclaimed in surprise as he spun one-eighty in order to face the retreating sports car.

"Like what? That over there isn't any of our business, kid. Besides, we know Nothing about how this planet and its inhabitants works. Just how would we even know which group we should side with?"

"Well… I…"

At a loss of words, the cycle turned back to regard the scene outside the alley.

He saw how a couple of the organics leapt into the danger zone, risking themselves in order to guide their kin to safer ground.

He also saw how the Police Drones simply crushed their _own_ comrades underfoot, caring about nothing besides getting at the organics.

In an odd display of expression (for a motorcycle), Prowl's headlights seemed to glow focused.

"Well, are you coming?" Wheeljack called as he was exiting the other side of alley.

"I've decided."

"Huh? Decided what?"

"Whom to side with."

With that declaration, Prowl revved his engine and raced out of the alley and towards the battle.

"Kid, wait! Ratchet told us to lay low, remember?"

The sports car stood rooted as it watched the cycle leave.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Wheeljack snorted and revved his own engines. "I've never been good at listening to his instructions."

* * *

"Are you Done yet?" Fanzone hollered over the gunfire as he and several officers provided cover fire for the ones guiding the civilians in groups across the dangerous street.

"Not by a longshot, sir! We need more time!"

"Fer crying out loud…" Fanzone grumbled beneath his breath. The drone he'd been focusing his fire on finally collapsed and he barked over his shoulder, "Just hurry it up!"

Despite the excessive gunfire, the drones were relentlessly gaining ground, coming closer and closer.

Fanzone jerked as his weapon suddenly jammed.

"Oh typical. I need another weapon here!"

Before Fanzone got a reply, a shadow loomed over him. He turned and saw a drone had closed the distance completely and was about to grab him.

Fanzone was not one to roll over though and immediately shifted his weapon to wield as a club, batting the outstretched arm away. The drone stalled and examined its hand for a few seconds, as if surprised, before turning back towards Fanzone. The Police Captain readied his "club" as the drone this time trained its laser at him.

However, they were both distracted by the sudden roar of a motorcycle engine. Fanzone turned his head leftwards to see a police-cycle – an _unmanned_ police-cycle – race towards them at full throttle.

"Holy!" Fanzone exclaimed as the police-cycle twisted and contorted in motion, turning into a sleek humanoid-looking robot that leapt through the air and flying-kicked the drone with full force. The drone was sent rolling across the street until it crashed into a building and collapsed against the wall.

With the immediate threat dealt with, the robot turned to face Fanzone, causing him to step back in alarm as he and the other officers regarded it cautiously.

"Easy." The robot said while raising its arms in a pacifying gesture. "My name is Prowl. I'm an Autobot. I'm… I'm here to help."

The humans blinked in surprise, not quite sure what to make of this situation.

As man and machine stood there facing each other, another Police Drone managed to close in, this one targeting Prowl.

He made to counter the incoming drone, but before he had made it halfway around, the drone was sent flying as a white sports car rammed it. The sports car then followed the cycle-robot's lead and changed shape, turning into a buff-looking humanoid.

"_Sorry!_ Sorry." the white robot called after the drone he just sent flying. "Nothing personal, you hear?"

"Wheeljack." Prowl stated, turning to face the car-robot.

'Wheeljack' wasted no time and immediately turned to the confounded humans.

"Greetings! Bah weep graaaaagnah weep ni ni bong." he said. Immediately, he turned to face the drones, repeating the odd message; "Bah weep graaaaagnah weep ni ni bong."

…

Complete and utter silence.

"…ni ni? …Bong?" He tried helplessly, looking back and forth between the nonplussed drones and the stupefied humans.

Heck, even Prowl looked at him oddly.

"…Anybody?" Wheeljack let out, apparently expecting a bigger reaction than he was getting or _any_ kind of reaction for that matter.

"Wheeljack…" Prowl began in a flat tone. "What kind of nonsense was _that_?"

"_What do you mean_ 'nonsense?" he replied, whirling around to face Prowl. "That was the _Universal Greeting_. Don't they teach you youngbots _anything_ these days?"

Prowl's expression was a flat look of skepticism.

As the two robots quarreled, Captain Fanzone grabbed another officer's laser-rifle and aimed it towards Wheeljack. The Autobots failed to notice his actions until it was too late.

Without hesitation, Fanzone pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Hellooo? Anybody?" a distraught voice sounded throughout the parking basement.

Bumblebee was slowly driving around and prodding various cars in hope of a response.

"Seriously. Anyone home?" he asked as he nudged a van with his bumper. "Can't anyone TALK on this planet?"

The only sign of life in the garage was the sound of his own motor running.

"Oh slag…" Bumblebee finally breathed as something seemed to dawn on him. "I'm in a mortuary, aren't I?"

Paling in fear, he began to back away from the van he'd been nudging. He halted immediately as he realized he was about to back into the row of cars behind him. Bumblebee wheeled around, now feeling quite uneasy about being surrounded by so many rows of cars.

"Okay… Okay… Calm down, Bumblebee." he muttered to himself. "There's nothing to be afraid of here. Just be respectful and find your way out as quickly as you ca…"

"Is somebody there?"

"GYAH!" Bumblebee screamed in shock as a different voice floated through the basement. Slowly, he wheeled around to face the direction the voice had come from.

"H-hello?" he tried nervously.

"Ah, so someone IS there." the voice exclaimed in a relieved tone. "Did you come down here to hide from those crazy drones too?"

"Y-yeah, pretty much." Bumblebee answered, his nerve returning to him as he figured it was someone in the same shoes as himself. "Um… Where are you?"

"The large red truck by the far wall." The voice replied.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Doing his best to restrain himself from just racing forward, Bumblebee drove past multiple rows until he reached the cars lined up next to a concrete wall. Spotting a large red vehicle, he hurried over.

"Ah, there you are. Thank goodness, I thought I was alone down here." he breathed in relief as he faced the red truck.

The truck was unresponsive.

"Um, hello?" he prodded. "Are you listening?"

"I'm down here."

"Huh?"

Before Bumblebee managed to react, something opened his passenger-door.

"Phew, I'm so glad you came." A little girl with dark skin and red hair tied up in two pigtails muttered as she jumped into the passenger-seat and began fussing with the seatbelt. "For a moment I thought I would have to stay here all ni-"

She trailed off as she turned to face the driver, only to find the seat next to her empty.

A pause.

"Aaaahh!" two voices screamed in synch as the girl leapt out of the car and the two backed away from each other.

"Wh-What in the world?" the two shouted, yet again in synch. "Wh-What _are_ you?"

Car and girl faced each other, both vary of the other.

After several seconds the girl was the first one to speak.

"You… You can talk?" she asked, breathing nervously.

"O-Of course I can." Bumblebee replied, equally as nervous. "Ever since I was first activated."

"_Activated…_?" The girl repeated, chewing on the word. "Then… That means you're some kind of robot, right?"

"Of course I am. The question here is; what are _you_?"

"Me? I'm a human. What? You've never _seen_ one before?"

"Can't say that I have, no."

While the two were still cautious, they managed to relax just a little.

"Um, hi. I'm Bumblebee." the yellow car introduced himself.

"I'm Sari."

"Oh, don't be." The car seemed to 'shrug'. "I like my name."

"No-no-no, I mean my _name_ is Sari." The girl corrected.

"Oh, sari, Sorry. I mean _Sorry_, Sari. I mean, umm, My bad."

The girl giggled as the car kept tripping over its proverbial tongue.

They both flinched as they suddenly heard a clamor from the other side of the garage.

"Wh-what was that?" Bumblebee exclaimed, wheeling to face towards where the noise came from.

"Hold on, let me check."

Sari climbed atop of a car hood and peeked over the car. On the other side of the parking basement she could see that numerous police drones had entered and where now inspecting the rows of cars.

"Oh rats! It's those crazy bots again."

"Oh slag. They must've finished digging through the debris." Bumblebee stated. "We need to get out of here."

"But how? They're blocking the exit."

"Aren't there any others?"

"Hmm, it's a long shot but I think we can get out if we go that way." Sari said and pointed further into the basement.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Whoah!" Sari exclaimed as a robotic hand extended from the car and placed her back in the passenger-seat.

"Let's go!" Bumblebee exclaimed and began driving.

After a short moment, they reached the innermost part of the garage where they found an open door leading to a stairway.

"Oh no." Sari exclaimed as she looked at the size of the doorway. "I figured you'd might be able to drive up the stairs, but the door is too small for you to even get through."

Bumblebee stared at the doorway silently for a few seconds.

"… Sari? Get out."

"What? But I can't just run away on my own."

"Don't worry. I've got a little trick I can use."

"A trick?"

"You'll see." the car audibly "smiled".

As she exited the car, Bumblebee backed away a few feet.

"Okay, here we go."

Sari's eyes widened as she watched the car contort and shift shape, changing from a small car into a humanoid robot that towered above her.

"Whoaaah." she breathed amazed.

"I should manage to squeeze through like this, don't you think?" Bumblebee said as he placed his hands on his hips and smiled down at her.

* * *

"Whoa!" Wheeljack exclaimed as the laser Captain Fanzone fired whizzed by him and hit a Police Drone right behind the Autobot. The drone was blasted right in the center of its body and collapsed, the energy in its charged laser-arms dissipating.

"In case you people haven't noticed..." Fanzone barked as the Autobots turned from the downed drone to the human. "..this ISN'T exactly the time or place for a Tea-party! Continue with the evacuation and providing cover fire! We need to get the last of the civilians out of here!"

"Y-Yes,sir!" the officers called, snapping back into action.

Fanzone then pointed at the Autobots. "And you two! You guys say you want to help? Then try to pay attention to the situation!"

The two robots blinked as they saw the rapidly approaching drones.

"Um... Yes. Quite right." The white robot nodded and the two prepared for the incoming wave.

Exploding into action, Prowl jumped forward and nimbly turned upside down, supporting himself on his hands while performing a rotating kick. Three drones were tossed backwards and fell to the ground unresponsive.

Wheeljack's fighting style was quite different from the ninja's stylish movements. Pulling his fists up close to his chest, he rocked slightly on the balls of his feet before he leapt forward and quickly jabbed a drone three times in succession before knocking it flat on its back with a powerful uppercut. He then turned and bobbed to the side to avoid an incoming laser shot. Closing in on the drone that fired, Wheeljack delivered a left overhand punch that sent it crashing front first into the pavement.

Between Prowl's high kicks, Wheeljack's boxing and the policemen's laser-fire, the drones were efficiently distracted allowing the rest of the officers to help the civilians make it across the dangerous street quickly and in one piece. When they reached the cover of the buildings on the other side the officers waved them onward, telling them to keep running to the bridge. However, some of the reporters like that Vangelus-fellow had to be pushed along as they were completely mesmerized with the humanoid robots fighting the Sumdac drones.

"So, you mechanic shape shifters working for Sumdac Systems?" Fanzone questioned as he made a drone fall flat on its front as he took out its tank treads.

"Well, no." Prowl replied as he sent a shuriken into a drone's lasergun-arm, causing it to blow up and topple the drone. "We're sort of from out of town."

"WAY out of town." Wheeljack added as he clocked another drone.

"Humph, just as well." Fanzone stated, quickly reloading. "Seeing as this is Powell and his company's mess in the first place!"

"Is that so…" Prowl trailed off, saving the names to memory. While he did, he casually tripped a drone and stepped on its weapons for good measure.

The three were making tremendous headway, thinning out the herd at a rapid rate. It was then Wheeljack suddenly called over to Prowl.

"Hey! You think you can handle the rest from here?"

"No problem." Prowl waved casually. "Do your thing."

"What?" Fanzone questioned, holding his fire as he did. "What's he going to do?"

Meanwhile, Wheeljack walked around, a hand on his chin in a thoughtful manner as he regarded some of the toppled drones. Many were lying completely inactive while others were flailing on the ground like stranded fish. One of them was even trying to raise an arm and train its laser at Wheeljack from its prone position.

Seeing this, Wheeljack's eyes lit up and he walked over to it with a slight bounce in his step.

"You seem quite lively." he smiled while casually crushing the weapon underfoot.

He then knelt down, leaning over the drone as a scope lowered from underneath his helmet and settled over his left eye.

"Now… Let's see what makes you guys tick."

* * *

Elsewhere, video-feeds of the battle played across the CMX-drone's optic. It had returned to Sumdac Systems' robot-plant at the end of the harbor, and was currently passing an assembly-line that produced new Police drones continuously.

The Autobots were starting to become a nuisance, and whatever the CMX was up to, it needed more time to do it.

Entering a control-room, it interfaced with the main computer and began changing the schematics of the drones being produced in the factory.

* * *

Before long, the commotion settled as Prowl felled the last drone with a kick to its front. They were all spread across the street disabled, but considerably few seemed to be broken beyond repair.

He then turned towards Fanzone . The last of the civilians had long gotten away so the man stood casually with the few remaining officers, his rifle held behind his head and across his shoulders.

"You know, you do pretty good work… for a machine." he said, half-smirking at the cyberninja. "How about it? Wanna come work for our Police Department?"

Blinking, Prowl regarded him for a few seconds before letting out an amused chuckle. "Heh. I'll think about it."

"Well this is interesting." Wheeljack remarked from where he sat on a pile of drones.

"What is?" Prowl asked as he walked over to him. Fanzone slowly trailed after out of curiosity.

"Apparently, we didn't need to be as cautious as we were." Wheeljack said as he tinkered inside one of the drones' circuitry. "I've been checking them several times over, and I'm certain that like those vehicles earlier these things aren't life forms at all."

"What? Are you sure?" Prowl questioned while Fanzone raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely. No Spark nor any sense of self or emotions. Not even a hint of A.I, just programs and parameters. In short; they're nothing but your typical run of the mill drones."

"So we restrained ourselves for no good reason then."

"Hahaha – yeah." Wheeljack guffawed as he stood up, dusting off his hands. "Funny, isn't it?"

"Hold up, hold up!" Fanzone cut in, prompting the two to look at him. "Are you telling me you were holding back during the fight? And because you thought they were _Alive_? They're _robots_!"

"WE're robots." Wheeljack said simply.

"And very much alive." Prowl added while crossing his arms. "And one of the creeds of our kind is to respect and preserve life to the extent of our abilities."

Fanzone frowned and looked at them silently. After a few seconds, he somewhat nervously asked; "You guys… What ARE you really?"

"We are Cybertronians. Autonomous robotic organisms, also known as 'Autobots'." Wheeljack declared proudly, puffing out his chest. "There exists a different faction from our planet as well, but the less said about them, the better."

Prowl snorted in agreement.

Fanzone's eyebrows were high on his forehead as he mutely watched them with wide eyes. Seeing that the robots were quite serious, he finally reassumed his regular expression and groaned.

"Aw, man. Paperwork is going to be a Nightmare tonight."

A distant grinding noise suddenly caught their attention and they turned to look down the road Fanzone and the civilians had originally travelled.

Down the road, a new group of Police Drones came into view, their tank treads grinding noisily as they rolled towards them.

"Captain!" the officers called as they ran up to join them.

"Yeah… Looks like we got the people away just in time," Fanzone said as he prepared his rifle. "We should hurry and make ourselves scarce as well."

"If that's the case, then allow us to give you a lift."

Before Fanzone could respond, Wheeljack contorted and transformed back into a white sports car with colored markings.

His doors then popped open as he addressed the officers. "You four, you can ride with me."

The officers looked at Fanzone who nodded noncommittally. As they got into the car, Fanzone and Prowl regarded each other with raised eyebrows until he transformed as well, turning into a Police cycle that the Captain got on.

As they began driving the last blocks to the bridge, Fanzone looked over his shoulder at the drones.

"Hopefully, they've gotten around to putting up a barricade at the bridge! We need to have it sealed shut before those tin cans can enter the city!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much." The sports car said in an amused tone. "I think you'll have the time."

The motorcycle spoke up, suspicious. "Wheeljack... What did you _do_?"

"Weeell – seeing as they aren't living beings and all, I felt no qualms about leaving behind a little something special."

Behind them, the drones had reached and were crossing the intersection. As they continued on forward, a metallic orb with a blue blinking light went unnoticed on the ground.

Finally, one of the drones nudged it as it rolled by. The blue blinking light suddenly turned to a glowing green and the orb opened, sending a pile of small metallic marbles rolling in all directions between the drones.

Back up ahead, Wheeljack and Prowl picked up speed as they raced along.

"Say it with me, my friends…" Wheeljack said humorously. "Wheeljack wants a big boom."

Blocks behind them, a chain of small continuous explosions began rising into the air.

* * *

Back in the multi-storied parking house, Police Drones rolled along investigating the different floors. Scrutinizing the rows of parked cars, they missed the movement in the small rectangular window above the emergency-exit door.

"No good. They're on this floor too." Sari said as she carefully peeked through the glass.

Bumblebee was hunched down beneath her so that he couldn't be seen through the window.

"How many are there?"

"Too many, I think. We should just keep going up."

"Okay."

Bumblebee stepped away from the door and stood up, Sari sitting on his shoulder as he continued up the stairs. The bot was tiptoeing as well as supporting himself on the walls in order to climb the stairs successfully

"Sheesh." He grumbled. "How do they expect a bot to walk on these tiny steps?"

"Well, it's not like they're made for feet like yours. See?" Sari smiled and wiggled her feet in Bumblebee's view.

"But what about all those guys in the basement? How do they get around?"

"Guys in the…? Um, Bumblebee, those cars aren't exactly 'alive' like you."

Bumblebee halted in his step.

"Oh slag…" he muttered, looking unwell. "That WAS a mortuary down there, wasn't it?"

"Mortuary?" Sari repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh man. I nudged dead bots. I think I'm gonna be sick." The yellow robot muttered, shuddering.

"Bumblebee? _Bumblebee!_"

"What?"

"Look! Those "guys" were just vehicles. Means of transportation! Not robots!" Sari explained. "They don't have a computer-brain like yours or that ability to change form – which is _so_ awesome by the way. They never did."

"So…" Bumblebee began uneasily. "They're not bots that have lost their spark?"

"Spark?"

"Yeah, you know… Life-force and stuff."

"M-hm. No... No they're not."

Bumblebee's shoulders visually eased up and the bot sighed. "Phew. I was worried there for a sec."

Sari just sat there, staring at him thoughtfully.

"Tell me, what _are_ you really?" she finally asked.

"Me? I'm an Autobot. Actually, my friends and I sorta crash-landed on this planet a while back. We didn't wake up until recently though."

"Whoa, hold up. You're from Space? That's so _cool_!" Sari exclaimed, her eyes literally sparkling.

She then suddenly assumed a thoughtful pose.

"And that would also explain why you seem so clueless." she grinned

"_Hey!_"

"No offense. No offense." She snickered, smiling at him.

"So… Are there many "hjuuh-mens" like you on this planet?" Bumblebee asked as he proceeded to tip-toe up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, tons. We're what you would call the "dominant species" on this planet."

"That so? Then what's with all those crazy bots outside?"

"Ah. Well... They're supposed to help make the city safe for us, but they seem to have short circuited or something cuz they're _completely_ out of control." Sari explained. She then assumed a grim look as she muttered to herself. "It's definitely that Powell-jerk's fault."

"Who?" Bumblebee asked, put off by the change in demeanor.

"Never mind. It's not important to you." She replied dully with a downcast head.

Bumblebee looked at her silently before he decided to change the subject.

Anyway… My friends and I came out to investigate some kind of weird radio signal. It's messing with our systems so we can't fix our ship while it's broadcasting."

"Signal…" Sari repeated, looking up slowly.

She shook her head and then smacked her cheeks with her hands. It was probably and attempt to rid herself of her sullen mood, and a successful one too because when she turned back to face Bumblebee her eyes were full of life again.

"I've got it! Powell's presentation! He was showing off some kind of new drone earlier. I bet it's _that_ thing that's making all the other ones go crazy."

"So, if we stop that guy…" Bumblebee smiled, catching on. "The radio signal should cease."

"And then all the crazy drones should return to normal." Sari finished.

The two grinned at each other in earnest.

"To the roof!" They both exclaimed in synch, pointing upwards dramatically.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Autobots' ship at the bottom of Lake Erie, Ratchet was busy at work with repairing Arcee. The femme was lying flat on a medic-table in stasis for the finer parts of the operation while Ratchet sat on a chair by her side, dutifully working on assembling and attaching her new arm. Sparks and cinders flew as he carefully used his tools to weld in place her new elbow.

Retracting that particular tool back into his backpack, Ratchet picked up some of the loose wires running out of her open elbow and examined them critically with the scope mounted on his right eye.

"Hmm, looks like even your nerve-endings were damaged." he commented to the unconscious femme as he studied the damaged wires. "Must've happened from the pressure of your armor splintering. This must've been hurting like a glitch. And you actually tried to shrug this off as trivial? Dummy! Please make an old friend worry a little less about you from now on, would you?"

Arcee laid still, unresponsive despite Ratchet's ranting. After glaring for a few seconds at her peaceful sleeping face, Ratchet's own face softened and he sighed deeply.

He then retracted the rest of his tools into his body, as well as the scope on his eye.

"I need to get some more parts in the in the cargo bay. But don't worry, Arcee. I'll be back before you know it." Ratchet said, reassuring the unconscious 'bot as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Reaching the cargo bay, he pressed a panel at the side of the wall and the doors slid open. He stood there regarding the room before his eyes assumed a half-lidded deadpan stare.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." he muttered.

The room was a complete mess as containers were strewn around haphazardly after the tussle with Megatron. Grumbling under his breath, Ratchet stepped into the room and bent down to examine the various containers.

"Hopefully, we didn't loose too much stuff when the airlock was opened." He commented as he dismissed a container as not the one he needed and went to check the next. "I can't imagine they have too much of the parts we Cybertronians need on this moisture-ridden planet."

Blinking, he looked at one of the corners of the room where the damaged Cybertronian they had dug up sat with the AllSpark snug on his lap.

"You're still with us, huh?" Ratchet commented, not expecting an answer from this 'bot either. "I guess fifty more stellar cycles sitting still is just another drive around the parking lot for you at this point. But if you would excuse me, I've got a friend to attend to."

And with that, Ratchet resumed his search digging through the disorganized containers.

Had he stepped closer to the comatose 'bot, he might've noticed the muffled static sounding from the com-link in its helmet. It was the same garbled interference that had given the ship's computer and the Autobots such a rude awakening and it was playing loudly and undeterred straight into the comatose robot's audio-sensors.

The noise was horrible.

A small cracking-sound was heard as joints that hadn't moved in a long, long time loosened and an unsteady, shaking hand reached up and tapped the side of the helmet, terminating the unbearable transmission.

Having shifted through the mess at the other side of the room, Ratchet had finally found the container he was looking for and was currently busy digging through its inventory. Distracted as he was, he didn't notice anything was amiss until a large shadow suddenly fell over him.

Looking behind him, Ratchet barely had time to see the raised massive arm before it slammed into the side of his head and knocked him flat onto the floor, unconscious.

Regarding the still Autobot carefully, the large robot picked up a stray container and raised it above his head with both arms, apparently intending to finish the medic off completely.

A few minutes later, metal doors slid open and the robot limped into the docking tunnel. Closing the door behind him, he then pressed the panel to open the exterior doors of the ship.

As they opened, water rushed in and washed over the robots legs. Painful electric sparks seemed to arc across the robots body as the docking tunnel was filled with water and connected with his exposed circuitry. The robot stumbled for a second but then stomped down heavily with his foot and steeled himself, bearing the pain as he exited the Autobots' ship with the AllSpark container tucked under his arm.

END CHAPTER 4

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Sheesh – This chapter was somewhat different to write from what I'm used to so once again, if you have any constructive criticisms then _Do_ let me know.

Next time, the Autobots confront the CMX. But what are its true intentions, if any?


	5. Who Polices the Police Drones?, Pt3

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED – KALEIDOSCOPE**

Chapter 5: Who Polices the Police Drones? – Part 3.

* * *

At the river canal separating Monroe harbor from the rest of New Detroit, the police were doing their best to keep the public calm and as far away from the riverbank as possible while a few other officers wearing swat gear sat down trying to catch a well-deserved break.

Meanwhile, a dark-haired and ponytailed female officer in the same gear (sans the helmet) stood by a police car, communicating through its two-way radio. While her gear and uniform looked haggard, burnt and torn and her face was covered in soot, she leaned against the side of the car in a casual manner as she spoke with her superior.

"Yes. Yes, Captain. We managed to get everyone out in one piece." she spoke into the corded mike. "As you know, the east bridge is a draw bridge so the only thing we need to worry about is keeping out of range of their lasers. Not that it should be a problem. Those things kept getting less and less coordinated the further we got from the plant."

"*_kzzz_* Undoubtedly, because we've left the effective range of that blasted prototype." Captain Fanzone's voice sounded over the slight radio static. "That also explains why the radio interference is almost nonexistent here."

"It would appear so, Captain." the female lieutenant nodded, then frowned. "But if that thing decides to move in our direction…"

On the opposite side of the conversation, Captain Fanzone walked through a police blockade sett up to keep the civilians away from the larger bridge crossing the river. A large crowd had gathered in front of it and as word got around, the crowd only kept on growing.

"Don't worry." Fanzone said into his handheld communicator. "I've already given note to deactivate all drones inside the city. If any of them were to fall within its range, there's no telling what they could've ended up doing."

"*_krzzzz_* I see. That's a relief."

"You've done good work, Junko. For now, just keep people well away from the river. We've got things covered on our end."

"Gotcha, Boss. Over and ou—_FKZZZZZZZZZ!_"

"Gyah!" Fanzone flinched as static suddenly roared loudly across his radio.

"Um. You got too close to the bridge, Chief." One of the police officers around commented awkwardly to the shaking man.

"Grr, this is why I _hate_ machines." Fanzone snarled and angrily tossed the handheld radio into the officer's hands. "Any word from Powell yet?" he asked out loud as he gave the blockade a sweeping look.

"No, sir." Another officer answered. "No one has managed to get a hold of him yet."

"Hmph! So he's holed himself away? Figures." Fanzone snorted, not the least bit surprised.

"We have received word from the Mayor's office though. Apparently, the bigwigs that Powell invited for the unveiling are pushing for the National Guard to be summoned."

"The National…!" Fanzone spluttered before reigning himself in. "Tell those fools that the NDPD have the situation under control, thank you very much!" he snorted. "More importantly; why are there so many people clamoring around the bridge? I thought I told you to keep the civilians at a distance."

"We're trying, sir. But it's difficult since they're all trying to catch a sight of… 'them'."

Fanzone face-palmed and groaned. That explained the amount of eager reporters in the crowd that were trying to sweet-talk their way past the police.

"Urgh! Just… Just don't let them get any closer. And stay at hand if anything comes up that needs to be radioed in." Fanzone told them as he left the men behind and began walking down the bridge.

* * *

Halfway across, a series of armored vans similar to Bulkhead's new vehicle-mode had been parked sideways on the bridge to create a defensive barricade. Any approaching policedrones were easy enough to pick off for the armed swat forces in position on the barricade as the robots were unable to swarm them on the bridge.

And on the city-side of the barricade stood a couple of regular police cars as well as… _'them'_. The two large figures were leaning down as they conversed with several policemen and a scrawny scientist.

"..and so this "_CMX"_ prototype is the source of the signal causing all this trouble." the large white and grey robot said while stroking his metallic beard with one hand. "Then it seems it'd be beneficial for _all_ of us to see it's taken out of commission."

"Sounds like that narrows down our problems. Let's go find it and take it down." commented the sleek black robot as he crossed his arms.

"It may not be so simple." the scientist in front of them warned.

He was the same swirly-spectacled scientist that had been present and almost blown-up at the unveiling. As such, there were slight burns on his lab coat and hair.

"The CMX was designed with the capability to be used in warfare and to demonstrate that, the prototype has been heavily armed. It's also far more advanced than the drones you've seen so far."

Wheeljack looked like he wanted to snort openly to that, but a not-so-subtle nudge from Prowl stopped him.

After frowning/pouting at the cyber-ninja, Wheeljack turned back to the spectacled scientist. "Okay, I understand your concerns but it's still just a drone, right? Believe me; a robot without a mind of its own shouldn't give US too much trouble."

"I wonder about that detail though." Fanzone cut in as he approached, cutting off any potential quarreling between the two scientists. "You told me during the evacuation that there was something funky about the way the prototype was acting. More so than just a simple malfunctioning."

Realizing he was being addressed, the scientist nervously adjusted his swirly-eyed glasses. "Y-Yes. Having been one of those in charge of the project, I know its programming and parameters inside out. And to me its actions seemed calculated and deliberate… Like that of a conscious mind."

"In short, you believe someone has hacked it." Fanzone punctuated.

"The-The systems are Mr. Sumdac's own specs!" he protested furiously, apparently having a lot of respect for the man. "T-that someone would be able to just hack them is…!"

"Calm down. Just give me a simple 'yes' or 'no'."

"Y-y-yes…" the scientist finally admitted, defeated. "Yes, I believe someone has hacked it."

Nodding, Fanzone turned towards the Autobots and gave them a pointed look.

"I see." Prowl mused. "If a sentient being is responsible then this just got much more serious."

Wheeljack didn't seem quite placated however.

"_Look._" he grunted, addressing the spectacled man. "As a fellow scientist I'll respect your theory, but I can't for the life of me understand how someone could hack and then _successfully_ remote control something through a radio-interference like that. Especially when it's the very thing CAUSING the blasted interference!" he ranted.

"The 'ifs' and 'hows' will have to wait." Prowl cut in briskly. "Right now we have more important concerns."

"Yeah, I guess it can wait until _after_ we take the drone down and get rid of the interference."

"Yes, there's that, but Bulkhead and Bumblebee are still out there and clueless – or have you forgotten?"

A few awkward seconds passed before the larger robot grabbed the sides of his head in panic. "Sweet Motherboard, I DID forget! We Have to go look for them at once!"

"Wait, wait, you have allies? Like, _on_ this planet?" Fanzone questioned as the police around them exchanged looks. "How many of you are there?"

As Wheeljack was currently indisposed with muttering the names "Ratchet" and "Arcee" fearfully to himself and the things they would do to him, Prowl was left to calmly answer the man.

"Counting ourselves, there are six of us on your planet. And as you can gather, two of our friends might be in danger. They're still in the middle of the CMX's territory. And unless they send up a flare, we won't even know where to look."

"That's it!" Wheeljack suddenly jumped in as he violently snapped out of his panic. "The CMX! As long as _it_ is out of the picture, everything else should resolve itself!"

"True. If it's still at this factory then we might find it a lot faster than Bulkhead and Bumblebee." Prowl nodded as he considered Wheeljack's words. "We would kill three astrobirds with one stone."

As the Autobots discussed their strategy, Fanzone seemed to scrutinize them for the longest while. Finally, he nodded to himself and called out to them.

"If you're gonna do that then you'll need to know the lay of the land. Come with me." With that, he gestured for the Autobots to follow him.

The group walked to a nearby police car and gathered around as Fanzone leaned inside and started rummaging through the glove compartment.

"I have to admit; I'm not too fond of the idea of giant-sized, intelligent SPACE-machines running about in MY city and taking matters into their own hands..." he commented over his shoulder. "Especially not robots that can _disguise_ themselves like you lot."

Caught off guard, the Autobots looked at each other for a brief moment and then back to the humans. Before they could think of something to say, Fanzone found what he was looking for and turned back to them as he continued speaking.

"However, after today… I do believe you guys deserve the benefit of the doubt." He looked at them sternly. "For now."

The Autobots held his stare before nodding seriously. "Thank you." Prowl said. "We won't make you regret this."

Fanzone seemed to harrumph in a noncommittal manner before walking in front of the car and spread a large map across its hood.

"Alright." he grunted as the robots leaned over. "Let me show you the best route to get past the drones and to the robot plant…"

* * *

Around that time at that very robot plant, the assembly lines were working overtime, sending robotic components down the conveyer belts from one mechanical crane-arm to the next. The crane-arms diligently assembled the components step by step until they reached the end of the conveyor belts as fully functional policedrones.

In a nearby room, the CMX-prototype was hunched over a metal worktable, busy at work. Tools held awkwardly in its claws, it carefully tried to customize the connector-ends of long and large electronic cables.

A few feet behind the robot, Bulkhead was on the floor flat on his stomach with large anchor-chains – the kind used by tank ships – redundantly wrapped around his body to render him unable to move. As the end of the chain had been anchored to the wall, Bulkhead could do very little but watch the advanced drone go about its business.

It didn't mean he had to be quiet about it though.

"That won't work." he said flatly.

The CMX's orb-like head turned on its body, the circular optic looking at the Autobot for a brief moment before returning back to the worktable.

Its claws shook as it carefully attempted to connect some of the more delicate customized parts on the cable. Slowly, slowly, it brought the pieces together…

And then it exerted too much force with one claw, crushing the circuitry to bits. The drone blankly watched the components trickle down onto the table.

"See? Told you."

It still watched the parts.

"What was that, like, the fifth time?"

The drone turned its head to look at Bulkhead again. The CMX didn't have the capability to produce or express emotion in any way, yet there still seemed to be an undercurrent of anger coming from it.

"There's no way you can assemble something that delicate with hands like yours. Not without the proper tools anyway." Bulkhead continued undeterred. "Believe me, I should know."

The drone watched him, unmoving.

"What are you trying to put together anyway. An adapter? What are you going to hook up?"

As Bulkhead kept talking, the drone rolled up to him on its tank treads until it stood right in front of him.

"..What?" Bulkhead asked as he stared up defiantly.

The CMX-01 leant forward and grabbed hold of the chain running from the Autobot to the wall.

"Wait, what? What are you doing?" Bulkhead muttered nervously as it cast its shadow over him. "Hey! Stop! You can't _Do_ this-!"

The Autobot's voice was drowned out by the clanging of moving chains.

Finally, the CMX stood to its full height and rolled away, revealing that the chain was now wrapped around Bulkhead's head and between his jaws, muffling the Autobot. He squirmed on the ground, obviously trying to vocally object to his treatment but was unable to produce anything more than unintelligible groans.

Having dealt with the annoyance, the prototype returned to the worktable but didn't resume its work. Annoying as it was, the Autobot had a point. Its hands were incapable of the delicacy and precision it needed right now.

But perhaps there was a way to circumvent that issue altogether.

Bulkhead watched quietly as the CMX-01 suddenly approached a row of small, humanoid factory-robots that were lined up against a wall.

The prototype stood before them, streams of codes and data rolling across its optic as it focused sternly on the human-sized robots.

Nothing happened for a while. But then – the robots shook and slowly began to move, their eyes glowing the same red as the CMX-01's own optic.

* * *

Back at the bridge where the policemen, one Sumdac Systems scientist and two Cybertronians were carefully studying a map together, no one noticed the two heads that peaked up from behind the outer railing a short distance away.

"There they _are_, ladies and gentlemen." the excessively showman-like voice spoke as a camera lens trained itself at the Autobots. "Those are the heroic robots that helped so many people – myself included – escape the machinations of Powell's latest and greatest fiasco."

From the camera's point of view, a hand reached over and guided the camera to the side, making the image focus on its owner; a small, stocky man with sunglasses who was clinging dangerously onto the railing from the outside of the bridge.

"Yes, my friends. It's none other than Animated Personality _VANGELUS_, risking Life and Limb in order to let you see this, dear viewers." The man spoke in his microphone while looking into the camera-head of the robot hanging next to him. "The dedicated officers of New Detroit are currently doing their best to keep reporters and curious onlookers away from the bridge – but obviously they didn't expect anyone to be quite as determined and dedicated as… _I_ am."

Vangelus and the camera-robot then turned back to continue watching Fanzone and the Autobots talking.

"But what _are_ these magnificent robots, one might ask. Where did they come from?" he narrated as the camera-robot zoomed in on the Autobots. "They might be one of Sumdac Systems more _secretive_ projects, but for more reasons than one that seems quite unlikely.

"And what are they discussing, I wonder? Let us try to get a bit… .._closer_." Vangelus said and he and his camera-robot began shimmying further down the bridge while staying crouched and hidden behind the railing.

One the way over, sparks suddenly shot around the robot's body and it halted in place. As he eventually noticed he wasn't being followed, Vangelus turned his head and half-shouted, half-whispered to the machine.

"Huh, what are you _doing_, Cam-Job? Let's keep moving!"

Jerking back to life, the robot refocused its head back at the Autobots and continued following its owner. While Vangelus couldn't tell, the camera-picture received more and more static the further it moved down the bridge.

"Amazing…" Vangelus breathed into his microphone, mesmerized with the Autobots. "Look at them, dear viewers. The way they act. They're talking and interacting in a way that is so very life-like! So… _human_. I've never seen any other robots like these. Not even in _Japan_."

As he continued his commentary, more sparks arced across the camera-robot's body. It began to rattle and shake and then finally fell unresponsive.

"This is unprecedented, ladies and gentlemen. This is astounding. This is… This… Hey. Cam-Job?"

Noticing the robot had once again fallen unresponsive, Vangelus leaned back and nudged it.

"Hey, you! Wake up!" he half-shouted, half-whispered again. "You can't just malfunction _Now_! Don't you _do_ this to me!"

Vangelus continued to repeatedly nudge the robot until suddenly, a new large spark visually ran across its body. Flinching back in surprise, Vangelus watched as the robot finally raised its camera-head back up and focused on him.

As he saw his nervous face being reflected in the camera-robot's lens, that very same lens began to glow an ominous red.

* * *

"Aaaaah!"

At the sound of a girlish shriek ringing through the air, the cops and the Autobots blinked and looked around. Unable to spot anything in the immediate vicinity, the group looked at each other in confusion.

"Hey!" Fanzone hollered to the officers managing the swat-van barricade. "Was that any of you guys?"

"No, sir!" one of them called back over gunshot-sounds. The snipers on top of the vans were casually taking out another group of policedrones that had dared to venture themselves onto the bridge.

Shrugging, the group returned to studying the map only to once again be interrupted.

"Heeeeeelpppp!"

Catching the direction it came from this time, Fanzone walked over to the side of the bridge and gazed over the railing. Curious, the Autobots followed his lead.

"…What in tarnation are you doing here? No one's supposed to be allowed out on the bridge!" Fanzone hollered over the railing, flabbergasted.

Hanging below the railings and onto the road-structure by his fingertips, Vangelus was desperately trying not to fall as the camera-robot squirmed on his back. The robot had one arm locked around his neck and used its free hand to pull and tear at the man's face and hair.

"Don't mind that!" he frantically shouted back to Fanzone. "Just help me up!"

"Hmph." Fanzone snorted and then looked up at the Autobots. "Hey. Do you mind?"

Complying, Prowl reached down and easily picked up the stocky man by the scruff of his jacket. As he stepped back to bring hold him safely over the railing, Prowl arched an eyebrow at the crazy camera-robot that was still clinging onto and tearing at the man for all it was worth.

"Quite a wild one, isn't it?" Wheeljack chuckled as he casually plucked the frantic machine off of the man.

As a greatly relieved Vangelus was placed onto the bridge, Wheeljack brought down the scope over his eye and scrutinized the flailing robot. The data that flashed before his eye caused the scientist frown.

"What is it?" Prowl asked, catching his expression.

"I figured as much." Wheeljack commented as he began prodding the robot with a small tool that extended out of one of his fingers. "Like those 'policing units' earlier, his thing is also being reprogrammed by that noisy signal."

"What?" Fanzone suddenly exclaimed loudly. "But that CMX-thingie was only supposed to control policedrones!" He then whirled around to glare at the spectacled scientist. "You! You'd better have an explanation for this."

"Th-The CMX-01 was indeed only supposed to interface with the policedrones." The scientist squeaked, terrified of the man. He then blinked and assumed a calm and thoughtful expression as something occurred to him. "However…"

"However?" Fanzone pressed, towering over the man and prompting him to flinch again.

"T-The CMX is one of our first real new projects since Mr. Sumdac's passing… And we based its radio frequency on some of his original and unprocessed codes. As far as we've been able to deduce; even though he tweaked them, those codes are the foundation for the wavelengths used in _all_ of his many various robots…"

"And now, whoever has hacked the CMX has found a way to affect the _rest_ of the Sumdac-robots. Great…" Fanzone concluded, his shoulders going slack at the prospect.

It was momentarily however, because he shortly exploded into a rage. "You blasted fools! What do you think will happen if that thing gets loose into downtown Detroit? A city that has _Thousands_ of Sumdac Robots? Can you Imagine the sheer scale of devastation those mechanical monstrosities could cause if they suddenly went berserk? Moron!"

"EEEp – I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorryyyy!"

As Fanzone chewed out the frightened scientist, Prowl turned towards Wheeljack who was still examining the squirming camera-robot.

"That signal has a limited range though, correct?"

"Yup. I reckon that if this fellow hadn't ventured onto the bridge, it would've been completely fine." Wheeljack responded before returning his focus to the kicking and squirming robot in his grasp. "Okay. Quiet down now, you."

Saying that, Wheeljack prodded the robot with the tool on his finger again and casually deactivated it.

"It can still cause a lot of trouble within that range!" Fanzone cut in, turning to his men. "Go and deliver the order! Make sure all the robots in proximity of the river – not just _policedrones_ – are properly deactivated! Hurry!"

"Yes, Chief!" two of the officers responded and ran down the bridge towards the city.

"Also, get them to send more swat forces!" Fanzone hollered after them as an afterthought. "We can't allow that prototype to get into the city no matter what!"

The Police Captain then turned to the forces present at the bridge.

"Alright, you lot! Now it's even more crucial that we're making a stand here! But keep your calm! As long as the city is outside that thing's range, we shouldn't have any more problems!"

"Erm…"

"What?" Fanzone quietly snarled as he slowly turned towards the mumbling scientist and invaded his private space. "You're not going to tell me there is some way for that thing to _INCREASE_ its range now, ARE YOU?"

"Eeep! I…! That is…! Maybe…! I…!"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"Captain Fanzone, please calm down." Prowl calmly cut in as he knelt down beside the two humans. He then looked at the cowering scientist. "Now then, is there a way for this prototype to increase its range?"

"I-It's a long shot, but if the perpetrators hacking it are skilled enough to make its command-frequency affect Sumdac's regular robots as well, then they might attempt to have the CMX interface with an outside amplifier. L-Like a radio-tower or something…"

"What?" Fanzone exclaimed and immediately dashed back to the map spread on the car hood.

Scrutinizing it, he indeed found what he was hoping he wouldn't.

"Figures." he grumbled darkly as the others crowded around him. "There's a radio tower at the west-edge of the docks, _conveniently_ located just a few blocks away from the robot plant."

"But you said "might attempt". That means it's a long shot, right?" Wheeljack questioned the scientist.

"Y-yes." he answered, adjusting his large glasses. "In fact, it should be all but Impossible. The CMX-01 shouldn't have the equipment necessary to interface with something like that, but…"

"Seeing what Else that monstrosity has managed to do so far, **that** is not a chance I'm willing to take!" Fanzone cut in before grumbling to himself. "Ghaa. At this rate, I might just change my mind about calling the blasted National Guard."

"The National Guard, you say? So, Captain Fanzone, are you feeling the NDPD are in over their heads?" Vangelus asked pointedly.

Seeing the short man stand beside him with a notebook open and patiently wait for an answer, Fanzone blinked several times until he finally digested the man's presence.

Seconds later, Fanzone dusted off his hands with a satisfied smirk.

"There. That takes care of _one_ problem." he said, ignoring Vangelus' muffled protests from the police car he'd been locked inside of. Fanzone then turned to look up at the Autobots. "Hey! You two still going on ahead?"

"Yes… We have our own reasons for finding and taking out the CMX. Also, I don't think we can just _ignore _something like this." Prowl mused as the Autobots turned to look at each other.

"Indeed. Ratchet would get mad at us for getting needlessly involved, but _Arcee_ would get mad if we **didn't** try to help. And between you and me, I'm more afraid of Arcee."

Fanzone arched an eyebrow, but understood what they were getting at. "So you'll help. Good. In that case, Mr. Mad Bomber –" here he pointed at Wheeljack. "— I've got a request to make. If you see that crazy prototype even go _near _the radio tower, I'm giving you my _personal_ permission as Police Chief of New Detroit to BLOW the thing up!"

At the sudden stillness, one could've heard a pin drop onto the bridge. And then…

"Slag yes! Just leave it to me!" Wheeljack exclaimed whilst pumping a fist and giving an overly enthusiastic thumbs-up to the man.

Prowl on his part just quietly facepalmed.

"This is not going to end well…"

* * *

At the robot plant, the factory robots were now customizing and assembling a large electronic cable under the supervision of the CMX-01.

Over in the corner, Bulkhead could do nothing but watch quietly. But he felt that whatever they needed that thing for, it just couldn't be good.

* * *

As policedrones scurried down the streets of the harbor haphazardly, two heads went unnoticed as they cautiously peaked over the edge of a rooftop.

"Man, I've always disliked drones." Bumblebee commented as he and Sari lay flat on the roof to avoid being spotted. "They're not alive and yet they still move around. It's creepy."

"Kinda makes them sound like zombies, doesn't it?" Sari piped back.

"Hm. I don't know what a _"zambee"_ is, but that name seems to fit." Bumblebee nodded. He then changed the subject. "So, is it down there?"

"No, those are just the normal ones. I'm pretty sure the new drone would stand out in some way or another."

The two watched as the last handful of drones rolled down the streets and finally disappeared around a corner.

"They're gone."

"Then let's get going too. If your friend is as big and sturdy as you say he is, then they couldn't have taken him far."

"But where should we look? He could be _anywhere_."

"Maybe we should check the factory they're coming from. They might've taken him there."

Bumblebee considered her words for a second. "Yeah, that may be."

The two finally stood up and Bumblebee backed onto the center of the roof to transform into his vehicle-mode.

"Which way?" he asked as Sari jumped into his passenger seat.

"We should continue toward the ocean. As long as we get to the docks, finding the factory should be easy enough."

"Okay. Hang on."

Bumblebee's wheels quickly began to spin. The car remained stationary for a second before the wheels finally caught traction and he took off, racing towards the edge of the roof at high speeds.

As he reached the edge, Bumblebee transformed back to robot-mode in the blink of an eye - Sari secured in his hands - and kicked off with his feet, using the moment gathered as a car to jump to an adjoining rooftop.

As he came in for landing he quickly transformed into a car again – Sari landing back in the seat with a giggle as the car bounced on impact – and raced straight forward to the other side of the roof to repeat the process.

After a few such jumps, Sari blinked as she noticed something in mid-air.

"Quick! Stop! Stop!" she called as she landed back in the passenger seat. The yellow hatchback bounced on its suspension as it landed and swerved, grinding to a halt on the middle of a new roof.

"W-what? What is it?" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Ssshh! Be quiet." Sari hissed as she leapt out of the car and crawled to the edge of the roof.

As she cautiously peaked over the edge, the now telltale sound of transforming could be heard behind her before Bumblebee crawled up to the edge as well.

Whatever question he wanted to ask died in his voice-box as he saw what had caught Sari's attention. Just over a block away, the CMX-01 rolled on its tank treads, travelling along the edge of the docks along with several policedrones as well as five human-sized factory robots. Curiously, it also looked like it was carrying some kind of large black cable over its shoulder.

Watching them trek alongside the anchored cargo ships, Sari turned her head towards Bumblebee with a raised eyebrow.

"That big one isn't a friend of yours, is it?"

"Nope. I don't think I ever saw a 'bot as ugly as that back on Cybertron even."

"Then I'm pretty sure we've found the rumored prototype. But it's weird… They're heading in a completely different direction from all the other robots we've seen."

"Is the factory that way?"

"I'm not sure. It could be."

"_Could_ be? You don't _know_?"

"Hey, this place is _huge!_ And it's kind of hard to keep track of which directions you've gone when you're running from _crazy robots_."

"Right, okay… Then we shouldn't let that thing out of our sight." Bumblebee concluded. He then stepped back and transformed, popping his door open after returning to car-mode. "Let's go."

Sari nodded before leaping back into the passenger and the two shortly resumed their roof-hopping.

* * *

Inside the factory the two were hoping to find, an odd spectacle was taking place. Bulkhead's body was still securely wrapped in chains, but the end that had previously anchored him to the wall was broken and now trailed after him as he crawled down a corridor on his belly like an oversized inchworm.

"Ghhn. Gotta get out. Have to find – ghh – Bumblebee." Bulkhead grunted in exhaustion as he continuously dug his powerful jaw into the floor and used it to drag his body forward.

Crawling up close to the wall, he carefully peeked around a corner. Before him was a large room with open cargo doors leading outside. As it were, the room was utterly crowded with policedrones, and more of them were arriving by the minute.

"Darn. They're all gathering here after coming off the assembly lines." Bulkhead muttered. "How am I supposed to get past them tied up like _this_?"

He was about to turn and look for another way out when he accidentally knocked into a toolshelf with his shoulder. Looking up, Bulkhead realized with a start that various items on the high shelves were wobbling and about to fall off.

"Uh-oh. Not good." he gulped.

Moving impressively fluid considering his current state as well as overall physique, Bulkhead's head snapped back and forth to grab the tools with his teeth as they fell.

_Left_ – a large wrench!

_Right_ – a screwdriver!

_Up_ – an electric drill!

And finally, _Down_, just an inch before it hit the floor – an even larger wrench!

Holding the four tools precariously in his mouth, Bulkhead sighed with relief as he had managed to grab everything… Only for an open can of metal nuts, bolts and screws to bounce off his head and clattered loudly across the floor.

Immediately, the policedrones turned as one towards the ruckus and began charging their lasers. Breaking into a cold sweat (or at least the Cybertronian equivalent of it), Bulkhead could hear the drones' tank treads creak and grind as they rolled towards his location. They would spot him around the corner any second now and he was completely helpless. He needed a _miracle_.

_*Skreeeee!__!_*

Wait a click. What's that sound?

At the distant but loud screeching of tires, the drones now turned towards the cargo doors. A handful that were right next to the doors rolled outside to see what was making the growing and increasingly loud engine-sound…

"YEEE-HAAAAH!"

Only to be smashed apart as a white powerful sports car rammed into them, skidding on its tires in a circular arch so it could nail as many as possible.

As the drones crashed to pieces, the others inside the factory watched the sports car turn towards them and rev its engine loudly as if to taunt them.

"Come on, come on!" the car called. "Catch me if you can!"

Immediately, the car turned and raced off. The drones seemed to stare stupidly after it for a few seconds before they finally sprang to life, clamoring over each other to get out the doors and pursue the sports car.

It took a few good moments, but eventually no robot remained in the room. Bulkhead could only blink dumbly as he leaned forward to peek around the corner.

"Was… Was that Wheeljack?" he finally managed. "What the heck is he _doing_?"

"Providing a distraction." A stoic voice unexpectedly answered him from above.

Craning his neck to look up, Bulkhead could see a sleek figure crouching upside-down on the ceiling.

"Prowl!" Bulkhead called. The cyber-ninja dropped from the ceiling and landed gracefully in a crouch next to him.

"You seem to have gotten yourself in quite a bind." he commented as he pulled up a chakram in his hand. The weapon began spinning like a buzzsaw and Prowl went to work on the thick chains wrapped around the other Autobot.

"Oh, hah-hah." Bulkhead deadpanned, his speech slightly distorted because of the tools in his mouth. "When did you get here?"

"Just now. I actually scanned the perimeter a few nano-clicks ago, but when I saw you through the skylights I immediately went and informed Wheeljack. Looks like we got here just in time." Prowl explained as he watched Bulkhead spit out the tools. Now it was his turn to ask a question. "Where's Bumblebee?"

"Dunno." Bulkhead muttered dejectedly as he spat out the last tool. "I don't think they've got him though."

Prowl nodded. "Then let's hope he manages to remain inconspicuous… for once in his life."

He then noticed the end of the chain trailing behind Bulkhead and picked it up for closer inspection.

"Someone certainly didn't want to take any chances with you. How did you break this?"

"Chewed over it."

At Bulkhead's simple and dry response, Prowl looked at the chain in his hand and then back to Bulkhead with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh… I'm not sure if I think that's impressive or disturbing."

The sound of grinding tank treads suddenly caught their attention. A new batch of drones had apparently been completed on the assembly lines and was now rolling into the room in front of them.

"Looks like we've got company." Prowl stated as he brought up a second chakram. He quickly sliced through what remained of the chain he'd been cutting and stood up. "You can take care of the rest now." he informed Bulkhead while the chakrams changed into shurikens and he promptly leapt into the laser-fire.

As the cyber-ninja let shurikens fly, Bulkhead flexed against the compromised chains. After a few seconds he managed to pull his right arm free and he transformed the hand into a large buzzsaw.

Moments later, the majority of the chains clattered onto the floor as Bulkhead stood up. His hand transformed back to normal and he began pulling the remaining chains off himself as he walked over to Prowl, just as the cyber-ninja smashed his foot through the very last drone.

Prowl calmly regarded Bulkhead over his shoulder as he pulled back his foot. "You know these things aren't alive, right?"

"Yeah, I kinda suspected as much after seeing the assembly lines." Bulkhead replied as he brushed the last chain off his shoulder. He was about to say something when the screeching of wheels and the sound of an engine revving approached again.

The next second, the white sports car slid sideways in through a cargo door and in motion transformed into Wheeljack.

"Hello, kiddies! Everything alright here?" he quipped as he bounced on his feet and skidded to a halt.

"What did you do with the drones?" Prowl asked.

"Mhe. A quick round about the block and I lost them. Those things are so slow, it's sad." Wheeljack then checked out the room. "Looks like we're one short. Where's Bumbleboy?"

"We don't know." Bulkhead frowned. "We got separated."

"He will have to wait." Prowl cut in. "Right now we should stop this factory from pumping out more drones."

At that moment, a lone drone entered from the assembly line rooms. Noticing the Autobots, it immediately whipped up its lasers but only to have a shuriken burry itself into its head.

"Case in point." Prowl stated casually as the drone collapsed behind him.

Wheeljack nodded. "We should also try what that scientist suggested. Bulky, you wouldn't happen to know where this factory's control room is?"

"Uh, yeah I do actually. It's back there, but – Hey, wait…!" he called as the other two were already running on ahead.

Bulkhead clumsily hurried after them, and as they ran up the corridor Bulkhead had previously dragged himself through, the scientist and the cyber-ninja explained their strategy.

"We were told that the policdrones – that would be the mass-produced suckers just now – should still be connected to this factory's computer system." Wheeljack said. "This way we might be able to override and shut down the cannon fodder at least."

"Which would make looking for Bumblebee and the CMX –"

"_That_'s the big boss."

"— that much easier." Prowl finished.

As they ran, the bots turned a sharp corner in the corridor with varying degrees of finesse: First went Prowl who turned the 90 degrees on a dime without even slowing down. Then Wheeljack who cut the corner by grabbing hold of the inside wall with one arm and swung himself through. Last and perhaps predictably, Bulkhead was unable to slow down enough and crashed into the opposing wall with his shoulder, creating a large dent in it. The 'bot himself was perfectly fine of course.

"Wait… There's something you should know…" Bulkhead said as he quickly pushed himself onwards through the corner turn and after the other two.

Ahead of him, the two Autobots had reached the end of the corridor and were considering where to go. Their two options were an open gate and a stairway leading to the second floor.

"Bulkhead! Do we go left or up?" Prowl called back.

"Up!" Bulkhead panted. "But guys, I need to…"

"Upwards it is then." Wheeljack said and the two quickly hurried through the stairway.

On the second floor just beside the stairway, a door led into a large open room lined with computers as well as windows overseeing the assembly lines. However…

"What the…" Wheeljack and Prowl gaped as they saw the state of the room.

Bulkhead called up to them from the stairway as he slowly tried to pull himself up the human-sized steps.

"I *pant, pant* tried to tell you." he huffed. "Before that big one left, it smashed all the computers. Even the individual panels next to the assembly lines. There's nothing left for us to use."

"Tch." Prowl frowned as he turned away from the totaled room. "Looks like our actions were anticipated."

"Hoho, clever! Very clever indeed. I actually want to _meet_ this CMX-fellow now." Wheeljack mused out loud.

"You mean the one controlling it."

"I'm still not sold on that, mind you."

"Well…" Bulkhead cut in awkwardly. "We can always disable the assembly lines manually."

"But we can't waste too much time. We need to track down that prototype as quickly as possible." Prowl declared. "Wheeljack. Do you have enough explosives to take out all the assembly lines in one go?"

Wheeljack just stared back with an odd look. Finally, Prowl pinched the bridge of his own nose in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase that: Do you have enough explosives to take out all the assembly lines _AND_ the radio tower?"

* * *

At the far west edge of the harbor, a tall steel-latticed radio tower rose into the air right next to the water.

The CMX-01 stood beneath the tower, looking on as the factory robots climbed the cross-triangular steel bars, bringing one end of the black cable with them. As they continued to climb towards the antennas on top, the policedrones had spread out and guarded the roads to ward off any possible interlopers.

Unfortunately for them, they had their sights set too low. Lying flat on a rooftop across the street from the radio tower, two figures looked on the proceedings below with identically quizzical expressions.

"What do you think they are doing?" Bumblebee asked, turning his head towards Sari.

"Dunno, but something tells me they're not trying to pirate radio signals to get free music."

Bumblebee blinked as one of the words stood out to him.

"Signals…" he mumbled.

"What?"

"Signals, that's it. It's all about signals!" he stated. "The ones that's interfering with our com-links and our ship! The ones that made all your robots go screwy! They're all coming from that big one down there, right? And if it links itself up to those antennas…"

"Then the signal will affect a much larger area!" Sari finished with wide eyes. "That crazy robot is planning to take over the whole city!"

"And that would be bad for all you hyuuh-mens, right? Then there's no way we can let it do it!"

"Right!"

The two crawled to the center of the roof, retreating out the robots' line of sight before daring to sit up.

"First of all we're gonna need backup." Bumblebee said as he immediately began rummaging his hand in the compartment at his hip. "Hm? That's weird…" he suddenly muttered then checked the compartment on his back instead… and then one in his chest. As this went on he began looking increasingly perturbed.

"What are you doing?" Sari finally asked.

"I'm looking for my flare gun so I can signal my friends." he replied as he kept searching himself. "Now, where the slag did I – _AHA!_"

Grinning in triumph, Bumblebee held up a small (for him) yellow pistol with a short but thick barrel. He then aimed it skywards.

"Now I'll just fire the flare so my friends will know where to find us."

"Bumblebee, wait!" Sari hissed. "If you fire that here, won't that crazy robot see where we are too?"

Bumblebee blinked with wide eyes before finally lowering the gun.

"Ah… Right. Didn't think about that." he admitted sheepishly. "Then what are we going to _do?_"

Sari placed her hand on her jaw in a thoughtful expression.

"Maybe if we retreated a bit before using the flare, we would be able to hide from that robot while we wait for your friends."

"Hey, yeah. That could work! You're pretty smart."

"Hehe, I try." the girl giggled to the smiling Autobot.

"Come on, let's put some distance between us and that thing for now before…"

Whatever Bumblebee was going to say got cut off as a loud flapping noise descended over the roof. The two immediately turned towards the source of the sound and gasped.

* * *

A policedrone crumbled as Bulkhead caved its body in with a punch.

Another one was sent tumbling over itself and crashing into a wall, courtesy of a right straight from Wheeljack.

As the bigger bots were fending off the active drones, Prowl dashed back and forth among the assembly lines, swiftly planting small explosive devices on the equipment he ran by.

Finishing, he then bounced across the rows of incomplete drones under assembly, flipped through the air and landed in a crouch before his comrades.

"That's the last of them."

"Good." Bulkhead said as he retracted his wrecking-ball from one poor flattened drone. "This place is getting kinda crowded."

"Indeed. The policedrones spread across the harbor must've been alerted to our presence as soon as we entered."

"How did they do that?"

"We suspect the drones are hive-minded. What one discovers, the others are informed of immediately. Possibly via the CMX-prototype."

Bulkhead gulped. "In that case, let's hurry out of here before we're completely swarmed. Ha-Yiah!" he exclaimed and punched through a drone.

"What? We're not going to stay and watch the explosion?" Wheeljack suddenly protested.

"We're in a hurry, remember?" Prowl groaned while backhanding a drone nonchalantly. "We need to find Bumblebee… As well as that CMX-robot."

"That's that large one, right?" Bulkhead cut in as he destroyed the last active drone in the room.

"Yeah. If it's done with this factory then it may now be trying to enter the city."

"I don't know about that." Bulkhead mused. "Last I saw of it, it had those really small and skinny robots make some kind of adapter-cable for it."

"….!"

"!"

"..what?"

"Bulkhead…" Wheeljack said carefully. "Are you absolutely certain it was an adapter?"

"Sure. I know stuff like that when I see 'em. Why? Is it important?"

The other two immediately turned towards each other, shouting in synch: "The radio tower!"

"Huh-? What radio tower?"

"No time!" Wheeljack barked. "We have to move! NOW!"

The Autobots quickly ran towards the nearest exit but as they approached the doorway it blew apart and exploded into rubble, prompting Prowl and the others to screech to a halt.

"Uh-oh."

"Hit the deck!"

Before the smoke from the explosion could even have a chance to start dissipating, a large number of lasers began firing through the gateway.

The Autobots quickly leapt to the sides and hunkered down behind the factory machines as a number of policedrones poured into the room continuously. What's more, a massive number of them were clamoring behind, waiting impatiently for a chance to slip through the gate.

"Hnph! Let me at them!" Bulkhead grumbled as he stood up to face the army of drones.

"No, we don't have the time to deal with that many!" Wheeljack called as he placed a hand on Bulkhead's shoulder. "We need to find the Boss-drone post-haste! Which means this calls for a strategic retreat."

The large scientist then turned away from the barrage and transformed with a jump into his sports car-form.

"Let's roll!" he ordered and immediately began racing through the assembly room and towards the other side. The other two quickly transformed and followed suit as scores of laser-fire chased after them.

But as they made it about halfway through the room, the doors ahead blew open in the same fashion, complete with drones swarming into the room.

"They're coming up ahead too!" Bulkhead called worriedly as they screeched to a halt.

Prowl returned to robot-mode and looked at the drones pursuing behind them, noting that they were _still_ pouring into the room without stop.

"It appears we're boxed in."

"Then we just have to think outside the box!" Wheeljack declared as he also returned to robot mode. He quickly pointed towards the outer wall of the factory. "Bulkhead! Make us an exit!"

"Got it!"

Prowl and Wheeljack quickly stepped to the side, allowing the green armored van to rev past them. Bulkhead then did a sharp left, and like a juggernaut plowed his way through several assembly lines. As he headed for a collision-course against the wall, Bulkhead increased his speed and used his momentum to transform and leapt forward.

"_HuuAaaah!_" he hollered as he curled himself up and slammed through the concrete wall like a massive green wrecking-ball.

Zigzagging through the laser-fire that rained from both left and right, Prowl and Wheeljack followed in Bulkhead wake towards the hole. While Prowl quickly dashed through, Wheeljack turned and addressed the drones that had now filled almost the entire room.

"I'd say it's been fun – and it _has_ – but we don't have the time to play right now."

Quickly, Wheeljack opened the computer-panel on his forearm and activated the explosive charges they had planted throughout the room.

As the small devices began to blink red, Wheeljack brought his hand up in a two-fingered wave and salute that started at his brow and ended with pointing at the drones.

"_Toodles!_" he smiled and dived through the hole, right before the assembly lines – as well as anything near them – blew to pieces in a series of detonations.

* * *

Landing outside the factory in a crouch and roll, Wheeljack observed the smoke that poured through the hole behind him.

"_Heh!_ I love it when a plan comes toge…ther…"

The victorious glint in his eyes turned to wide-eyed disbelief as he faced the docks before him and noticed why his allies stood frozen in place.

Crowding the dock and surrounding the Autobots in a half-circle in front of the factory wall were _**hundreds**_ of drones, all of them with their lasers prepared. By their formation and preparation it was obvious that they had been _waiting_ for the Autobots to exit through that particular wall.

A loud metallic clang sounded as Wheeljack threw an open palm into his face.

"Outsmarted by drones…" he grumbled ashamed. "The Ministry of Science is _NEVER_ going to let me live this down."

"I don't get it." Bulkhead said, finally breaking out of his stupor. "How could they set us up so flawlessly?"

Hearing a flapping sound, Prowl looked up and pointed towards the top of the factory.

"Because _they_ were observing us through the skylights."

Above the factory, the Autobots saw small, cylindrical and policebadge-labeled drones with propellers hover in the air. Their circular optics were trained directly at them.

* * *

"Copterdrones!" Sari hollered and dove for cover into Bumblebee's hands as they robots immediately opened fire.

The yellow Autobot quickly scooped her up and cradled her in the nook of one arm while using the other to try and wave off the small flying machines.

"Gha! Ow! Go away! Shoo! Shoo!"

Bumblebee stumbled around unsuccessfully as the swarming robots peppered him with lasers from all sides. The blasts were too weak to even scratch his armor, but they were annoying as heck.

"_Kya!_" Sari squeaked in surprise as a laser bounced off Bumblebee's armor right beside her head. Seeing this, Bumblebee's eyes narrowed and he turned to glare at the copterdrones as his free hand transforming into his stinger.

A bolt of electricity hit the first drone and it was sent crashing onto the roof. A quick series of electric bolts followed, each of them hitting a copterdrone with impeccable aim.

Within seconds, every drone had been disabled and they fell to the roof like dead flies. Bumblebee surveyed his handiwork with a smirk, electricity pulsing around his stinger before it was retracted and replaced by a hand.

"Heh! Small fry." he grinned. "Shows what you get messing with me."

Sari blinked as she stared at the scattered drones with wide eyes, clearly impressed. She then suddenly jerked to and looked up at Bumblebee's face.

"Bumblebee! This is bad!"

"What? These guys?" he smiled at her. "No big. I can take any number they throw at me."

"No! You don't understand." Sari pressed. "If that crazy robot is controlling them all, then it probably sees what they see!"

Bumblebee stared at the girl in his arms dumbstruck for a second before shaking his head with a snort. "Naah." he protested with a smile.

The smile then slowly bled into a more nervous expression as he leaned in closer.

"You think?" he finally asked, quietly.

As if to punctuate the discussion, several distant '_thunks'_ sounded from below, followed by three grenades sailing high into the air above the roof and then arch down towards them.

END CHAPTER 5

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Thought I could wrap up this storyline with one slightly longer than average chapter, but seeing how long it actually ended up being, the best thing was to split it into two. Next time is the conclusion for sure and it should be out shortly.

This chapter may and may not have a RID/Car Robots-cameo.


	6. Who Polices the Police Drones?, Pt4

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED – KALEIDOSCOPE**

Chapter 6: Who Polices the Police Drones? – Part 4.

* * *

From ground level, the CMX-01 drone watched as the rooftop of the building in front of it erupted into a series of explosions. But as the third and final explosion went off, a yellow hatchback car shot out of the smoke and raced straight off the edge of the building. The CMX head craned around as it watched the car sail through the air overhead, flying across the street and towards the five-story building standing next to the radio tower.

As the car approached the building, its path through the air proved too low to reach the roof successfully. As a last ditch effort, Bumblebee transformed back to robot mode in midair – just in time to slam _chest-first_ into the roof edge as only his arms and head cleared the top.

His eyes bugged and his tongue shoot out as he got the air ventilation knocked out of him by the impact, and Sari was sent rolling onto the roof from his outstretched arms. The dazed Autobot slowly proceeded to slide off the edge and then fall the five floors until he landed on the ground with a thud.

"Uuurgh…" Bumblebee groaned as he lay upside down with his legs splayed over his head. "Not my best move, that."

Bumblebee blinked as a shadow suddenly fell over him. Looking up from his awkward position he saw the CMX-01 loom over him ominously.

"Hehe. I guess you aren't here to rate my jump-score, huh?"

The prototype drone raised its clawed arm and shot it towards him.

"Yeah, I thought not." Bumblebee deadpanned and immediately thrust off the pavement with his arms, causing him to sail upside-down over the attack by a hair.

As one clawed hand crashed into the ground, a laser-blaster emerged on the other which the prototype began firing rapidly at the Autobot.

"Yow! Watch it with that thing!" he called as he dodged the lasers by leaping and jumping backwards.

As he started putting some distance between himself and the drone, Bumblebee looked over his shoulder to see two regular policedrones waiting in his path. As they began firing as well, Bumblebee kicked off the ground and pulled off a reverse somersault in the air which sent him easily above the two drones. He then landed in a crouch behind them, watching as they were thorn apart by the CMX-01's more powerful laser-fire.

Bumblebee had to keep moving as the two drones fell to the ground and the CMX once again had unobstructed aim.

"Sheesh! This thing doesn't give axel-grease about slagging his own buds." he muttered as the shots trailed closely after him.

* * *

On top of the roof, Sari pushed herself up and shook her head to get rid of the wooziness caused by her rough landing. Finally coherent enough to pick up the sounds of crashes and laser-fire, she sprang to her feet and ran towards the edge, worried for her new friend.

* * *

Downtown New Detroit on a rooftop, two high-tech SWAT helicopters were being prepared for takeoff. Officers in heavy protective gear were running back and forth as they quickly loaded the choppers with equipment and the wind and noise kicked up as the rotors gradually began spinning faster and faster.

An elevator that led directly to the roof opened and out walked Captain Fanzone, one hand adjusting the hands-free headset he'd put on while the other dragged the spectacled scientist by the scruff of his lab coat. The scientist had a protective west on and was obviously distraught, but Fanzone seemed almost casual as he forcibly pulled the younger man along.

"A-Are you absolutely certain it's necessary for me to come along?" he protested as he dragged his feet to no effect.

"You're the doctor that made that machine. You tell me." Fanzone replied noncommittally as he walked up to the closest chopper. There he accepted a visored helmet from one officer which he pushed onto the scientist's head. "Now, _get in_ there." he said as he lifted the scientist with one hand and literally tossed him inside the helicopter.

He then covered his ear with one hand, attempting to hear over the headset better through the noise and wind created from the rotor blades above.

"…Now: What were you saying?" he hollered into the mike.

At the other end of the conversation was one of the officers stationed in front of the large bridge as a communications relay.

"I said; the barricade guys reports that the robots aren't attacking the bridge anymore. In fact, they haven't even _seen _a robot for several minutes! It seems they've all gone back to the harbor."

Fanzone hmm'ed. "That's what Junko said happened down the river as well!"

"Lieutenant Kelly, Chief?"

"I don't like this _one_ bit!" Fanzone grumbled loudly through the helicopter-noise. "It's oddly suspicious of them to just _retreat_ all of a sudden! That prototype is up to something, I just KNOW it!"

Fanzone then walked around the helicopter up front and jumped into the seat next to the pilot.

"Ok, you have your orders! Tell everyone to remain in position!" he ordered into the headset. "The Lieutenant is on her way to the bridge! As soon as I enter the radio-interference, she'll be the one calling the shots!"

"Got it! Good luck, Chief."

"Fanzone, over and out!"

With that, Captain Fanzone pressed the side of his headset and then turned to the pilot.

"Is everything ready?" he asked. At the pilot's nod, he then pointed upwards while drawing a small circle in the air. "Then let's get this bird airborne!"

As the pilot complied, the scientist's head suddenly peeked around Fanzone's seat from the back. The man looked slightly ill and was sweating bullets.

"Are there any sickbags onboard, Captain? I get airsick real easily…" he whimpered and then grimaced.

"Oh fer cryin' out loud!" Fanzone could be heard shouting as the two helicopters lifted off from the rooftop and began heading towards the harbor.

* * *

Copterdrones whizzing through the air where taken out one by one as metallic shurikens embedded themselves deeply into them – each one stabbing directly through their single optics and causing them to short-circuit and explode.

"That's not gonna do much good _now_, is it?" Bulkhead commented over his shoulder after clobbering a row of policedrones with his wreaking-ball.

"No, but it makes me feel better." Prowl shot back before spin-kicking two robots that tried to tackle him

"Save your frustration for these drones!" Wheeljack called as he sent a policedrone tumbling with a powerful straight punch. "We need to carve a path out of this!"

"That's – _hn_ – easier said than done." Bulkhead replied as he lifted a robot overhead and hurled it into the crowd. "For every drone I smash, two more takes it place!"

As if to illustrate his point, the gap he'd just created in the drones' ranks instantly filled back up again.

"Ghaa! There's no END to them!"

"Indeed. They're actually _increasing!_ It appears every drone in the harbor is gathering on our location. And not just the policedrones either."

Proving the scientist's words were the presence of a variety of different robots among the freshly arrived policedrones. Factory robots, garbage robots and many other kinds had joined the mob during the brawl. They were a lot easier to deal with than the policedrones, but this had long since turned into a battle of attrition and every little bit was a chip in the Autobots' reserves.

Wheeljack then turned and hollered.

"Prowl! This is taking too much time! While we're stuck here, the CMX might just take over the entire city!"

"Got it. I'll go on ahead."

Prowl immediately sidestepped a drone's lunge for him and then used its back as a springboard to leap into the air. But as he shot over the robots clamoring around the Autobots, the policedrones at the back of the mob raised their arms in tandem and fired their lasers. This resulted in a wide laser-shower flying above the crowd that knocked Prowl out of the air and crashing onto his back.

"Prowl!" Bulkhead called alarmed as he smashed two drones against each other.

"Urgh…" the cyber-ninja sat up rubbing his chest before he was forced to backflip off the ground to avoid being grabbed. "No good! They're too well organized!"

"These things don't have the _processor-power_ to be organized!" Wheeljack snorted as more drones collapsed at his feet. "Someone is definitely giving them orders from outside! But I don't get how they are doing it through the interference…!"

"Could you not think 'shop' right now?" Bulkhead groaned. "We need to get out of this!"

"_Fine._ Fine – I'll try to do something about it. I guess I'll have to resort to the tried and true method. A shame, really. I was looking forward to blowing up that towe—Hey! _Oof!_"

As Wheeljack had made to fetch the explosives in the metallic pouches at his hips, a factory robot suddenly leapt out of the mob and onto his back. The one second he had been distracted, he was caught flatfooted by several policedrones that rammed him hard enough to knock him over.

Sent sprawling onto the ground, Wheeljack's arms were instantly grabbed as if the robots knew what he had been up to and did their best to prevent it. The drones then mobbed him from all sides, piling on until the Autobot scientist was completely buried.

"Wheeljack!" Bulkhead shouted in concern.

The large green Autobot quickly began making his way towards his comrade, tossing his arms left and right in wide arcs to knock away robots as someone wading through waist-deep snow.

Finally, he reached the large pile of drones and started to violently brush them aside, even tossing some of them over his shoulder with one claw as he tried to find sign of the scientist buried underneath.

Spotting something white between the gaps, Bulkhead plunged his arm down between the drones, grabbed hold and pulled. With one powerful tug, Wheeljack was pulled out of the pile and upright, but as Bulkhead steadied him on his feet he couldn't help but notice the grimace on the scientist face.

"You alright?"

"I think the little glitches dislocated my shoulder." Wheeljack groaned as he cradled his left arm.

As the two Autobots were distracted, the policedrones that were literally piled around their feet activated the new feature the CMX-01 had designed for them. Panels opened and at once, dozens of wires and cables _rocketed_ up from all sides and interconnected the drones with each other. This resulted in the Autobots being caught and entangled in the middle.

"What the _slag?_" Wheeljack exclaimed as he and Bulkhead were suddenly tied up in an impromptu spiderweb.

Noticing their situation, Prowl immediately attempted to run to their aid. Unfortunately, the cyber-ninja fared no better as the rest of the policedrones that had their schematics changed followed suit and quickly ensnared him as well.

The robots that hadn't been modified by the CMX – be it policedrone or otherwise – were charged with energy through the cables until they released their own, triggering the same chain reaction the CMX-01 itself had caused earlier when first capturing Bulkhead.

In short time, every single drone in front of the factory were connected together in a large cluster of wires and cables running across each other and every which way. In the beginning, the Autobots were at least able to move, if only a little, but with every single drone in the harbor sprouting cables back and forth at every angle, the Cybertronians were now trapped amidst something that looked like a game of cat's cradle gone terribly, terribly wrong and rendered _completely_ unable to move.

After having successfully connected and interfaced with each other, the drones proceeded to the next phase.

"Uh-oh! This is so not good!" Bulkhead said as the wires started to buzz and hum with electricity.

"Why? What are they doing?" Prowl called over to him. The cyber-ninja wasn't even touching the ground as the cables were stringing him up.

"They're all bouncing their energy back and forth between each other and amplifying it! They're going to supercharge themselves until they overload and blow!"

"What?" Wheeljack exclaimed and took a closer look at the drones with his eye-scope.

Electricity arched heavily across the linked machines and they all slowly started to glow.

"This is how they knocked me into stasis earlier." Bulkhead elaborated. "But back then they weren't even _HALF_ as many!"

"If that's the case, then this many might blow us to pieces!" Prowl reasoned. "We need to get loose or we're done for!"

"Come on, 'bots! Pull!"

The Autobots tried to tear themselves loose, but the sheer number of cables kept their limbs and bodies tightly restrained. Even Bulkhead with his massive physical strength was unable to move as the cables ensnaring him tightly from every angle prevented him from creating any leverage.

"Bulkhead! What about your buzzsaw?" Wheeljack asked over his shoulder.

Bulkhead concentrated then groaned. "Uuungh – No good! The cables are in the way! I can't bring it out if I can't connect my fingers!"

"Oh, _great!_ " Wheeljack snorted sarcastically. He then looked around and grew a worried frown. "Uh-oh…"

Panic and desperation began to settle in the core of the three Cybertronians as they helplessly watched the buzzing drones become white-glowing

"Khh! I can't allow myself to go offline here…!" Prowl groaned as he in vain tried to reach for the compartments on his legs where he stored his shurikens.

"Bumblebee!" Bulkhead hollered into the sky. "If you can hear us, we need heeelp!"

As the younger bots were desperately struggling, Wheeljack seemed to drain of energy and recline himself on the cables.

"Maybe we should just accept the inevitable." the bearded scientist commented lazily. "Take it from me, boys; getting blown up is only scary the first – _hmm_ – three hundred times or so."

"I'd rather not reach that point, Wheeljack!"

"Have the stress _fried_ your cpu?" Prowl exclaimed in angry disbelief.

"That is a _distinct_ possibility." the white and grey Autobot admitted in that same lazy tone. He then shifted to a slightly more serious tone. "Whatever happens, I'm sure Ratchet will be able to patch us together. Eventually..."

The three Cybertronians watched helplessly as the supercharged drones approached the final phase, turning from hot white to dark red.

But then like a bolt out of the blue; something pink sailed above the mob of drones, heading straight towards the Autobots restrained in the center. Lightning-fast flashes of grey sliced around in an intricate pattern and suddenly a pink and white robot landed between them in a stylish crouch, a grey sword with a dark red hilt held in her left (and only) hand.

"Arcee!" Bulkhead exclaimed in surprise and felt the restrains loosen.

The cables surrounding the trio fell apart and clattered to the ground in neat and trim slices. But as the Autobots realized they were free to make a break for it, Arcee stopped them dead in their tracks.

"_Don't move!_" she barked over her shoulder.

Before the mechs could reply or protest, all four Autobots were suddenly surrounded by a red-pink glow and lifted off the pavement.

Outside the mob and next to the water, Ratchet stood with his electromagnets blazing and extended towards them.

"I can't leave you defects alone for a nano-click, _can_ I?" the medic groused loudly, and with an 'umph' tossed his arms overhead in a turning and throwing motion. Following his movements, the Autobots were sent flying high into the air – gasping and shouting as they were thrown clear off the docks by the medi-bot's magnets.

As the four splashed down heavily into the water (with varying states of composure), Ratchet dived off the docks just before the drones mass-detonated. The resulting explosion tore up the pavement as well as a large piece of the factory, causing parts of it to collapse on itself.

Smoke, dust and debris washed out and over the surface of the water.

* * *

Bumblebee stumbled as the ground suddenly shook beneath his feet.

"Whoah, what the heck was that?" he exclaimed as he caught himself. Looking up, he could see dark smoke rising above the roofs in the distance.

He didn't have any more time to stand gawking however as the CMX-01's laser beams suddenly carved up the pavement where his feet had just been.

"Come on, come on! Is that the _best_ you can do?" Bumblebee taunted as he leapt, jumped and cartwheeled between the shots. "The obstacle course at boot camp had better accuracy than this! When it was _malfunctioning!_"

Zigzagging between another round of shots – in which three more policedrones were caught in the crossfire – Bumblebee released his stingers and brought his arms together to connect them. He then skidded to a halt and fired a large bolt straight into the CMX-01's right shoulder. The prototype buckled at the attack and electricity arched across exposed circuitry.

"_Hah!_ Not so tough now, are you?" Bumblebee smirked triumphantly as he had successfully halted the drone's onslaught.

"_All-right! Go, Bumblebee!_" Sari's voice sounded from above. Looking up, Bumblebee saw Sari peak over the top of the building and he flashed her a peace-sign.

However, the CMX turned its sphere-like head up towards Sari as well. Its optic glowed dangerously, something Bumblebee took notice of.

"Hey! What are you-!"

The words died in Bumblebee's voice-box as he saw the prototype's left shoulder pop open to reveal its grenade launcher.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl:

The grenade launcher turned towards Sari.

Bumblebee kicked off the pavement.

Sari gasped as she realized the drone's intention.

The grenade launcher fired.

_Once__._

_Twice!_

The grenades flew from the barrel and up towards the little girl.

A yellow blur shot into their path.

Time began running normally as two continuous explosions went off in front of the building. Sari felt her heart get caught in her throat as she saw the yellow figure emerge from the smoke and crash into the ground, skidding forward on the pavement along the length of the wall.

"_BUMBLEBEE!_" Sari shouted distraught. The Autobot was lying prone at the foot of the building, face-down and with smoke rising from his body.

The CMX-01 regarded the still Autobot for a few seconds before wheeling off, paying no heed to the child as the main obstruction had been dealt with. It made a beeline for the radio tower where the factory robots were close to finish rigging the adapter-system.

On top of the building, Sari was leaning over the edge and shouting to her friend. Getting no reaction, she only became more and more worried.

"I've got to get down there." she muttered anxiously and began looking back and forth for a way off the roof. Sari then blinked as she noticed a large yellow gun lying on the center of the roof.

"Bumblebee's flare-gun…" she mumbled, realizing he must've dropped earlier (along with her) when he crashed into the building.

Gaining a look of grim determination, she quickly ran towards the device.

"If I can just signal his friends, they should be able to help him."

Higher up, at the top of the radio tower – the factory robots attached the final components which allowed the adapter-cable to fully interface with the antennas. The long black cable now ran down the entire length of the tower and to the ground where the CMX-01 picked up the free end in its clawed hands.

* * *

The docks in front of the robot plant had been reduced to an utter mess. A shallow crater ran in the concrete ground from the water's edge and into the factory, caving in part of the plant almost into the center. Small and shattered drone-remains were scattered around the crater, still glowing red from the supercharged energy that had chain-detonated them all.

A little distance away from the crater, a large red metallic hand with white fingers suddenly rose from the water and grasped onto the concrete docks. Its owner then began hauling himself onto land, proving to be the Autobot Ratchet. The old medic grumbled under his breath as he fully made it onto the docks and stood up.

"Gha. This salty fluid can't possibly be good for these old joints." he grumbled as he brushed off his arms and then raised an eyebrow when he noticed how the water dripping off of him caused the drone-debris it hit to hiss and steam.

He then turned back to the edge and knelt to offer a hand, a gesture that was shortly accepted by a more delicate pink hand with white fingers. Arcee's upper body emerged from the water and she then lifted a leg above the surface and placed it against the vertical edge of the docks. This allowed her to step onto dry land fluidly as Ratchet stood up and provided her leverage.

"Easy does it." he said as he helped her up.

The two shared a brief smile before the mech suddenly wobbled and sagged to the ground.

"Ratchet!" Arcee said concerned as she knelt down in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm a little low on energy." he muttered. "Just give me a moment and I'll be fine."

"Maybe you wouldn't have depleted your reserves so much if you didn't throw us so ridiculously high into the air." Prowl commented as he braced himself up on the docks with his left arm. Beside him, Bulkhead was mirroring Prowl by bracing himself up with his right.

"YOU try to magnetically lift four bots off the ground in one go when Bulkhead's one of them!" Ratched groused back. "If I had wasted time regulating the power-output then you 'bots would've been in two-three _pieces_ by now!"

"Man~, you really saved our chassis there, Doc-bot. Arcee." Bulkhead exclaimed grateful.

The two bots hanging on the edge then grunted in exertion as they pulled Wheeljack up between them and shoved him onto land. The scientist lay motionless as they finally climbed out of the water themselves.

"What's with him?" Arcee asked as she helped Ratchet onto his feet.

"He's been out like a light ever since we hit the water." Bulkhead replied as water dripped off his body and turned to steam on the drone-debris. "I think he landed on his head at the bottom."

"Let's hope he didn't land too hard." Prowl commented as the Autobots crowded around their motionless friend in a loose circle and looked down at him. "It might adversely affect his processor."

Ratchet snorted. "With Wheeljack, that would hardly make a difference."

"I resent that!" Wheeljack exclaimed as he shot his right hand into the air from his position.

The other 'bots exchanged brief glances before sighing in relief and/or annoyance.

"He's _fine_."

"Tch. He's fine..."

"He's fine."

"Yup, he's fine."

Arcee knelt down as Bulkhead helped Wheeljack to sit upright.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ungh. My head's alright… but I can't move my left servo."

"Are you in any pain?" Ratchet asked as he knelt down as well.

"My shoulder stings, but I'll live."

"That depends…" the medic trailed off, causing the scientist to look at him oddly. He then flinched as Ratchet leaned angrily into his face, growling, "Because you have exactly _three_ nano-clicks to explain what kind of mess you've gotten us into before I tear you apart!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sari was struggling with Bumblebee's flare-gun. As it was nearly as big as her, lifting it was out of the question so instead she tried to stand it up with its barrel pointing skywards.

At ground level right next to the building, a panel opened up on the CMX-01's chest and it brought the black cable closer to it.

"C'mon, how do you fire this thing?" Sari grumbled on the roof, supporting the barrel against her shoulder while she felt around for the trigger.

The CMX connected the cable into its chest-compartment and immediately started producing a mechanical hum.

"Ah, there it is!" Sari exclaimed as she discovered the trigger-mechanism down at the base of the gun.

The CMX's optic glowed brightly as power began running from it and up the length of the cable.

Sari grunted and bent forward awkwardly, struggling to reach the trigger while keeping the gun standing upright.

In the dark dusty room with all the monitors, a screen read 'Interface 67% Complete.' and the numbers were steadily climbing.

72 percent….

79 percent…

"Gha. Hn. Ah – Got it!" Sari exclaimed as she finally reached the trigger. Unfortunately, in order to press it she overextended herself and began losing her balance.

92 percent…

95 percent…

Flailing, Sari fell backwards with the flare-gun just as it fired.

97 percent…

A blue blast flew up at an angle from the rooftop and tore into the top of the radio tower. Torn chunks of antenna-dishes and factory robots fell to the ground and shattered while the beam ricocheted and shot onwards into the sky.

* * *

The Autobots in front of the demolished plant paused in their current activity – restraining a furious Ratchet from strangling Wheeljack – and quickly looked upwards as they heard a distant whine.

In the distance along the edge of the docks, a blue flare climbed above the rooftops and into the sky. Finally it erupted and glowed brightly as it slowly, ever so slowly, began its descent.

* * *

'Interface 99% Complete'

This message blinked on the monitor again and again without changing. The dark room remained silent for several seconds and then, as an act of rage, electricity arched violently throughout the room.

_Someone_ needed to pay!

* * *

Sari blinked as she lay sprawled on her back, staring upside-down at the torched radio tower with wide eyes.

"Wow…" she mused awkwardly. "Talk about killing two birds with one stone."

She then gazed skyward and looked at the flare that shone brightly overhead.

"Hopefully, Bumblebee's friends will see that and come quickly." She muttered before blinking. "Ah – that's right! Bumblebee!"

She immediately tried to stand up, but getting out from under the yellow gun proved difficult and she had to squirm quite a bit in order to get free. As she finally managed to kick the gun fully off her legs, ice seemed to shoot up her spine as a loud clang reverberated behind her. Looking carefully over her shoulder, Sari could see a large clawed hand had appeared and grabbed onto the edge of the roof.

"Uh-oh." she gulped.

The CMX-01 stood at the foot of the building – right next to the still Bumblebee – and had its left arm elongated and running up the wall. It then lifted the other arm and extended it upwards in the same fashion.

With both hands grabbing the top of the building, a mechanical whirl sounded as it began retracting the arms and slowly pull itself upwards.

It didn't notice that just as its tank treads parted from the ground, a yellow hand reached forward and grabbed hold.

Sari stepped back cautiously as the mechanical whirl grew closer until finally, the CMX's head peaked up over the edge and fixed its red optic straight at her. The little girl gulped as it propped its left arm on the roof and raised the right one – sparks running across its shoulder – to train its laser-blaster towards her.

Sari flinched and shielded herself with her arms as she heard a laser go off. She was left to blink in confusion however when nothing came.

Carefully peaking between her arms, she saw that the laser-blaster on the CMX-01's hand had been destroyed – having been blown up by none other than…

"Bumblebee!" she exclaimed happily.

The yellow robot was hanging on the CMX's back with one arm around the prototype's neck and the other extended over its shoulder. The stinger on the extended arm buzzed with electricity from just being fired.

The Autobot's armor was dirtied as well as suffering from a few nasty cracks, but he still managed to flash his friend a weak grin.

"Can't…" he breathed tiredly. "Can't leave you alone for a nano-click, can I?"

"No, I guess not." Sari grinned widely with moist eyes.

The CMX was having none of this happy reunion however and immediately tried to claw the Autobot off its back. Electricity sparked off the exposed circuitry in it shoulder as it exerted its arm but it remained unsuccessful in pulling the squirming yellow robot off itself.

Proving too weak from the damage to overpower the Autobot, it then turned its head back towards the little girl. Sari and Bumblebee gasped in shock as they saw the CMX's grenade launcher once again emerge from its left shoulder.

"Oo-hoh no you don't!" Bumblebee exclaimed and tossed himself over the shoulder and grabbed the barrel with both hands. "I'm not letting you do any more of that!" he snarled and crushed the barrel… just as it fired.

The roof was rocked by a muffled explosion as the grenade went off inside the barrel. Sari tried to shield herself from the debris flying her way, but a small piece of flying concrete slipped past her guard and beaned her on the head, knocking her over.

Meanwhile, part of the roof's outer rim collapsed and the two robots clinging on to the edge were sent falling out of the smoke.

The two fell past all five stories before crashing harshly into the pavement. The Autobot had it worse however as not only did he land on his back, but he was shortly afterwards pancaked by the smoking CMX landing on top of him before tumbling off and faceplanting into the concrete.

The two robots lay still for several long moments on the pavement. Finally, one of them moved; the CMX-01.

The smoke clinging onto its body cleared, revealing it to be missing the left side of its upper body and that its cracked head dangled freely back and forth by a spineless neck, connected only by a few thick wires and cables. Yet, the prototype still seemed to function – if only _barely_ – and was slowly pushing itself up with its remaining arm. Once it had done so, it then turned to loom over the Autobot.

Bumblebee lay embedded in the cracked concrete, electricity arching across his body. The cracks in his armor were bigger and more widespread, some even running across his face and the glass over his left optic had shattered. The Autobot lay perfectly still with a pained expression on his face.

The dangling drone-head with its cracked optic managed to pick up that the Autobot seemed to wince, proving that he wasn't offline but only unconscious. A detail that should be easy enough to rectify for the CMX, even in its current condition. The prototype had failed its mission and was barely functioning, but at least it wouldn't go down alone.

It raised its clawed hand above the Autobot to finish the job… when – out of nowhere – a green armored van rammed into it like a runaway freight train.

The robot was carried on the armored van's front as it raced down the street at high speed. The van came to a brutal stop as it crashed violently into a row of large shipping containers, denting one inwards as it squashed the CMX. Metal pieces and circuitry were sent flying from the tremendous impact and clattered across the pavement.

The armored van backed up a little, showing that the totaled remains of the prototype was still moving – though at this point it could only be called spastic twitching rather than movement.

The van transformed into a bulky green robot that raised his massive arms over his head before quickly bringing them down together atop the CMX-01.

A large metallic crash sounded as Bulkhead put the infernal machine out of everyone's misery for good.

* * *

Seconds later Bulkhead was running back to where Bumblebee was, making the ground shake with each heavy step.

Before him, Bumblebee lied on the ground with Prowl and Ratchet hovering over him, the latter on his knees with his medical tools out and examining the still Autobot.

"How is he?" Bulkhead asked immediately.

"His armor-plating is cracked open and his servos are damaged, but those things are easily fixed." Ratchet replied without looking up. "His circuitry has been badly battered however so he's in stasis lock. It doesn't appear to be anything spark-threatening, but…"

The old medic paused as if he was struggling with something internally. After examining Bumblebee for a few more seconds, he groaned deeply and then looked up with a serious expression.

"No choice, I guess. We're taking him back to the Orion."

* * *

"Oww, my head." Sari groaned as she came to. She pushed herself up into a sitting position while rubbing the sore bump on her head.

Looking up, the girl noticed that the blue flare was on the edge of fading out in the sky, which she guessed meant not too much time had passed.

Sari then picked up on the rumbling sound of a powerful car-engine in the distance. She blinked and then it all came back to her.

"Bumblebee!" she called as she sprang to her feet.

Making her way across the debris, she ran up next to the damaged rim of the roof and looked down.

She gasped as she saw two new robots – one sleek and black, the other red and white – standing next to an unconscious Bumblebee and a large armored van. The red and white one extended a pair of metallic pliers from his arms that began glowing with red energy. The same colored energy surrounded Bumblebee and lifted him off the ground before he was carefully placed into the back of the armored van.

The two robots then closed the doors and signaled the van to drive off. The two then transformed in the same manner as Bumblebee had, turning into an ambulance and a motorcycle respectively before following after the armored van.

"Ah… Wait!"

Finally snapping out of her stupor, Sari ran to the corner of the roof and climbed over its rim to grab hold of the rain gutter's downspout. Within seconds she had made it down the length of the building, even going as far as jumping the last few feet.

"Hey! Wait! Stop!" Sari called as she ran onto the street and looked after the departing vehicles. "_Please_…" she trailed off weakly.

The Autobots didn't hear her over the sound of their own engines, and the girl's shoulders slumped in defeat as they turned a corner in the distance and disappeared out of sight.

"…" Sari became disheartened and her eyes lowered to the ground.

Finally, she grimaced in frustration and kicked a piece of concrete with all her strength, sending it flying off the docks and into the water.

She then jerked and looked over her shoulder as she once again heard the sound of helicopters in the distance. Seeing it was the actual thing this time, she relaxed but only for a second.

"Aw, it's the Police." she noticed. Sari took a quick look around herself before saying, "Sorry, but I'd rather not be the one having to explain what went down here."

With that, the little girl ran away from the docks and quickly disappeared between the buildings.

The helicopters sounded loudly as they reached the edge of the docks and hovered above the damaged radio tower. Inside one of them, Captain Fanzone surveyed the area, taking careful note of the damaged structures and the destroyed robots.

Fanzone then took a look skywards just in time to see Bumblebee's blue emergency-flare finally die out and completely disappear.

* * *

Colorful static flickered across a TV-screen as it leapt between channels. As a picture came into focus, a black man with mustache and a red suit spoke directly into the camera.

"This is Lester Black reporting to you live from downtown Detroit. Just earlier today, our city was on the brink of destruction as an experimental prototype went out of control and proceeded to terrorize the harbor before setting its sight towards the city. Sabotage, faulty programming or perhaps a hacker – no one yet is certain of the cause but the police are keeping all options open.

"What we _do_ know is that hadn't it been for the quick acting of Chief Fanzone and our dependable police officers, things could've gone very, very badly straight away. However, as I'm sure you folks at home have heard already, the NDPD aren't the only ones today who deserve credit."

The picture then changed, showing the scenery of the bridge where the Swat teams were pulling out and making room for cleaning crews.

Standing with his back to the camera and barking out orders was Captain Fanzone. The camera closed in on him and a female reporter's voice could be heard.

"Captain Fanzone. Captain Fanzone." she called to gain his attention. "Won't you please tell us about these… _Autobots_ who helped save the city?"

The man turned and his shoulders visually sagged as if the man was tired of being asked that question already.

"Look, I've already told you all I know." he groaned. "Now, enough with the questions already!"

"Do you really expect us to believe they were _living _robots from _Outer Space?_" a male reporter's voice now called out.

"Believe whatever you want. There's nothing else anyone can do until we can find them again and call them in for questioning." Fanzone waved dismissingly. "Now back off and let us do our job here."

"It's TRUE!" a voice suddenly shouted off-screen.

The camera quickly panned over to focus on a short and chubby man with sunglasses force his head out into view between the policemen surrounding him.

"It's all true! I saw it myself!" Vangelus shouted to the camera as he kept squirming between the officers. "I've met them up close! Alien-robots are here in Detroit! And they are _AWESOME!_"

"Get him out of here already!" Fanzone barked as he strode into view. "And _you_! Turn off that camera!"

The image shook and fell over before changing entirely.

Now it returned to the very first reporter who picked up the thread from there without batting an eye.

"After the CMX-prototype's destruction, all the robots that had fallen under its influence immediately fell inactive. There are now hundreds of robots of all shapes and sizes littered across Monroe harbor just waiting to either be picked up and repaired or trashed and recycled."

The image briefly showed several scenes from the harbor were robots lay motionless haphazardly on the streets. It then ended at the remains of the ruined robot plant at the docks.

"_This _could've been the scene downtown if not for the CMX's plot being thwarted by the Autobots. There's no telling how much all this will cost Sumdac Systems in repairs alone."

The image then returned to the reporter, this time zoomed out enough to show his surroundings. He was currently standing with his back to a loud mob of reporters and angry citizens that had gathered in front of a sophisticated high-tech building.

"Speaking of Sumdac Systems, no one has managed to get in touch with Mr. Powell himself since this morning. Securitydrones and his public-relations agents are currently keeping us out of the tower, telling us only that Mr. Powell is busy at work finding the culprit behind this near-catastrophe. Apparently he claims it to have been sabotage, but still no proof of such has been uncovered.

"Either way, there's no doubt that today will be a heavy stain on this company's shining record"

The TV-broadcast switched off as an angry Powell pressed the remote and slammed it onto his desk. The man was currently seated in his office inside that very tower and glared at the black TV-screen

"How _dare_ they? After ALL I've done for this city!" he snarled, apparently assuming credit for what the _former_ CEO had done for New Detroit.

He then stood up and glared at the men in suits lined up in front of his desk.

"Do you have ANY idea how this will affect our business?" he barked at his aides. "Get out there and don't come back before you can tell me what caused this! NOW!"

The stoic men, who were seemingly used to their boss's temperament, nodded stiffly and slowly piled out of the office.

Before they shut the door, Powell tossed one last order after them.

"And see what you can find out about these so-called _Autobots!_" he spat. "What company they're from, who made them, I want everything that is – and _isn't_ – available on them!"

When finally alone, the man turned his chair around to face the large windows overlooking the city. Reclining back, he steepled his fingers and glared out the windows with a dark expression on his face.

* * *

Further down in the fancy and oddly shaped skyscraper, a skinny humanoid robot like the ones used in the factory walked in through the front gates, easily gaining access past the security as similar robots walked in and out frequently.

The robot walked through the foyer and made a beeline for the building's main elevators.

As it stepped inside, it turned around and one could finally see its face. Like most drones in the city it had a simple and rudimentary face – however, its optics were glowing a bright and ominous red.

The elevator doors closed and the elevator's computer sounded over the speakers.

"_Welcome to Sumdac Tower. Please choose your floor._"

The factory drone pressed a series of buttons on the wall, only to receive a buzz of denial from the console.

"_I'm sorry. There is no such floor in this building._" the computer stated.

Undeterred, the drone continued to press buttons until the console responded with a chime of approval.

"_Password accepted._" the computer stated as the elevator began moving upwards. "_Welcome, Professor Sumdac._"

A short while later, the elevator doors opened on an unknown floor and the robot stepped out into a dark and deserted lab.

The laboratory was dusty and encased in total darkness as soon as the elevator doors closed. The robot however simply walked deeper into the lab until it came across the section it had been programmed to go to.

On a wall to the side were the numerous screens that had been monitoring the proceedings at the docks closely throughout the day. The robot paid them no heed however as it turned to face the center of that room.

In front of the factory robot, a large red optic lit up and illuminated the vague outlines of a large robotic head in the darkness.

* * *

As for the Autobots, they were currently back in their ship at the bottom of Lake Erie comparing notes and licking their wounds.

"Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow!"

"Hold _still_, Wheeljack." Arcee chastised. "This is hard enough to do with one hand already."

Wheeljack was sitting down with Arcee at his side and Bulkhead standing behind him. Bulkhead had his large hands placed on the scientist's shoulders, holding him in place while the pink femme held his left upper arm awkwardly between her left hand and her right forearm-stump.

"Yeah, but – _Ow_ – but Arcee, are you sure you want to be doing this?"

"I may not be a seasoned medi-bot like Ratchet, but I'm _more_ than capable of resetting a dislocated servo." she said as she continued to wrench the arm back into the right sockets.

"It's – OW, ow-ow-Ow! – It's not your _skills_ I'm concerned about."

"Then _what?_" Arcee shot back with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe you should leave this to someone a little less, I dunno…" he struggled awkwardly. "..personally biased?"

"Oh, Wheeljack." Arcee smiled sweetly. "You don't honestly believe I would still be angry about that whole "high-five" incident, do you?"

Bulkhead gulped and Wheeljack shuddered. Arcee's expression was lovely and serene, but her tone of voice was so heavily dripping with syrup that it couldn't _possibly_ be sincere.

Wheeljack deflated as he accepted his righteous comeuppance.

"Yeah, that's what I thought – _OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!_"

"Hold him _still_, Bulkhead!"

On the other side of the room, Prowl did his best to ignore the display and reached up the side of his helmet to experiment with his com-link.

"As expected." he commented when he received no static. "With the CMX taken care of, the interference is gone with it."

"Hnph! You blockheads went and got yourself involved in something really unnecessary." Ratchet harrumphed as he sat in front of a medic-table focused on treating the unconscious Bumblebee.

"Lives were at stake." Prowl rebutted calmly. "Even if they were organic, would _you_ be able to turn your back on them?"

Ratchet just grumbled something incomprehensible underneath his breath and continued working on repairing Bumblebee.

Wheeljack, Arcee and Bulkhead then approached the others. The bearded scientist had one hand on his shoulder as he rotated and flexed his re-set arm.

"I don't get you, Wheeljack." Arcee commented. "For someone who takes getting blown up with a shrug and a can of oil, you can be such a crybaby."

"Well at least an _explosion_ only lasts for a few seconds – _Ouf!_"

"Oh, shut it." Arcee frowned as she retracted her elbow from Wheeljack's gut.

"What _I_ don't get is why you two left the ship." Bulkhead commented as he scratched his head with a stubby claw. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that you did, but you didn't even finish repairing Arcee's hand. With the interference active you had no idea of knowing what took place on the surface so what caused you to just drop everything and go?"

"That's a good question." Prowl agreed as he turned expectantly towards Ratchet and the old medic blanched as he realized that everyone but Arcee was staring at him intently. The femme rubbed her incomplete arm nervously and her gaze didn't really focus on anything.

"Ratchet… Do you want me to tell them?"

"No, this is my responsibility. _I'll_ tell them." he harrumphed as he welded inside of Bumblebee's chest.

The other three bots blinked at the interaction and then saw Ratchet finally pause and look up from his work with a very grave expression.

"We have a problem…"

* * *

The cargo bay of the Orion was still a mess of several stray containers littered across the floor. One in particular was noteworthy however as it stood embedded deeply into the floor at an angle.

* * *

Topside, dark grey clouds had rolled in across the sky and started to pour rain down on the streets of New Detroit.

As the downpour increased in ferocity by the minute, Sari felt she couldn't get back home quick enough. The girl kept close to the buildings to avoid as much of the water as she could and then ran across the street as she approached the grounds of an old abandoned car factory.

The gates of the chain link fence were closed with large rusty chains, but Sari paid them no heed as she knew where she was going. She circled the outer rims of the property until she reached a part of the fence that had flat wooden panels propped up against it. Bending down, she crawled in under them and entered the factory grounds through a hole in the fence that the panels hid from view.

As she got to her feet, Sari spared a quick moment to brush mud off her knees before once again circling the factory and entering an unlocked door. Sari released a relieved sigh as she slammed it shut behind her.

Safely inside, Sari wringed water out of her pigtails content with finally being out of the rain and under a roof.

"Ah… Home sweet home." She sighed. "…-ish."

She looked up with a downtrodden expression as she took in her surroundings. The car factory hadn't seen usage in many years, so layers of dust covered most of the machines and conveyer-belts in the dark building.

Walking through the building to the rooms at the back of the factory, Sari entered the room she had claimed as her own and grabbed a small bundle of clothes before walking into the bathroom. She exited minutes later, wearing an oversized shirt as a nightgown and a towel on her head.

After drying off her hair and hanging up the wet clothes, Sari then crept into the blankets spread over the old couch that now served as her bed.

Lying on the couch, she looked up at the roof with a wistful expression as she mulled over the day's events.

"Autobots, huh…" she mumbled softly to herself as she absentmindedly fiddled with a nondescript metallic amulet hanging from a string around her neck.

Turning onto her side, she snuggled into her pillow. With a sad smile on her face she whispered a small wish to herself.

"Hopefully they should be able to fix Bumblebee. Then maybe I'll get to see him again… Soon…"

Her eyes slowly drooped and within minutes the little girl was sound asleep.

…

Outside, the weather was turning into a small storm with even the occasional lightning flashing across the dark skies. Shoddy though it may be, Sari was lucky to at least have some semblance of commodities.

But next to the very door Sari had entered the factory with; a large cargo door could be seen adorning the factory wall. As Sari had come from the opposite direction, she didn't notice that the bottom part of the cargo door was dented and mangled as if something had pulled it off its locks with brute force.

In the assembly room of the car factory everything looked untouched the same way it had for years, but as lightning flashed outside, the room was briefly lit up revealing an inhumanly large shadow sitting hunched down in a corner.

The AllSpark container sat at its feet, its lid cracking open slightly to release a soft blue light.

END CHAPTER 6

* * *

**Author's notes:**

This concludes the Autobots first adventure on earth. It ended up a little longer than I had expected though. Hopefully the next story will be contained to two-three chapters, but I suck at making such promises.

I recently began watching one of the odder Transformers-classics; Super-God Masterforce. The headmaster juniors are slagging annoying, but the Autobot Godmasters have their moments. In particular I like Ginrai as well as Road King for some odd reason. ..Not that this has anything to do with the fic though.

Next time: The Odd Couple.


	7. The Odd Couple, Pt1

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED – KALEIDOSCOPE**

Chapter 7: The Odd Couple – Part 1.

* * *

In deep, deep space, far from anything that could nurture and sustain life no matter _how_ alien, a heavily damaged spaceship drifted aimlessly.

This ship was the Decepticon warship, the Nemesis. Once the flagship of the Emperor of Destruction; the Decepticon Overlord Megatron – it now suffered large structural damages and was deserted, wandering the stars like a ghost ship.

And like any self-respecting ghost ship, it had a wraith that stalked its decks.

"Fifty Stellar Cycles of searching…" Starscream spoke in a tired voice to the empty remains of the ship's bridge. "But the AllSpark is out there. I can FEEL it!"

The Decepticon Air Commander sat on Megatron's demolished throne with a near manic expression. He then leaned back in the throne looking slightly more lucid as he steepled his fingers.

"The energy that overloaded the Space Bridge was but a mere fraction of its true power. And once I find it, the Decepticons will have no choice but to follow MY leadership!" he smirked.

"Alas, there is just this teensy, tiny snag in my otherwise brilliant plan…" Starscream frowned to himself.

The Decepticon got out of his seat and stood up, bracing his sleek but powerful frame as he threw his arms into the air and shouted out at the top of his cybernetic voice-box.

"_I – STILL CAN'T FIND THE SLAGGING THING!_"

His voice resounded futilely throughout the ship and beyond – unanswered by the cold, uncaring stars. (1)

"But no matter." he calmed down and returned to his seat. "Unlike Megatron who scoured the Galaxy at random, _I_ Starscream actually have a lead to follow! By analyzing the energy from the Space Bridge explosion I have managed to extrapolate the Autobot ship's general direction. Sooner or later I'll find and fully triangulate their location and then the AllSpark shall be MINE for the taking!

"After all… Megatron waited Four Million Stellar Cycles until he stumbled across the AllSpark by chance! If it took that fool _that_ much time, then how long could it possibly take ME? Ah-ha! Ha-ha! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Starscream's loud and deranged laughter echoed throughout the cosmos, rising and shifting in pitch until one could no longer tell if he was actually laughing or crying.

* * *

Thunder rumbled from the dark grey clouds blanketing the city of New Detroit while the wind hollered and rain fell in buckets.

Atop one of the city's skyscrapers, a lithe and athletic figure stood vigilant, completely undaunted by the rain washing over his body. However, when looked at in perspective compared to the building, one could tell that the "person" was simply far too large to be a human.

A lightning bolt flashed above the city, its light reflecting off of the figure's stylish shades for just a brief second before the sound of another thunder rumbled from the clouds.

The figure scanned the busy streets below with rapt interest until an electronic beep sounded from his helmet. He reached up to press a finger to the side of his head and was greeted by a female voice calling him over a radio-link.

"*Beep* _How is it, Prowl? Any luck?_"

"No. No clues yet." the cyber-ninja responded. "If that 'bot has truly entered the city then he's made sure not to leave any tracks behind him. And even if he had, this… "rain" would surely have washed them away by now."

As he talked, Prowl held up his hand and watched with interest as the liquid falling from the sky pooled in the open palm. He then returned his focus to the conversation.

"How about you, Arcee? Have there been any energy-readings?"

"_Not a blip on the screen. I'm not sure Teletran-1 would even be able to detect one with the weather as it is now. You might as well come back to the ship. We'll take up our search in full when the sky clears._"

"If it's all the same, I'll remain topside. I'd like to study this place for a little while longer."

"_I have no objections as long as you're discreet. We don't want this 'bot to catch on to the fact that we're on the lookout for him._"

"Considering his cargo, I'm pretty sure he'll expect us to be either way."

"_Point. Just be careful. Mind the weather – and oh; if you're on the roads then respect the local traffic laws._"

Prowl could help but crack a tiny smile at the femme's instructions.

"Will do. Prowl out."

With that he terminated the connection and walked to the edge of the skyscraper's roof top. With a powerful but calculated thrust, Prowl leaped into the air and bounced light and swiftly across the city's rooftops, his shape blurring out of sight and quickly disappearing amidst the heavy rain.

* * *

At the bottom of Lake Erie inside the Autobots' ship, the Orion, Wheeljack sat in his small workshop engrossed in his latest project. The scientist had a pair of dark protective goggles on his head and was leaning forward in his seat as sparks and sizzles sprang up from the table – emitting from whatever it was he was busy welding.

The door to the corridor was left open, and as he sitting with his back turned he really shouldn't have been able to notice the shadow that was trying to tiptoe past. And yet…

"Just where do you think _you're_ going?" he called out without even pausing or looking away from his work.

Bumblebee froze awkwardly in mid-step for a few seconds before his shoulders slumped forward in defeat. He then turned towards the door to half-glare, half-pout at the older mech.

"How could you even tell I was there?" he frowned sourly. "Do you have optics in the back of your head or something?"

Wheeljack finally took a break from his work and turned around in his chair to face him, raising his goggles to his forehead as he did so. "No, not really. But y'know, that might be something to consider." he admitted and began rubbing his jaw in thought.

"…"

"As for how;" he continued, "I just call out stuff like that every now and then on the off-chance that it would be valid."

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the doorway with his forearm. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding." he finally said.

"Maybe, but that's not the issue at hand. Shouldn't you be recharging?"

Bumblebee snorted. "No way. I've been lying still long enough. I'm heading topside."

"I understand your feelings, but you'll be no good to anyone with flat tires and a depleted battery." Wheeljack said as he walked over and put a hand on the smaller 'bot's shoulder. "Ratchet may have fixed you up, but you're still low on energy. You should take a stasis-nap, or at least lie down."

Bumblebee frowned and shrugged off the appendage. "Not going to happen. I'm going and that's final." he declared and turned to leave down the corridor.

"Fine. Fine… Suit yourself, Bumbleboy. Just remember that I tried to make this easier for you."

Bumblebee stopped and turned to look at Wheeljack over his shoulder. "Wait… You're _not_ going to stop me?"

"I don't have to." Wheeljack shrugged and then crossed his arms as he leaned back against the side of the doorway. "There's no way you'll manage to sneak past Ratchet or Arcee after all."

Bumblebee looked uneasy for a split-second before snorting loudly. "Hah! Yeah, right. Just you watch me!" he said and marched defiantly down the remaining length of the corridor which ended with a closed metal-door.

Once there, he pressed the panel beside the doorway in order to open it. As the metal-doors slid aside however, he was immediately greeted by a waiting Arcee who stood there frowning with her arms crossed over her chest.

Bumblebee slowly looked up to meet the femme's eyes and gulped.

"Aren't you supposed to be stasis-napping?" she questioned sternly.

"Um, I…" Bumblebee stuttered, and seemed to mumble '_Slag, how do you DO that?'_ under his breath before attempted weakly; "I thought I might help clean up the cargo bay."

"Sure you were." she said skeptically. "Bulkhead and Ratchet are already on it. Besides, you're in no shape to perform manual labor right now. You need to recharge your systems."

"But I…"

"But nothing. Get back to your bunk now. Doctor's orders." Arcee chided, and raised her right hand with a whipping sound to point back down the corridor.

Bumblebee wasn't quite as compliable as usual and he gritted his teeth before leaning forward to protest.

"No! I'm going up there! I _HAVE_ to! I already told you that—" he argued, but Arcee leaned forward herself and cut him off.

"And _I've _already told you that _we're_ ON it! You go lie down! Now!"

Bumblebee glared angrily into Arcee's stern face for several seconds. Then, he cursed under his breath and stomped angrily back the way he came. Wheeljack, who still stood casually in the doorway to his workshop, watched Bumblebee brush past him and down the corridor where he finally disappeared through a doorway and slammed it shut.

"He took it well." Wheeljack commented as he looked down the corridor after the yellow robot.

Wheeljack then turned his head towards the approaching Arcee. A notable detail was the small antenna that stuck up from the side of her helmet – something that proved that even now she was connected to Teletran-1, keeping a watchful "eye" for any potential readings.

The pink and white femme had a hand on her temple and shook her head slightly in dismay.

"I understand his feelings, but _he_ needs to understand that right now there's nothing he can do."

Arcee gave her head one last shake before looking at Wheeljack with a raised eyebrow.

"You know… I was half-expecting you to deliver a _"Told you so"_ when he walked past."

"Nah, the kid is feeling bad enough already. Even _I_ have that much tact." Wheeljack shrugged noncommittally. "Have you found anything about that little friend of his?" he asked curious.

"No, still nothing. The Skyspy showed no sign of her around the site of the battle, but thanks to this planet's convenient information-network we at least know none of the organics received serious injury during the whole "CMX-scandal"." she said, making quotation-marks with her fingers.

"Well as they say, no news is good news."

"I doubt either Bumblebee or Ratchet will agree. There's still no sign of the AllSpark or the mech who took it. I doubt he's even in shape to transform so he must've found somewhere to hide without alerting the organics of his presence – how unlikely that may sound."

"Well, we've scoured the water already so he _has_ to be somewhere inside the city." Wheeljack frowned thoughtfully. "Have you managed to find anything interesting about this planet then?"

"Oh yeah, tons. Yet another reason to be grateful for the readily accessible information this planet provides. I was in the middle of sorting out the relevant stuff for a briefing when you suddenly allowed me to eavesdrop over your com-link. Couldn't you have gotten Bumblebee to calm down yourself?"

"I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been successful. And then you would have to scold both him _and _me instead. This way saved us all time" Wheeljack explained and then walked back into his workshop. As he sat down in front of his workbench, he could hear Arcee follow him inside.

"So, what are you working on here that got you out of cleanup-duty." she asked as she stood beside him. She tried to get a casual look of what was on the table, but as Wheeljack had lowered his protective goggles and picked up his tools to resume welding, she couldn't catch the details through the bright sparks.

"Well, I thought I'd build myself a new plasma cutter." he replied without pausing.

Arcee raised an eyebrow and looked at him oddly. "Hang on. You're welding welding-equipment? Isn't that a little superfluous?"

"Oh, that depends on its area of use." Wheeljack said and laid down his tools. He then raised the goggles onto his forehead as he held the device up to study it.

Arcee was now finally able to get a look at it and saw that the thing he was modifying was square with five digits. In other words, a robotic hand.

Arcee blinked mutely. As Wheeljack put the hand back on the table and once again picked up his tools, he explained his intentions unprompted.

"I decided I needed more of my tools to be at hand – pun not intended – at any occasion. Its not always you're at leisure to simply reach down into a tool belt."

"I see. This way you wouldn't be helpless if you ended up in another situation like yesterday." Arcee said in understanding. Apparently the ordeal with him, Prowl and Bulkhead almost getting blown up the day before had gotten to him more than he had let on.

Wheeljack's uncharacteristic silence as he continued to work was all the confirmation she needed.

After a short while in silence, Arcee said; "I understand. I'll leave you to your work then."

The femme gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder and then left to resume her Intel gathering.

Wheeljack's attention remained glued to the table as he continued to modify his new and upgraded hand in silence.

* * *

"Man… Megatron sure did a number on this place." Bulkhead commented as he lifted up a container from the cargo bay's floor.

"Tch! As if." Ratchet snorted from where he was sitting crouched over various open containers. "We're talking about Megatron here. Any 'bot hearing you say that would automatically assume there'd be nothing left but molten slag and utter devastation. We met the legendary Emperor of Destruction in the metal, yet here we are… organizing unlabeled cargo."

His voice then lowered to a somber and grave tone. "Believe me, Bulkhead… We might just be the luckiest 'bots in the Galaxy, getting off as easy as we did."

Bulkhead gulped at the medi-bot's words as they spoke volumes of what he must've seen during the Great War.

"Yeah… I guess." he finally muttered weakly. The large Autobot placed the container he was carrying onto one of the various stacks piling up against the wall. "And we managed to protect the AllSpark. Like, sure, we may have lost it _now.._. But at least it's not in Megatron's servos, right?" he said as he walked back to where Ratchet sat. "Whoever has it is as trapped on this planet as we are."

The medi-bot muttered something inaudible and then closed the lid of the container he was examining

"Here." he said as he pushed the container forward. "This one goes into the pile on the right."

"Got it."

As Bulkhead carried the new container across the room, something among the scattered containers on the floor caught his optic.

"Hey, Doc-bot? What's the deal with this one?"

"Hmm?"

Ratchet slowly got to his feet and made it towards where Bulkhead was standing. Trailing his line of sight, it became obvious to the medic what had the larger Autobot puzzled.

On the floor was yet another container, one among many, but this one was slightly embedded into the metal floor and stood at an angle.

"That, Bulkhead, is the first thing that greeted me after my impromptu stasis-nap on the floor. Apparently, our "guest" planned to finish me off completely before he vacated the premises. Don't know why he didn't follow through though…"

"Maybe he isn't a bad 'bot." Bulkhead theorized.

"Or _maybe _his damages got to him and he just didn't have the strength for a second attempt!" Ratchet shot back. "Make no mistake, Bulkhead. This 'bot has the AllSpark, the greatest artifact in the entire universe. When we track this guy down we must be ready for anything – and everything."

* * *

_In the dark rampaged city, two gigantic titans fought.__ One was a large robot, dashing and heroic-looking like a giant knight._

_The other, a gruesome beast of nightmares, consisting of intertwined and twisted flesh and metal._

_The battle was violent and fierce, the large figurers tearing up the streets in the process, but they would not let up._

_They aggressively threw themselves at each other, punching and kicking and in the beast's case, biting – dueling by putting their very lives on the line._

_Eventually, the beast gained the upper hand as it managed to slip a slimy tentacle past the robot's guard and dealt him a fierce blow that sent him flying backwards – tumbling down the street until he crashed harshly against the side of a building and collapsed. The heroic robot attempted to get to his feet but his strength failed him and he once again fell back, remaining seated in the debris of the building wall._

_The beast remained in his place and roared its victory to the heavens with a ghastly sound, its monstrous tongue lolling out from its fanged maw._

_As the beast kept roaring, a fair maiden with blond curly hair ran up to the robot and worriedly looked up at him as she placed both hands into his larger one._

"_Mister Convoy, are you alright? Please! You've have to get up!"_

"_Ungh… Melissa?" the robot groaned in recognition._

_The robot shifted slightly as he attempted once more to get up. Sadly, he remained in place, exhausted and powerless._

"_I'm sorry, Melissa. Legion is just too powerful." the robot lamented. "I do not possess the strength to defeat him."_

_Melissa __however clenched her delicate hands in front of her chest and looked up at him determined._

"_Then I'll give you the strength you need, Mister Convoy…: With the power of love… and of innocent and pure kisses."_

_**DUN-DUN-DUUUNN**_

"Cripes! Who _writes _this junk?" Sari groaned out loud.

The little girl with red pigtails was sitting cross-legged on the couch with a bowl of cereal in her lap, staring blankly ahead with a raised eyebrow. The expression on her face as she watched the TV on the table in front of her seemed to be an equal mix of skepticism and sheer disbelief.

The TV-image then changed to show a title screen featuring the show's characters while an announcer read: "Stay tuned for more "Beauty and the Bot", right after these messages."

"Ugh. No thank you!" Sari replied as she picked up the remote with her free hand and quickly changed the channel.

She then proceeded to flip through multiple channels, growing increasingly annoyed with each click.

"Unbelievable! All these channels and not a thing to watch!" Sari complained as she continued channel-surfing. "What's the point of having a TV when there's _nothing _on?"

As she kept pressing the remote, the TV-image suddenly became a swirl of liquid colors and static.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that!" the girl panicked.

As button-bashing on the remote proved useless, Sari hurriedly put the cereal-bowl aside and got on her feet. She proceeded to lightly bang the side of the TV with a fist while the other tried manipulating the mounted buttons.

"Come on, come _ooon!_ You can't DO this to me!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the TV-image continued to distort and swirl – until finally, the screen went black with a poof-sound.

Sari froze, looking like a deer in headlights as she watched a small trickle of black smoke rise from the top of the old TV.

"Rats." she finally grumbled.

Minutes later the girl was marching through the dark corridors of the factory, her upper body leaning slightly backwards in order to balance the outdated box TV in her arms. As she entered the doorway to the largest room of the building, she put the TV down on the floor and turned to stand on the tip of her toes so she could hit the light-switch on the wall.

The result was far from spectacular as only a minute handful of the ceiling-lights lit up. Illuminated weakly by those and the grey daylight peeking in through the windows high under the ceiling, one could make out the outlines of assembly lines and unfinished cars in the room.

Annoyed but unfazed, Sari once again picked up the TV and carried it through the dimly-lit room, past the assembly lines until she reached a workbench running along the wall. With a heave, she lifted the TV and placed it heavily onto the bench – something that kicked up a cloud of dust around it.

After coughing a little, Sari pulled herself onto the workbench and sat on her knees as she inspected the various handheld tools mounted in front of her on the wall.

"Lemme see… First I need a screwdriver." she mused to herself as she inspected the various kinds and compared them to the screws in the TV box. "Hmm, too big. Too small. Wrong shape. Ah, there we are."

After finding the right kind, she turned to the TV-box and quickly went to work unfastening the screws on the back of it.

Sitting on her knees behind the TV, she placed the last screw down on the bench and then lifted off a panel, placing it against the wall so she could have an unobstructed view of its insides.

The little girl leaned her head down to look inside the TV. After scrutinizing the television's interior for a few minutes, she began systematically tapping the components.

"Ow! Hot!" she suddenly recoiled and shook her hand as she apparently found what she was looking for. As she put her burnt fingers into her mouth, the screwdriver slipped out of her hand and began rolling across the bench.

Noticing this, Sari immediately tried to reach for it. As she stretched forward however, the hand supporting her weight lost its friction on the dust coating the bench and she lost her balance, faceplanting onto the wood. This of course kicked up a large cloud of dust all around her and Sari was left coughing for several long seconds.

"*Cough, cough* Bluergh. Ptui! Awful." she finally muttered and began brushing dust off the front of her sweater. "Now where did that darn screwdriver get to?"

Looking ahead of her, the tool was nowhere to be found. Surmising with a groan that it must've rolled off the bench, Sari jumped down and began searching the floor. Before long, the girl was crawling forward on her knees as she looked under the bench on her left side and the assembly line standing on her right.

"Perfect. _Just _perfect. Why does everything have to be so difficult?" Sari grumbled to herself. "This is really shaping out to be one of _those _days, isn't it?"

Finally she spotted the screwdriver lying on the floor just past the end of the bench. Sari grinned victoriously as she crawled forward and picked it up. When she attempted to stand up however, that grin turned into a grimace as she smacked her head against something made of metal.

"_Ow!_ Darn it!" she grumbled as she staggered backwards, nursing the top of her head. "Stupid factory-stuff! What kind of machine _is_ this any…way…"

Her words died in her throat as she slowly let her eyes travel upwards. Way upwards.

In front of her was an enormous humanoid figure – a robot, she could make out through the bad lighting – sitting in a hunched position with its back against the wall. From Sari's angle, the gray skies visible through the windows behind the figure accented the imposing black silhouette of its wide shoulders and helmet-clad head. Though this obscured the figure's face, Sari noted that there was no light coming from his eyes, meaning that it probably wasn't active at the moment.

She also noted that this thing's full height had to be a lot taller than the yellow Autobot she had met the day before.

The screwdriver slowly slid out of her limp hand and clattered against the floor.

"Okay…" she mumbled nervously as she slowly stepped backwards, her eyes remaining glued to the figure's upper torso. "I'm puh-_retty _sure this guy didn't use to be here before."

Her backwards retreat only got her a few steps before she felt her back bump into something. Looking over her shoulder, she saw it was some kind of odd container – _another_ thing she'd definitely never seen before in the factory.

Even in the dim lighting she could tell the container was bright orange and had to be twice as tall as her. Not only that – it was… It was opening.

Sari squeaked and shielded her eyes as the container suddenly popped open and blinded her with a dazzling and intense blue light. Squinting, Sari was able to make out the contents of the container: a large crystal orb which emitted an unworldly light.

As she stood there frozen, a blue line suddenly ran up the length of her body as if the orb was scanning her. Once finished, the orb proceeded to pump images directly into her brain.

Before her eyes she saw a strange metallic planet, shining silver and blue as it floated in the darkness of space. The blue then suddenly changed to orange and red, making the planet looked like it was burning up from within.

The image disappeared and was replaced with visages of robots. Cybertronians.

Great and small. Noble and horrible. Beautiful and nightmarish. Countless of humanoid robots in all shapes and sizes as well as images of what looked like alien-vehicles seemed to flicker before her, all occurring within the length of a second – and finally, the container and the orb itself, surrounded by millions of small lights that gave of a similar glow.

Then, it felt like the process went in reverse and that _she_ was the one providing the orb images.

Humans. Men, women, children. The Earth itself. Plants and animals. Cities and pyramids. Amoebas and finally, a DNA strand.

In the blink of an eye the exchange was over, and the glow emitting from the orb lowered to more tolerable levels. Sari remained dumbstruck for a second before quizzically raising an eyebrow at the orb.

"Oh-_kay_, that was weird. Did we just have a conversation?"

Without giving any answer – at least not in a form Sari could interpret – the orb once again shone its light at Sari, though this time it was in a much more condensed beam aimed directly at her necklace.

The beam focused on the metallic pendant for a few second until it emitted a sound reminiscent of the series of clicks and noises she had heard Bumblebee make whenever he changed between his two forms. The beam dispersed and the pendant on Sari's necklace had changed form and now resembled a large metallic key.

Sari stared at the transformed necklace in mute shock, not snapping out of her stupor before she noticed the container reclosing itself.

"Hey, you! What's the big idea?" she demanded as she stepped forward and banged at the large container with her small fists. "That pendant was important to me! How dare you just change it without permi—_ssion?_"

That last part was said as a squeak as Sari was suddenly dragged backwards by large metal-fingers grabbing the collar of her sweater.

She was then lifted several feet up in the air and turned around to face the glaring yellow eyes of the large robot. Sari felt herself go rigid as this higher angle allowed her to finally get a good look at its features.

The being's face looked like that of a human who'd had his skin and flesh burned – blending together with the skull underneath.

But if the robot's face was scary, the anger in its voice was even _worse_.

"_YOU! *fkrzzzz* WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?_" the robot snarled at her, the occasional static in its voice producing a gruesome pitch.

Sari was, understandably, freaked.

"I-I-I-I…" she stammered, unable to formulate a word, far less a sentence.

"I heard you earlier! I know you have the ability to! So, _SPEAK!_"

"I-I didn't do anything!" Sari exclaimed, terrified. "I don't know what happened! It just opened up on its own!"

The little girl dangled from the robot's grip on her collar, completely petrified and helpless.

"Ph-please… Don't hurt me… Please…" she pleaded weakly.

The robot seemed to reign itself in and leaned back to study her more carefully.

For several agonizing seconds, the only sound echoing through the large room were the hiccups and sobs that were caught in Sari's throat.

Finally, the robot lowered its hand and half-tossed the girl onto the floor. Sari stumbled forward on her feet before falling flat on the ground and skid to a stop. Shaking and unsteadily, she pushed herself onto her knees and carefully looked back at the robot.

"What rests in that container is not anything to be taken lightly!" the robot said, glaring down at her. "Leave this place at once! Go!"

Scared, Sari unsteadily got to her feet and stood up fully. Unshed tears pooling in her eyes, she looked weakly over her shoulder at the glaring robot and then towards the door and windows at the other side of the room.

Outside, the storm was still going strong – with rain pouring down relentlessly and wind powerful enough to bend the treetops. With a sniffle, Sari began walking forward while watching the storm outside, but after only a few feet her head lowered and she slowed to a halt.

"No…" Sari mumbled as shadows covered her face.

"…_What?_"

"I said No!" Sari declared as she whirled around in place to meet the robot's glare with her own. "I will NOT leave!"

The robot seemed stupefied for a split-second before angrily leaning forward. He supported his weight with his arms as he bent down to glare down at the girl.

"You little malfunction. Look at yourself! Don't you realize I could squash you like a bug?"

"It doesn't matter! I won't leave!"

"Ghrr – Listen to me—"

"NO! _YOU_ listen to ME!" Sari demanded angrily. "This place may be a dump, but it's MY home! And these last two years it's been EVERYTHING I've had so I am NOT giving it up! Not to you! Not to Powell! Not to ANYONE! And if you don't like it then you might as well just go ahead and squash me – because I'm! Not! LEAVING!"

Sari's shoulders rose and fell, the girl breathing heavily from her tirade as she glared defiantly at the robot. Her fists were tightly clenched and shaking and angry tears pooled up in the corners of her eyes – but even with the metal-giant glaring back at her she would not yield.

The stare-down between the two lasted for several long seconds and the silence was incredibly tense.

Finally, the robot began to move. He slowly raised his right hand into the air and Sari flinched and screwed her eyes shut as the large hand fell towards her.

The ground reverberated as the hand heavily hit the ground. Sari blinked in confusion as she saw that the hand had come down flat on the floor next to her, placing her in the open space between the thumb and the forefinger.

She looked up to see that the robot was slowly pushing himself onto his feet, obviously struggling due to his damaged body. Without a word, the robot leaned over Sari and picked up the AllSpark container. The robot then took a large step over the little girl and began walking away with the container secured under his arm.

The tears on her cheeks completely forgotten, Sari watched on in mute shock disbelief as the robot walked away, making the floor reverberate with each step.

But before the robot reached the factory's cargo doors, a burst of electricity arched across his body causing his legs to buckle beneath him. Sari flinched as the large robot toppled forward and crashed into the floor with such force that it made the entire building shake and rumble. The tools on the wall fell off their perch and dust wafted through the air around the robot.

After staring on in mute shock for several seconds, Sari finally snapped out of her stupor and hurriedly ran over.

She quickly walked past the length of the robot until she came up next to his head. He lay with his cheek against the floor and his eyes were closed as he groaned in pain.

"Um… Are… Are you okay?" Sari asked nervously.

As she made to reach over, the robot's optics shot wide open.

"Get away from me!" he snarled and brought up his arm to wave her away.

"Hey!" Sari called in indignation as she stepped back to avoid it. "What's your problem?"

The giant robot ignored her and brought his arms under his upper torso. He then attempted to push himself off the floor, but the action caused electricity to arch around his shoulders and spine and he once again groaned in agony. Still, he persisted and Sari cautiously stepped back as she watched on in increasing worry. As the robot supported his weight with his arms, the disconcerting noise of metal twisting rang through the air and violent small sparks exploded from his shoulders

With a final groan of agony, one of his arms gave out and Sari flinched as the robot once again crashed into the ground with a rumble.

Waving away the airborne dust, Sari carefully attempted to approach again.

"You… You shouldn't push yourself like that." she began awkwardly. "Maybe you should, like… stay here for a while. Until the storm is over at least or you could get really damaged."

The giant metallic head lying face-down on the floor turned slightly her direction to reveal a bright yellow eye.

"…How?" he finally questioned.

"Um, well. Uh… You have a lot of exposed electronics and stuff, and everyone knows that _that _and water doesn't mix!"

"No. Not that." The robot interrupted and slowly turned his damaged visage around to face her fully. "Just now I tried to drive you from your home…" he muttered listlessly. "How can you afford me pity? How can you show me concern?"

The robot's honest confusion stumped Sari. The girl blinked and looked down as she digested his words.

Finally she looked back up to meet his silent gaze and replied simply:

"You're in pain. And you look really, really hurt…! How could I not?"

* * *

His back pressed against the wall, Bumblebee slowly leaned sideways to peek around a corner. Stretching out before him was a grey and blue metal corridor, and to his relief it was completely deserted.

"Hehe. Almost home-free, now." he grinned to himself.

With a small but smug grin adorning his face, Bumblebee began tiptoeing through the hallway with comically exaggerated movements.

Unbeknownst to him however, several panels on the corridor walls were sliding open behind him allowing a number of large grapple-claws to emerge and extend towards the unsuspecting Autobot.

* * *

Back the abandoned factory, the large damaged Cybertronian had returned to where Sari had first discovered him and was gingerly seating himself down with his back against the wall. As he reclined backwards, the back of his head accidentally knocked against the wall. The robot turned his head to witness a shallow crack had appeared behind him.

"Tch. What fragile material." he scoffed before leaning back against the wall again, this time taking care to do so more gently, and released a heavy sigh.

A churning sound caused him to slowly turn his head to watch Sari roll a barrel larger than her across the floor towards him.

"What's this?" the disfigured robot asked as Sari stopped by his side.

The little girl wiped the sweat of her brow with her sleeve before meeting his eyes.

"This place used to be a car factory, so I figured there might be some oil left behind." she explained, patting the barrel lying on the floor. "It's not much, but I thought it might help you."

"Oil?" the robot muttered, as he carefully reached over with one hand and picked up the barrel.

"Yup." the girl nodded as she watched the robot pry off the lid and then carefully scrutinize the contents. "You can use it, right? I don't exactly know how you space-robots fuel, but..."

Sari's sentence trailed off as she noticed the robot give the oil a cautious sip before shortly tilting his head back and take a large swig from the barrel.

She blinked.

"…Oh. So that's how." she noted and tried not to grimace as some of the oil leaked through the open gaps in the robot's cheeks and down his jaw.

The 'bot finally lowered the barrel and groaned loudly in satisfaction.

"Wow..." Sari muttered. "Um… Did it taste good?"

"No… Not good… It was delicious."

"Really?" Sari lit up. "Haha. I'm glad."

The girl let off a radiant expression, her eyes closed and a wide grin adorning her face. Presented with such a heartfelt expression, most people would have found themselves at ease but the robot appeared somewhat… disconcerted.

"Say, why don't you tell me your name?" the girl went on, not having noticed the robot's earlier reaction.

"My name?" he questioned emotionlessly. The Cybertronian then frowned and shook his head. "Humph. It's not really important. Call me whatever you wish."

He blinked in surprise as he suddenly found himself being glared venomously at by the small human.

"No…" Sari said slowly. "No, that's not right."

"Uh… I'm sorry?"

The robot watched the little girl stomp forward to stand directly in front of him.

"A name is something that's really, really important." she called as if lecturing him. "It's _who_ you are. Your identity! It's what your friends and family knows you as and what links you to them."

She then looked down and shook her head.

"Sometimes your name can be all you have." she muttered dejectedly. "Saying your name doesn't matter… That… That is just wrong!"

The Cybertronian watched her closely. He didn't know the details, but obviously what he said had struck a chord with the small girl.

She then looked up again to smirk slyly at him and the robot had to blink as she suddenly looked like a whole different person to him.

"Besides… You _really _don't want me to have to make a nickname for you. Unless you want to be stuck with something like "Mr. Skullface" or anything equally awful." she grinned.

The robot stared at her blankly for a few seconds, seemingly having trouble with digesting the child's rapid change in demeanor. Eventually finding himself fighting the urge to return the smirk she delivered, he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his optics.

After spending a few seconds in thought, he then released a deep sigh before slowly reopening his eyes to regard the ceiling and then the small being on the floor in front of him. The girl was still looking up towards his face, eagerly awaiting his response.

"Perhaps…" he began quietly. "Perhaps you have a point."

He then slowly lowered his hand until it hovered open in front of her.

"My name… is Optimus. Call me that."

The girl glanced from his face to his hand and then back again.

She then reached forward with both hands and shook his forefinger in greeting.

"Nice to meet you, Optimus." she smiled up at him. "My name is Sari. Sari –"

* * *

'SUMDAC SYSTEMS'

Those were the words written on the wall-mounted sign of an unassuming office building downtown Detroit.

Due to the heavy rain, the name could only be read if one were either really up close or illuminating the sign with a powerful light source. In this case it unfortunately turned out to be the latter as the light grew in intensity, revealing to stem from a large incoming fireball. On impact it blew the office's front doors to pieces with a powerful explosion, taking down a sizeable chunk of the surrounding walls in the process.

Inside the smoldering lobby, several security robots entered the people-free room and stood to attention. Their defensive weapons were brought at the ready as their optics registered a humanoid silhouette walking into the building through the smoke and fire.

"Attention citizen." the foremost security robot called out. "You are trespassing-slash-vandalizing Sumdac Systems' facilities without permit. The police are being notified so stand down now and this may still be resolved peacefully."

The silhouette then stopped inside the smoke as if pausing to reflect on the robot's words. The figure then stretched gauntlet-clad arms forward as it replied in a scrambled and modified voice.

"Peacefully? Now where is the fun in that?" the person audibly smirked.

The next second, a massive stream of fire shot out of the gauntlets and washed through the lobby, either blowing up the robots on contact or forcing them up against the wall as they were incinerated. The entire room now ablaze, the intruder was now visible between the vivid flames.

The presumed human had a tall and lanky body and he was dressed in black and orange body-armor. The armor on his back seemed to have a lot of extra padding that along with his posture gave the man a slight hunchback-like appearance, and cables ran from the hump and along his arms to feed into the large gauntlets. The outfit was topped with a protective helmet that vaguely resembled a jack-O'-lantern pumpkin, hiding the person's traits and identity behind a gruesome black grin.

As the fire sprinklers went off underneath the ceiling, he immediately aimed his gauntlets upward and destroyed them one by one with well-aimed pellets of fire.

"Ah-ah-ah." he chided, the helmet distorting his voice. "No raining on my parade here. This building will burn – and it shall be _beautiful._"

Letting out a soft but deranged cackle, the madman walked through the flames and deeper into the building.

* * *

"After we're done here, you'd better be ready to lend a servo in the cargo bay." Ratchet grumbled.

"Well, all the more reason for you to attach it properly then." Wheeljack quipped.

"Yeah, yeah…"

The two Autobots were currently sitting on opposite sides of a table in the Orion's med-bay. The medic was hunched forward with his tools deployed from his backpack while the scientist had his arm lying flat on the table. A detached robotic hand laid to the side as Ratchet was currently working on the procedure of attaching Wheeljack's newly constructed hand to his body.

After a bit of precision welding, Ratchet closed the open panels on Wheeljack's wrist, finalizing the process.

"There. How does that feel?" he asked while he sat back on his chair.

Wheeljack carefully lifted his arm from the table and let it rest in his other hand as he experimentally flexed and moved his fingers.

"Feels great, Ratchet. It's as good as new."

"It IS new, moron."

"Oh, you know what I meant. I may design and build the components, but no one puts them together better than you."

"Yeah, well…" the medic trailed off uncomfortably as he retracted his tools. "Just try not to get it blown off straight away this time."

"Aye-aye, Doc." Wheeljack mock-saluted with his new appendage. "But just in case, I think I'll make a few spares. Perhaps giving them a varied selection of tools."

Ratchet grunted noncommittally.

The two suddenly looked towards the open doorway as some kind of clamor grew in volume and proximity. Predictably, Bumblebee was at the heart of it.

The yellow 'bot was running his mouth as it was the only thing at the moment he could freely move. The rest of him was wrapped in large chains and he squirmed helplessly as Arcee wheeled him past the doorway on a trolley.

"You need to recharge, Bumblebee." Arcee chided sternly. "You will now stay and rest in your bunk, even if I have to _chain_ you to it."

"What?" the yellow 'bot protested incredulously. "You can't do that! That's just not fair!"

"This is your third strike, Bumblebee. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Bumblebee's vocal protests continued to ring through the air long after he and Arcee had disappeared out of sight.

Finally, the 'bots inside the med-bay turned their heads back toward each other, seemingly at a loss over what they'd just witnessed.

Finally, Wheeljack managed to break the silence with his usual tact.

"Huh. Am I the only one a little jealous of the kid right now?"

The response he received from the medic was his old dethatched hand thrown into his face.

END CHAPTER 7

* * *

**A****uthor's notes:**

(1) I know sound doesn't carry through Outer Space but it's a _cartoon_. Just go with it.

I may have jumped the gun by doing it this early, but I couldn't help but poke fun of the most deranged Transformers-franchise in existence… _YOU_ know which one I'm referring to.


	8. The Odd Couple, Pt2

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED – KALEIDOSCOPE**

Chapter 8: The Odd Couple – Part 2.

* * *

A bolt of lightning flashed across the skies of New Detroit, it's white, dazzling light shining through the windows of the abandoned car-factory and illuminating its dark rooms. Sitting in the main factory-room, Sari and Optimus looked towards the far wall windows as the light from outside faded and was replaced by loud, rumbling thunder.

Sari was sitting on top of one of the factory's assembly-lines with her legs hanging idly over the side. Across from her, Optimus sat with his back against the wall – a Cybertronian-sized hand tool in his right hand as he had been tending to the exposed circuitry and servo-mechanics of his left upper arm and shoulder.

Finally, the thunder died off as well and the two took note of the sound of rainfall once again becoming audible.

"Whoa." Sari quietly breathed. "That was a BIG one."

Optimus was about to reply, but a violent burst of yellow sparks suddenly shot out of the wound he was working on, causing him to flinch and groan in pain.

"Optimus! Are you alright?" Sari exclaimed.

The Cybertronian nursed his shoulder with a grim look on his face, grumbling angrily under his breath for several seconds.

"Khu… Yeah. I'm fine." he finally muttered. "The damage was just more extensive than I had first thought."

He then reached down and began opening a compartment on, or rather _in_ his stomach. Like much else on his body, the metal had been bent and distorted so Optimus had to use force to pry it completely open. From inside the compartment, Optimus pulled out a small flat box that was his equivalent of a field medic kit. Placing the tool he'd previously been using in an empty slot inside, he then began inspecting the rest of the tools one-by-one with a critical eye.

"Um…"

"Yes, Sari, what is it?" Optimus replied as he picked up a new tool to study.

"Well, just… Isn't there a way you could, you know, lessen the pain? Don't you have some kind of anesthesia?"

"Not really. And even if I did, I wouldn't be able to use it. I can't repair the damages myself if I can't feel them."

"…"

Finally finding one acceptable – a cylindrical tool that looked like an alien screwdriver – Optimus put the box back and resumed working on his left arm.

Looking down, Sari swung her small feet back and forth listlessly as she tried digesting the robot's plight. Noticing her silence, Optimus gave her a brief look.

"So… Ah-hum. I believe you were in the middle of telling me about the other day."

"Huh?" The girl's head snapped up. "Oh. Right. – Um, where was I?"

"You and… Bumblebee were traversing the rooftops, following the "CMX"-machine." the robot answered amidst repairs.

"Oh yeah. Well, Bumblebee and I followed it along the edge of the docks to where there was this radio-tower, y'see. And there…"

As Sari energetically resumed the tale of her adventure from the day before to her "house-guest", Optimus continued working on repairing his shoulder, occasionally taking short pauses to test its flexibility. Though it might not appear that way at a glance he was aptly absorbing every bit of info he could gleam from the child, a strange look present in his optics as he worked.

* * *

Downtown Detroit, police forces were gathering in a large group under the heavy rain. Along with a good amount of officers outfitted for heavy duty, police cars, armored swat vans and even the recently untrustworthy drone-units were all positioned around a Sumdac Systems' office building. A building that had black smoke trailing out from all over it.

As the building was adorned with a glass wall exterior, one could easily see that most of the floors were lit ablaze, the vicious and remorseless flames spreading quickly and devouring everything inside. Though firefighters were at the scene as well, they could at the moment do little more than damage control. The fire trucks pumped water onto the fire from afar as the police didn't allow them to get too close to the building.

Suddenly, the fire on the top floor erupted with such force that it blasted out the window panels, sending scorched office equipment and shattered glass raining dangerously upon the streets below.

As soon as burning debris stopped falling, Captain Fanzone and his men left the cover from behind their vehicles and looked up at the building before them. Tugging his trench coat on tighter over his armored vest to shield against the weather, Fanzone lifted a megaphone and called up towards the building.

"WE HAVE THE BUILDING COMPLETELY SURROUNDED! GET OUT HERE WITH YOUR HANDS UP NOW, YOU PUMPKIN-MOUTHED MANIAC!"

"Hey – I resemble that remark!" a voice hollered back from the top floor.

Among the flames in the burning office, an extremely tall and lanky person walked forward to stand in the remains of the glass walls. It was the somewhat Halloweenesque pyromaniac, a burning glow present in the oversized gauntlets he was wearing. Though his face was hidden behind his pumpkin-like mask, one couldn't help but feel that the jack-o'-lantern smile on it was genuine.

"Greetings, Captain Fanzone." the person called in a raspy tone, his voice most likely distorted by a mechanism in his helmet. "It's been quite a while."

"NOT NEARLY LONG ENOUGH, PYRO GOBLIN!" Fanzone called back through the megaphone. "AND NEXT TIME WILL BE LONGER! WE'RE TAKING YOU IN THIS TIME! MAKE IT EASIER ON YOURSELF AND SURRENDER AT ONCE!"

The lanky, near hunchbacked super villain brought up a gauntlet-clad hand and placed it at his jaw in a mock-thoughtful gesture as he stood at the edge gazing down.

"Ooh, so you want to play, huh?" he chuckled creepily as he studied the police copterdrones hovering around the top floor. "But as they say: business before pleasure."

He played with a small data stick between his fingers for a second before safely securing it in a pocket inside his armor. He then aimed his gauntlets forward. "Look at that. I've completed my business… Looks like my schedule is now open."

The copterdrones were incinerated in a heartbeat, their burning remains falling clear out of the sky and towards the streets bellow.

"HEADS UP!" Fanzone warned in the megaphone as a few of the copterdrones crashed dangerously close to the officers. On impact, a piece of one drone's rotor blade was sent flying, spinning through the air as it headed directly towards the Captain.

Half a second later, Fanzone found himself sitting on his rear with his back against one of the armored vans. Looking up, the blade had imbedded itself right above him, nailing his megaphone to the van.

Fanzone's face changed from flabbergasted into an intensely sour frown. He was not amused.

Meanwhile, Pyro Goblin spread his arms outwards and allowed himself to tip forward over the edge of the building. The moment he cleared the edge, the fire on the top floor violently erupted once more in his wake. Flames washed out through the air above him as Pyro Goblin entered a freefall down the length of the building, the man cackling as he fell through the rain.

The firefighters at the back of the group let out a collective gasp, but the policemen remained vigilant.

"Stay alert, people!" he barked to the officers as he got back to his feet. "Be ready for anything!"

Fanzone's cop-instincts proved correct as when Pyro Goblin fell past the fourth floor, he brought his arms together and aimed them towards the ground, shooting out a concentrated column of fire from his oversized gauntlets.

"Take cover!" Fanzone managed to holler just before the pillar of fire crashed into the ground and washed outwards in all directions like a tidal wave.

The wave of fire shattered the first-floor windows of the office building as well as the windows of the closest police cars. The fire worked its way through the cars' interior and exploding out the other side, forcing the officers crouched behind them to throw themselves onto the ground with their arms shielding their heads.

While the flames scattered, Pyro Goblin's momentum had been reduced by the downwards blast so the villain was able to land in an elegant crouch. He then stood up, his arms swinging lazily from side to side as he hunched forward and seemed to regard the police with glee.

"Come now! Let's get this party started!" he called as he with a surprisingly quick movement clasped his gauntlet-clad hands together and pointed them forward, immediately shooting a stream of fire towards one of the police cars. The police standing behind it had to dive to the sides as the concussive force pushed the car clear across the street where it crashed into a wall and exploded.

"OPEN FIRE!"

At Fanzone's shouted order, the officers and the policedrones immediately aimed their guns and began shooting at the criminal. In response, Pyro Goblin shot a stream of fire into the ground while at the same time spreading his arms outwards. This created a wall of fire that hid him from view before dozens of laser shots rained down on his location.

"Did… Did we get him?" one of the officers asked as they momentarily seized fire.

Not two seconds later, a horizontal stream of fire blasted out of the far right of the firewall, nailing a policedrone dead center. The drone was pushed back by the flames into a police car at the end of the lineup where it detonated on impact. The stream continued in force still and it drifted leftwards, destroying and even detonating cars and drones one by one and tossing the armored policemen clear.

"Pull back! Get behind the swat vehicles!" one of the officers called while others picked up those too dazed to walk on their own.

"Aww. Leaving so soon?" Pyro Goblin called in a childish voice as he stepped through the firewall and stalked towards the police with deliberately casual steps, his lanky upper body swaying back and forth as he walked.

He stopped abruptly as he was suddenly blasted from the side with highly pressured white foam. Glancing calmly to his right, Pyro Goblin saw Captain Fanzone stand there with two other officers, all of them holding a large rifle-like contraption.

"Fire retardant foam? _Really?_" Pyro Goblin asked bemused as he wiped the foam off his helmet with a skinny arm, the heavy rain already starting to clear it off his body. "Did you seriously believe my system wasn't insulated?" he taunted as he aimed an arm towards Fanzone. Sure enough, fire was once again building in his gauntlets.

Fanzone and the other two were immediately forced to turn and throw themselves onto the ground as a stream of fire shot over them. Being the one closest to Pyro Goblin however – not to mention having much more bulk than the other two officers – Fanzone did not manage to completely dodge the attack.

"Yargh! Hot! Hot!" Fanzone called while rolling on the ground with the back of his coat on fire.

"Chief!"

The approaching officers were cut of as a firewall was created between them and Fanzone. The police chief rolled onto his knees, dark smoke trailing from his back, and glared up at the lanky figure silently gazing down at him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he mused, gesturing to the fire around them. "The dancing flames. The radiant colors. So many shades of red, of orange, of yellow, of white! ALL of them, all at once!" He shuddered in delight. "Fire is art and poetry in motion in one, and I am the artist delivering it onto the masses. It's beautiful, don't you agree, Captain?"

"I think you're a matchstick short of a full box... Lunatic." Fanzone bit back, scoffing angrily at him.

Pyro Goblin twitched at his response and then began to shake in anger. "You disappoint me, Captain. No appreciation for beauty at all" he growled and aimed his gauntlets down at him at point-blank range. "Besides, I'm not crazy… I'm… _enlightened!_"

Just before he could torch the Captain however, a high-pressure stream of water suddenly shot between him and Fanzone and Pyro Goblin was forced to backpedal. With the help of the firefighters, the officers were now wielding the hoses from the fire trucks and they used them to drive Pyro Goblin back and away from Captain Fanzone.

The super villain continuously dodged the streams of water, dancing around and somersaulting over them with ease. He then screeched to a halt and brought his hands together to fire a concentrated blast from his gauntlets that vaporized the water before it could hit him.

The resulting cloud of steam briefly obscured the villain from sight, but only for a few seconds as he was quick to release fire from his gauntlets again. This time however he had intertwined his hands and aimed downwards as he blasted fire continuously. The result was that before the very eyes of the police force, Pyro Goblin shot out of the steam and into the air like a missile.

"I'll guess we'll have to take a rain-check, Captain! Ah-hahahahaa!"

The lanky figure blasted upwards through the rain, laughing all the way. Fanzone and his men could only stand and watch as Pyro Goblin soared through the air, higher and higher until he disappeared over the top of the buildings.

* * *

Back in the abandoned factory, Sari had returned to the workbench she had left the broken TV-set on, climbing on top of it as she once again picked up her screwdriver.

Taking a glance to the side, Sari spotted Optimus and raised her head to take a good look at him. The 'bot was sitting in the same spot as earlier, back propped up against the factory wall, but he now sat completely silent and immobile.

As she studied him, Sari's thoughts drifted back to what had happened mere twenty minutes earlier…

**Flashback:**

Optimus' tools cluttered onto the floor as the giant robot suddenly slumped in his seat, only just managing to bring an arm down to prevent himself from collapsing on the floor. Sari who had been sitting and talking to him stood up on the assembly-line's conveyor belt in alarm.

"H-hey. Are you alright?"

"Uhnn. No need for concern. I'm just running low on energy" Optimus grunted as he brought up a hand to rub his optics. "It seems that even with the oil you gave me, there is no helping that my circuitry is shot."

Peeking at the girl over his knuckles, Optimus spoke in a softer tone.

"Don't look so worried. It just means I'm more prone to slip into stasis."

"Stasis?"

**End f****lashback:**

The Cybertronian had called it "stasis-napping" and "recharging", but Sari figured that for all intents and purposes it was the same as what humans would call "sleeping".

Optimus sat upright with his head tiled forward and his arms crossed over his chest while his legs were tucked up in front of him, the soles planted flat on the floor for support. The damaged robot's chest didn't rise and fall nor did he shift unconsciously like a sleeping human would, but Sari didn't know if those were the traits of his race or just Optimus himself. Seeing him sitting perfectly still in a guarded position as he slept, he looked to Sari's eyes like a resting soldier.

When she thought about it now, she hadn't really learned all that much about him had she? She had asked questions, sure, but somehow or other the questions had always ended up being subtly deflected or redirected towards her, leaving her to do all the talking. Had he been doing that on purpose?

…

'No', she decided with a shake of her head. Surely she was just over-thinking things.

But left to her own devices as she were, Sari had eventually decided to focus her time on the broken TV in front of her again.

Sitting on her knees on the workbench, the little girl leaned forward to once again look inside the TV's circuitry.

"Hmm. I'm pretty sure it was this thing." she mumbled to herself as she poked the component lightly with her fingers.

Finding it no longer warm, she carefully began disassembling the piece with the screwdriver.

"I knew it. Some of the wires are burnt too. I'm gonna have to find replacements for them as well." she observed as the part began to come lose, allowing her to get a better look around it.

As her attention was focused ahead, she didn't notice that the pendant-turned-key hanging from her neck slowly began to pull itself forward, defying gravity as it aimed itself towards the TV's interior.

"Hey, wha—?" Sari exclaimed as the key suddenly hovered into her field of vision. Before she could decide how to react, the key began glowing with a blue light and quickly thrust itself into the TV's circuitry.

A sudden surge of energy crackled visually between the key and the TV, causing Sari to recoil backwards in surprise, inadvertently pulling out the key. Sitting on the bench, her arms behind her as she leaned her upper body as far back as possible – Sari watched the key return to hanging limply on her chest and regarded the item with wide eyes.

"Wha… What in the world was that?" she finally questioned out loud.

Sari glanced quickly towards the sleeping Optimus and then back to the key. Gingerly, she attempted to touch it, prodding it skittishly with a finger before grabbing it fully in her palm. Holding it up to study, the pendant remained quiet in her hand, showing no sign of its earlier energy-discharges. Sari's gaze then shifted to the TV in front of her and her eyes narrowed.

Getting her feet under her to return sitting on her knees, Sari leaned forward carefully to inspect the TV's interior with a critical eye. To her surprise, the component she had been busy wedging loose had realigned itself and on closer inspection even the wires behind it seemed intact now.

Frowning, her eyes turned to once again regard the key in her hand. At this proximity, she could feel the thing wanting to gravitate towards the TV, held back only by her tight grip on it.

"Hmm. Why not." she mused.

After taking off the necklace, Sari leaned away as far back as she could and carefully reinserted the key into the TV's circuitry. Shielding her face with her free arm, she watched as streams of blue energy once again pulsed wildly between the key and the TV-set, illuminating the corner of the poorly lit factory-room.

…

A few minutes later, Sari had turned the TV-set around on the bench and was now sitting in front of its active screen. As she systematically worked her way through the channels, an incredulous expression was evident on her face as she confirmed that they were all indeed working perfectly.

"I don't believe it." she commented softly. "It's working better than ever. And it's not even plugged in."

Indeed. The power cord running from the TV was currently hanging idly in her hand as she continued to flip through channels.

Putting the cord down, she then shifted her attention to her necklace.

"Wicked-cool! This thing can fix TVs with just a touch! I wonder if it can fix other machines as well." she wondered and immediately began looking around. "There's got to be something here I can test it on…"

As her eyes traveled back and forth through the factory, her necklace once again acted on its own accord. Glowing a radiant blue, the key gravitated forward until Sari felt it tug on the string around her neck. Ceasing to search through the room, her eyes now focused on the key.

"What? What is it?" she questioned, not really sure if she was expecting an answer.

As the glowing key continue to gravitate in a set direction, she slowly lifted her gaze to see what it was so adamantly pointing towards – and blinked as her eyes fell on the sleeping Optimus a mere fifteen feet away.

After quickly glancing back and forth to confirm that the key was indeed gravitating towards the Cybertronian, Sari's expression slowly morphed from confusion into an intrigued smirk.

Amidst the heavy rain outside, lighting once again illuminated the sky.

* * *

Out of the darkness, a twisted vision spreads out before us. The details are blurry and the colors nothing but shades of red, gray and black, but the sight is unmistakable… This is a scene of war.

Underneath an alien sky, metallic buildings and monuments reached towards the stars high above – their structural integrity completely ruined as multicolored laser-fire and violent explosions rang out from every direction.

Admits the fire and smoke, dozens of black silhouettes ran around franticly. Mechanical humanoid in all shapes and sizes, these beings that were undeniably Cybertronians – Autobots in fact, given the red sigil they bore. Several of them moved as a group, moving around in a vehicular-mode for so to transform and begin firing their weapons back the very direction they had just come.

Out of the smoke, fire and debris the Autobots had left in their wake, more Cybertronians appeared. These however bore the purple sigil of the Decepticons, and though their shapes and sizes were just as varied, they were almost all by rule dwarfing the Autobots in stature.

The Autobots gave everything they had, but there was no denying that while some of them were indeed battle-hardened, Autobots in general simply lacked the inherent capability the Decepticons had for warfare. Even though the Autobots were greater in numbers, it was still the case of trained civilians versus born war-machines.

Being quick to close the distance between them, the 'cons started tearing into their smaller opponents with gleeful wanton. Some of the Autobots managed to backpedal out of their reach as they lunged, be it by vehicle-mode or on foot... but those that didn't were torn to shreds on the spot.

Enraged, the remaining Autobots regrouped and resumed their attack.

In the middle of this nightmarish battlefield, a Cybertronian warrior was attempting to find just a few seconds of reprieve, sitting crouched down in the dirt as he used his right hand to nurse a wound on his left shoulder. Between his fingers, energon – the lifeblood of Cybertronians – leaked from the wound and ran down his arm and onto the weapon clutched in his left hand… A large, long-shafted axe.

Suddenly, the warrior looked up in alarm as a stream of energy ran along the ground and straight towards him. The 'bot leapt to the side just in time as the energy reached his previous location and detonated, tearing the ground violently apart like a localized, miniature-earthquake. Rolling to a stop outside the attacks effective range, the axe-wielder sprang to his feet in a ready stance and looked towards where the energy had originated. A short distance away, a powerful-looking femme was visible among the smoke of the battlefield. A femme with the Decepticon-insignia on her chest.

The Decepticon wore a dome-like helmet on her head that blended well with her powerful physique and her feet were outfitted with large, bulky boots. She carried a vicious grin on her face and a manic glint in her optics as she looked at the axe-wielder. One of her boots began sizzling with energy as she lifted it up and then stomped heavily forward, the impact creating another energy stream that raced across the ground.

As with the previous attack, the axe-wielder was able to leap aside just before the ground erupted behind him, but as he came rolling to a stop a large shadow suddenly fell over him.

Quickly looking up, the axe-wielder saw another Decepticon; one that had to be three, maybe four times his own size. His upper body was large and circular and an insect-looking head was mounted on the front of his torso. The 'bot had his massive arms raised above his head with his clawed hands clasped together, and quickly brought them down to smash the axe-wielder. The two-handed blow crashed heavily into the ground, but the intended target had managed to sidestep it and was now swinging his axe to deliver a slicing cut across the Decepticon's right thigh.

The enormous 'bot groaned in pain, but quickly turned towards the axe-wielder as his hands transformed into grinding-tools and began throwing angry swipes towards him. With his ridiculous size, the Decepticon movements were understandably slow and exaggerated so the axe-wielder had little trouble sidestepping the thrusts or deflecting them with his axe. A sudden sizzling sound alerted the axe-wielder however that the Decepticon-femme had released another one of her seismic attacks and it was now shooting straight towards him from behind.

Acting immediately, the axe-wielder extended the shaft of his weapon and used it to trip the giant Decepticon mid-strike. As the momentum from his thrust carried him forward, the axe-wielder grabbed the extended appendage with both arms and used all his power to throw the Decepticon overhead and into the ground, crashing heavily straight in the path of the femme's attack.

The ground erupted in another miniature-earthquake, but with the giant Decepticon absorbing the impact, the axe-wielder was able to jump from the exploding ground onto the Decepticon's back and from there out of the attack's range. But no sooner had he landed before laser-fire peppered the ground where he stood. Defending his vulnerable areas with his axe, the 'bot looked up to see a third Decepticon - this one in its vehicle-mode, soar through the air towards him. Its appearance was that of a jet-black alien airplane with forward-curving, jagged wings and it was firing off laser-shots continuously.

Passing the axe-wielder close overhead without managing to make any proper damage, the jet-black aircraft curved through the air above the battlefield and prepared to make another low-flying sweep at its target. This time however the axe-wielder came running straight towards it. The aircraft released another salvo of laser-fire, but he pressed on, blocking a handful of the blasts with his axe before extending the weapon's shaft once more while simultaneously thrusting it into the ground ahead of him. As a result, the axe-wielder pole-vaulted into the air and was now on a collision-course with the Decepticon.

The axe's shaft returned to normal length and right before impact the back of the 'bot's axe ignited what turned out to be a rocket-nozzle. The thrust from his weapon allowed him to twist sideways mid-air, avoiding the Decepticon's main-body and instead head towards its left wing. Their opposing momentums let the rocket-propelled axe tear through the wing instantly and the axe-wielder flipped and landed in crouch on the ground as the clipped piece stabbed into the dirt behind him.

The aircraft carried onwards through the air, spinning wildly out of control. In a last ditch move to control its decent, the Decepticon reverted back to robot-mode, revealing itself to be a sleek femme with jagged edges on her helmet and armor. Her momentum was too great however and she crashed and skidded along the ground, cutting through several other duels before impacting against the base of a building with enough force to kick up a large cloud of dust and debris.

Seeing his opponent's disastrous landing in the distance, the axe-wielder jerked as he once again heard the telltale sound of the first Decepticon's energy-charge. He whirled around to face it, but what met him was the approaching sole of the Decepticon's boot as the femme delivered a high-flying kick that struck the axe-wielder directly in the face. The danger wasn't the force of the impact however but the energy crackling across her boot.

As she thrust herself back off him, the Decepticon delivered another one of her seismic charges, but this time directly into the axe-wielder's face. The mech's head seemed to explode and she cackled madly as she flew backwards and towards the ground.

Before she landed however, a grappling-cable whipped forward and ensnared one of her legs. Looking ahead, she saw the cable running from a compartment on the axe-wielder's extended right forearm, the axe clutched in the same hand as the other was pressed up against his face, his head behind it shrouded in black smoke. The 'bot then violently tugged on the cable, dragging the Decepticon out of the air and back towards him.

She bounced once along the ground, the momentum pulling her forward to pass the axe-wielder on his left side. The 'bot wasn't about to let her go further than that as he activated the rocket on his axe and allowed it to propel his closed fist straight into the Decepticon's face, hitting her with enough force to plant her head a few feet into the ground. The momentum of her body violently cut off, the rest of the Decepticon crashed into the ground on the spot and she remained completely still.

Glaring down at her between energon-soaked fingers, the axe-wielder retracted the cable into his arm and stood to his full height before slowly prying his right hand off his damaged face. While before he had possessed a rather square but pleasant-looking visage, his face was now covered in streams of energon as his more distinguishing features had been stripped off, leaving him with a scarred and almost skull-like countenance.

The axe-wielder, or rather; _Optimus_ took in the area around him. While battle was still ongoing in every direction, he noted with grim satisfaction that the three opponents he had faced were all currently down for the count.

A short distance away, the ridiculously large Decepticon lay flat on his face in the middle of a thorn-up crater.

At the very edge of the battlefield was the jet-black Decepticon he had clipped the wing of, the femme lying prone among the debris of the wall she had crashed through.

And finally, there was the insane Decepticon at his feet, her body lying flat on the ground with her head and only her head sunken into the foundation.

Optimus then turned his grim visage pointedly towards a fourth Decepticon in the distance. A Decepticon he knew had been watching the entire scuffle without participating himself.

The smoke drifted aside, revealing the Decepticon's appearance. This mech's defining features were his enormous shoulderguards, a tall fin on the top of his helmet and a large jagged underbite. The shark-like Decepticon – and it was no stretch of the imagination to call him that – stood there patiently with his arms crossed over his chest as he met Optimus' gaze with a leveled and scrutinizing stare.

The mech then stepped forward and raised his left arm. While the right was clawed and fairly normal by Decepticon-standards, his left appendage ended in a gigantic three-pronged trident-claw and he held it in front of his chest in a ready stance, seemingly eager to test his mettle against Optimus one-on-one.

Optimus wasn't one to disappoint.

Energon leaking down the side of his face, Optimus grabbed his weapon with both hands and the two charged against each other as they both let out a battle-cry.

The shark-like Decepticon flexed his arm and thrust forward his trident-claw.

Optimus ignited his axe's rocket-nozzle and swung forward in a wide, powerful arc.

The two warrior's weapons clashed and the resounding clang drowned out the noise of the battlefield.

The vision turned to white…

* * *

"Optimus. Optimus." Sari called as she repeatedly rapped her fist against his ankle. "Optimuuus~" she persisted. "Aw, he's not waking up."

Sari stepped back to get a good look up at him. The Cybertronian was still sitting in that same guarded position as he slept soundly. It made sense that he'd easily run low on energy, damaged as he was, and needed his rest but she had hoped she would at least be able to rouse him for a moment.

Her eyes drifting downward, Sari's key-pendant was still glowing and gravitating towards the robot.

"He… He probably wouldn't be too happy if I did something while he was asleep." she muttered uneasily.

After quietly watching him sleep for a few seconds, she turned to walk off. "Yeah, I should probably wait." she decided.

The key however acted like it wasn't satisfied with that and remained locked in place, causing Sari to gag as the necklace refused to move with her.

"Gha! What are you doing, you stupid key?" she groaned as the glowing key actually started pulling her back towards Optimus.

Though struggling every step of the way, Sari soon found herself standing right up close to the Cybertronian. Once there, the key began gravitating upwards, pointing towards his torso.

Sari let out a groan.

Moments later, Sari was climbing up the robot's body, grumbling underneath her breath about stupid, bossy keys. The item in question was still gravitating up and leading her forward.

Finally, she had made it atop Optimus' crossed arms and stood up. She watched the silent skeleton-like visage for a few seconds before the key once again demanded her attention. It was now pointing ahead towards the open cracks in the robots chest-armor and the exposed servo-mechanics beneath.

Bending forward with the key in her hand, the end of it morphed and changed into a different pattern to accommodate itself to the pattern of one of the gaps in the inner chest-mechanics.

"Well… It's not like it's going to _hurt_ him… right?" Sari reassured herself before swallowing heavily.

Carefully, she brought the key forward and with one fluid motion inserted it into Optimus' chest. What resulted was a dazzling and radiant glow that nearly blinded her. Squinting, Sari could just barely make out the cracks and fissures in the inner circuitry and servo-mechanics start to mend and fuse together before something happened that caught her completely flatfooted.

Sari had been nervous about Optimus becoming angry at her for doing this without his knowledge and permission, but she hadn't expected him to do what he did.

As the blue energy surged from the key and throughout his body, Optimus was predictably roused from his stasis-nap. However, he received such a violent and sudden jumpstart that his spine momentarily arched and his arms threw themselves outwards.

As Sari had been using his crossed arms as a foothold, this unexpected reaction catapulted her away, sending her flying backwards through the factory with a scream. Passing the highest point of her arc, she desperately tried to make a grab for one of the lamps hanging from the ceiling. It was to no avail though, successfully managing to grasp nothing but air and she was now dropping in altitude as she sailed towards the far end of the large room.

"Kyaaaaa!" Sari screamed as she watched the hard floor approach with increasing speed.

The sound of metal grinding against concrete suddenly sounded and two large cupped hands appeared beneath her. Optimus had thrown himself forward and was sliding across the floor on his belly – just managing to catch Sari in his outstretched arms before she smacked against the cold concrete.

As they came to a halt on the floor, Sari let out a heavy breath before she looked up at the robot's face gratefully.

"W-Whew! Thanks! You really saved my bacon ther—"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Optimus snapped furiously, causing Sari to flinch in his hands. "WERE YOU TRYING TO SABOTAGE MY BODY? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

"I… I was just…"

"NO! HOW DARE YOU TAMPER WITH MY CIRCUITRY? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! I -"

Optimus momentarily stopped his yelling and took in the small organic creature in his hands. Sari had crouched her body together and shielded herself with her arms as she shook in fright, pleading she was 'sorry' over and over.

Seeing the girl attempt to roll up into a ball as she cowered before him, his glare as well as his voice lowered slightly but he was still angry.

"You foolish child." he sighed. "Just what were you thinking?"

"I know! I know! I'm sorry." Sari sniffled. "I tried to wake you but I couldn't! And this key – This _stupid_ key… It wouldn't let up! It's like it's got a will of its own, and I-"

"What are you talking about?" Optimus said as Sari held up the necklace in her hand. "What's so special… about...?"

Sari looked up and saw Optimus' eyes slowly widen. He wasn't looking at the key however. It was more like something was dawning on him.

"W… What is it?" she carefully asked. "Is something wrong?"

Optimus' glanced back at her briefly before he once again seemed to look into space.

"No… No. Nothing's wrong. I'm just…" he paused and shifted her into his left hand so that his right was free. He then used it to rub the underside of his jaw while he cleared his throat and then said; "Ahem! Ma-Mi-Mu-Me-Mo."

Sari owlishly blinked the moisture out of her eyes as she stared stupidly at him.

Finally she went; "…Excuse me?"

"It doesn't hurt …" he muttered. "It doesn't hurt when I talk anymore. In fact…"

Optimus then brought his legs under him and carefully stood up while Sari remained seated in his left hand. The little girl watched with rapt attention as the giant robot carefully raised his right arm, slowly flexing it and then made a fist.

His appearance hadn't changed. Overall, his body's outer armor was still cracked and damaged, but…

"I'm not in pain at all." Optimus said quietly as he studied his flexing arm. "My body's servo-mechanics appears to be repaired and functioning at optimal levels." He then turned to stare at Sari in wonderment. "How did you do this?"

With the tension between the two lifting, Sari was able to relax a little. She stood up in Optimus' hand and held up the end of the string around her neck to display the metallic key.

"I did it with this. My… My necklace. Or rather, my key."

"This thing?" he questioned as he brought his right hand towards her.

The string was placed around the tip of his index finger and he lifted it up so he could scrutinize it.

"It used to just be this weird metal-pendant my dad gave me. But that glowing orb in the orange container shot some energy at it and it was suddenly changed into this key."

"The AllSpark did?"

"Yeah, that." Sari nodded. "And now my necklace can fix machines and stuff with just a touch. It's weird, but it's also really cool." she said as Optimus returned the key, allowing her to study it herself. "I know. Let me show you."

"H-hey now. What are you planning?" Optimus exclaimed as she once more turned towards the gaps in his chest-armor with her key.

"I bet that if we used this thing again it might be able to patch up your looks as well." she said, gesturing to his damaged armor and exterior. "Bring me closer so I can reach."

After a few seconds of deliberation, Optimus nodded and brought the hand with Sari close to his chest. The Cybertronian watched with wide eyes as the key in the girl's hands suddenly began to glow a dazzling blue and then morphed to fit the pattern of one the slots in his exposed chest.

"Alright… Here we go..." Sari muttered softly before leaning forward to inserted the key and then turn it.

Instantly, a torrent of light erupted from the Cybertronian's chest, pulsating vibrantly for a few seconds and then…

Whether it had been due to the bright light, nervousness or anticipation, Optimus had ended up closing his eyes when the key had activated. He opened one eye as the light faded away and then the other, looking at the girl standing in his hand.

"…Nothing happened."

"I… I don't understand." Sari stuttered as she took in the Cybertronian's unchanged appearance.

The girl attempted to turn the key several times as if trying to start an uncooperative car-engine, but there was no reaction. No light, no nothing. The key just remained in the slot unresponsive.

Finally, Sari pulled the key loose, watching as it without fanfare returned to its default pattern.

"I don't get it." she said as she studied the key closely. "It was working perfectly before. Maybe… Maybe it's low on power or something…"

As Sari stood there in Optimus' hand thinking out loud, the 'bot carefully studied the child and her key.

Standing there silently, his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Prowl stood completely still in an enclosed chamber, his face set in an annoyed and stoic expression as high-pressure liquid was sprayed on him from every angle. Standing defiantly, Prowl refused to even bat an eye as the pressure-nozzles worked him over, moving around on the walls of the chamber to spray him from every angle.

Finally, curved glass-doors slid apart allowing the steam to evaporate and a squeaky-clean but disgruntled Prowl to walk outside.

"Was a decontamination-bath really necessary?" he commented as the doors to the small chamber closed behind him.

"It's just a precaution, kid. We're on an unknown, _organic_ planet after all." Ratchet grunted in reply as he briefly looked away from the med-bay's computers. "However, going by the chamber's analysis, even through your prolonged exposure you picked up no harmful elements."

"In other words, we know now decontamination is unnecessary? Well, that's a relief at least."

"Oh, quit your whining. It's not that bad. Now get moving." Ratchet groused as he pressed a panel on the wall to open the doors to the hallway. "Arcee wanted to brief us on the key-data she's collected so far. I'm sure she's interested in hearing how your little fieldtrip went as well."

"Hn." the cyber-ninja nodded, quietly brushing some remaining dew from the process off his shoulder.

He then made to follow as Ratchet exited the med-bay. After a brief trek through the hallways they came upon the Orion's briefing room. Already inside, Wheeljack sat with his legs propped up on the room's table and he gave the two a lazy wave as they entered.

"Yo, kiddo. Did you remember to scrub behind your audio-receptors?" he chuckled.

Unamused, Prowl was about to retort when something in the corner of his optic caught his attention. Turning partly around he saw Bulkhead standing quietly in one of the room's corners, the large robot's back turned against them as he stared continuously into the wall.

Seeing the green powerhouse remain immobile for several long seconds, Prowl finally hazarded to ask.

"Um… Bulkhead? What are you doing?"

"Sorry, man. Not really allowed to talk right now." he responded sullenly, remaining firmly in place.

As Prowl's eyebrows rose quizzically, Wheeljack decided to cut in.

"The Madam put the big lug on a timeout, y'see."

"Arcee did? Why?"

"I think I can imagine." Ratchet grunted as he took a seat, annoyed with the situation.

Bulkhead let his head fall forward and clang against the wall, resting it there with a defeated look on his face.

* * *

"Thanks, Bulkhead. I owe you one." Bumblebee muttered quietly as he pulled himself through the dark.

The yellow 'bot was currently inside one of the Orion's service ducts, grumbling underneath his breath as he cautiously crawled forward. Thanks to his relatively small size, making his way through the narrow space wasn't too much of a problem. Doing it without making noise however was a completely different ball game.

"Stupid, reverberating duct-channels." he grumbled as he slowly, ever so slowly placed his servos down on the metal beneath him and pulled himself forward another bit, producing a creaking metallic drum sound that reverberated around him as he shifted his weight. "Can't this place be any quieter?"

As he continued on his way, Bumblebee suddenly performed a misstep, his hand losing traction as he attempted to once again shift his weight. The result was the yellow youngster faceplanting onto the metal beneath him and producing a large reverberating sound that traveled in all directions throughout the service ducts.

For long agonizing seconds, Bumblebee remained perfectly frozen in place, his eyes glancing around as he tried to listen for any response from the rest of the ship.

Finally, the sound had died away and everything turned completely quiet.

"Phew." he sighed in relief. "I guess no one heard."

No sooner had he uttered those words before one of Arcee's swords suddenly stabbed through the duct's floor, the blade standing straight upwards right in front of Bumblebee's face.

The following shriek of horror-ridden fear resounded throughout the spaceship and beyond, once again scaring off the nearby marine wildlife in Lake Erie.

* * *

Lone heavy drops of water dripped one by one from the concrete ceiling of an old, dark underpass as a limousine stood inside and waited with its engine idle.

Eventually, a tall and lanky figure stepped out from the shadows and walked past the length of the vehicle to stand by the passenger window.

Pyro Goblin stood patiently as the black window lowered, watching as his twisted reflection was replaced with the person sitting inside: A blonde man with a white suit and stylish square glasses.

"I understand you've had an entertaining evening." Prometheus Black mused.

"Oh-ho-ho-hoh, you've got that right!" Pyro Goblin laughed gleefully. He then pulled out a data-stick from his armor and offered it to Prometheus. "Here's the stuff you wanted. This is now all that remains of that office's computer banks."

"Excellent." Prometheus smirked as he held up the data-stick to scrutinize it. "The rest of your fee will be transferred to your account as promised."

Pyro Goblin made a distorted chuckle within his helmet. "Always a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Black. Until next time…"

"Hold on. Since I've got you here, there is something I'd like to address."

"What?" Pyro Goblin jerked. "Oh, No. Please don't say you're going to terminate our contract just because I played around a little with the cops!" he pleaded as he reached in through the window and grabbed the hems of Prometheus' jacket. "I did what you hired me to do, so what's the big deal if I have a little fun along the way?"

"Easy now." Prometheus amended, wary of the villain's gauntlets. "Unlike your former employers I have no issues with your modus operandi. Not as long as it doesn't interfere with the job at hand."

Pyro Goblin stared at him blankly.

"…My what?"

"Your M.O." Prometheus deadpanned.

"Oooh. Why didn't you just say so?"

Prying off the villain's grip on his suit, Prometheus decided to elaborate his intent.

"What I want is to propose another job for you… Later this very week in fact." Prometheus explained while he straightened out his jacket. "Interested?"

"Oh." Pyro Goblin muttered before he let go of the windowsill and stood to his full height. "Eh-heh. Well now, that's totally different." he audibly smirked.

Minutes later, the limousine left the underpass and drove out into the rain, traversing through an abandoned city block that had fallen into disrepair. The car kept driving until it finally reached a more bustling part of the city and rejoined the busy traffic on the motorway.

"I don't like him, Boss. The guy's a lunatic!" Prometheus Black's chauffeur, a small discolored old man complained as he steered the limo.

"True. Though he gets the job done, Pyro Goblin is an unstable maniac who enjoys wreaking havoc and challenging the police." Prometheus admitted, leaning back in the velvet seat covers while studying the data-stick in his hand. "And that, my dear Rhodes, is _the real reason_ I hired him."

With that, Prometheus clenched his fist and shattered the data-stick into pieces.

* * *

Later that night, Sari had returned to her personal room on the other side of the factory and was now tucked in beneath her blankets on the old couch. Her small chest rose and fell with her breathing as she lay splayed out on her back, her left arm resting on her stomach while the other dangled off the couch.

The flash from a lighting outside reflected briefly off the metallic surface of her key, the odd pendant running from her neck and onto her pillow. However, neither the lightning nor the subsequent thunder was able to interfere with Sari's peaceful slumber so she remained blissfully unaware of the gigantic figure that loomed right next to her.

Optimus sat crouched down on one knee behind the couch, his eyes glowing eerily yellow in the dark room as he observed the sleeping little organic creature. Reassured that she was completely unaware of his presence, his optics followed the string trailing from her neck and to where the key rested next to her head. Narrowing his eyes, Optimus moved his right arm forward and carefully reached down towards the key.

As he prepared to pick it up it with his index finger and thumb, Sari suddenly shifted in her sleep, turning over to rest on her side and bury her cheek into the pillow. In the process, her left hand came to rest right on top of the key and she subconsciously grasped it and held it close to her chest like a precious keepsake.

Optimus' robotic hand hovered unsurely above the girl as he watched her continue sleeping soundly. Finally, he retracted it and with surprisingly silent movement for a two-story robot, Optimus got to his feet and exited the room.

After a short walk down the corridor, Optimus found himself back in the large assembly room. After sitting down against the wall in the same spot as earlier, he examined himself in the poorly lit room. After Sari's key had fixed his internal damages, the Cybertronian had started to focus on his armor, spending most of the evening using old car-parts to patch and mend it together. The results weren't pretty, but at least his inner mechanics wouldn't be as exposed as they had been.

Now however he found himself in a fix. With Sari asleep, he couldn't with good conscience continue his work as the noise would surely disturb her. And after the energy boost he'd received from her key, he didn't really feel like taking a stasis-nap anytime soon. In short, Optimus found himself uncertain what to do with his time and energy.

As he lightly drummed his hands on his knees, his gaze eventually drifted over to the workbench running alongside the wall – or more specifically, the small TV-set standing idle on top of it.

After looking at it for a few seconds, he reached over with his hand and carefully picked it up and held it in front of him between his thumb and index finger. After finding his fingers to large to press the buttons on it, Optimus picked up a screwdriver from the bench as well and used the back of it to successfully operate the TV.

The device was still suped up on AllSpark-energy so it still worked without the need for being plugged into a power-outlet. The moment it was turned on however, a shrill scream rang out from the device. Not expecting it, Optimus jerked to and fumbled with the TV between his hands, just barely avoiding dropping it onto the floor. After gathering his wits, Optimus held the TV back up so he could see what the fuzz was about. On the screen he could just barely make out a longhaired female organic trying desperately to flee from what looked to be critically damaged organics with most of their protective shell missing.

As the Cybertronian was about to question if the planet he had ended up on was under attack from some kind of infestation or something, the image cut to a female TV-host in the network's studio.

"Exiting, isn't it?" she smiled towards the camera. "We will continue our Late-Night Horror-movie marathon after a quick commercial."

Raising a quizzical eyebrow, Optimus attempted for a short while to watch a few of the, to him, extremely alien infomercials before deciding to experiment with the rest of the TV's buttons. It didn't take long before he had figured out how to work his way through the channels, but due to the late hour, all he found was more of the same. Either infomercials or more horror-movies.

After a little while, Optimus turned the TV off, cutting the image from zombies and monsters to his own scarred face being reflected on the black screen. Ignoring the flash of another lightning outside, Optimus focused on his own reflection.

Though his medical abilities were rudimentary at best, he could at least repair slight injuries and patch up damaged armor. To mend a scarred and stripped face however was more in the direction of cosmetic and not within his skill-range – something he noted with annoyance towards his reflection as he ran his right hand briefly across his lower face.

The 'bot silently recalled the little girl's smiling face from earlier that day.

'_You __really __don't want me to have to make a nickname for you. _

_Unless you want to be stuck with something like "Mr. Skullface" or anything equally awful.__'_

Setting the TV back on the workbench, Optimus stood up and looked over the pile of metal he had gather nearby – scavenged from unfinished cars and the like within the factory

Prying the hood off a stripped car body, Optimus sat back down and began shaping it in his hands – awkwardly trying not to make too much noise as the metal creaked under the stress. After some quick and arguably silent welding, Optimus sat with a joined piece of metal that was bent slightly in the middle.

After observing his handiwork for a few seconds, Optimus nodded before bringing it closer and started affixing it under the cheek guards of his helmet. The metal plate now covered everything from the bridge of his nose and down to his jaw, leaving his yellow eyes the only thing visible.

"It might not exactly be elegant…" he mused, taking in his reflection in the glass windows as he finished adjusting it onto his face. "But this will do for now."

END CHAPTER 8

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Man. This chapter kind of kind of kicked my ass a bit. Thank goodness it's done for now.

I recently noticed that in Transformers Prime, they (or at least Breakdown) use the term "bot" as short for Autobots. As in "Bots and Cons." TFA however uses "bot" as a short term for "robot", so I will just continue to use it as such.

Speaking of TF Prime though, is anyone else wishing for Lugnut and Blitzwing to show up in that show? At the very least I would like Lugnut to appear, seeing as he's also been retconned into G1.

Next time on TFA Kaleidoscope: Sari and Optimus take a little trip downtown. What are the odds of THAT going smoothly…?


	9. Fire Convoy, Pt1

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED – KALEIDOSCOPE**

Chapter 9: Fire Convoy – Part 1.

* * *

In the endless void of space, the cold light of the distant stars provided no solace or comfort as a humanoid figure drifted aimlessly and alone. Lying prone and unmoving, the figure's arms were gathered over its midsection where they rigidly held onto the handles of a large orange metal crate… The AllSpark container.

Two eyes – or _"__optics__"_ rather – slowly and painfully opened to reveal dull white pupils in cracked yellow lenses. Blinking hazily, the mechanical body remained motionless as the robot looked around and took in his surroundings – noting to himself for the hundredth time that his situation hadn't changed.

How long had he drifted like this? A hundred stellar cycles? A million? His systems were scrambled so he was unable to tell. Consciousness was something that returned to him sporadically, and only for a short while. Before long he would once again succumb to the pain of his damaged and broken body and slip back into stasis, not knowing when or even _if_he would return online.

This had been his existence for a long, long time – teetering on the brink between life and death but unable to tip the scale either way no matter how appealing the latter was starting to look.

But if this purgatory was to be his punishment then he would embrace it. He didn't know if his motivation for doing the things that had led him to this fate had been altruistic or selfish – or perhaps even something in-between, if such a thing was possible. Nevertheless, even now he did not regret his actions.

That's not to say that he carried no regrets at all. Far from it. But what he regretted was not what he had done, but what he hadn't been able to do. Not just before his current existence, but for the entire length of his life-cycle. For so many Vorns he had repeatedly tried to change his situation and himself for the better – to prevent himself from making the same mistakes over and over. But no matter how powerful he became and no matter what he attempted, the things he sought would always slip away between his fingers.

The pain and rage and bitterness at being unable to change anything were the things that had finally prompted him to act when this last chance had presented itself. He had finally changed fate instead of allowing fate to change him.

But as his systems once again began to fail and he could feel stasis tugging at his sensory functions, he wondered in his Spark if he was allowed to wish for one day to be at peace himself.

His optics sliding shut, the figure drifted onwards still, disappearing as a microscopic spec in the vast darkness of the cosmos.

That was then.

* * *

This is now.

**As you can see in this footage, dear viewers – the factory was completely burned to the ground. This marks the third property of Sumdac Systems to have been targeted by the super villain "Pyro Goblin" this week.**

**Though the police have been quick to arrive on the scene under all three occurrences, the criminal remains ever elusive – even going so far as treating our officers like little more than sport. Dozens of people have been hospitalized due to this sadistic madman's actions, one of them our own Police Chief Carmine Fanzone. Luckily, the damage was shallow and he's promised to make a swift recovery.  
**

**The motive behind the attacks have been determined to be industrial theft and sabotage, though it's anyone's guess who could benefit from it as Sumdac Systems virtually own the robotics market. This, along with the last weekend's "CMX-fiasco", has caused the company's stocks to drop, and CEO Porter C. Powell has not yet proved available for…**

"-Sari? _Sari!_ Pay attention!"

"Um, wha-? _Oh._" Sari exclaimed as her attention was torn away from the TV's newscast.

The little girl was sitting in an old chair in front of the control panels of the factory's computer systems – the console itself being located on a platform stationed near the main entrance.

Looking away from the TV sitting atop the computers, Sari leaned over a panel where her key was currently inserted. The AllSpark-charged object gave off a small crackling spark every so often as energy flowed from it and into the old machinery, bringing the factory to life for the first time in over a decade.

All energy and motion however was focused on the assembly line adjacent to the control platform, onto which Optimus was lying flat on his back. The assembly line's mechanical crane-arms were moving back and forth at Sari's command – working on finalizing the Cybertronian's repairs by welding, buffing and even spray-painting Optimus' armor.

"Sorry. I got a little distracted." Sari said as Optimus turned his head sideways on the still conveyor belt in order to look at her.

"Keep your processor on what you're doing, alright? You almost ended up painting my optics." he chided, pointing out a black paint blot on the side of his new mouthplate.

"Sorry. Sorry." the girl repeated good-naturedly. "I'll fix that right away."

With a quick manipulation of the control panel and a twist of her key, a crane arm with a buffer-tool hovered up to Optimus face. The Cybertronian turned his head back straight, allowing the tool to work on him proper.

"So…" Optimus began as he looked at Sari out of the corner of his optics. "What was it about the news that had you so riveted?"

"Huh? Eh well, that's…"

Before the suddenly nervous Sari could muster up a response, the newscast program on the TV reached its next section.

**And now the local weather forecast.**

**The storm that's been raging on for days, creating a rather miserable week for the citizens of New Detroit has finally begun to subside. We will still be seeing grey clouds above the city, but the last vestiges of the storm should be completely dispersed by nightfall tomorrow.**

"Did you hear that, Optimus?" Sari exclaimed in excitement before glancing up towards the windows and the rain outside. "Finally! I was starting to think it would never end."

Though the two residents of the abandoned car factory hadn't really been troubled by the weather, even they welcomed the change.

Seeing how easily the girl's spirit was lifted, Optimus couldn't help but chuckle behind his mouthplate.

"Just be happy your planet has changing weather and seasons." Optimus mused. "I've visited some where that wasn't the case. Believe me; few things in the universe are as depressing as spending time on a planet with perpetual rain."

"Ugh." Sari grimaced. "I don't really want to imagine it. How about Cybertron? Do you have rain there?"

Optimus thought quietly for a second before answering.

"Not anymore." he replied. "There was an issue with acid rain long ago. It was one of the greatest dangers our planet had ever faced."

"Really?" Sari exclaimed. "We had acid rain here on Earth a century back or so due to pollution. But while that was harmful to the nature and environment, I can't exactly see how a metal planet of giant robots would be bothered by it."

Optimus tilted his head slightly towards her again. "Could the Earth's "acid rain" corrode and destroy metal and circuitry in the span of megacycles?"

"Uh, that's roughly akin to Earth's "hours", right…?" Sari said nervously as she cutely did some calculations with her fingers. "Well, no. Not exactly."

"Well, there you go. The acid rain on Cybertron was caused by cosmic radiation hitting our planet and the result was outright deadly for Cybertronians. Luckily, our planet's atmosphere has since been altered to prevent such threats."

"You altered your atmosphere? How does that even _work!_"

Optimus chuckled slightly.

"Sorry. I don't really know the details. You will have to ask a science-bot for that one."

"Aww."

Fiddling around on the control panel, Sari gauged Optimus' overall progress. She then lowered a bar with a row of lamps from the ceiling and let the rays they emitted travel across the length of his body.

"Ookay. Just gonna dry the paintjob, _aaand_ – you're done."

The lamps and crane-arms retracted, allowing Optimus to sit up on the conveyer belt.

As most of his original armor was charred black, the newly added panels were painted similar, giving the Cybertronian's body a dark grey and black coloration. While the patch-job was far from undetectable, at least he now looked uniform in appearance.

Sari pulled out the key and left the control panel as Optimus shifted to the side so he could place his feet on the floor.

"I still say we could've given you a more colorful paintjob." Sari commented as she walked down the steps from the control platform.

"That would've taken too long time." he grunted as that would've taken a full-body makeover. "For now it's enough that I simply don't draw attention."

"Right, right, I got you. You want to go look for your friends as soon as possible." Sari smiled up towards him as she approached the sitting robot. "Maybe we can do it afterwards then. I'm thinking something awesome, like blue with red flames painted over."

"Hahaha." Optimus' chuckled as he sat resting his arms over his thighs. "How exactly is that subtle?"

"Well… It isn't. But it'd be _so_ cool." Sari reasoned with a cheesy grin.

As the little girl headed over to the foot of one of the assembly line's robotic cranes, Optimus' chuckles died off and the expression in his optics changed. Blind to everything around him, he seemed to stare vacantly ahead before slowly turning his head to gaze towards the large windows on the far wall.

'I've been remaining in the same place for too long.' Optimus' thought as he studied the outline of the city through the glass. 'I need to find a safer location for the AllSpark. But…'

Optimus frowned as he glanced back at the child tinkering with the factory-equipment.

'What am I supposed to do about that?' he mused, focusing on the glowing key in her hand.

Returning his optics to the window, Optimus continued to watch the city and the unruly weather.

"Hey, Optimus." Sari called out from behind him.

The 'bot turned at the call but almost jumped out of his seat as Sari was suddenly right in his face, courtesy of the mechanical crane-arm she was riding.

"Sari, I've told you not to play around with that key too much. We still don't know what it's capable of."

"Well, how else are we supposed to find out?" Sari smiled and turned her key once more, giggling as the crane-arm moved and swung the other direction.

Watching her go, Optimus shook his head and sighed before she suddenly came swinging back around.

"Oh yeah. Now that you're all repaired and stuff, there's a favor I'd like to ask of you."

"A favor?" Optimus repeated, staring at the child in front of him with a quizzical expression in his optics.

* * *

As the forecast predicted, the next day's weather was a clear improvement. Though grey clouds still covered the sky, they were far less volatile than they had been the rest of the week and created only the occasional, brief downpour.

Naturally, these clouds also hovered above a white and impressively large building-complex downtown Detroit, large wall-mounted letters on the top floor labeling it as "New Detroit General Hospital".

Inside on the hospital's firth floor, the sound of solid determined footsteps resounded through the hallway as Police Lieutenant Kelly Junko marched forward with a white plastic bag in hand. The white light from the ceiling lamps reflected off her sunglasses as she walked while her dark ponytail swished from side to side with every step.

Seeing her destination up ahead – a hospital-room located near the very end of the corridor – she blinked as a brown-haired young woman exited the room in question. The brunette wore a blue suit with a skirt and she carried herself with a reserved, stoic demeanor as she came marching down the hallway in the Lieutenant's direction.

"Miss Adrias."

"Lieutenant."

The two women greeted one-another with a curt, brief nod as they passed each other by.

Lt. Kelly glanced briefly over her shoulder at the departing woman before turning her focus onto the door up ahead. Coming to a halt in front of it, she picked the sunglasses off her face and hung them from her breast pocket.

"Hiya! How're you healing, Chief?" she called as she opened the door.

Inside the room, Captain Carmine Fanzone greeted her with an unamused look as he lay on his stomach on the hospital-bed. The man's posterior was wrapped in layers and layers of thick, white bandages – and judging by the communicator he held and the way he was grunting into it, the Police Captain was in the middle of a radio briefing.

Flashing a strained smirk, Lt. Kelly closed the door behind her and waited quietly as the man on the bed fully returned his attention to the communicator.

"..yes. Yes, I KNOW it's a bit much, but just _do_ it, alright? Yeah... Okay, good. Fanzone out."

As Fanzone put the communicator down on the bedside table, Kelly sauntered over to a chair and sat down.

"Here you go, Chief." she said as she handed over the white plastic net. "A burger-bot special as well as an extra large carton of doughnuts – With sentiments from everyone down at the station."

"Aah. Finally. I've had all that I can stand of that insipid hospital food." Fanzone grunted as he accepted the bag gratefully. "You here by yourself, Junko?"

"I arrived here with Lander, but I'm afraid it was a bad idea to bring him to a hospital-visit. He barely made it inside the door."

"Oh?" Fanzone questioned, honestly surprised. The younger officer didn't strike him as a germophobe. "Because of the patients?"

"Because of the nurses." Kelly deadpanned. "Last I saw of him, he was chatting up this blonde one downstairs."

"Ahh, that makes more sense…" Fanzone groaned. He should have figured as much.

As the bedridden man shuffled through the contents of the plastic bag, Kelly recalled the woman she had met in the hallway.

"So, what was the Mayor's aide doing here? Going by experience, I assume she wasn't delivering a get-well card…"

"Hunfh. You got that right." Fanzone snorted as he bit into a doughnut. "Seems like Powell went to the Mayor's Office this morning, ranting about the force's "ineptitude" in apprehending criminals. Basically, he got the Mayor to lean on me so I would hurry and throw together an impromptu convoy for some cargo-transfer Powell's expecting." he explained before deadpanning, "Like I needed more pain in my backside…"

"A convoy?" Kelly blinked.

"Yeah. With a SWAT-vehicle, a fire truck and everything." Fanzone grumbled, clearly not happy with this use of the Force's time and resources. "It's a bit overboard, but I suppose it is well-warranted insurance in case that psychopath Pyro Goblin shows up."

"Indeed. That guy is a proper menace." Kelly admitted, shuddering. "Do you want me to see to the arrangements?"

"Already taken care of. They're preparing downtown as we speak. Just 'cause I can't move from this bed doesn't mean that I can't do my job."

"I see. Heh. Maybe we should look for those 'Space-robots' for a hand… That is, if they haven't 'phoned home' and left already."

"Aw, not this again." Fanzone groaned. "You still don't believe what I told you about the Autobots?"

"Oh, I'm not saying they don't exist, Chief. I just have a hard time buying this whole _Alien_-angle. I mean, _living_ robots? From _space_? Come on, now. Really?" she exclaimed, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, I know how it sounds, but trust me: If you had been there and seen them up close – the way they act – the way they talked – then you'd found that prospect a lot more believable."

The two officers held a challenging stare between each other with none of them talking for several seconds. The silence was efficiently shattered however as the door burst open to allow a white robot entrance into the room. The drone had long, flexible arms extending from a cylindrical torso – which in turn was mounted on a cone-shaped lower body that gave it the appearance of wearing a long skirt. Its face was round with a large blue visor for optics and it had a built-in nurse's cap on top of its head, marking it as one of the hospital's nurse-bots.

"_Good day, Mister Fanzone._" it chimed in an insufferably chipper tone as it rolled in on small wheels mounted under the base of its "skirt". "_It is now time to change your bandages as well as apply some ointment for your burns._"

"Wait, what? Uh-Uh! No way, no how! I want a human nurse! I'm not letting some _robot_ apply, _**anything**_ to me!"

"_I assure you, mister Fanzone. I'm fully programmed to deal with this kind of procedure._"

"Don't worry Chief. I'll call for a proper nurse for you." Kelly snickered as she calmly reached over to press the call-button.

The response was immediate; but what entered the room wasn't a human but two more identical robots.

"_Good day._" the new nurse-bots chimed in stereo. "_May we be of assistance?_"

"Okay…" Kelly muttered as she nervously got up from her seat and put her sunglasses back on in a poor attempt to conceal her panicky expression. "I think that's the cue for me to skedaddle. Um – Get well soon, Chief."

"Hey, where you going? You can't just bail on me like this!" Fanzone protested as bandages became undone. "Gha! Watch where you're touching, you blasted tin-cans! Aaah! This is why I hate _machiiiiineeeeessss!_"

Captain Fanzone's distraught cries echoed through the hallways as Kelly burst out of the room and ran as if her life depended on it.

* * *

With the change in weather, there were several people who'd taken the opportunity to both get some fresh air and fresh groceries. As such, the sliding-doors of a small convenience store opened and closed repeatedly as customers came and left.

As plenty of people were loitering around the store, many heads were turned as an unusual-looking truck came driving out from the parking lot behind. The large vehicle rumbled as it rolled across the asphalt and swung out onto the main road.

"Sheesh! Not much in the way of leg-space in here, you know." Sari complained inside the truck.

The little girl was currently sitting among several grocery-bags inside what could only vaguely be called a cockpit… That is, if one was feeling generous.

The ceiling was low, there was no real seat, and even for such a small girl as Sari it was difficult to squeeze in and sit down between the high-tech panels that made up the interior, especially with her luggage added. Finally, up front was a rectangular windshield that allowed her to see the streets they were travelling. 'They' as in her and…

"Unfortunately, my alt-mode is not designed for carrying _passengers_, and my outer shell is too compromised to reformat." Optimus' voice boomed from the panels surrounding her. "And while we're on the subject, I thought you said this form wouldn't draw suspicion from your fellow humans. What was with that _gathering_ back there?"

"Ah, that. Well…" Sari muttered as she recalled the scene presented to her as she had exited the convenience store.

**Flashback:**

The sliding doors opened with a melodious "ding", allowing Sari to stumble out with four filled-to-the-brim grocery-bags, carrying two in each hand.

Struggling to balance the weight she carried, Sari walked in an unsteady line as she made her way around the corner and towards the parking lot located behind the store. What she saw when she rounded the second corner however made her grind to a halt and slowly make her arms go slack – just nearly preventing her bags from smacking against the ground with too much force.

Before her was a small crowd, mostly composed of children and their parents. The kids clamored back and forth with loud enthusiasm as they curiously examined a black and grey vehicle on the parking lot – Optimus' alt-mode.

His appearance was reminiscent of a flat nosed, _cab-over-engine_ styled truck – particularly since they had gone to the length of rebuilding his cab/chest with the frame, windshield and grill scavenged from a commercial truck back at the factory. Underneath the cab were two powerful front-wheels, but this was where the normality ended. The rear-half of the truck was too uneven and bulky for any common trailer to dock onto and sported two long and powerful tank-threads underneath instead of wheels. Also on closer inspection, the glaring lack of any apparent doors on the sides of the driver's house was also an issue that puzzled the spectators.

Sari's embarrassment and exasperation manifested itself as a large sweatdrop on the side of her head. She couldn't help but sympathize with Optimus as the curious crowd examined him from every angle while he himself had to remain completely silent and immobile to maintain his cover.

**End Flashback:**

"I said your appearance shouldn't cause suspicion, I never said it wouldn't draw _attention_. And let's be fair, you DO kind of look like the cross between a stylized truck and a _tank_." Sari elaborated then shrugged as she tried to get more comfortable inside the cockpit. "But don't worry. While they might think you look unusual, there's _no_ way anyone will suspect you're actually a _robot__in__disguise_."

"..If you say so." Optimus grunted, obviously not completely convinced.

"We could always try using the key again." Sari suggested as she tugged at the item in question.

"No, we've attempted that several times already. All it does now is charge-up my energy reserves. I'm already unable to recharge at night because of it. Anymore and I'll risk overloading and possibly fry my circuitry."

"..Yeah, I guess that'd do more harm than good." Sari admitted, letting the necklace fall back in place on her chest.

With Sari supplying directions, the black truck quietly maneuvered through the sparse traffic as they traveled through a quiet part of Detroit. Sari watched on through the windshield as she and her companion turned a street corner. They drove down the road, silently listening to the traffic surrounding them before Optimus finally spoke up.

"So… You've acquired your fuel for organics. Where are we going now?"

"We're going slightly further into town so I can visit a Burger Bot restaurant." Sari explained. "This is one of the days they offer special discounts on their menu, so I put aside just enough of my hard-earned cash to take advantage of that" she grinned. "Now, when that light turns green, turn right and keep going straight."

As they drove on they encountered more and more traffic, and at their slower pace Optimus decided to voice something that had been bothering him.

"Sari. There's something I'd like to bring up."

"Go ahead. What's on your mind?"

"Well… Let's see, how should I put this." Optimus muttered to himself before once again addressing the girl. "As Bumblebee told you, we Cybertronian have something within us called a Spark."

"Yeah. A small sphere of life granted by the AllSpark's own energy." Sari responded hurriedly in a stiff and technical manner while her eyes glazed over. "They are located at the core of your body, and as mechanical life forms, they are what grants you life and sentience."

A beat.

"Uuuh~ Darn it. It happened again, didn't it?" the child admitted in a more normal tone, rubbing her head as she shook off a minor dizzy spell. "Stupid AllSpark, shoving all that stuff into my head like that." she grumbled, referring to the incident when she had first encountered the artifact.

Over the week, the pair had discovered that due to her "conversation" with the AllSpark, Sari now possessed an innate knowledge about basic Cybertronian subjects. Furthermore, under certain circumstanced like a keyword being uttered, the girl would slip into a trance and list off certain factoids like a living encyclopedia.

The girl would quickly snap out of it though, but whatever data she had just recited would only fully sink in at that point – which wasn't always a pleasant experience…

"How does your head feel?" Optimus asked.

"Better than those first times it happened. At least I don't get the headaches anymore."

"I see. That's good. I was worried there might be issues due to your organic nature, but it seems you're slowly managing to process the data properly."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm know, but _sheesh_. Talk about _"__infodump__"_." Sari groaned as she shook her head to clear the last of the cobwebs. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Yes, well… While we are born given life from the AllSpark, you organics are capable of multiplying on your own, creating offspring by either laying eggs or budding and..." Optimus paused as the little girl suddenly started cackling. "Am I wrong?"

"Eggs? Budding?" Sari laughed. "Where did you get those ideas?"

"Watching your "Nature" and "Science" channels. What? I _told_ you I can't recharge at night." Optimus admitted grudgingly as the child kept laughing. "And while not a frequent occurrence, you're not the first organic species I've encountered."

"Really?" Sari piped up, now genuinely interested. "What were they like?"

To Sari's surprise, the cockpit around her grew completely silent.

"Optimus…?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Neither of those meetings left fond memories in my databanks." Optimus commented stoically. "But we keep derailing from the subject. If it's not any of those procedures, then… where does small humans come from?"

Sari smirked.

"Well, if you really wanna know…"

* * *

Pedestrians on the sidewalks were startled as the black truck on the road suddenly swerved violently before correcting itself.

* * *

Back inside the vehicle, Sari was once again laughing loudly in her seat.

"Okay…" Optimus stated in a tight and clipped tone of voice as he resumed control of his driving. "Even still, this fits my analysis."

"_*giggle*_Your what?"

"I admit I'm still trying to wrap my processor around the ways of your planet, but through interacting with you as well as observing your media…"

"Hey, now. You remember what I said about stuff on TV."

"Yes, yes, I remember. 'Take everything with a grain of salt', whatever _salt_ is - but still, I think I'm starting to grasp the basics of your species' culture. I've managed to gather that you humans are an organic species that values and support your own kin. The young are raised by guardians until they reach a point where they can support themselves, correct?"

"Well, yeah. I guess…" Sari responded, suddenly finding this conversation less entertaining.

"Then tell me, why are you an anomaly to this pattern?"

"An _anomaly_?"

"You have no kin, no guardians and you live on your own in an abandoned and dusty factory. While I admit you appear quite capable, all my Intel confirms you're still what your culture classifies as a "child". Why are you on your own?"

"Stop it…" Sari nearly whispered.

"I mean, even the small organics crowding around me back at the store were under constant supervision of their guardians..."

"Stop it.

"And you procure your funds trough _theft_. All these things point towards that you're outside your society's system."

"I said _stop__ it_."

"Almost as if you were an outcast..."

"_SHUT__ UP!_"

At the child's enraged yell, Optimus grounded to a halt on the road.

Inside him, the little girl sat bent forward, her hair obscuring her eyes from view as she breathed deeply for several long seconds. The cars behind them had started to honk their horns impatiently, but the pair paid them no mind. Finally, the girl slowly leaned back in her seat and provided further directions.

"Take a right, and then left again." she instructed listlessly.

Complying wordlessly, the Cybertronian did just that.

* * *

Cruising down the highway from a different direction was a grey and white police car. Inside in the driver's seat, a good-looking male officer with short blond hair and purple-tinted glasses threw his head back lightly in laughter.

"Hahahahaha! Sounds like the Captain can't catch a break even in the hospital." he chuckled. "And then? What happened next?"

In the passenger-seat next to him, Lt. Kelly snorted halfheartedly as she leaned on her arm with her elbow propped against the window.

"Don't ask me, Lander. I decided to get out of there before I saw something I would regret."

'Saw more of it, that is.' she mentally added, looking a little green.

"Ooh-ho-ho. You bailed, huh? The Captain's not going to forget that for a while."

"Oh, be quiet." Kelly groaned and dragged her left hand down across her face. "Let's just get down to the station."

"Fine, fine." the driver replied between chuckles. "I'm just gonna make a quick stop at the Burger Bot restaurant up ahead."

"Huh, for what? We just visited one before we went to the hospital." she said confused before comprehension seemed to dawn on her. "Oh, of course." she groaned in an exasperated tone. "You're on-duty, Lander. Can't you flirt on your own time?"

"Technically, Lieutenant, I'm still on break." he grinned. "And one of the waitresses there is this cute brunette with the most _adorable_ freckles."

Kelly glared at him out of the corner of her eye for a few seconds before leaning back against the window. "Oh, fine, whatever." she muttered listlessly. "After what I just saw, I need another cup of coffee anyways."

* * *

Breaking off from the highway-traffic, the black truck carefully drove down and parked in a narrow and deserted alley. Once completely still, a panel on the side of the truck opened, allowing Sari to exit and climb down its exterior.

Once her feet were firmly on the ground, Sari stepped a few feet back from the vehicle and placed both hands on her waist before pushing it forward. Stretching out, an audible sound was heard from her back which caused her to groan in satisfaction.

"Aah, that's better." the little girl muttered as she placed a hand on her shoulder and started to flex her neck from one side to the other.

Straightening her stance, she then addressed her companion. "Okay… The Burger Bot is right there across the street." Sari said, pointing to a rather odd-looking building. "You just stay here to avoid drawing a crowd and I should be back in just a few minutes."

"Understood." Optimus replied curtly. The truck's then shifted slightly on its wheels for a second before addressing the girl. "Look…" he began, receiving a flat expression from Sari. "About what I said earlier, I… Well, I'm sorry. I guess I approached the issue somewhat inconsiderately."

"That's putting it mildly." Sari snorted derisively. "I guess you didn't have sensitivity-classes on Cybertron."

"Hey! I apologized, alright? I'm just trying to understand how this organic planet works."

"Well, you're not doing a good job of it. But I guess one couldn't demand more of a robot."

Optimus grew still. "Oh… So that's how it is."

Blinking, Sari realized she might have overstepped her boundaries.

"Um, look. I didn't mean…" she began, but was cut short as Optimus suddenly transformed, placing a hand heavily onto the ground for support beside her as he knelt in the narrow back alley.

"Oh, I got what you meant, alright." he glared over his mouthplate, looming over her. "I've seen the robots on your planet. To you I'm no different than those soulless drones built for servitude, am I? I wonder... Is that how you view "Bumblebee" as well?" he accused icily. "You may have been granted intricate knowledge of our race, but you certainly don't seem to comprehend it."

Looking up at him, Sari staggered back slightly at a loss for words. There were so many things she wanted to yell out all at once that she couldn't even find her voice.

"I… How could you even _suggest_ something like that….?"

"Because I've seen it before. Like I said, you aren't the first alien or even organic species I've encountered."

"I just… I would never… _GAH!_ Just stay here, alright?" Sari harrumphed as she turned away from him. "The faster we get done with this, the faster we can go look for your friends."

The little girl made her way down the alley, but stopped halfway to throw one last angry remark over her shoulder.

"I didn't doubt – _not__ for__ a__ single__ second_ – that Bumblebee had a soul! Too bad I'm unable to say the same about you!"

Optimus watched the girl run off before releasing a deep and weary sigh behind his mouthplate.

* * *

The popular chain of Burger Bot restaurants' had pretty bizarre exteriors as they generally tended to be a round, one-story building designed to resemble a giant hamburger. Despite that however, inside it provided a nice and inviting atmosphere.

Large windows framed the sides of the circular building and there was ample sitting-space both along the walls and in the center of the room. Young waitresses clad in an orange and yellow uniform topped with an orange cap moved throughout the room while the counter-area at the back of the restaurant was manned by Sumdac robots – the drones wearing orange caps as well.

There weren't too many customers at the moment, but such was expected considering the hour as well as the slightly unstable weather.

Sari stood in one of the short lines to the counter, and it didn't take long before she was allowed to place her own order.

"_Welcome __to __Burger__ Bot,__ little __girl.__"_ the robot-clerk greeted mechanically._ "__Would __you__ like__ a __Happy __Robot __Meal?_"

"Hah, as if." Sari grinned up at the machine. "I'll have a Big Bot burger, extra fries, _aand_ a Robot-shake. To go, please."

"_Alright.__" _the robot responded and instantly dialed in the order._ "__That__ will__ be__ 13.95$._"

"What?" Sari exclaimed in surprise. "But it's Thursday. It's supposed to be half off today!"

"_That__ will__ be __13.95$._" the robot repeated in the exact same tone.

"Aah, I'm so sorry, little girl." one of the waitresses cut in as she was on her way past the counter with a tray with food. "It seems management has decided to discontinue that offer."

"What? _Why?_"

"I'm not sure, but I think it's because the robo-maintenance has become more expensive than it used to. So we've had to cut down on some menus and stuff."

"_That__ will__ be__ 13.95$._"

"Oh, stop that." the woman chided, giving the robot's head a light smack before being called away to a table.

"I can't believe this." Sari muttered as she leafed through the contents of her wallet. "I was counting on that discount. I didn't save enough for full price."

"If you're not going to order anything, kiddo, then get out of the line." a lanky young man with blue, greasy hair hanging in his face complained before rudely pushing Sari out of the way. Caught off guard, the little girl fell onto the floor.

"H-Hey" she cried in protest as she sat on the floor, glaring up at him. "What's the big idea?"

"If you don't have the dough, little dudette, then beat it. Time is money, and you're wasting both. Kah-hahaha."

As the greasy-haired sleazeball ignored her in favor of placing his order to the robot behind the counter, Sari picked herself up and glared at the man's back. Letting her frustration with the entire situation get the better of her, she cried out "Jerk!" and pushed the man from behind, returning the favor with interest.

The sudden shove caused him to stumble forward and crash into the counter, breaking a slush-dispenser standing on it in the process. The man then slid down with his back against the counter – thick, colorful and gooey slush running down over his head and shoulders as he glared daggers at the child.

Standing there defiantly with her wallet in hand, Sari glared back before blowing a raspberry at the man and took off.

"Why you little… Get back here, you little lamer!"

The man quickly began pulling himself up, but before he could give chase he slipped on the slush beneath him and crashed on his face.

Watching the lanky young man's near-somersault, Sari smirked over her shoulder as she ran towards the exit. Unfortunately, just as she attempted to pass through the restaurant's sliding-doors, someone else were on their way inside.

Outside, a male officer with short blond hair and tinted glasses was forced to sidestep as the person walking in front of him was suddenly barreled down and sent crashing onto her back.

Watching the brief dust cloud settle, the man raised an eyebrow as he looked down on the small girl splayed over his superior's stomach – the child's eyes having become black swirls while the police woman's own eyes was obscured by the wallet that had managed to land on her face.

"Uh, Lieutenant…" he attempted awkwardly. "You okay down there?"

"Urghhh~"

* * *

Trashcan lids rattled as a stray cat scampered across them before jumping down to the ground. Though one would be hard pressed to notice due to his current form being a vehicle, Optimus watched the feline stretch itself before quietly sauntering away. As the cat made its way out of the back alley, Optimus' line of sight fell upon the Burger Bot restaurant across the street, and more importantly, the scene that was taking place in front of it.

"What the…" Optimus muttered and immediately drove closer to the alley's exit to get a better look.

On the Burger Bot restaurant's parking lot, Sari was sullen but obediently being led by the hand as Lt. Kelly escorted her towards the police car. Lander trailed behind, taking the statement of the angry slush-covered teen while doing his best to keep him at a reasonable distance behind the two females.

"And then that little Hax suddenly blitzed me!" the teen complained loudly. "Totally out of nowhere, man!"

Despite the teen's erratic movements and in-your-face attitude, Lander was handling the situation with surprising calm.

"I don't know, Mr. Masterson… We WERE told that _you_ were the one to start it."

The teen, Masterson, sputtered indignantly. "That… Who're you going to believe? Me or some waitress-chick?" Seeing the officer don a strange look as if utterly failing to comprehend the question, Masterson pressed on. "Listen, noob! Do you even know who I work for? Mister Big Shot Porter C. Powell himself, that's who! One word from my main man and he'll have your badges as quick as that!" he snarled, snapping his fingers for emphasis. "You _**and**_ that useless Chief of yours."

Despite the obvious threat, Lander still smiled politely. Now however there was an undeniable coldness in his eyes as he flatly regarded the teen.

Glancing ahead towards the police car, Lander saw that Kelly had finished securing Sari into the backseat. Seeing his superior close the backdoor and move to enter the car herself, Lander abandoned his stalling-tactics and started moving forward at a normal clip.

"Come now, Mr. Masterson, this is a _kid_ we're talking about here. Surely you can forgive her for acting her age."

He didn't add 'unlike you.'

"Tcha – _As__ if!_" Masterson snorted as he stopped to put his hands on his hips. "I'll be expecting mucho dineros from her folks for nerfing my slick threads."

"Uh, yeah, alright. Sure." Lander replied as he made his way around the car toward the driver's seat. "I'll take care of… all those things you just said as soon as we get down to the station."

As the policeman opened the door and entered his seat, he quietly added under his breath; "Or at least I _might__'__ve_ if I'd understood a single word."

As the teen watched the police car pull out and drive away with a haughty smirk on his face, a metallic hand suddenly clamped down on his shoulder. Looking behind him he saw the robo-clerk from the restaurant standing there with its optics trained at him.

"_Excuse__ me,__ sir,__ but __I__'__m __afraid __you__'__ll__ have __to__ pay__ for __the __damages._"

"What? Hands off, robo-looser. How was any of that _My_ fault?"

"_Sir,__ I__'__m__ afraid__ I__ must__ insist._" the robot said, not letting him go.

"Khaa! This is totally uncool, dude! Let go!"

"_Sir,__ you__ will__ have__ to__ pay__ for __the__ damages._"

Remaining firm in its decision, the robot began dragging the struggling teen back inside the restaurant, seemingly incapable of registering his colorful protests.

* * *

"Thanks for getting me away from that guy." Sari quipped from the back of the police car. "If you don't mind, you can just let me off on that corner over there."

"Ha-hah. Nice try, kid." Lander chuckled amused from the driver's seat.

"Come on. So I taught a jerk a lesson. Is that really a crime?" Sari persisted.

Lt. Kelly took this moment to turn halfway in her seat so she could look back at the child.

"That can be argued... The problem however is _this_."

With her left elbow resting on her seat's shoulder, Kelly brought up a small rectangular object with her right hand.

"Ah. That's my wallet." Sari exclaimed.

"Really now?" the Lieutenant continued. "Then how come there's a driver's license inside then? One that just happened to belong to the Police Chief?"

Flipping the wallet open, there was indeed a card displaying the face and name of one Carmine Fanzone.

"Erk!"

"I suppose you have a good explanation for why you have this?" Kelly said, arching an eyebrow at the girl.

"Umm… He's my uncle, and I borrowed it?"

"Ooh? So if we called the Chief right now, he'd vouch for that?"

"…" Sari twitched. After a few long seconds of silence, she tossed herself back into the seat with her arms crossed over her defiantly.

"Yeah, I thought not."

"Tch. Just drive." Sari pouted annoyed.

* * *

Watching the police car roll out of the parking lot and onto the highway, the dark truck that was Optimus carefully weighed his options.

Through the Intel he had gathered over the past days (read: Sari and Television), Optimus was able to identify the uniform-clad humans as police officers: The peacekeepers and protectors of the civilian human populace.

If his analysis was correct, they would protect the child and ensure her wellbeing – possibly even see to that Sari's overall situation changed for the better, even if she would try to resist it. What one needed was not always what one wanted.

However, did he dare trust his judgment on this considering he was still so new to this planet?

And there was also the fact that the child still carried the AllSpark-charged key.

"…"

The police car would soon leave the scope of Optimus' vision.

What was the better choice?

END CHAPTER 9

* * *

**Author's note:**

On Upload, the page acted oddly concerning lines in special fonts. I think I fixed most of it, but... well, you know.

Anyway, as Transformers Animated is the series that homages… well, _Everything_, I decided to go with some earlier human-characters to fill in the roles I needed just like you would with the 'bots. I figured that would make them more relatable, but _do_ tell me what you think.

Kelly and Lander are loosely based on their respective characters from RID and Masterforce. Loosely, as in, Lander is a normal human in this universe. For their appearances, just look 'em up in the TF-Wiki. In fact, I'd advise anyone who reads TF-fiction to have that page up so they can insta-search whenever a new name pops up. That site is a Godsend.

And now to rant a little.

Once again I ended up writing too darn large chapter-drafts that leaves me crippled when I have to sit down for the final fine-tuning. So, after much pain and deliberation, I've decided to cut this story-line up into what I hope will end up as three easily readable chapters (and not beyond) as opposed to my original plan of a two-parter.

When it comes to my creative projects, one thing I'm discovering to be my greatest flaw is that I end up becoming overly ambitious. Here I am struggling with the 9th chapter, and I'm already hatching plot-ideas for "Season 5"-like material. Yes, five, can you believe it? This is what they mean by "biting over more than you can chew". Given my track-record, one should have their fingers crossed that I at least complete the FIRST "season" of this thing…

But just for the heck of it, I'm going to mention one of my overzealous ideas:

If I ever were to reach a point where I could drag in my interpretation of '_the__ Fallen__'_ as a villain, my intent is to give him the personality and characteristics of Beast War's Megatron. Yeeesss.

For those who know the mythos behind the characters' names, it kinda comes full circle, doesn't it?

**Next**** chapter:**

Things go out of the frying pan and into the fire.


	10. Fire Convoy, Pt2

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED – KALEIDOSCOPE**

Chapter 10: Fire Convoy – Part 2.

* * *

The highway system of New Detroit was an impressive and intricate (if not downright intimidating and chaotic-looking) network of elevated roads and bridges that towered high above the ground as they snaked their way through and above the city's architecture. As the big-city commute mainly took place on these elevated roads, this often left the older ground-level streets at the outskirts of town much more sedate and preferable an option for the few that were in no actual hurry to get where they needed to be.

Driving underneath the shadows of these towering road-constructs and the overcast sky, the police car escorting a certain pigtailed girl made its way deeper into the city.

"So, kid…" Lt. Kelly said as she put away the Captain's wallet. "Now that we've determined you aren't a Fanzone, mind telling us your name?"

"…"

"Come now, sweetie," Lander attempted, flashing the red-haired girl sulking in the backseat a quick smile. "We just want to know so we can call your folks."

"Don't have any," Sari muttered almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"I said I don't _have_ any!" she snapped at them before looking away, staring listlessly through the backseat window. "My dad died two years ago and I've never even had a mom."

At the child's solemn tone, the officers give each other a brief glance. Returning most of his attention to the traffic, Lander carefully tried to coax the girl on.

"Well… A young girl like you, you've got to have _someone_ that looks after you, right? Like a family member or guardian…?"

After repeating the word quietly to herself, Sari suddenly began to squirm in her seat. Tugging against the restrictive seatbelt, the child stood up and turned so she could look out the rear window, her eyes searching for the telltale signs of a grey truck.

"Hey now, sit down! That's dangerous!" Lt. Kelly complained.

"You're not exactly one to talk..." Lander quipped as the female officer was in a similar state, leaning halfway into the back of the car.

Reaching over, Kelly managed to place an arm on Sari's shoulder, and after a bit of struggling managed to push the resisting child properly down in her seat."

"Oof. Enough horsing around now, kid," Kelly groaned as she awkwardly pulled herself back into her own seat. "Tell us who your guardian is."

The car slowed down for a red light at a T-junction, and Sari, who was craning her neck around still doing her best to search the windows, spared the woman a small glance before smirking cheekily.

"I could tell you…. But you wouldn't believe me."

"Huh? What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kelly exclaimed whilst Lander looked away from the traffic lights to regard the girl with a curiously raised eyebrow.

Sari was about to retort, but blinked as a series of large shadows passed by in front of them. The police officers were confused as they witnessed the sudden playful mood of the child slip away faster than it had appeared, her face morphing into a dark and bitter scowl.

The expression was positively murderous.

"Uh, kid…"

"It doesn't matter who I am or what I say my name is," she stated darkly before crossing her arms once more and turning away. "_None_ of it does… I don't exist."

The sheer venom in the voice of this child that couldn't even be ten years old rendered the officers speechless. Up front, the traffic lights turned green.

"N-Now… don't be silly…"

"Just let it go, Lieutenant," Lander muttered as he once again got the vehicle moving. "I think we should give her some space until we get to the station."

Though clearly unsatisfied, Lt. Kelly turned the right way around in her seat. As the car turned right at the junction, the lieutenant silently wondered just what could have triggered such a reaction in the child.

Far up ahead of them, a group of four large vehicles drove up the quiet streets, aiming towards the heart of the city in the distance. This convoy consisted of two large semi-trailers, flanked by an armored police van in front and a fire truck bringing up the rear.

Both trailers carried the labels of Sumdac Systems on their wagons, but the latter also included a promotional image emblazed on its side: The smug visage of the company's CEO, Porter C. Powell, waving to the masses.

* * *

At present however, the real Porter C. Powell was anything but smiling as he exited the elevator on one of Sumdac Tower's top floors.

In the wide hall before him was a designer-made reception desk stationed in front of a set of lavish doors. Seeing him approach, the young attractive blonde seated at the desk – Powell's personal secretary – stood up to greet him with a courteous bow.

"Welcome back, Mr. Powell. You have a visitor waiting for you in your office."

"What? I thought I'd given you clear instructions against receiving visitors this week," Powell snapped irritably at her.

"Y-Yes, I know, sir," she replied skittishly. "But he insisted."

"Who did?"

Seconds later, the lavish doors slid apart, allowing Powell to enter his office. The visitor chair in front of his desk turned around to reveal his guest, a blond man in a white tux and black, square sunglasses.

"Well hello there, Mr. Powell. How are you this fine day?" he greeted sleazily, one leg draped over the other as he leaned back in the chair.

"Prometheus Black," Powell acknowledged in a clipped tone. "What do you want?"

"Now, now, is that any way to greet your favorite business partner?" Prometheus smirked at him as the shorter man made his way around the desk to his own chair.

"I don't have the time or patience for your games, Prometheus. Not while all my investors are currently breathing down my _neck_."

"Ah, yes… Sumdac Systems has been suffering the last week," Prometheus noted whilst examining his nails in a bored manner. "Not only the "CMX-fiasco", but the attacks on your facilities and shipments as well. Tragic. Simply tragic," he droned.

The man's demeanor suddenly did a one-eighty as he leaned forward in his chair with a serious expression.

"What I want to know is what you're planning to do about it."

Powell arched a sour eyebrow at the man. "I'm surprised. I figured you would be happy with the situation."

"Do not misunderstand, Mr. Powell. I may detest your _robots_, but I still require your tech to perform my research and experiments. I'm expecting new equipment from you today even."

"I see," Powell replied as he quickly did an inventory-check on his desk monitor, confirming the man's words. "Well, you can relax. I'll have you know that I've taken steps to ensure it will all arrive at the tower safe and sound."

Prometheus smirked. "That's all I wanted to hear."

* * *

Elsewhere in Detroit, the convoy with the delivery in question was approaching the river running through the middle of the city. As they were still traversing the ground level streets, their intent was to ignore the packed highway-bridges in favor of an old two-lane tunnel that would allow them passage underneath the river instead.

As the convoy entered the tunnel and began their descent down the slope inside, the two Sumdac Systems employed truckers were conversing with each other over their radios.

"Hold on, now. Why are we taking this path?" the lanky and jittery man driving the second trailer asked of the more laid-back and corpulent man driving the first.

"Why do you think?" he grinned over his cigarette as he held the receiver in one hand. "Though it's roundabout, this time of day it's the quickest route. There'll hardly be any traffic down here before the lunch-rush."

"Yeah, but…" the lanky driver stuttered, shifting nervously in his seat. "B-But that makes us completely isolated. What if that Pyro-guy shows up and tries to torch us? Wouldn't it be better to stay in the open, even if it means taking the longer route?"

"Ease up, buddy. Just _look around_," the corpulent trucker laughed. "We've got an armored van in front, a fire truck behind and even a couple of policedrones back in the wagons. Plus, this tunnel goes _underneath_ Detroit River – hardly the place to throw _fire_works around, don't you think? What kind of nutcase would try that?"

As the downhill slope had slowly leveled out, the drivers were now getting a greater view of the path ahead.

However, the convoy noticed all-too-late the lone silhouette standing in front of them in the center of the tunnel.

"Hm? Whazzat?" the corpulent trucker said, craning his neck to look past the armored police van.

The silhouette's hands lit up with fire.

"Showtime," Pyro Goblin audibly smirked within his helmet.

* * *

Coincidentally, Sari and her escort were following the same path as the convoy, trailing behind by mere minutes as they came driving downhill into the tunnel.

"I'm concerned…" Lt. Kelly whispered to the driver. "A child shouldn't be able to make that kind of face."

Behind them, Sari sat with her arms crossed over her chest and pretended they didn't exist while she glared out the side window.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions, boss," Lander answered softly as the angle of the road leveled out beneath them. "As soon as we get downtown, we'll – say, why has this part of the tunnel gone dark?"

At that, they both leaned forward in their seats to observe the tunnel ceiling, noting that the lights that were supposed to shine down were indeed absent. With only the car's headlights to go by, the two couldn't really make out the details clearly, but... the lamps above them appeared to have been shattered by some sort of concussive blow.

As the two officers were gazing upwards, Kelly noticed a flicker of light in the corner of her eye and returned her gaze forward – and went completely rigid.

"_Holy!_"

Erupting out of the darkness ahead was a massive shockwave of fire that encompassed the entire width of the tunnel as it flew towards them at great speed.

Lander stomped on the breaks and swerved as the blaze engulfed them. The flames washed over the car like a tidal wave, making it spin around sideways as they flowed past, onwards and upwards through the tunnel and all the way to the exit. As soon as the shockwave entered into open air, it dissipated upwards in a flashy spectacle that caused any traffic in the vicinity of the tunnel to swerve and grind to an immediate halt.

Back down below, the police car may have had its paintjob singed, but between the sturdiness of the NDPD police cars and the low density of the shockwave, the fire had passed them by without causing any actual harm.

The light it had emitted had been intense, however.

"_Gha!_ What the heck was that?" Lt. Kelly complained, trying to blink spots out of her eyes.

In the backseat, Sari lowered her arms from her face and stiffened with an alarmed look in her eyes.

"F-F-Fire-!" she stuttered.

"Um, yeah. We noticed that part," Lander commented, holding his glasses in one hand as he rubbed his eyes with the other.

"No!" Sari pressed, prompting the two to squint back at the girl to see alarm and panic written all over her face as she pointed between them and towards the front window. "_Fire TRUCK!_"

The officers registered the ominous tell-tale rumbling just before they turned to see what had received the actual concussive force of the previous shockwave.

Ahead of them was a burning fire truck in the process of pole-vaulting backwards on its rear. With a heavy crash and tumble, the burning rescue vehicle skidded along the road on its back – its momentum carrying it on a collision course straight towards them.

The police officers' eyes couldn't have been wider at this point.

"_Back-up, __Back__-up, __Back__-up!_" Kelly ordered franticly, not looking away from the incoming vehicle.

"_I know, I know, I know!_" Lander replied in a similar voice as he changed gears.

The police car quickly reversed into the left lane, narrowly avoided the burning vehicle as it skimmed across the asphalt alongside them. However, due to the vehicle's length and awkward angle, the front of it banged into the tunnel wall causing the rear to seesaw into the left lane. The police car was just a second too slow to get clear before the end of the fire truck slammed into its side.

As the overturned truck finally grinded to a halt, the police car's right-side wheels were off the ground as it stood propped up at a sixty degree angle, pinned between the truck and the left lane tunnel wall.

The trio inside the police car let out a collective groan as they were understandably rattled.

"Urgh…!" Lander groaned as he rubbed his head. "You okay back there, kid?"

Sari sat quietly, the seatbelt the only thing preventing her from tumbling over to lower side of the car.

"Ghuh… I'll let you know when I get back in touch with my stomach," she groaned as she rubbed her midsection

Before long, Lt. Kelly was climbing out of her window which, due to the car's angle, led her onto the overturned truck. While the surface of it had been completely charred, at this point there were only small pieces of flame still burning across it so there were plenty of places to stand.

After quickly getting her bearings, Kelly turned back to crouch over the window she exited.

"Lander. Open the back window so I can get the kid out."

"Gotcha," Lander replied while pushing a button on the car's dashboard.

As her window lowered, Sari was quick to unbuckle her seatbelt. A little too quick as she almost immediately tumbled over when freed from her restraints.

"Whoa, now. Watch it," Lander laughed as he caught her. The man was straddling the side of his seat as leaned into the back of the car.

"Heh, thanks…" she replied awkwardly.

"Here. Let me help you."

The officers supported Sari from each side, allowing her to climb out of her window as well. Only as Kelly pulled her onto the overturned truck did Sari realize that noise she was hearing wasn't just her ears ringing from the crash.

"Oh criminy…" she breathed as she got a clear view of just what was going on in the tunnel ahead.

* * *

Illuminated by burning trailer-wagons in the distance, a team of firemen stood vigilant in the background as a team of SWAT officers and policedrones attempted to encircle and pin down a lanky, acrobatic character in black and orange body armor.

The policemen had taken to using the now torched SWAT van for cover, but the firemen had to run constant damage control with portable foam-cannons whenever one of the officers were caught by the brunt of the evasive villain's fire-blasts.

"Come on, come on, now! Is this all you've got?" Pyro Goblin laughed as he cheerfully danced and cartwheeled through the gunfire, displaying amazing flexibility despite his slouching, ragdoll-like posture and protruding hunchback.

As he came skidding to a halt in front of a policedrone, the machine immediately attempted to pounce on him with its stubby claws.

"Hey, hey! No holding hands on the first date!" Pyro Goblin mocked as he easily evaded the clumsy grab by seizing hold of and using one of the drone's arms as leverage to flip himself over the machine.

As soon as he landed behind the policedrone, Pyro Goblin aimed his arms forwards, fists together and knuckles pressed flat against the machine's backside. His gauntlets then lit up and with a ping-sound as a circle of flame gathered around his hands. The fire then imploded on itself, shrinking into a tiny little orb that sunk into the drone's back… and detonated.

The resulting explosion sent the drone flying forward like a rocket, forcing the officers and firemen to throw themselves aside and kiss pavement in order to avoid getting flattened. Two other drones in its path didn't quite posses the needed reflexes or flexibility and were barreled over and smashed to pieces.

The sounds of the crashing and twisting metal were nearly drowned-out as the super villain's deranged and distorted cackle echoed throughout the tunnel, sending shivers down the spines of the two truck drivers who were running from the scene as fast as their feet could carry them.

"I t-told you we shouldn't have gone through the tunnels!"

"Oh, shut it! *Gasp. Wheeze* Forget this, I'm _so_ quitting this job…*Hark. Cough*"

"I've also told you that you should quit smoking those cigars."

"*Cough! A-huah-ha!* Don't… *Gasp.* Don't push it."

* * *

Way back on the other side of the battlefield, Sari was shook out of her stupor as Kelly grabbed her shoulder.

"Come along now. Keep your head down, kid."

The female officer guided her to the front of the overturned fire truck where Lander had skidded down to the road and was now standing prepared to catch Sari. Once she was safely delivered onto the ground, Sari spoke up.

"I've seen that guy on the news. That was Pyro Goblin, wasn't it? The guy that's been attacking the Sumdac Systems properties?"

Lander looked from her inquisitive face to behind her where Kelly was climbing down the side of the truck herself.

"What's the plan, boss?" he asked as the woman landed in a crouch before making a beeline around the truck and towards the slanting police car.

"Lander. You get the kid to safety and radio for backup. I'll stay here and try to aid our boys against that lunatic."

As she talked, Kelly popped open the trunk and – with some difficulty – fished out three protective vests. Donning one quickly, she then turned towards Lander and Sari with the remaining two in hand.

"Hey!" Sari protested as the woman forced an oversized vest onto her.

"But Lieutenant," Lander attempted as the last vest was thrust into his face. "Are you sure I shouldn't be the one to…"

"Not negotiable," Kelly barked without looking at him as she was now fishing a laser rifle out of the car's trunk. "I'll handle this. You just get her out of here – and quietly. We don't want to draw that maniac's attention over here."

With that, Lt. Kelly slammed the trunk shut to emphasize her statement.

Unfortunately this also had the effect of rattling the battered vehicles. The police car's weight started to push back against the truck – grinding against its side until it had wedged open just enough space for itself to allow gravity to reclaim it. With a heavy bounce, all four wheels were once again planted firmly on the ground.

Lt. Kelly's eyes widened and her spine went rigid as this furthermore had the added effect of accidentally activating the car's police siren.

The trio stared stupefied.

"Uh…"

"Too late." Sari deadpanned while Lander palmed his face.

* * *

As Pyro Goblin had herded the SWAT team ahead of him in the tunnel, he was caught off guard by the fact that a police siren suddenly erupted from _behind_ him. This caused a brief moment of distraction on his part which allowed one of the officers to score a clean shot against his chest.

Staggering round and back from the blow, Pyro Goblin placed one gauntlet-clad hand on his chest-armor to nurse the spot he'd been hit before glaring at the officers.

"Everyone fire!"

Seeing the group attempt to capitalize on his current state, Pyro Goblin all but lost it.

"That… _hurt!_" he snarled and threw his arms forward to release a powerful shockwave of fire.

The shockwave clashed against the officers' laser-fire, dispersing it with ease as it rushed forward. The men did their best to protect themselves with specialized riot shields or by taking cover, but though they were protected from the fire itself, the concussive force managed to lift them up and send the entire team flying backwards through the tunnel.

As the blast died down, Pyro Goblin chuckled smugly inside his helmet until he felt pieces of rock clatter against the top of it. Looking above himself, he saw that dark cracks and fissures were starting to grow across the tunnel ceiling at an alarming rate.

The place then began to rumble, something that prompted the dazed officers to hurriedly stagger to their feet.

"_Everyone! Fall back!_"

Pyro Goblin looked from the retreating cops and firemen and then back to the ceiling as it collapsed, releasing gravel and slabs of concrete to rain down upon him.

"…Aw, phooey. Looks like I overdid it."

* * *

As a result of the cave-in, a shockwave of dust and smoke blew down the tunnel with massive force, flying past Sari and the two officers as they hunkered down and took refuge behind the fire truck.

When the cave-in settled and the ground finally stopped rumbling, the female lieutenant was the first to get back on her feet.

"Now!" Kelly barked as she cocked her rifle. "Get the girl out of here, pronto!"

"Got it," the blond policeman replied with a court nod before forcing a small squeak out of the child as he hurriedly picked her up into his arms and took off running down the tunnel.

Seeing them go, Lt. Kelly pressed her back against the overturned fire truck and slowly made her way to the side to carefully peek around the corner. The earlier battlefield was now nothing but a wall of boulders and debris, completely blocking off the other half of the tunnel.

Her eyes scanning back and forth across the rubble, she was pleased to note that while the semi-trailer wagons were sticking out under the debris and between the boulders like rectangular mushrooms, there were no visible signs of _people_ having been caught underneath the collapsed ceiling as well. However, there were no signs of the deranged super villain either.

As she remained on guard, she briefly wondered if he had been cut off on the other side – or perhaps been completely buried underneath tons of rock.

And then, on the other side of the truck from her, the still blaring police car suddenly exploded.

Lt. Kelly staggered backwards and away from the truck to see the police car flip onto its back as a burning wreck. This in turn made her extra alert to when the fire truck suddenly rocked in place as the weight of it shifted.

"Don't move!" she ordered, aiming her rifle up towards the figure now crouching on top of the wagon on all fours like a proper goblin.

"So you're the ones who spoiled my fun…" the super villain mused out loud, giving the lieutenant a quick glance before looking down the length of the tunnel. "But what's this? The man runs away while the woman stays to fight? That hardly seems chivalrous now, does it?"

"What? What are you…?" Kelly began before realization hit her and made her stomach drop.

Following Pyro Goblin's line of sight, Kelly saw Lander run towards the long slope leading to the tunnel's exit. With Sari pressed up against his chest, from behind it looked like he was simply running away on his own. A misunderstanding that seemed to make him a target for the eccentric super villain.

Gathering a fireball in his right gauntlet, Pyro Goblin leapt into the air – twisting acrobatically through Kelly's desperate laser-fire before pitching the arm forward and sending the fireball flying.

"_Lander!_" Kelly shouted as she'd failed to prevent the attack. Hearing the call, the blond officer looked back and froze as he saw the fireball arch down towards him.

Tucked against his chest, Sari's eyes widened as the man turned his back against the fireball and held her tighter, instinctively preparing to shield her with his own body.

Sari was about to screw her eyes shut when she suddenly noted the screeching of tires and looked up to see the outline of a truck storm out of the slope ahead and race on a collision-course towards them.

Before it reached them however, the shape of the truck contorted and an arm-like appendage thrust itself into the ground, sending it hurtling through the air over the humans and into the path of the descending fireball – the rest of the machine changing shape as it went. Landing on two giant metal feet, the entire truck was now humanoid in appearance; and in one fluid motion he/it swung forth an axe that tore the fireball viciously asunder.

Most of the fire dissipated from the swing's powerful shockwave, and the remaining licks of flame were blocked from the humans as they harmlessly bounced off the robot's body.

"Optimus!" Sari exclaimed ecstatically while the policeman holding her could do little but gape stupefied as they both stared upwards at the back of the giant robot standing before them.

"Stay down!" Optimus barked with authority, making the two flinch. The Cybertronian spared them only a quick glance over his shoulder, his yellow eyes illuminated in the dark tunnel, before returning his gaze forward. His axe was held in front of him as his stance remained guarded.

A hundred feet ahead, Lt. Kelly stared at the robot as slack-jawed as her partner whilst Pyro Goblin stood with a slouched stance atop the overturned fire truck.

"An Autobot…?" he mused in a creepy tone as he too observed the newcomer.

The fire in his gauntlets once again flared to life.

"This should be interesting."

* * *

Topside, the events underground weren't going unnoticed as a continuous trail of thick black smoke wafted out through the tunnel entrance. While only a few cars were standing in front of the tunnel, a growing crowd of people was gathering on the sidewalks, chattering amongst themselves as they attempted to observe the scene from a safer distance.

Carrying over the chatter was the holler of police sirens ringing through the air, followed shortly by the cars themselves arriving to the area while sounds in the distance promised more to come. Stepping out of the first car was a corpulent, middle-aged policeman with white sideburns. As the rest of the officers filed out to establish a perimeter, the man adjusted his beltline with both hands before approaching the civilian cars in front of the entrance

"Officer, thank goodness you finally got here!" one man said, tucking away his cell as he stepped away from his car. "Earlier we saw fire suddenly erupt from the tunnel!"

"And there's tons of smoke!" another person piped in.

"What in the world is happening down there?"

The officer calmly raised a hand asking for silence before replying.

"We will answer any question you might have, but before that we'll need everyone to move away from the entrance in a quick and orderly fashion," he instructed. "I take it you've done like we asked and ensured no one's entered the tunnel since you placed the call?"

The atmosphere turned awkward.

"Well…"

"You let someone go inside?" the policeman pressed.

"We warned him not to enter, officer," a female car-owner explained. "But he wouldn't hear any of it and just muscled his way through."

"You got that right! Look what he did to my car!" an irate cab driver exclaimed as he gestured towards the tunnel. The vehicle closest to the entrance was an overturned wreck of a taxi that looked like it had been rammed by a tank. "Who's gonna pay for this, huh? Why, when I get my hands on that guy…"

"He just barely gave us enough time to step out of the way ourselves."

"We couldn't get a look at the driver though, 'cuz he was in this really weird truck."

The policeman arched a gray eyebrow.

"Define 'weird'."

* * *

Since departing the Burger Bot restaurant, Optimus had taken advantage of his familiarity with Sari's key to track its energy-signature, allowing him to tail the group from a distance as he had continued to mull over his options in his processor. When he reached the tunnel entrance however, any second thoughts he'd been having were thrown out the window as they were replaced by an emotion Optimus had yet to classify.

The 'bot had arrived at the scene in the nick of time, but though he personally had no interest in anything else but to pick up Sari and go, it didn't seem that the circumstances would allow him to do so.

Now at present, Optimus was bobbing his head and then turning sideways in order to avoid two consecutive streams of fire aimed before swinging his axe to disperse a third one.

As a fourth and much, much larger stream of fire flew towards him; the black and grey robot was forced to somersault to the other side of the road to avoid it – coming to an awkward stop with his right shoulder slamming against the wall.

"Optimus!" Sari called out worriedly from where she and Lander were cradled against his chest. The robot had been forced to pick them up in order to protect them from the flames –sacrificing the use of one arm in battle, which he was now suffering for.

Atop the overturned fire truck, Pyro Goblin grinned inside his helmet as an orb of fire gathered around the end of each gauntlet.

"Ghe-hehe. Looks like this tunnel is a bit too cramped for you to move freely, tin-man," he taunted. "It's like I'm trying to shoot fish in a barrel here. Try to fight back a little now, will you?"

As the super villain extended an arm forward to fire another blast, a small laser-shot hit the gauntlet from the side and caused the built up fire to disperse. The first shot was quickly followed by three more, hitting Pyro Goblin in various places on his upper body. Once again his armor took the brunt of it, but he was still propelled around on his feet as he staggered from the impacts.

"Ghu! Don't interfere, you little…!" he snarled threateningly as he glared down at Lt. Kelly who was standing on the ground a short distance away, brandishing her rifle at him.

The villain aimed a gauntlet towards the female officer, but before he could fire, the sound of something shooting through the air prompted him to look up just in time to see a large grapple-claw mounted on a cable fly towards him like a missile. Having no time to dodge, the claw slammed into him – violently trusting him off the vehicle and into the air as it grabbed hold.

"You got him!" Sari cheered. Optimus left arm was aimed forward, axe held horizontally to allow the cable running from the launcher on his forearm clearance while Sari and Lander were seated in his right hand.

"Go, Optimus!" she continued. "You show that lunatic who's boss!"

"Kh-! Who're you calling a lunatic?"

Unfortunately, Pyro Goblin had managed to cross his arms in front of his chest before the metal claw had grabbed him, and with an explosive release of flame, Pyro Goblin forced the claw off himself with a savage roar.

"_Kha-Ha! How do you like me now?_" he cackled mockingly, momentarily forgetting that he was still sailing backwards through the air.

Two seconds later, the super villain crashed and bounced on the road, gargling and shrieking cut-off swears while his momentum kept him rolling.

"_Oof-!_ Ah-! Gak-! Sonoffa-! Ow-! Gha!" he went before kicking up a cloud of smoke as he crashed against the collapsed wall of rubble.

Having had a clear view past the fire truck to witness the entire spectacle, Kelly made to advance in hopes of apprehending the villain before he overcame the ill-effects of his less-than-graceful landing. She didn't make it far however before a second grapple-claw shot from behind and into view – right _next _to her.

Rather than the claw making a grab for her directly like it had Pyro Goblin, the wire following it snaked around her mid-section and entangled her. Once secure, it immediately retracted – pulling the shrieking policewoman backwards through the air like a ragdoll at the end of a bungee-cord.

Looming over Sari and Lander, Optimus was crouched down on one knee and had both arms extended forward as he reeled in his grapple-claws. A slightly singed claw snapped into his left forearm while the other one quickly deposited Kelly on her feet in front of the group before retracting into the right.

The haggard-looking officer had black swirls for eyes as she staggered and pirouetted involuntarily before collapsing into Lander's arms.

"Mommy~ Make the world stop…*hiccup*" she groaned out in a daze as Lander and Sari attempted to steady her.

"Wasn't that a bit overboard?" Sari called up at her friend.

"You can complain later." Optimus replied as he quickly scooped the humans up into his arms. "Right now we just need to get out of here."

Optimus' form immediately twisted and contorted into vehicle mode – the mechanical arms being the final pieces to fold away after depositing the humans onto the rear-half of the truck.

As the alien machine started racing in direction of the exit, Pyro Goblin jumped back into view, using his gauntlets to boost himself as he leapt back onto the overturned fire truck and beyond with rocket-powered jumps.

"Oh, no you don't!" he exclaimed as he skidded to a halt on the road and gathered his gauntlets forwards. "You're not ditching my party without a proper dance!"

With those words, a massive stream of fire burst forward, growing in size and intensity as it spewed through the tunnel, chasing after the truck.

The people on the back of the speeding vehicle quickly grew worried as they saw the massive flames close in by the second.

"The fire's catching up to us!" Lander exclaimed.

"Can't you go any faster?" Sari shouted while bracing herself towards the back of the truck's cab. "At this rate we'll fry!"

"Fries? I like fries. Let's stop for fries." Kelly muttered jovially from where she lay prone in Lander's arms, still dazed out of her skull.

"Optimus!"

"I understand," Optimus replied curtly before assuming an authoritative tone. "Sari! I need you to get your key ready!"

"M-my key?" she stuttered. Sari then grabbed the necklace and nodded with a determined look. "Alright!"

"Here goes…!"

The truck grinded around to a halt and once more became a flurry of contorting parts and movements as Optimus transformed back to robot-mode.

While the two police officers were unceremoniously dropped onto the road, Sari was hoisted up to sit between the robot's neck and right shoulder.

"Now – Use the key on my axe. Quickly!" he ordered as he held up the rusty old weapon in front of her.

Not daring to blink at the incoming flames, Sari jammed her key into the head of the axe and unloaded its energy into it.

The change happened in an instant.

The rust and grit on the tool flaked off explosively as the blue energy cursing through it completely rejuvenated it. This was punctuated by the tool emitting the Cybertronian transformation-sound as the metal blade morphed to release an extended edge made of energy, adding to the power and size of the weapon.

"Hold on tight!" Optimus ordered and the little girl withdrew the key and clung onto his powerful neck as the axe-shaft extended as well, becoming as long as the robot's own body.

Holding it sideways towards the flames with both arms, Optimus began twirling the axe in a circle in front of him – an action that was sped up considerably as the rocket-nozzle on the back of the tool's head roared to life. As a result, Optimus created a rocket-powered spinning shield in front of himself, warding off the flames perfectly as the three humans took cover behind his large body.

The onslaught of flame pressed on for several long seconds, but Optimus stood firm, continuing to spin his weapon. Finally, realizing he wasn't making any headway, Pyro Goblin finally ended the attack.

Optimus raised one hand to catch and cull the spinning shaft – its immediate stop kicking up a gust of wind that whooshed throughout the tunnel over and past the villain.

Pyro Goblin glared as he lowered his steam-spewing gauntlets.

"Okay, I'll admit it. That was pretty impressive," he called over to them. "But I'm not through _yet!_"

As Pyro Goblin began sprinting towards at full tilt, his lanky arms dangling after him in a boneless manner, Sari poked her head out, emerging from where she'd taken cover behind Optimus' neck.

"Whoah…! That was incredible! There's no way you can't beat this guy now!" she exclaimed excitedly. When there was no response from the robot however, she grew silent and cocked her head at him. "...Optimus?"

Without looking at her, Optimus brought a hand up to pluck her off his shoulder. He then kneeled and half-turned, making sure to keep the approaching enemy in his peripheral vision as he addressed the police officers.

"Get the child out of here. I'll hold him off."

"But-but Optimus…! Why? What are you…?" Sari protested as she was deposited into Lander's arms.

"I can't fight and protect her at the same time. I'm entrusting Sari's safety to you."

Meeting the robot's gaze with a serious expression of his own, Lander nodded and secured his grip on the girl. Any verbal reply was cut short as his colleague placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go," (the now-lucid) Kelly prompted with serious tone. And without delay, the two began running towards the climbing slope leading out of the tunnel in the distance.

Giving the squirming and protesting girl in the policeman's arms a last look, Optimus turned back forward and retracted the shaft of his axe. Once it was wieldable with one hand, Optimus took off running, facing the charging villain with a charge of his own.

"Coming at me head on, huh? Now we're talking!" Pyro Goblin grinned as his gauntlets flared up again.

The instant they came in range, Optimus swung his axe in a low arc but Pyro Goblin dodged the deadly blade by thrusting himself back and into the air, boosting his jumps with his gauntlets once more.

The super villain spun around backwards twice before landing in a crouching stance, yellow sparks flickering underneath his boots as he skidded to a halt on the road. He then quickly threw his arms forward and blasted another stream of fire, forcing Optimus to dig in his feet so he could grind to a halt and throw his upper body backwards – just barely managing to withdraw and use his axe as a shield before the flames slammed against him.

With the 'bot reeling from the blow, Pyro Goblin raised his arms over his head and began to charge up a single large fireball at the end of his gauntlets. Before he could use it however, the off-balance Optimus extended the shaft of his weapon again, the bottom of it shooting forward and delivering a vicious blow to the madman's chest.

But as the villain was knocked back, he accidentally released the fireball and let it shoot off at an upward angle. With Optimus having staggered back and gone down on one knee, it went clear over him as it sailed right underneath the ceiling in an arc. The 'bot turned his head as he watched it go – his optics widening as he realized its trajectory. The fireball had begun its descent and was heading towards the end of the tunnel, right where the officers were about to climb the slope.

Right where _Sari_ was.

"_No!_"

With a shout, Optimus was around and on his feet with the shaft of the axe retracted to its default, shorter length. Quickly, the 'bot extended his free arm forward for aim and balance whilst cocking the axe-wielding arm back before sending it flying down the tunnel with a powerful throw.

Spinning rapidly, the axe listed to the side in a curve and travelled like a boomerang – flying close to the right side wall before arching back across the road, intersecting the fireball's path.

The fireball burst violently, sending the axe crashing into the ground while smaller pieces of flame rained left and right. Luckily, the officers' path in the middle of the road remained clear so they kept their heads down and forced themselves to press on, finally beginning their ascent.

Seeing he had narrowly averted the crisis, Optimus released a sigh of relief. That however was quickly followed by a sharp cry of pain as an explosion rang across his back.

Staggering a step forward before bracing himself with a heavy stomp, Optimus turned and saw Pyro Goblin with a steaming gauntlet aimed towards him while the other arm nursed his chest.

The villain was coughing painfully, but there was an underlying mad giggle underneath.

"You-!" the 'bot growled dangerously and threw himself forward.

Pyro Goblin quickly sidestepped a giant-sized downward punch that tore up the road. The robot followed up with a sweeping motion with the other arm. The super villain dodged by leaping into the air and then used his gauntlets to rocket himself higher still as the large hands came together trying to swat him like a bug.

Sailing mere inches above the metal hands as they smacked together, Pyro Goblin wasted no time and threw his arms forward and fired – noting with curiosity that unlike his previous attack, this one tore through the 'bot's armor with ease as it detonated against his chest.

Spinning through the air with the momentum created from releasing the attack, Pyro Goblin landed on the road in front of the robot once more, taking a malicious glee in the roar of pain the robot let out as he sank to one knee and pressed a palm against his smoking wound.

"Ghe-hehehe! Not so tough without your axe, huh?" he cackled.

Glaring venomously, Optimus got back up to strike at the smaller being.

As she was carried away far behind them, Sari stared over Lander's shoulder with horror in her eyes as yet another fireball detonated into the robot's torso.

With the sloping ceiling starting to obscure her view down the tunnel, the last thing she saw was Optimus' back as he collapsed heavily onto both knees – smoke pouring out of his chest and into the air like a horrid bleed.

As she was carried up towards the distant daylight, Sari's desperate cry resonated throughout the tunnel.

"_OPTIMUUUUUS-!_"

* * *

The sophisticated tech and machinery sitting in the dark inside the trailer became illuminated as the wagon's doors were wrenched open, revealing a lanky silhouette of a person hovering in the doorway.

"Hmm-hmm-hum~."

Pyro Goblin hummed as he stood there, scanning the cargo. The man had to exert a certain amount of balance as this was the wagon that stood up and out of the cave-in debris at an angle.

"Time to do the "work" part for that paycheck," he grinned and slid inside the wagon, unmindful of the fallen titan lying face-down on the ground a short distance away.

Slowly, metallic fingers began to flex, digging shallow grooves into the pavement.

* * *

**We're now reporting **_**live**_** downtown by the south entrance of the old Detroit River underpass where the police are in the process of constructing a blockade in order to detain the super villain, Pyro Goblin, who is currently inside the tunnel after attacking a convoy-transport for Sumdac Systems. We've been informed that the tunnel has collapsed halfway through, but the police are still putting up a similar blockade in front of the north entrance and are encouraging the populace to stay at a good breadth.**

**We've just received confirmation that no one has been seriously hurt so far and that the only ones currently inside the tunnel should be Pyro Goblin himself, as well as…**

**(Hold on. Is this accurate?)**

**E-herm! Pyro Goblin, as well as one of the so-called **_**Autobots**_**. **

**More on this as it develops.**

As the newscast reported, the NDPD were gathering in force at both sides of the tunnel, using SWAT vehicles and police cars to create half-circle blockades in front of the entrances.

At midst of the activity in front of the south entrance, Lt. Kelly sat in the open back of a SWAT van, tilting her head back as she was greedily consuming the contents of a water bottle.

"Aah~! That's better!" she exclaimed, invigorated. She then used a towel hanging around her neck to wipe soot of her cheek whilst turning towards the communicator sitting next to her. "So you're saying Pyro Goblin had already closed-off the north side?"

"_Yeah,"_ Captain Fanzone's voice responded. "_He'd blasted the ceiling to cause a smaller cave-in near the entrance – probably to lower the chance of interference. Luckily, it wasn't anything the convoy team couldn't just climb over, and they called in the severity of the situation the second they made it out of there._"

"I see," Kelly mused before taking another sip of her bottle.

"_How's the police blockade coming along?_"

"It's a rush-job, but we should be good, Captain," Kelly replied seriously. "Just keep sending the majority of the forces our way and we should be ready to take down that psychopath the moment he shows his pumpkin-like helmet."

"_Are you certain he will come through the south entrance, where you are?_"

"Positive, Chief. There's no way Pyro Goblin can't blast his way through the middle of the tunnel without causing a total collapse and flood the place. And even if he could, it wouldn't be his style." She frowned. "That guy will come straight at us from the front."

There was a thoughtful hum from the other side.

"_I see. I still want to go down there myself to… _Gah, _stop it! Hands off, you infernal machine! I told you I'm not trying to escape anymore!_"

At the sounds of struggling over the communicator, Kelly couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Sounds like you have your hands full as it is, Captain."

"_Ghu – Never mind that!_" Fanzone voice snarled with a bit of static. "_Moreover, what's the situation about the Autobot?_"

"Well…"

"Hey, stop! Hold on!" a voice rang as two figures whizzed by where Kelly sat. "Someone stop that girl!"

Nimble on her feet, Sari was able to zigzag between the officers and vehicles composing the blockade while running determinedly towards the tunnel.

Just as she was about the enter the clearance between the half-circle blockade and the tunnel entrance, her main pursuer came sliding over the hood of a police car and finally managed to grab her.

"You have to calm down!" Lander shouted as he lifted the screaming and flailing girl in a reverse bear hug. "I understand how you feel, but you have to stay put! There's nothing you can do to help him."

"No! Let me go!" Sari protested desperately while kicking her feet wildly. "You don't understand! I'm the only one who _CAN_ help him!"

As Sari struggled wildly against the man's hold, the large metal key hanging on her chest glimmered with reflected light.

* * *

With one hand, Pyro Goblin juggled a small piece of advanced prototype circuitry as he took in the scene, reveling in how the two trailer wagons in front of him were being devoured by hungry flames from the inside-out.

He marveled at how they burned individually, reaching different stages of combustion and incineration.

To him, this was art.

"Heh. That should do it," he chuckled before pocketing the piece of circuitry in his chest pocket. "With this, the boss should have his money's worth."

The sound of grinding metal caught his ears and he turned around towards the metal giant lying next to the overturned fire truck. The robot however was attempting to raise his torso from the ground, the powerful arms shuddering underneath him from exertion.

The machine gingerly raised his head, revealing scowling optics.

"Huh… Despite having flimsier armor than those policedrones, you're quite a tough one, aren't ya?" the hunchback smirked as he approached the Cybertronian with a cheerful swagger. "Made me use quite a bit of fuel on you too. Good thing that I've equipped myself with such a large tank." he gloated as he lazily reached back with an arm and knocked on the side of his protruding back.

Struggling to keep his upper body suspended, Optimus' glare narrowed.

"Hey. Are you Autobots really aliens?" Pyro Goblin went on, tilting his head in a childlike, curious manner. "Did you come in a spaceship or do you just turn into one yourself?"

"'_His money's worth'_," Optimus finally said, repeating the villain's earlier statement.

"Hm?" Pyro Goblin sounded, tilting his head the other way.

"Is that why you do all this? Hurting others. Causing destruction," the robot grit out. "For monetary gain?"

"This? Ah, no, that's not why I do this," he shrugged nonchalantly. "The money's just a bonus."

"Then why?"

"Look," Pyro Goblin said, gesturing to the burning trailers. "Isn't it beautiful? For a short fleeting moment, fire turns anything and everything into a living, breathing piece of art. Just seeing those vivid colors dance as they reduce everything to ashes makes my soul sing!"

"…"

"I'm an _artist_, Mr. Alien! _That's_ why!"

Optimus shook his head. "No… That's absurd. It can't be just that."

"Tch!" Pyro Goblin clucked his tongue and sagged forward in dejection – hands brushing against the ground as the villain's posture had been quite hunched-over to begin with. "Everybody's a critic. Aah~. Is this the fate of all great artists?" he whined theatrically. "Even from offworlders I get no respect."

The villain moped for all of two-seconds before returning to his chipper mood.

"Though I have to admit…" he began as he turned back towards Optimus. "There _IS_ one more reason."

Their stares met one-another.

"I do it because it's fun."

…

That was it.

The response was so frank and short and said with such a natural air to it that it couldn't be anything but the truth.

Optimus saw red.

Raising his left arm and giving it a furious tug, Optimus revealed to the human's surprise the grappler-cable that ran along the ground all the way to his axe which was now lying much closer than it had before.

"Oh, you sneaky-!" Pyro Goblin exclaimed as he leapt back into position, gauntlets at the ready.

The cable quickly reeled in and deposited the axe into Optimus' waiting hand. With a quick twist the tool's nozzle ignited with a roar and sent the arm rocketing in an arching swing downwards.

Pyro Goblin's gauntlets quickly charged up with a roar of their own as the man thrust them forward to face the incoming blade.

The subsequent explosion shook the entire tunnel.

END CHAPTER 10

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Whew! Been a couple of hectic months, but I've finally gotten around to polish and wrap up this chapter.

One who helped me do so was my very first Beta; PureWolfWarrior, so many thanks to you, my friend. My style have gone trough some minor changes and modifications after the beta-correspondence – like the use of comma instead of periods at the end of certain dialogue – so if anything stands out to you readers, good or bad, please let me know.

Now I just hope the upload itself doesn't mess anything up like last time.

Btw: For anyone who's worried, this is likely the most human- oriented chapter I intend to make. The robots are the stars after all.

**Next chapter:**

Fighting fire with fire! Though not exactly…


	11. Fire Convoy, Pt3

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED – KALEIDOSCOPE**

Chapter 11: Fire Convoy – part 3.

* * *

Moments earlier…

The south entrance of the old underpass sat in the middle of an embankment separating the immediate neighborhood from the Detroit River – a concrete wall that ran straight up for three stories, crowned with a large chain-link fence on top, before the other side gradually sloped down again, hitting the water two stories below.

In front of the tunnel, the police was still receiving reinforcements. Armored vans – like the type Bulkhead derived his vehicle-form from – delivered rows of SWAT officers in heavy-duty gear before the vehicles themselves were used to enforce the barricade.

"Hut hut hut hut hut," they armored men chanted as they filed out of the vans.

"Alright, you guys join the left flank," one of the SWAT members already present ordered. "Let's keep it moving people!"

"Hey, sir? I have a question," another officer addressed as he approached the man from behind. Like the others he was wearing a helmet with a visor that hid his features, but his body language spoke of uncertainty.

"What is it?"

Turning, the man followed his nervous colleague's line of sight to where policedrones were filing out of trailer and joining the front of their ranks.

"Is it really such a good idea to bring in those things? I mean, after that mess that happened last week at the harbor…"

"Think about it. Would _you_ rather be the first one in line to face a super villain with _flamethrowers_ strapped to his arms?" the man deadpanned.

The nervous SWAT officer spent all of five seconds digesting those words.

"…On second thought, you think we could bring in more of them?"

Meanwhile, some distance away from the barricade, the regular officers at the scene were seeing to the evacuation of the immediate vicinity. Naturally, there were some individuals whom were more unwilling to leave than others.

"Officers, is it really true that an Autobot is in there?"

"Can they really turn into vehicles? And if so, what road taxes should they be charged with?"

"What have you uncovered concerning Pyro Goblin's connections with Sumdac Systems?"

Reporters. They always have to make things more annoying than they need to be.

"People, people. Please evacuate to a safer location," the corpulent, middle-aged policeman that had been one of the first to arrive at the scene requested over the inane chatter. "There is no telling what might happen if Pyro Goblin exits the tunnel. _Ack-!_" the man winced as a plethora of flashbulbs went off right in his face. He then gritted his teeth and continued with as much… _patience_ as he could muster. "Now, please disperse or we will be forced to remove you _ourselves!_"

* * *

"Come on! We have to save him!" Sari pleaded. "He could be really, really hurt! Or _worse_…!"

The little girl was standing with Lander in the midst of the barricade, pleading her case to Lt. Kelly. The man was wearing the same heavy protective gear as the SWAT units while the woman stood in the back of an armored van, garbing herself as well. After picking out weapons and securing them in their holsters, the woman finally turned to face the child as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"Look kid," she began whilst scratching the back of her neck in a disgruntled manner. "I know you're worried and all, but we can't just charge in blindly. It's too dangerous."

"But…"

"Besides," she continued in a softer tone, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder while giving a reassuring smile," he's a robot, right? I'm sure whatever happens, we can get a mechanic or something to fix him up later."

"Wha…!" Sari balked, staring at the woman incredulously.

Then she donned a peeved expression.

***KONK***

"_OUCH!_ What's the big idea?!" Kelly exclaimed as she jumped in place on one leg, arms wrapped around the other as Sari had just delivered an angry kick to the woman's shin.

"Kid…!" Lander attempted as he steadied the shaking child from behind.

"Listen, girl. I've just about had enough of y—"

"No, YOU listen!" Sari interrupted, matching the policewoman's glare with one of her own. "Optimus isn't some simple automaton! He's a living being, with thoughts and feelings!"

The girl was shaking as angry tears appeared in her glaring eyes.

"He risked his life to protect us so we could get out of that tunnel. If you're just going to abandon him now then I will NEVER forgive you…!"

"…" Still standing on one leg, nursing her shin, Kelly found herself at a loss for words.

Unfortunately, before she could muster up a response, the entire area shook as a tremendous force erupted underground. The tremors caused minute cracks and fissures to spread across the ground, and finally, the tunnel entrance spewed fire into the air like the maw of a dragon.

When things finally calmed down, the assembled police officers carefully peeked up from behind their respective covers. The open field inside the half-circle barricade of vehicles had several small fires sitting across the concrete while the tunnel entrance itself was completely encompassed in flames as a massive firewall ran inside its width and length.

Standing up fully behind the car she'd used for cover, Kelly gritted her teeth and immediately whirled towards her colleagues.

"That's it! Lander! Get everyone into position!"

"On my way," the blond man complied, taking off towards the front of the barricade whilst strapping on his helmet.

"And you!" she called, singling out a nondescript SWAT officer, "Have the fire trucks start clearing the tunnel-entrance!"

"Yes, Lieutenant!" he saluted and took off in the other direction.

Finally, Kelly shot out her arm like a snake in order to halt the girl who was trying to slip away amidst the activity.

"Hng. Ah! Let go!" Sari complained as she was grabbed by the scruff of her sweater.

"As for you, you've idled here long enough! I'm having you escorted to the station where it's safe!"

With that, Sari was unceremoniously picked up and carried away by the woman, struggling in her arms every step of the way.

* * *

From their positions at the rear of the barricade, the fire trucks used their roof-mounted cannons to spray fire-retardant from afar onto the clearing and into the tunnel entrance while the officers gathered up front, specialized riot-shields and other equipment at the ready.

The policemen paid close attention towards the tunnel as the firewall was slowly pushed back, pensive, as if any moment all hell might break loose.

They didn't have to wait long.

As the streams of fire-retardant arched through the air to snuff out the flames at their base, a fireball suddenly emerged from the tunnel, shooting out of the firewall like a bullet before sailing overhead and impacting against the roof of one of the fire trucks.

As the vehicle rocked from the blow, two more fireballs shot out in succession, targeting the other trucks which were hosing the entrance and violently disabling their cannons as well.

Looking back towards the entrance, the officers tensed as they saw the outline of a person amidst the fire, walking towards them at a leisurely pace.

The figure stepped slowly out of the flame-engulfed tunnel and into the spotlights – unharmed sans some large scratches in his armor – and spread his arms out in a grandiose manner.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the raspy, modulated voice sounded. "The star-attraction has arrived!"

The sounds from dozens of rifles being cocked simultaneously rang from the barricade as the officers all as one trained their weapons on the super villain. Standing near the front of the pack, Lander raised the visor of his helmet to call into a megaphone.

"PYRO GOBLIN! BY THE AUTHORITY OF THE DETROIT METROPOLITAN POLICE FORCE, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST! THIS IS YOUR ONE WARNING! WE CAN DO THIS THE EASY WAY OR THE HARD WAY!"

The super villain placed a finger on his jaw, making a show out of acting like he was pondering the ultimatum.

"Hmm. Is that so?"

He then assumed a wide-legged stance and hunched forward, fire gathering in his hands.

"Let's just see how long you'll last."

* * *

As the sounds of gunfire and explosions begun to sound through the air, Kelly looked up from where she was strapping Sari into the backseat of a police car outside the barricade.

Banging her fist onto the car roof, she frowned. "Tch! So it's already started… Listen, kid. I'm going to get someone real quick to drive you to the station, so just… Huh? Where did you go?"

Looking back inside, she found the seatbelts undone and the backseat suddenly empty.

The policewoman leaned inside and quickly discovered that the child had weaseled herself into the front of the car where she was currently strapping herself down in the driver's seat.

"Kid, what do you think you're doing?" Kelly admonished with a sigh as she crawled into the car while the child began to tinker with the controls on the dashboard.

"If you're not going to help, then get out of the car," Sari replied without looking up, ignoring the woman in favor of lifting her necklace off over her head and place it against the ignition.

"Give it up already. I'm the one with the key, remember? There's no way that toy of yours is going to-"

And that was as far she got as the AllSpark-key morphed to fit into the key-slot. Sari immediately turned the ignition and the car roared to life – wheels spinning in place on the asphalt before traction caught up and allowed the vehicle to shoot forward.

The sudden kick-start threw Kelly into the backseat. After blinking awkwardly, she quickly threw herself forward, reaching around the driver's seat to grab the wheel.

"Hey! Are you crazy, lady? Let go!" Sari protested as she struggled for dominion of the steering.

"Am 'I' crazy?!" Kelly echoed incredulously. "Stop the car right now!"

And that she did.

As the car screeched to a halt, Kelly was thrown once more, this time smacking face-first into the headrest of the seat in front of her. As the woman flopped into the backseat once more, Sari quickly took the opportunity to push a specific button on the dashboard.

"No backseat-driving," she commented as wire netting rose to separate the front of the police car from the back seats.

She then gave her key another twist and the police car was rolling once more. Wheels spinning wildly, the car did a sharp turn and stormed towards the barricade.

* * *

Back inside the half-circle, laser-fire rang heavy and thick. The police forces were firing their weapons for all they were worth with policedrones leading the charge as they tried to pin down the criminal.

Parts of their ranks were forced to scatter however as a thick stream of fire slammed heavily into a drone with a concussive force that pushed it back into the barricade. The policemen had to desperately throw themselves out of the way as several of the vehicles composing the inner line of the barricade were knocked around by the impact.

"Don't stop! Continue firing!"

As the rear units ran damage control, the rest of the officers continued their advance. But no matter how many they were or how heavy the laser-fire, they couldn't manage to get a good bead on the super villain.

"Too slow! You're all too slow!"Pyro Goblin laughed as he cartwheeled to his right to dodge a salvo of lasers.

As he spun, the villain pushed off the ground with his hands and thrust himself backwards through the air, deviating from his earlier direction. He then performed a mid-air flip before skidding to a stop on his feet – immediately using his gauntlets to create a firewall around himself that hid him from sight as it warded off yet another salvo.

His form did not remain hidden from the officers for long. Within seconds he emerged, using his gauntlets to shoot up and out of the blaze like a rocket until he was a good thirty feet into the air. Airborne, he aimed his gauntlets back forwards and blasted a thick stream of fire into the barricade from above; slicing through it until it finally reached and blew up a large red vehicle positioned at the back.

"We've lost another fire truck," one officer turned to Lander and stated the obvious as they shielded themselves from minor debris. Not dignifying the man with a response, all Lander did was take a calculated step backwards, allowing a burning rubber tire to bounce past him harmlessly.

As Pyro Goblin descended, he immersed himself in a pillar of flame that spiraled outwards in a dramatic display as he landed, touching down onto the ground in a crouch. He then proceeded to raise himself up, showing off his impressive height before sagging forward like a ragdoll into his typical, hunched-forward stance.

"Come on, come on! Isn't there anyone here who can give me a challenge?!" he taunted loudly towards the disgruntled policemen.

Before the officers could either regroup or retort however, shouting and the sounds of screeching tires alerted them to something approaching from behind. The next moment, they were running for their lives.

Metal sounded upon metal as an out-of-control police car slammed into fenders and pushed aside vehicles as it plowed its way through the barricade. When it was finally free of any encumbrances, the car burst into the clearing and made a beeline for the tunnel entrance.

Unfortunately, there stood one last obstacle in its path; Pyro Goblin himself.

"Huh," the villain hummed amused. "_That's_ new."

"Stop the car this instant! I mean it, young lady!" Kelly roared inside the car as she kept banging her fist on the netting wall in futility.

"Will you be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate." Sari groaned as she leaned over to change gears.

When she looked back up over the wheel however, she gulped as she spotted the figure standing in their path who was building up fireballs at the end of his gauntlets.

"Uh-oh. Roadblock up ahead."

Behind her, Kelly was basically clawing at the fence.

"Kid! You have to stop! It's too dangerous!"

Sari's brows narrowed. "That didn't stop Optimus."

Her right hand reached around the steering wheel to grab the key, her tight grip on it seemingly causing its glow to intensify.

With the vehicle speeding up towards him, Pyro Goblin brought his gauntlet-clad arms together, combining the blazing flames at the end of them into a single fireball which then shot off like a ball in a pinball machine.

"You might want to duck," Sari commented.

"Gha!"

Kelly smacked down the visor of her helmet and promptly did so.

Hunched down behind the steering wheel, Sari twisted the key again, making it glow brighter than ever. Blue energy coursed out through the key and sparked across the police car from front to end – enveloping the entire vehicle in its glow just before it slammed into the incoming fireball at full speed.

Pyro Goblin took the explosion's shockwave in stride as it rang throughout the clearing, but even he was surprised when the car came crashing and rolling out of the smoke and fire – carrying on towards him as its forward momentum had won out the violent exchange.

Quick to react though, Pyro Goblin leapt to the side and somersaulted out of the way – having more difficulty evading shrapnel from the car's beacons than the actual vehicle as it tumbled past his position.

Finally, the rolling vehicle ended upside-down on its roof and grinded noisily across the concrete, sliding towards and into the tunnel where it ultimately disappeared inside the firewall

As the sound of grinding metal carried on deeper into the tunnel, everyone gathered – law enforcers and super villain alike – stared into the flame-engulfed entrance, utterly flabbergasted over what had just transpired.

Unsurprisingly, it was the talkative pyromaniac whom was the first to rediscover his voice.

"What was **_that _**supposed to be?!"

* * *

The squad car made it deep enough into the tunnel for gravity to chip in and aid its journey underground – sliding past the flames and ricocheting off the left wall which sent it spinning lazily sideways as it continued onwards.

After five-six twirls, the car slammed against the wall on the other side of the road and began scraping against it, making the car grind slowly to a halt approximately halfway down the slope. A few seconds after it had become completely stationary, the backdoor popped open, allowing Lt. Kelly to slide backwards out of the mangled car with all the grace of a boneless fish.

Gingerly getting up on her knees as she unclasped her helmet, she just barely managed to pry it of her head and hold it on the ground in front of her before she lurched forward and retched noisily inside of it.

When she finally finished, she tossed the helmet aside and collapsed onto her back, staring listlessly up at the ceiling as she groaned.

"Urgh…I'm never going to complain about the new cadets' driving, ever, ever again."

Suddenly her eyes refocused and she sat bolt upright.

"Ah! The kid!"

After getting to her feet and dizzily stagger two steps to the side, Kelly quickly made her way to check the front of the car. Finding the door open and the driver's seat empty, she looked down the slope to see Sari already running ahead.

"Hey – _Hold up!_"

As she chased the kid deeper into the tunnel, Kelly noticed parts from the vehicles that had been trapped in the middle of the tunnel earlier now lay scorched and strewn in her path.

"It must've been the shockwave from earlier," she mused as she approached the end of the slope… And then she grounded to a halt as she finally got a clear view down the tunnel's length.

The lowest level of the tunnel was dimly illuminated by large pieces of burning wreckage standing in murky water. The area where Pyro-Goblin had caused the cave-in was now damaged further, allowing the river above to cascade down the fallen rocks and boulders and slowly flood the underground passageway.

Near the end of the road, a titanic humanoid figure could be seen sitting in the rising water – leaning back with its upper body propped over the remains of the fire truck while smoke trickled steadily out of a cavity in his chest.

At the moment, the water was already a few feet at its deepest, but it wasn't enough to deter Sari.

The little girl was on a set course towards her fallen friend, cleverly using the wheel of a car as a kick board to traverse the water as quickly as possible before hurriedly climbing onto the robot's leg.

"Optimus!" Sari cried as she scrambled up the length of the Cybertronian's body and kneeled in front of his face. "Optimus, are you alright?! _Please_… Answer me…!"

"Nhh…" Optimus groaned. He didn't raise his head, but his optics opened, allowing him to slowly peer towards her. "Sari…"

Seeing him respond, Sari briefly smiled before breaking into a tearful expression.

"Sari… You're safe… Good. Pyro Goblin shouldn't return here anymore." the 'bot commented somewhat to himself before gingerly bringing up an arm to fish something out of a compartment in his chest. "I'm sorry. The fuel you procured today was ruined."

In his hand, he held up the remains of the charred shopping bags.

"Who cares about the groceries?" Sari complained, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry… I didn't realize that your armor wasn't…" she sniffled. "You're gonna be okay, right?"

"No… I'm afraid not. *Hnn* My internal systems have been completely fried. The damage is… severe."

Seeing Optimus screw his optics shut in pain, Sari slapped on a determined expression.

"Don't worry, Optimus. My key will take care of it."

Sari took off her necklace and then started looking over Optimus' damaged chest.

Finding a slot in his exposed circuitry, she quickly inserted the key and turned it. Immediately, the girl was bathed in an intensive blue light flooding out of the slot – an impressive display that mesmerized the police lieutenant who was wading through the water towards them.

But as quickly as it appeared, the light petered out and faded, leaving not a single change in Optimus' condition.

"W-What?" Sari exclaimed aghast.

Not giving up, she turned the key again.

And again… And again, she turned it repeatedly, but nothing. The key wouldn't even glow anymore.

Frustrated, Sari pulled it out and glared at it. "You stupid thingamabob. Why won't you work?! I—"

At that point, Sari froze in her angry tirade and stiffly turned her head back down the tunnel.

"No…" she muttered in horror, "The police car… It must've drained the key too much. There's no energy left!"

Her gaze snapped back to meet Optimus' own. Seeing him close his optics in an expression of quiet understanding and acceptance, Sari felt something inside her break.

"We— IF we hurry, maybe we can get hold of the other Autobots!" she attempted desperately. "There's still time, right?"

Optimus opened his eyes and looked at her again. "No… There isn't."

With a look of exertion on his face, the remains of Optimus' chest split apart at the middle, prompting Sari to climb onto his shoulder as the Cybertronian's front opened to reveal the core of his body.

Inside Optimus' chest, behind a thick casing that opened as well, was a whitish-blue sphere of energy that pulsed in the rhythm of a heartbeat. Sari's eyes widened as she instantly realized just what she was looking at.

"T-That's your…"

"Yes. That is my spark," he said, looking at her sideways, "The core of all Cybertronians. And as you can see… mine is… fading."

Indeed it was. With each pulse, the glowing sphere diminished slightly in luster and size.

"I'm afraid there isn't anything we can do," he continued as Sari kept staring at the spark, her tears now falling freely. "Besides, the Autobots wouldn't have any reason to help me anyway."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Sari asked as she woodenly turned to face him.

Gazing at her over his facemask, Optimus gave her an apologetic look. "Forgive me. I haven't been completely honest with you. Your friend Bumblebee and his allies… I have no connection to them, I'm afraid."

"..Huh?" she sniffled.

"Upon our meeting, it was something you apparently assumed – not surprisingly – and it was easier for me to just go along with it than clear your misunderstanding. I'm sorry."

Sari rubbed her tearful eyes with her forearm before looking back at him.

"I… I don't understand… Why would you do that?"

At this question, Optimus' slowly looked away from her, opting to stare at the ceiling instead as he answered.

"That's because among my own race, I – am an outcast. In this whole wide galaxy, there isn't a single being that would call me their ally."

"You… You're an outcast…?"

"It was something I knew would happen, but I still stand by my actions," he admitted in a proud, defiant tone. "Somehow, I ended up on this planet on the ship of your friend, but I ran away. My original plan was to find a place to hide, repair myself and then keep going – as fast and as far as I could, putting as much distance between myself and any other Cybertronian as astronomically possible."

Optimus then exerted himself so he could turn his head to look at the girl on his shoulder properly.

"But then you happened."

"M-me..?"

As he slowly nodded, Optimus' thoughts drifted briefly to recent memories.

_'Good morning, Optimus. Did you sleep well?'_

_'Come on, Optimus. Tell me more about Cybertron.'_

_'Optimus, look! I found two large fuel tanks underneath this tarp.'_

_'Optimuuus~!'_

"...All my life I've known nothing but grief and hatred and rage – living as a soldier fighting an endless battle. These past four solar cycles have been the most peaceful… and enjoyable that I can remember, and – against my intentions… I became fond of you."

Optimus sighed with closed eyes before addressing her again. "I apologize for leading you along as I did."

"Dummy…" Sari sniffled before leaning into his faceplate, embracing it as she cried. "I don't care about that kind of stuff. It's not important now"

Blinking in surprise at the girl brushing off his wrongdoings so easily, Optimus chuckled to himself before slowly and gingerly bringing up a hand to console the girl.

Observing the pair quietly as she stood there in the waist-deep water, Lt. Kelly recalled a conversation she'd had only hours prior.

_'Oh, I'm not saying they don't exist, Chief. I just have a hard time buying this whole Alien-angle. I mean, _living_ robots? From space? Come on, now. Really?'_

_'Yeah, yeah, I know how it sounds, but trust me: If you had been there and seen them up close – the way they act – the way they talked – then you'd found that prospect a lot more believable.'_

"Chief…" Kelly muttered.

"And here I thought I'd finally managed to stop making you cry all the time," Optimus noted good-naturedly as he carefully used a giant finger to wipe the tears off the girl's cheeks.

"Now listen, Sari. The key should help you find the Autobots – to find your friend – but even without it I know you can do it. You're strong, Sari. Unbelievably so. I know… you'll be fine."

"Optimus?" Sari exclaimed as the 'bot's optics began to dim and his speech became slow and distorted

"It's been a privilege… Sari… Sum…da…"

With a mechanically winding down sound, Optimus' systems shut down as his consciousness faded away and his body went lax.

"Holy!" Kelly exclaimed with bulging eyes as the robot's raised arm came crashing down into the water. While she didn't get crushed underneath it, thankfully – it instead created a splash that soaked her completely in the murky liquid.

After spitting out a mouthful and regaining her composure, Kelly looked back up to see the little girl weep against the robot's unresponsive face. The police lieutenant was at a loss for what to do, opening her mouth and gaping awkwardly as she couldn't think of anything to say to the child.

As her eyes flitted around uncomfortably, Kelly took note of something on the robot's body.

"Hey… Hey…!" she called, trying to get Sari's attention.

Slowly, the girl pulled back her head to stare down at the woman through her tears.

"It's, um…" Kelly attempted. "That thing in his chest… It's still glowing."

Blinking, Sari leaned forward to see that while Optimus' spark was now near gone, it wasn't completely extinguished yet. Her eyes hardening with grim determination, Sari pushed herself over Optimus' shoulder and slid down his chest again.

"Then maybe it's not too late." Sari claimed as she positioned herself in front of the open spark chamber.

Bringing forth her key to bare once more, Sari forcibly thrust it into the center of Optimus' spark chamber with a clang. Eliciting no reaction or response, Sari pulled back and thrust it back in, but no reaction was forthcoming.

"H-Hey, kid…" Kelly let out worriedly as the kid furiously repeated her actions again and again, creating nothing but a series of metallic clangs as metal met metal.

"Come on, key, _work!_" Sari ordered as she continued with angry tears welling up in her eyes. "AllSpark or whatever – _What good are you if you won't work when I actually need you?!_"

With a mixed cry of desperation and frustration, Sari brought the key over her head with both arms and slammed it back into the spark chamber – creating a thunderous clang that reverberated and echoed throughout the tunnel for several long seconds.

Exhausted, Sari leaned forward with her hands on the key as she attempted to catch her breath. Optimus' spark was now barely visible around the girth of the key plunged in its center, and Sari prepared to make one final attempt before it could go completely out.

Sari's movements stopped with a jerk however as this time she couldn't pull the key back. It wouldn't budge and refused to come out of the spark chamber. Optimus' spark pulsed once more around the key, but this time without shrinking in size.

As the spark continued pulsing steadily around it, the blade of Sari's transformed into a thicker pattern before the key slowly but steadily began to glow.

Sari blinked her moist eyes stupefied before a wide grin began making its way across her face.

Watching on, Kelly was forced to shield her eyes as the glow expanded from the robot's chest and once more bathed the girl in a blinding white light. The robot's body began glowing too, but amidst the white shine, a blue grid pattern appeared across him as well.

And it didn't stop there. The light and the grid pattern slowly bled out from Optimus' body to envelop the fire truck beneath him as well.

The two machines began glowing brighter and brighter, the light they emitted shining down the length of the tunnel.

* * *

Topside, officers were scrambling to get clear as the burning wreckage of a policedrone came sailing trough the air and crashed on top of a car in the middle of the barricade.

Said measure had started to wear thin as the aligned rows of vehicles had taken a beating. The half-circle barricade had gained several openings as cars had been put ablaze, knocked over or completely blown away.

Still, the policemen did their best to regroup among the mayhem and continue their efforts as they tried to detain their adversary.

"Keep up on the damage control!" one of the men called as the rear flanks cooperated with the firemen to put out the burning vehicles, using either portable foam cannons or what little still functioned of the damaged fire trucks' systems.

"We've got an injured over here!"

"Get some new shields up front!"

On the frontline, Lander was gritting his teeth behind his helmet's visor. The monster they were fighting had created several opportunities were he could have made a break for it – heck, the man could _rocket _into the air with those gauntlets of his – but he _still_ chose to remain inside the barricaded area. This was all just a big **_game_** to him!

The most galling part was how easily he evaded or nullified all of their best efforts.

"Gha-hahahahaha!" Pyro Goblin gloated as he stood in the middle of the clearing, "Too easy, _too easy!_ Can't you put up more of a challenge?!"

Moving erratically in a fashion resembling a broken puppet on strings, the super villain suddenly threw himself backwards as the spot he'd been occupying was pelted with laser blasts from above.

Looking up he saw a flock of copterdrones close in and continuously circle above him, trying to nail him from their higher vantage point.

"Oh, please," he sighed as he danced between the shots, "This isn't even worth my time."

All it took was a minute gesture. The villain crossed his gauntlets over his chest and visible waves of heat rolled outwards – causing the drones to shudder and produce violent sparks as they were shorted out rather than destroyed outright.

One by one the machines dropped out of the air, trailing smoke as they crashed and bounced across the pavement.

"Heh. Worthless trinkets," Pyro Goblin sneered before kicking away a drone that had ended up by his feet. "They don't deserve the full passion of my beautiful flames."

"The camera-bots can stay however," he added, changing to a more jovial tone, "An artist needs publicity after all."

The robots he was referring to was orange, smaller helicopter-drones that circled the scene from a more secure distance, providing no threat to the villain as their purpose was merely to observe.

"Ooh-ooh. Make sure you get my hump's good side," the hunchback called as he posed for them flamboyantly.

Suddenly, a steaming hiss erupted behind him and he turned to see the firewall blocking the insides of the tunnel be devoured and exchanged by a thick veil of smoke. The smokescreen spread outward, rolling low across the ground as it went past the super villain and to the surrounding barricade.

As everyone's attention was drawn towards the entrance, a large shadow could be seen approaching through the smoke. Its outline and the unmistakable engine-sounds it produced easily identified it as a large motor vehicle.

Finally, the smoke started to disperse, revealing the vehicle standing in the tunnel entrance to be a large red and black fire truck. Its roof-mounted cannon's nozzle dripped with liquid, telling a clear tale of just what had happened to the firewall blocking the entrance.

To everyone's further surprise, the tractor unit disconnected from the main body and began to contort and change shape – the cab section comprising the torso as it transformed into a large, buff-looking robot that towered into the air.

A hush descended upon the area. His back ramrod-straight, the red, black and blue robot made an imposing sight as he stood there in front of the tunnel entrance.

"Pyro Goblin!" Optimus boomed. "You and I have a score to settle!"

END CHAPTER 11

* * *

Sing along, people:

"Go Boy! Convoy! Honō no Overdrive."

"Fire Convoy! Akai senkō – _Fire Flash!_"

- Transformers RID, Japanese theme.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

And thus, Optimus finally gets his show-accurate look.

It's been a long time. I originally intended to have this out months ago, but that didn't come to fruition due to several factors. First I had to focus on my exams at the time, but once they were finished, I pretty much spent the entire summer getting sick over and over. When I finally managed to focus properly on my work, I also realized that I once again had created too large a draft, making the fine-tuning a nightmare. In the end I was forced to split it in two if I wanted to make any progress.

On the plus-side though, this means that the next chapter is almost done as well, so it should be out in just a few weeks.

And finally, I'd like to point out that I'm currently without a Beta. If anyone is interested in helping me proofread this fic then please send me a PM. Someone with experience and, well, linguistic skills would be preferable. Heh.

**Next chapter: **

The conclusion to this storyline. For sure this time.


	12. Fire Convoy, Pt4

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED – KALEIDOSCOPE**

Chapter 12: Fire Convoy – Part 4.

* * *

_«Whrr-Tschzz-Tschzz-Tschzz-Chk!»_

_«WHRR-TSCHZZ- TSCHZZ- TSCHZZ-CHK!»_

With the strange mechanical whirrs that were the trademark of the Cybertronian transformation-process, the red fire truck twisted and contorted as it rose up from the ground and over the smoke.

The rear of the truck's cab split and clicked forward on each side, deploying hands and becoming thick arms mounted on a torso composed by the front-portion of the driver's house. The drivetrain and rear suspension split, turned and unfolded underneath the torso – taking the appearance and function of powerful legs that planted themselves heavily into the ground. And finally, the signal-lights sitting atop the truck's roof were pulled back to allow a helmet-clad head to rise up in its place.

The blue helmet was vaguely reminiscent of a fireman's headgear, but more important was the face underneath it. Where earlier had been charred metal and exposed skeleton-like structure were now unmarred features; a blue face with a robust jaw framed by the dark blue helmet's metallic white cheek-guards.

One could imagine the robot's facial features would look quite amicable, handsome even, if not for the grim and determined expression he wore.

As shining blue optics narrowed upon the human standing before him, two additional plates emerged from the helmet's cheek-guards and connected at the center, creating a protective mask over the robot's lower face.

"Pyro Goblin!" Optimus boomed, "You and I have unfinished business!"

And hovering in the air on the sidelines, the orange flying cameras were circling the scene in front of the tunnel – their lenses carefully trained on the robot as the city of New Detroit acquired its first documented footage of a Cybertronian…

Of a "_Transformer"_.

* * *

"Oh." Pyro Goblin uttered after seeing the facemask click into place and hearing the robot's words.

Slowly, he began to chuckle before spreading his arms out in positive joy as he welcomed his earlier opponent.

"Oooh-hoho, I didn't recognize you there for a second, but it's you! It's _you!_"

The robot remained standing in front of the tunnel entrance as the super villain settled down and started taking in his new form.

"Hmm, I don't know how you did it, Autobot, but you're back on your feet and with a spanking new look to boot," he commented in an appraising tone, "- I _like~_. Red and blue really suits you," he declared jovially.

His body then assumed a predatory stance.

"But you know what would make it even better? Some hot-looking _**flames**__!_"

Optimus was quick to bring out his axe to block as Pyro Goblin blasted him with a thick stream of fire using his gauntlets.

"Thanks, but no thanks," he droned, unamused.

The idea had been bad enough when it came from Sari this morning,

With a shout of exertion, the robot cleaved through the flames and lunged forward, charging his smaller opponent.

Pyro Goblin leapt back to avoid an empty-handed strike that dug into the pavement as it tried to grab him, and then propelled himself further with his gauntlets to avoid being smacked by the back-end of the axe. The gust of wind that the giant weapon produced as it soared past worked to the villain's advantage as he let it push him back further through the air.

The Cybertronian made to pursue, but as Pyro Goblin slid backwards across the ground on his feet, he let loose a salvo of small but quick fireballs. The orbs detonated harmlessly against Optimus' body, but they each produced a surprising amount of smoke that soon enough had his entire form obscured.

Pyro Goblin dashed through the smokescreen, taking advantage of the fact that their massive difference in size would make it easy for him to anticipate his opponent's position in the smoke while he himself would be that much harder to locate. Moving around carefully, he eventually spotted Optimus silhouette amidst the smoke, facing the other way as the robot attempted to locate him.

Pyro Goblin brought his arms forward and started charging up his gauntlets, but suddenly an unnatural wind kicked up from the center of the smokescreen. Optimus had once more extended the handle of his axe as well as ignited its rocket-nozzle, and was now using both hands to twirl it around in the air like a helicopter-rotor.

As the smoke was blown outwards, dispersing, Optimus was quick to spot Pyro Goblin behind him and the villain was forced to abandon his attack – changing it from a forward blast into a downward thrust that rocketed him away as Optimus immediately swiped after him with the end of the axe's elongated handle.

As the villain tucked in his legs and spiraled backwards through the air on his momentum, Optimus released his left hand from the axe-handle and fired a grappler-claw from the back of his forearm.

Pyro Goblin repelled it mid-air with a quick blast of flame, but immediately as the singed claw started to retract, Optimus held the axe sideways and followed up with the second grappler.

It was just as easily deflected, but Pyro Goblin wasn't expecting a _third_ attack to follow in its wake. Even as the first grappler was still being reeled in, the sideof Optimus' left forearm split open to deploy a large nozzle that sprayed a thick liquid.

The villain was shot out of the air by the liquid and landed with a splash, sliding across the ground in an undignified, messy heap.

Shaking his head, he pushed himself onto his knees and took in the thick substance he'd been covered in.

"Fire-retardant foam?! _Again?!_" he exclaimed, shaking his arms to discard the foam from his body. He then stood up – the end of his gauntlets lighting up with flames once more as he called over to his opponent, "Boy, you're really taking this new fire truck image of yours all the way, huh?"

Optimus stared back across the field, letting both grappler-claws retract fully into their compartments before storing the axe behind his back. Once his right arm was free, a foam-cannon was deployed on it as well.

"I guess you could say that," the robot replied coolly.

* * *

From the moment the metal titan had emerged from the tunnel, the police officers had watched the ensuing battle inside their barricade in shocked silence, trying fruitlessly to close their unhinged jaws.

Sure, they had heard the stories from their colleagues who had witnessed them in person during the CMX-event, but actually seeing a Cybertronian – particularly one as imposing as this one – was something few of them had been prepared for.

Fortunately, there were some among them who'd already had that experience.

"Alright, people; Snap out of it!" Lander called into his radio. "Get your act back together and prepare to back him up!"

"_*Krzzt* Which one do you mean?!_" an officer from somewhere in the crowd questioned over the transceiver.

"Which one do you think?!" the usually laid-back man barked back, causing his men to wince from the static, "The one that **isn't** trying to burn us all to _crisps!_ Now stop twiddling your thumbs and get into position!"

* * *

Multiple blasts of fire hurtled forward before they were intercepted by white foam that snuffed them out mid-air.

Stepping back with impressively light and agile jumps, Pyro Goblin achieved some distance from his opponent and released a much larger blast. The robot however was undeterred by the wall of fire coming towards him and used the spray from his foam-cannons to stop it dead in its tracks. Not even waiting for the resulting smokescreen to clear, Optimus charged forward – emerging through the black fumes like a bat out of hell before descending upon his enemy.

The two participated in a dangerous dance across the clearing as one tried to detain the other. Rocketing over one hand as it tried to grab him and sliding underneath the other, Pyro Goblin was so ridiculously quick and acrobatic that Optimus looked like a person trying to catch soap bubbles in the wind.

...Or if you want a less poetic example; someone trying to catch a rabid squirrel.

Finally, Pyro Goblin leapt _onto_ the right hand as it came for him and proceeded to make a mad dash up the rest of the arm. There he vaulted over the robot's shoulder, delivering a quick blast of flame to the side of Optimus' face as he went by.

Optimus let out a short cry and staggered slightly from the blow before turning after the villain. The smoke around his head dissipated, revealing the right side of his helmet and mouthplate to be slightly blackened and his right eye screwed shut.

"Ooh-hohoho, this is an unusual treat," Pyro Goblin laughed as he landed on the ground in a somersault before bouncing up and around to face Optimus' direction, "I so rarely get asked for a second dance."

Optimus glared silently while rubbing at his sore optic.

"Come now, metal-man. Surely you haven't run out of steam already?"

"Enough of your games, Pyro Goblin," Optimus declared, aiming his arm-cannons forward, "Your craziness ends here!"

"_Stop calling me crazy!_" the man suddenly exploded.

Caught off guard by the villain's violent mood swing, Optimus watched silently as Pyro Goblin proceeded to stomp at the ground like a child throwing a tantrum.

"I hate being called crazy!" he screamed, "Crazy, insane, mad, I can't stand it! It's so _rude_ – an _insult_ – both to me and the poetry, the _beauty_ that is fire! _That's_ why I burned down my Quack-Shrink's office!"

At the end of his rant, Pyro Goblin breathed heavily with slumped shoulders before twitching and half-turning away as if something had just occurred to him.

"Wait…" he said, bringing up a hand to his jaw in thought, "Did I set fire to it _before_ or after he called me that? You know, I can't really remember…"

"_FIRE AT WILL!_"

"Wait, what?"

Focused as he'd been on his new playmate, the sudden assault from the sidelines caught Pyro Goblin flatfooted. The villain staggered back as laser-fire peppered against his armor, reeling from each blow.

Optimus was startled as well and took a half-step back before looking towards the source. Most of the Police had gathered at one of the intact flanks of the barricade and were now pressing their opportunity, shooting like there was no tomorrow.

The Cybertronian noted that they also seemed to be taking measures not to catch him in the crossfire, judging by the way they were positioned.

"Concentrate your fire on those oversized gloves of his!" one officer with his visor up called into a transceiver, the colored spectacles on his face allowing Optimus to recognize him as the man he'd met in the tunnel.

"Ghaa, that stings!" Pyro Goblin exclaimed, bringing up his arms to shield himself. While his armor protected him, it was clear that the body underneath was still taking some punishment.

Finally, his armor and gear started to gain cracks from the onslaught, but that was also when he managed to get his wits back together. Pyro Goblin's lit up the ends of his gauntlets and slammed them together with a large clang. This created a large and intense flash of light that washed over Optimus and the officers, causing them all to halt and wince.

"Aah! I can't see!" one of the policemen exclaimed.

The SWAT officers were all momentarily incapacitated, placing a palm over their visors or falling to their knees as they lamented their loss of vision.

"A flare. Blast it all, he got us with such a _basic_ trick!" Lander complained, his eyes screwed shut.

"I'm bored with you boys in blue," Pyro Goblin called out as he used both gauntlets to build up a concentrated fireball half his own size. "I've got something better to play with now, so all you little peons can go _get lost!_"

Raising his arms up in front of him, he fired his attack in an unexpected fashion. Rather than launching the sphere, it destabilized between his gauntlets and erupted, launching a dozen smaller fireballs into the air which then proceeded to rain down upon the law enforcers from above like a meteor shower.

The falling clumps of flame tore through the remainders of the barricade, throwing the blinded officers around like ragdolls. The vehicles around them were decimated and blown to pieces, adding to the onslaught.

"Gya-HaHaHaHaHa-Haaaah!" Pyro Goblin cackled madly, "Goodbye, losers! Now it's just me and you, Auto-_bleurgh!_"

The villain's gloating was brutally cut off as Optimus attacked. Since his right eye had already been screwed shut at the time, the Cybertronian had partly managed to recover his vision and used the end of his weapon's extendable handle to strike from afar – sweeping it low and hitting Pyro Goblin like a hockey puck. The man was sent tumbling across the ground spluttering obscenities before disappearing in a cloud of dust and debris as he impacted against the wall on the far side of the tunnel entrance.

"You're too loud for your own good, Pyro Goblin," Optimus said as he retracted the handle, using his free hand to rub his optics once more for good measure.

He made to pursue his opponent but halted mid-step, suddenly hesitant.

* * *

Surrounded by an inferno of burning wreckages, a small number of SWAT officers were doing their best to pick up their wounded and retreat to safety. One of the armored men who managed to stand under his own power was Lander. The man's penchant for wearing colored glasses had protected him from being completely blinded by Pyro Goblin, thus allowing him to see and escape the brunt of the villain's subsequent attack.

Most of the other officers however were groaning and wheezing as they lay haphazardly spread around him; prone across the ground or collapsed over wreckage. And all the while, the flames surrounding them grew ever closer.

"We've got to carry the wounded out of here! Even the gear won't protect them for long," Lander shouted as he steadied an injured colleague by placing the man's arm over his shoulders, "Where are the firemen with the extinguishers?!"

"Sir, most of the remaining equipment was destroyed in the attack!"

"A lot of our men have been boxed in by the fire!"

"Sir, I still can't see!"

Lander grit his teeth. "Blast it all. We're in a bad spot here…"

The ground shook from heavy steps, prompting Lander and his colleagues to look ahead and up. With the tall flames and smoke surrounding them on all sides, they could hardly see more than the dark outline of the metal giant towering above them. Blue glowing eyes flashed on the shadowy giant's face.

Seeing the black figure raise his arms and deploy weapon-like contraptions from his forearms, one of the standing officers pulled out a handgun in panic.

"Stand down," Lander immediately prompted, extending an arm in front of the nervous man. "We can trust him."

"Don't move," Optimus called with authority. He then used his deployed nozzles to douse the area before him with fire-retardant foam.

Once the spot Lander occupied had been put out, Optimus took a wider stance and gradually trained his arms outward to cover a larger area, working his way from the sides and towards the back of the barricade.

Rather than extinguish everything, Optimus focused more on putting out selected spots in an attempt to work quickly. Finally, he leaned over and cleared away car-wreckages by hand, providing the officers who had been boxed in clear paths to retreat through.

As the evacuation began in full, Optimus addressed Lander directly.

"I owe you for earlier in the tunnel," he said, "Now get your men out of here! Hurry-_GHA!_"

His actions had left him unguarded and he knew it, hence the rushed nature of his actions. As a fireball impacted against his backside, Optimus turned in a stagger and attempted to steady himself, only to receive another blow into his chest.

"_ARGH!_"

As the metal giant fell to one knee clutching a smoking chest, Pyro Goblin stood on the other side of the clearing and began to cackle – his armor sporting superficial cracks but still intact.

"Ah-hahahaha, this is _too_ much! *_Cough-Cough!_* Ow. It hurts to laugh…"

As he slowly made his way back across the clearing, he continued to taunt loudly.

"This fight is turning out just like earlier, Autobot! Turning your back on your opponent two times in a row? You really aren't _made_ for this sort of thing – are you?!"

"_Kuh!_" Optimus half-snorted, "I'm not so sure about that."

The robot slowly removed his hand from his chest, the smoke dissolving between his fingers to reveal a slightly scorched but otherwise undamaged torso.

"_What?!_" the villain exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm afraid it'll take more than a few cheap shots to take me down this time!"

With that declaration, the kneeling Cybertronian pulled out his axe and dashed forward.

The rocket-nozzle on the back of his axe flared to life and he brought the weapon down upon his opponent in a swipe that cleaved through the asphalt. Pyro Goblin was once again able to dodge, but had to keep moving as Optimus followed up with several more strikes – ducking underneath a thrust from the axe's handle and then using his gauntlets to rocket himself away from a giant hand that came slamming down in an attempt to grab him.

As the metal giant pulled his hand back, shattered concrete trickled out from the clenched fist making an intimidating sight.

"Hmph! Okay, so you aren't as brittle anymore," Pyro Goblin called as landed at a slight distance, "All it means is that I'll have to put more "oomph" into it!"

The villain's oversized gauntlets began to hum in an ominous manner and he brought them together to shoot a fireball that shined an intense white color.

Optimus held forward his axe to shield himself, but was caught off guard by the sheer concussive force the fireball released as it detonated. Though unharmed, Optimus was knocked backwards off his feet and into the inner lines of the ruined police barricade.

Sitting there amongst the wrecked vehicles, Optimus raised the ridge of one optic as he noticed that the blade of his axe had been slightly singed.

"Khee-hehehehee!" Pyro Goblin cackled, "How'd you like the side-effect of my gear, Autobot? This is the result of cranking up my fire-plasma generators to full power! I don't really like using this setting that much since the flames immediately _melts _and _incinerates _things instead of burning them, which is no fun… It just doesn't have the same beauty, you know?"

Another blinding white fireball was gathering at the end of his gauntlets.

"But then again, I never expected to come across something that could _**take it!**_ "

As the fireball was sent flying, Optimus grabbed one of the burning police cars surrounding him and hurled it forward through the air. The car met the fireball halfway and was instantly destroyed, leaving little more thick smoke and few bits of molten debris in its place.

"Gha! Hey, that's my trick!" Pyro Goblin complained as his opponent was obscured from sight by the resulting smokescreen.

He made to go around the black clouds, but froze as a weird mechanical noise sounded followed by the rev of an engine. Seeing the outline of a large vehicle approach through the smoke, Pyro Goblin rocketed away just in time to avoid being clipped down by the fire truck storming forward.

As he had used his supercharged flames to boost himself, Pyro Goblin was sent careening wildly through the air, just barely managing to right himself up in time before landing in an unsteady stagger.

"Ugh! Ow! This is another reason I don't like this setting… _Hey!_ Where are you going?!"

The fire truck in question was still driving, heading across the clearing at high speed.

"Don't you run away, Autobot! Our ballroom dance isn't over!" Pyro Goblin called, firing several blasts as he ran after his prey.

Optimus swerved between explosions as he drove, but continued on his course towards the tunnel entrance.

..Right where his trailer was waiting.

"Sari! Miss Junk-O! Now!"

"We're up!"

"It's pronounced "_Yun_-ko", darn it!"

In response to the robot's call, Sari and Kelly came running out from where they'd been hiding in the tunnel, behind the fire truck trailer. Sari immediately leapt onto a small platform mounted on the trailer's side and began flipping switches and levers on a control panel whilst Kelly grabbed the end of an unfurled hose and dragged it with her towards the front of the trailer, her soaked pant legs producing sloshing sounds as she moved.

Once there, Kelly heaved and tossed the hose into the air with an exaggerated roar. The throw didn't exactly send it high due to the length of the hose weighing it down, but it was more than enough.

Optimus transformed back to robot-mode as he drove and slid across the concrete on his feet the remaining distance, snagging the hose with his grappler launcher as he approached. Then, once he'd reached the trailer, he leaned down and grabbed hold of the roof-mounted water cannon and started connecting the hose to it.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I won't let you!" Pyro Goblin roared, charging up a large fireball with both gauntlets before letting it loose.

The shining orb bathed the tunnel entrance in a radiant white light as it sailed through the air, causing Kelly to backpedal with a comical look of panic on her face while Sari, releasing a grunt, used her entire bodyweight to pull down a lever on the fire truck.

The trailer began to hum and Optimus turned to face the incoming attack.

Holding the cannon like an oversized handgun, Optimus met the white fireball with a thick and super-pressurized stream of water. The fireball resisted the opposing force for a split-second, but it was eventually punched through by the water and dispersed, reduced to nothing but small embers raining around the tunnel entrance.

"_Woot!_" the two girls cheered, embracing one another in triumph.

Pyro Goblin wasn't feeling quite so ecstatic however.

"Whu-wha… what?"

The hunchback stood there, his arms sagging listlessly as if he couldn't comprehend what he had just seen.

He then clenched his fists and began to shake with an all-consuming rage.

"..I won't accept this," he mumbled before aiming his arms forward, "I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!"

With a roar, the man threw his gauntlets together and thrust them forward, pumping out an intense and massive stream of white fire. Optimus responded in turn with a torrent of water and the two attacks collided midway with a hissing shockwave.

The two streams pushed back and forth at the centre, fighting for dominance whilst scorching clouds of steam rose into the air between them where they met.

"Everyone, fall back!" Lander bellowed as the clouds came rolling across the ground towards where they were picking up the last of their colleagues. "If that stuff hits us we'll be boiled alive! Move, move, move!"

Likewise, Kelly carried Sari with her and took shelter behind the trailer.

The two combatants in the clearing stood steadfast as their attacks remained locked in a stalemate, effectively canceling each other out.

"Ooh~ What fun! I could dance like this for hours," Pyro Goblin called over the roar of the two attacks. "Thing is though, given the fuel to power ratio – in order to combat the heat and density of my fire-plasma youhave to go through your reserves a _lot_ quicker than me!"

Between them, the torrent of water was slowly starting to loose ground.

"And you'll have to excuse me, but I'm not going to allow you to be a bad sport and find a fire hydrant to plug into!"

Optimus snorted behind his mask.

"Don't worry!" he called back. "I've already worked my way around that!"

"_Come again now!?_"

"You see, Pyro Goblin, behind me there are hoses running from my trailer all the way to the bottom of the tunnel. The tunnel _you _flooded!"

"Uh-_Wha?!_"

"_Maximum Pressure!_"

Immediately the trailer rumbled louder as its pumps started to work at full capacity, causing the aforementioned tubes running down the slope to coil and spasm like they were snakes.

The water torrent blasting from Optimus' cannon exploded in girth and intensity, and slowly but surely began to push back the stream of fire, reclaiming whatever ground it had lost.

Then, with slow deliberate steps, Optimus began to move forwards himself. With the two streams close to equal, it now boiled down to the physical strength of the two combatants where Optimus had the obvious advantage.

"Ghh. Khaa," Pyro Goblin grunted in exertion as he staggered backwards a little.

Step by step the water inched forward, overtaking the white hot fire.

"I can't accept this! _Fire is beauty! Fire is the heart of creation!_"

"As I'm to understand – for organics, so is water!"

Finally, Pyro Goblin's legs buckled under the pressure, allowing the torrent of water to punch through the remainder of the flames and blast into the villain head on, engulfing him.

The man was thrust backwards and pummeled across the ground under the H2O onslaught, but came to a sudden stop as something ensnared his leg. Before he could react, he found himself reeled back against the flow of the torrent and out into the open air at the end of one of Optimus' grappler-cables – sailing towards the robot whom discarded the water cannon in favor of brandishing his axe.

"He's not going to…?" Kelly gasped worriedly from where she peeked out behind the trailer.

A flash of light marked the traversing of the axe past the flailing human. Sari, Kelly, Lander and the rest of the police looked on in shock as momentum continued to carry Pyro Goblin through the air until he crashed and bounced across the ground behind Optimus.

Optimus half-turned, the grappler-claw retracting into his arm while he regarded the motionless body lying on the ground in a growing pool of dark liquid. A few seconds passed and then…

"You crazy trash-can!" Pyro Goblin snapped at the robot as he gingerly propped himself up. "I thought you were going to cut me open!"

"I did."

"Huh?"

Belatedly the villain noticed the pool he sat in, the dark fluid leaking out through a deep gash in the lump on his back and spreading out towards small fires surrounding them.

"Oh poo…"

In an instant the liquid lit ablaze, causing Pyro Goblin's fuel tank to erupt from the inside. The man became a human torch and began running and screaming in panic as his compromised gear no longer protected him from his beloved flames.

"Gyaaaaah! It's gotten inside my suit! Put me out, put me out, put me out, put me ooouuut!"

The panicked villain finally tripped and crashed onto his face on the ground. Fortunately for him he was shortly surrounded by several officers whom proceeded to douse him with their handheld extinguisher-cannons. The flames were put out in seconds, leaving one foam-covered figure wriggling listlessly on the ground.

"Uugh… This… This is so totally uncool right here," he moaned defeated as he weakly brought up a hand to wipe the white foam off his visor.

With the villain down and out, Optimus turned and walked back towards the tunnel, kneeling down as his two assistants meet up with him halfway.

"_You did it!_" Sari laughed as she ran and hugged the offered metallic hand. "You took down that fruitcake!"

As Sari smiled up at him while embracing the fingers of his right hand, the look in the robot's optics seemed to hint that he was smiling back behind his mask.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Sari. Truly…" he replied softly before looking up, "And I owe you thanks as well, Miss Junko. Thank you for protecting her."

The police woman scratched her cheek with one finger as she fidgeted awkwardly before the metal giant.

"Um, yeah… Don't mention it," she chuckled dryly before gaining an exhausted look about her, "Please… I beg you..."

The woman has had her fair share of rough experiences this day.

Turning his head with a mechanical whir, Optimus watched from afar as four policemen cuffed Pyro Goblin's hands behind his back – a task made somewhat difficult due to his huge gauntlets – before hauling the foam-dripping villain to his feet. The odd air about the robot as he observed the criminal being taken away caught Sari's attention, making her tilt her head to the side in confusion as she looked up at him.

* * *

Finally a semblance of order was starting to settle down over what had been nothing short of a battleground, allowing the "clean-up" process to start. New fire trucks had arrived together with several ambulances, a couple of crane cars, tow trucks and a heap of Sumdac robots.

As the firemen put out the remaining fires, the crane and tow trucks began salvaging what remained of the vehicles used to construct the barricade. A good number were past the point of repair however, and any leftover debris on the ground was picked up and handled by disposal droids that looked like giant steel trash cans with arms and wheels.

Meanwhile, EMTs in cyan-colored uniforms with yellow highlights patched up and tended to the wounded officers – mostly providing on-the-spot care like bandaging a limb or treating a burn, as fortunately only a minority required to be carried away on stretchers.

However, sitting on the back of one special transport was someone who had bigger difficulties than most in removing their gear for medical treatment.

"Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow! Watch it! You're going to tear my head off!" the cuffed criminal whined as a few officers worked on unclasping his helmet.

"Oh, stop your whining and take it like a man." Lander shot back as he forcibly tried to pull the thing off.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Pyro Goblin protested, the villain's voice loosing its artificial modification as they finally managed to remove the helmet. "Just because I'm a criminal doesn't mean that's any way to talk!"

Lander stood in front of the villain with the pumpkin-like helmet in his arms as he and the other officers, as well as the EMTs stared stupidly.

"..What?" Pyro Goblin finally asked. The super villain's true face was thin and slender with sharp eyes, jagged shark-like teeth and just a hint of freckles while short black hair with red highlights framed the face in sharp, spiky locks. What had rendered the policemen into silent shock however was the fact that…

"You're a _WOMAN?!_"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Pyro Goblin screamed back into Lander's face, the cuffed woman towering over him as she got to her feet to glare at him. "When have I ever suggested otherwise?! How _rude!_"

When the mask had been on, his – or rather, _her_ extremely long and thin body made it understandably difficult to identify her as such given the fact that any tell-tale curves could be assumed to be caused by her protective gear.

Lander twitched slightly. Suddenly some of the villain's flirtatious attitude earlier made a little more sense. Kinda, sorta.

It didn't make her any less creepy though.

"Heh. The Captain won't _believe_ this," Kelly snorted, having observed the unmasking from a distance as she directed the clean-up process.

Her attention was called away as one of the SWAT officers came running up to her.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant!"

"Yes? What is it?"

The man paused for a second with his hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath.

"It's… It's the Autobot, ma'am. It suddenly disappeared."

An owlish blink. "…Come again?"

"It disappeared, ma'am! One second it… _he_ and the girl were there, and the next… they were gone…"

Kelly felt her temple throb. "H-How… Just _HOW_ do you manage to loose track of something that huge?! I mean, it's not like he can… hide in… plain…" she trailed off.

She whirled around and called out to the officers running back and forth between the vehicles.

"Hey! Did any of the fire trucks leave?!"

"Only one, ma'am. Don't worry. We have more than enough of them now," one of the men paused to reply, followed by one of his colleagues nodding in agreement.

Kelly's face froze in a grimace for a second before she brought up her hands to pull at her hair as she shouted into the air. "You _MORON!_"

"E-Excuse me?" the policemen around her responded in synch.

"_Nothing! Talking to myself!_" she continued to bark, ignoring the confusion on their faces as she stomped away like an angry ogre, heading towards the prison transport vehicle.

Speaking of which, the extremely tall woman still stood there complaining at the officers.

"You coppers should be ashamed of yourselves! Not only are you all philistines, but you also have absolutely no concept of how to treat a lady. The AUTOBOT was more chivalrous than you lot!" Pyro Goblin ranted to her audience. The officers around her were spellbound – more by the absurdity of the situation rather any actual point she was trying to make, mind you. "And another thing…!"

"Oh, give it a rest!" Kelly roared as came stalking up to the group with an angry twitch on her forehead and all but kicked the surprised super villain inside the police van.

"_Gyaa-ha!_"

«THUMP»

* * *

Using the roof of a tall building as vantage point, two large but lean figures carefully studied the area in front of the tunnel from afar.

Arcee's eyeshield was down as she let her gaze wander across the scene; numbers and diagrams appearing in her vision as she systematically scanned the vehicles below one by one.

"All readings are negative," she finally said as she retracted the eyeshield up under her helmet and turned towards her ally. "There's nothing down there but ordinary Earth vehicles."

"It looks like we just missed him then," Prowl concluded, crossing his arms. "But it should only be a matter of time before we manage to track him down."

Shadows flickered, and the next moment the rooftop was deserted.

* * *

Elsewhere in a secluded back alley, Optimus stood next to his trailer – running a finger down his mask as he took in his new appearance in a large dark window.

With a mental command the mouthplate split at the middle and retracted, allowing him to study the face underneath. The reflection looking back was obscured by shadows, but Optimus himself was apparently able to make out what he needed to.

His glowing optics narrowed into a dark glare.

"Optimus~."

Putting aside whatever had been on his mind, Optimus turned to see Sari come running into the alley while carrying two large plastic bags.

"*Huff-huff* Sorry for the wait," she breathed as the 'bot knelt down in front of her.

"Have you successfully reacquired your… _"grocery"_?"

"The most important stuff. We can get the rest tomorrow."

"Um, sure…" Optimus replied before looking away somewhat uncomfortable. "Sari… I…" he attempted awkwardly before catching the child looking up at him with a positively mesmerized expression. "What is it?"

"What?" the child blinked, "Oh, sorry. I was just looking at your face," she answered bluntly. "Is that how you used to look?"

"Yeah. More or less."

"I like it," Sari declared with a child's honesty. "And you know, Pyro Goblin had at least one thing right; red and blue _does _look good on you. Not that I'm, y'know, giving that loony any credence beyond that," she trailed off.

"…"

"Optimus?" the girl attempted as the Cybertronian remained unresponsive.

"I'll help you," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"The Autobots. I'll help you find them so you can meet your friend. It's the least I can do before I leave."

"Whoah, leave? What are you talking about? You can't leave!"

"Sari, I mislead you. _Lied_ to you. I'm no Autobot. I'm an _outcast_. A soldier who went AWOL long, long ago."

His head sagged and his optics looked away.

"Does… Does that mean you and Bumblebee are enemies?" Sari asked carefully.

"Yes… Maybe… I don't know," he admitted, "it's complicated."

"Well all _I_ know is that I almost lost you today," Sari exclaimed forcefully, "And I don't want to be alone again. I'm sick and tired of being alone! And I can tell that you feel the same!"

"…"

"So please…" she continued, loosing steam, "Don't go anywhere. I don't want you to."

"Sari…"

"And you said it yourself that what you did – _whatever it was_ – was the right thing, It was also a really, really long time ago. Who knows? Maybe things have changed."

Optimus gave a bittersweet smile as if doubting the possibility but still wanting the humor the child. Then his optics caught the AllSpark-key hanging on her chest and his expression hardened.

"It's complicated, Sari. You wouldn't understand…"

"Then _EXPLAIN_ it to me," she huffed. "All of it – no lies this time. Can you at least do THAT before deciding on your own if it's useless or not?"

The two entered a stare down, challenging the other silently as a tense mood settled between them.

A mood that was promptly shattered as a rumbling noise echoed throughout the back alley.

«_Ghrum-Blrrrr!_»

"Wha, what's wrong?" Optimus asked as the girl in front of him sunk to her knees clutching her stomach. "Is your engine stalling?"

"Yeah… I never _did_ get that Big Bot burger…" she muttered. "Look, can we do this back home? Right now I just want to get something to eat."

The girl's stomach grumbled once more in consent.

Optimus twitched and looked down at the child with a strange look before snorting good-naturedly, followed by a soft baritone chuckle.

"_What?_"

"Nothing, Sari, you're right," he laughed softly. "…Let's go home."

Shortly afterwards, the advanced fire truck, trailer and all, left the discreet alley and drove off – navigating through the sparse traffic of the city's older roads.

The grey clouds hanging above the city finally started crack open, giving a peak of afternoon-sunshine that sparkled across the surface of the river as Optimus drove alongside it, heading towards the old abandoned factory district.

Inside, Sari sat in the passenger seat next to her grocery bags, reclining back as she attempted to sooth her stomach as well as revel in how comfortably spacious it was compared to Optimus' previous alt-mode, kicking her legs a little for good measure.

"By the way, Sari," Optimus voice sounded from a flashing panel on his dashboard as something occurred to him, "Didn't you say earlier that you had expended your monetary resources?"

"Not to worry. I got it all covered," Sari said with a grin and fished underneath her sweater to display a brand new wallet.

"Don't tell me you stole from one of the police officers…" he asked in a flat tone.

"Oh, no-no-no. I know better than to do that… Well, now at least," she waved off. "No, my victim this time was someone entirely more deserving."

* * *

"_You missed a spot._" the Burger Bot robo-clerk pointed out as he supervised the young man mopping the restaurant floor.

Henry Masterson gritted his teeth and gave the robot a murderous glare over his shoulder. As he predictably received no reaction in turn, the man adjusted the orange apron and cap he was wearing and grudgingly set out to cover the gestured spot with his mop whilst muttering obscenities under his breath.

* * *

Masterson wasn't the only one in a foul mood. Even with the clean-up procedure in front of the tunnel reaching its final stages, Lt. Kelly was still stomping around glaring daggers at anything and everything that she saw – even going as far as delivering a frustrated kick to one of the Trash Bots in her path.

As her colleagues watched her be chased around by the subsequently malfunctioning drone, a tow truck made its way out of the tunnel entrance with a banged-up, yet all things considered surprisingly _intact_ police car in tow.

As the tow truck left the crime scene behind, no one noticed the blue sparks of energy that briefly arched across the police car's body.

* * *

Epilogue:

**Today the super villain Pyro Goblin – now identified as the woman _Emberly Perona_ – was finally apprehended after an extended battle with Detroit's finest as well as the Autobot known as "Optimus".**

**As proven in our footage, the Autobot risked himself to not only stop the villain's reign of terror, but also in aiding our police force when they needed it – possibly saving several lives. We have been informed that all the injured officers are now in stable condition and are expected to make full recoveries.**

**Meanwhile, the fact that we've finally managed to catch one of the Autobots on tape has opened the proverbial can of worms as the media is all ablaze discussing these transforming metal giants. As we've yet managed to interview one, any theories and opinions regarding their extraterrestrial origins remains unanswered. Regardless, there is no longer any denying their existence or their heroic nature as they have saved our city for the second time in just as many weeks.**

**This is Lester Black reporting for _News 44_ who will continue our efforts to uncover the details regarding Detroit's _new_ superheroes.**

The following days, New Detroit was abuzz with people eagerly discussing the subject of the "heroic Autobots" as Optimus' public debut and defeat of Pyro Goblin were broadcast time and time again.

But it wasn't only the normal citizens who were glued to their screens.

At the bottom of Lake Erie, the crew of the Orion kept close attention for anything that could help their search for their wayward "ally". Likewise, sitting in his office high above the city streets in the enormous Sumdac Tower, the business tycoon Porter C. Powell pondered how he could spin this phenomenon to his own favor.

And then there was Prometheus Black whose intentions were still uncertain, thinking about how this would affect his own plans.

And eventually, the images of Optimus would be watched from even higher still…

* * *

"*Snoore* Obey, my loyal Decepticons… I am your leader… zzz… Why yes you're right, soldier… It is _indeed_ an honor to get to polish my boots…"

«_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_»

"Zzzz – Hn, huh?!" Starscream exclaimed as he woke with a start. As the 'bot had been resting his weight on a propped up arm while he slept seated in Megatron's throne, the sudden movement caused his elbow to slip off the arm-rest which in turn sent the entire mech crashing forward onto the floor.

"Wha-What?! Who dares?!"

Pulling himself up from his undignified sprawl, Starscream was quickly awake and alert as he registered what had disturbed his slumber. One of the bridge's panels was now blinking with a positive reading.

"An energy-signal?" he mused out loud as he sat himself back in the throne and activated the bridge's main monitor.

The image on the screen zeroed itself in, picking one galaxy out of many, then one specific solar system and so on, finally ending on the image of a single planet in space.

"Hmm. An awfully remote sector. Still, it looks promising…" Starscream noted to himself. "_Extremely_ promising."

A sinister smirk spread across the Decepticon's face as he watched the monitor image of the round blue Earth.

* * *

The round white moon shined upon the night sky above Blackgate Prison, a maximum-security facility meant to contain the more _extreme_ criminals of New Detroit.

Inside a small dark room, a lone lamp hanging from the ceiling provided the only illumination as two people sat around a table facing each other.

"Fer the last time," Captain Fanzone growled whilst slamming a fist onto the table. "Who hired you to target Sumdac Systems?!"

Sitting across from him was a lanky woman wearing handcuffs and a prison uniform. She also wore a couple of band-aids on her hands and face, and one could also barely spot bandages around her neck and wrists underneath her uniform.

"My, aren't we feisty today," Pyro Goblin chuckled. The woman was absentmindedly massaging her left forearm whilst balancing her chair on its rear legs. "Under pressure from the higher officials? Heh, I almost feel _responsible_."

Fanzone moved as if he wanted to lean over the table and throttle the villain, but froze in his tracks and settled back down in his chair ever so gingerly, glaring holes in the woman.

"Aw, don't look at me like that, Captain. People might start getting ideas. And while I appreciate your rugged charms, I…" she paused for effect, "have a different _flame_ in my life!"

Fanzone's eyebrow twitched violently as Pyro Goblin clasped her hands and looked away, playing the part of a lovesick teen – sparkles in her eyes and everything.

"Well didn't _I_ dodge a bullet…" Fanzone muttered before speaking up with clenched teeth, "Look. Personally I'd be happy to see you rot in prison, but the DA's office is willing to offer leniency regarding your sentence – if you just Give. Us. A. Name."

Pyro Goblin let out an amused hum.

"I see. The good Mister Powell is certainly exerting his influence, huh? Nevertheless, I have nothing to say to plebeians who won't appreciate my artistry, so they can take their offer and be gone. Be gone I say," she huffed, snootily waving away an imaginary crowd.

Fanzone's right eye twitched once more in frustration.

"Is that all you've got to say?" he asked dangerously.

The woman made a show of rubbing her chin in thought while she looked at him.

"Hmm, there _is_ one thing…" she began, leaning forward over the table in a conspiratorial manner. "That pillow you're sitting on looks pretty comfy. Is it actual feathers or synthetic?"

"THAT'S IT!" Fanzone roared, jumping to his feet before instantly regretting it. The man leaned on the table as he rubbed his sore posterior with the other arm. "Guards! Take her back to her cell!"

Immediately, two prison guards entered the interrogation room and hauled Pyro Goblin to her feet, securing her from each side. A slightly comical sight as due to no longer standing hunched forward thanks to her absent fuel-hunchback, she towered over both of them.

"I hope you like yer fire-proof cell," Fanzone tossed as he collected the large pillow on his chair. "Specially designed to ensure a loony like you won't get any opportunity to practice her "artwork" anytime soon."

Pyro Goblin looked back over her shoulder as she was led out of the room.

"Well, you know how it is, Captain. Genius is never recognized in its own time."

A short while later, Pyro Goblin was led down a long high-security passageway. Blaring klaxons signified the opening and shutting of thick enforced doors as they went along, making their steady journey towards the prison cells.

"Stop fidgeting!" one of the guards suddenly barked as he tightened his grip around the arm he was holding.

"Oh lighten up," Pyro Goblin responded as she kept rubbing her forearm. "I just got a tattoo so I can't help that my arm's a little tender. See?"

Pulling back the sleeve, the woman held up her arm to display a tattooed illustration between her bandages, located on the inside of her left forearm.

"…I don't get it," the other guard stated. "What's it supposed to be?"

Pyro Goblin let slip a soft, melodious chuckle.

"Flames are art and poetry in motion in one." she hummed to herself. "But an important factor of all art is the choice of _canvas_."

The two guards looked at one another in confusion as the woman continued humming in her childishly playful tone.

"And this," she added with a gleam in her eyes, "has the potential to become my greatest masterpiece yet."

On her forearm was a colorful and stylized tattoo of Optimus' masked face in the process of being devoured by vicious flames.

END CHAPTER 12

* * *

**Author's notes:**

_Aaand_ we're done.

This storyline took a few chapters more than I planned, but when it came down to it I didn't want to skimp out on the fight-scenes. On that note, I would like to know how you felt about them, especially considering future Decepticon-encounters.

And dang it, Kelly. I originally wanted to avoid making her the butt of too many jokes like her RID-counterpart – as in Animated that's one of Fanzone's roles – but she's just so much fun to mess with. To anyone concerned though, she and Lander will mostly serve as Fanzone's supporting cast (something I felt he could need) with the exception of certain minor storylines I have planned which were the main reason I needed characters like them in the first place.

Anyway, exams and similar stuff are approaching so I have no real perspective over when I'll be able to put up another chapter. However, I'll try my best to ensure it won't take another half-a-year like it did between chapter 10 and 11.

I might not succeed, mind you, but the important thing is that I'll _try_.

**Next time: **

The Autobots butt heads with Optimus. Meanwhile, Starscream arrives to Earth.


	13. Starscream Descending, Pt1

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED – KALEIDOSCOPE**

Chapter 13: Starscream Descending – Part 1.

* * *

It was nighttime in New Detroit and as could be expected from such a specialized city, there were several technological safeguards implemented to keep the many dark and winding roads peaceful and safe. Policedrones rolled quietly around on their tank treads as they patrolled together in small groups, while sophisticated security cameras could often be spotted mounted on the street corners. There was even the occasional copterdrone appearing at times, surveying the roads and sidewalks below as they quickly flew on by.

Naturally, there were the old-fashioned kind of police patrol out making their rounds as well, and one such squad car could be seen driving at a leisurely pace as it headed towards an intersection. The traffics lights turned red and the vehicle came to a halt – but as the men inside awaited the go-signal, a black and golden police-motorcycle came up on the car's right, joining them in front of the crosswalk.

As they were idling their engines, the car's passenger-seat window rolled down.

"Hey," the officer inside greeted amiably, "Quiet night, huh?"

The motorcyclist, a lean officer with a mustache, seemed to regard him unsurely for a second – his eyes hidden behind the angular visor of his helmet.

"Um, yes," he finally replied. "It's been quite pleasant and peaceful."

"Best kind of night there is," the man in the car nodded as he half-sipped at a plastic cup of coffee. He then gestured over his shoulder to the more grizzled policeman in the driver's seat, saying "My partner and I are just about to finish our shift. What about you?"

"Actually, I'm going to be staying out for a bit longer."

"I see. Well, good luck with that." The man then offered something out through the window. "Take this," he said, holding a donut, "You'll need the energy."

"Ah, wait—"

Before the motorcyclist could protest, the man in the car had already lightly tossed the confectionary towards him. He proved unable to catch it however as it slipped past his hand and splattered upon the road.

The motorcyclist stared at the smooshed pile of cream and dough next to his foot before looking up with an apologetic expression.

"…I'm terribly sorry about that."

The man in the car blinked a bit before shaking his hands. "Oh, no-no. Don't think about it. P-Plenty more where that came from," he assured him, tapping the lid of a paper box.

It was at this point the traffic lights finally turned green. The officers exchanged quick courteous nods before driving off, the two vehicles taking different paths out of the intersection.

As they went, the police car's driver finally spoke up.

"Hrm. What's gotten you so jittery all of a sudden?" he groused as the other man for some reason now had a slightly nervous air about him.

The man startled a bit at the question before gathering his wits.

"Uh, I just… My eyes must've been playing tricks on me, cuz I could've sworn I saw that donut pass right _through _his hand – like he was a **ghost** or something."

The driver gave his partner a long sideways stare before snorting.

"How many donuts have you eaten again tonight?"

* * *

Part of the Detroit harbor was still in shambles as the Sumdac robot factory in particular remained a half-collapsed wreck. The immediate area had been blocked off and cranes as well as other heavy machinery had been brought in for the clean-up and reconstruction process.

But even though the construction had been called off for the night and the workers had long since left for their homes, the bike-riding policeman remained cautious as he slowly peeked out from the gap between two warehouses.

After finding no one present nor detecting any kind of immediate surveillance, the man's visage seemed to flicker before disappearing into thin air. The black and golden motorcycle then emerged from of the alley all on its own; its rear wheel screeching on the pavement as the bike suddenly sped off.

After racing across the docks at full tilt, the vehicle proceeded to leap off the edge – covering an impressive distance through the air before it splashed down and submerged into the dark waters of Lake Erie.

After a short drive-_slash_-swim across the ocean-floor, Prowl reached the resting place of the Autobot's ship, the Orion, and positioned himself in robot-mode in front of one of its entrances.

At an unspoken command the Autobot-insignia on his stomach started flashing, which in turn prompted an optic lens to deploy above the doorway. The lens emitted a blue beam which first scanned over Prowl's insignia and then his entire body, verifying his ID and finally allowing him access into the ship.

After yet another short moment, the Autobot had made it through the ship's airlock-system and entered the ship proper – dry but slightly disgruntled.

"Hmm. We need a more practical location for our base," he mused to himself, noting with distaste as some remaining traces of saltwater dripped out of his elbow-joints.

He then proceeded to the ship's common room where he was greeted by the sight of two of his allies, the scientist Wheeljack and the big-bruiser Bulkhead. The pair had made themselves comfortable in front of a large video-screen and were eagerly watching a broadcast of humans that wore helmets and clothes with numbers on as they were running around on a large green field.

"Come one, come on! Get him, get him!" Wheeljack hollered, arms waving as he cheered emphatically at the screen.

"Dodge it! Good, now go to your left! No-no, your _other_ left!" the other 'bot chimed in, no less excited.

"A-hem."

"Huh? Oh, hey Prowl. Welcome back," Bulkhead smiled, giving him a small wave over his shoulder.

He was nursing a canister of oil, using a bent metal-pipe inserted through the lid to function as a drinking straw. But perhaps more notable about him was the fact that his back-mounted, scoop-shaped kibble which usually jutted out over his shoulders had been swung down, providing the large robot with a built-in chair.

It looked quite enviable to be honest.

"Yo," Wheeljack waved lazily as he turned 'round in his normal chair. "Did you have fun patrolling?"

"I guess you could say that," Prowl shrugged. "The others haven't returned yet?"

"Nope. For once you're actually not the last one to make it home," Wheeljack informed him. "How'd your disguise hold up?"

"The new hologram-template you created for me seems to do the trick," Prowl replied in a pleased tone. "Except some minor issues, no one really looked at me twice out there."

"Good. It would be hard to blend in on this planet if you're a motorcycle driving yourself," the scientist chortled. "But then again, perhaps you ninja-bots _prefer _to skulk in the shadows all the time."

"Hmph."

"Hey, Prowl," Bulkhead spoke up, "Now that you can use the streets freely, why didn't you go on patrol together with the others?"

The 'bot in question let out a snort.

"Pass. I work better alone. More importantly, is this your idea of guard and monitor duty?" he gestured at them disapprovingly, "Drinking oil and watching… watching… What _is_ that anyway, some kind of sport?"

"Eeyup. It's an Earth game called _"football"_," Wheeljack smiled. "If I had to describe it; it's sorta like Lobbing – only with rules and, y'know, a _purpose_."

"The name doesn't really make sense though, 'cuz they're using their hands and stuff …" Bulkhead mused while tapping his jaw with a stubby finger. "And the shape of the ball is also…"

"Not my point," Prowl cut them off. "Is this what you think you're supposed to be doing?"

"Um, well…"

While Bulkhead had the decency to look slightly awkward about it, Wheeljack just kicked back in his seat, smirking.

"Chillax, kid. I've got Teletran-1 on top of things. Not only are the security-systems back up and running, but I've also programmed some brand new software for her. Observe."

The scientist called up a holographic notepad from the armrest of his chair and proceeded to type on it. A second later, multiple new windows had popped up on the big screen – all of them displaying newsfeeds or similar where the Autobots seemed to be the topic.

"Anything and everything on the airwaves that seem to pertain to us is automatically picked up and registered for closer inspection. So far there's been no new info regarding our runaway fellow – _Buuut_, don't worry. We'll find him," he ensured as he called up a specific image on the screen, "It's only a question of when."

Staring back at the trio now was a large still-image of Optimus taken from the local news. The powerful-looking robot was brandishing his axe and looked ready for battle as flames surrounded him on all sides.

"…He doesn't look so tough," Prowl commented lamely which earned him a look from the others. "More worryingly is the fact that the humans are under the impression he's one of our allies."

"But he saved all those people," Bulkhead replied, the metal pipe in the can of oil he held swirling from his gesticulations. "That doesn't sound to me like something a Decepticon would do."

"Bulky's got a point," Wheeljack agreed. "The Decepticons had nothing but contempt for anything they deemed as _"inferior species"_. And while the Cons' definition for that was pretty wide, they **_especially _**despised _organics_."

The scientist then placed a hand on his chin in thought.

"Ratchet told you how during the war we deliberately transwarped the AllSpark off Cybertron, right? Perhaps this guy was one of the soldiers guarding it during that particular operation and something **big** hit the fan."

"Sucking him along into the Space Bridge by accident you mean?" Bulkhead cut in.

"You saw the state he was in. That was some massive battle-damage he sported... I suspect the Cons came closer to getting the AllSpark than we were ever told."

"But if he's an Autobot then why would he flee from our ship?" Prowl asked.

"Well, the guy's been in stasis for, like, a couple of million stellar-cycles. Maybe he just, I don't know… _panicked_ or something," Bulkhead shrugged.

"Whatever the case, we won't get any answers before we actually find him. So far I have been unable to work out how to single out his energy-signature while he's hiding in the city, but that also means he won't be able to _leave _without us noticing. Mark my words, we will find him – one way or the other," he declared with conviction. "He might be able to hide, but he can't run! _Muah-hahahahahah!_"

The scientist's mad cackle lasted for all of seven seconds until he noticed the looks he was getting from the two younger 'bots.

"…Too much?"

"A little, yeah," Bulkhead nodded while Prowl simply palmed his face.

"A-hem, anyway… Does this settle your concerns?" Wheeljack addressed the cyber-ninja as he turned in his chair.

"The laughter kind of ruined it, but yes, a little."

"Hehe, that's what I thought. Don't you worry, kids. Not a thing's gonna get past old Uncle Jackie here."

The 'bot then startled in his seat as loud cheering erupted behind him.

"Huh, what? What happened, what happened?!" the scientist exclaimed as he wheeled back towards the screen.

"One of the guys in red downed a touch, or the other way-around," Bulkhead replied, referring to the football-match that was now back on-screen.

"Oh no, I was rooting for the blue guys," the scientist lamented. "And I missed it! Dang it, we should've recorded this! Why aren't we recording this!?"

His complaints were cut short as a slap bounced off the back of his head with a metallic clang.

"Hey, what's the-," he rose from his seat and then froze as he came face to face with a familiar frown. "Oh, hey there Ratchet. When did you get back?"

"Just in time to see you being a malfunction as usual," the old medic frowned. "Can't you ever just do as you're told?"

"But I am! I really am!" He glanced sideways, "Allow me to explain—"

"My motherboard you are!" the medic cut him off before launching into a tirade.

As the two once more descended into one of their squabbles, Prowl and Bulkhead exchanged a look.

"Why does this always happen?" Prowl asked dryly.

"I just think that's the way they're both hardwired," Bulkhead shrugged before taking another sip of his oil.

At this point Ratchet looked tempted to give Wheeljack another slap to the head, just for good measure – but before he could get that far the occupants of the room were made aware of a commotion just outside in the hallway.

"Hey, hold up – I'm _not_ finished. Do _NOT_ walk away while I'm talking to you, young-bot," Arcee called as she and Bumblebee came into view.

The yellow youngster was doing his best to defiantly ignore the femme – and everyone else for that matter – as he marched past the doorway and onward down the corridor, all the while wearing a deep frown on his face.

Despite the femme's warnings as she trailed after him, the yellow 'bot continued to pretend he couldn't hear her and eventually smacked a panel on the wall that closed a gate in his wake, forcing Arcee to stop in her tracks.

"What the-?! Hey! Get back here this instant! Do you hear me?!"

Arcee called after him angrily as she quickly reopened the door, but as the youngster was already disappearing around a corner down the hallway, she chose not to pursue for the moment and instead let out a weary sigh.

"…Bumblebee," she muttered in concern.

It eventually gave way for a different emotion however. Her shoulders hitched up and her spine went rigid as her entire demeanor turned into one of frustration.

Behind her, the rest of the crew (sans Ratchet) were leaning curiously out through the doorway, but the moment she spun round the three mechs immediately retreated back into the room and did their best to act casual as the femme marched inside with a stiff gait.

Without a word she reached to her side and grabbed Bulkhead's oil barrel, quickly tearing off the lid before proceeding to take one single long swig of its content.

After several long seconds had passed Arcee finally lowered the barrel and let out a deep sigh, looking decidedly less tense.

"Have you cooled your engines?" Ratchet asked in a literal sense as he approached her, being the only one not treading on eggshells around the femme.

"Yeah… I feel better now," she nodded, optics closed as she took slow and deep breaths. "Thank you for the oil, Bulkhead."

"Um, yeah, sure. No problem," the colossal Autobot replied as the oil barrel was returned to him. He then shook the barrel experimentally – rising an optic rim at finding it completely empty.

"Sooo," Prowl started as the tense atmosphere was finally dissipating. "I'm guessing Bumblebee's the reason you're back late… Again."

"You think?" Ratchet snorted. "The kid has been in a foul mood all deca-cycle and refuses to call it quits when the rest of us do. If you ask me, he's acting like something crawled up his exhaust port and—"

"_Ratchet,_" Arcee chided, cutting him off with a stern sideways look. The femme then shook her head. "Bumblebee's just frustrated that we cannot work up any leads regarding that little friend of his."

"You mean the organic that aided him against the CMX?" Prowl asked, which prompted Bulkhead to step forward.

"Yeah. Bee doesn't know what happened to her after he was knocked into stasis, so he's been pretty worried. He's also been feeling responsible for getting her mixed up in that situation in the first place."

"Responsible? _Bumbleboy?_" Wheeljack echoed with a slightly incredulous tone. "Now that's two things I never thought I would hear together."

"Indeed. This planet is just full of surprises," Prowl deadpanned.

"I'm serious, you guys," Bulkhead chided, "Not knowing if she's alright or not after all this time is really upsetting him. _That's_ why he's been getting more and more frustrated."

"I still say that's no excuse for the way he's been acting," Ratchet grumbled, "Especially towards _you_, Arcee."

"Bumblebee's young and upset, Ratchet. He needs a target, something to lash out against," the femme explained calmly. "Besides, he has every right to blame me. I'm the one at fault here after all"

"Arcee, you've already been working hard for several solar cycles-"

"That doesn't change the fact that I haven't come up with anything," she argued before sighing. "I thought I had achieved a proper understanding of the humans' information networks so I assured him I'd take care of things while he recovered. But despite tapping into and investigating their official records, I've been unable to find a single trace or match to Bumblebee's descriptions." Arcee stated.

The femme massaged her temple with one hand before looking down with a wry smile.

"Some _"Intelligence Unit"_ I am, huh? So no, I don't blame Bumblebee _one _bit for being mad at me."

The mechs glanced around unsurely at that.

"Well, this is a completely foreign planet, after all," Bulkhead attempted. "It's only reasonable it'd take time to fully grasp how things work here."

"Bulkhead's right," Prowl added. "You'll figure it out eventually. But know that if there's anything we can do to help then we'd be glad to. Right, Wheeljack?"

"…What? Oh, um, yeah! Sure, why not?" the scientist answered awkwardly before placing a hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. Y'know, perhaps I could program an extra subroutine into Teletran-1 – having her also be on the lookout for that little organic…"

"Guys…" Arcee smiled.

"Listen to yourselves, have you all short-circuited?" Rachet suddenly cut in. "Have you forgotten we're on the lookout for an unknown 'bot running around on a foreign planet with THE legendary AllSpark. We don't have time to waste on distractions.

"Besides, the less contact we make with the indigenous life forms, the better. Bumblebee will see that it's better this way, eventually."

Calling the following atmosphere lukewarm would be generous.

Looking around, Ratchet found his attitude was met with several kinds of silent responses, ranging from disbelieving to unimpressed and disapproving stares.

An optic rim twitching at the heavy silence, Ratchet finally placed a hand at the side of his head while letting out a loud snort of annoyance.

"Fine, fine, I'll go talk to him," he groaned in defeat and began dragging his feet towards the doorway.

"We appreciate it, Ratchet," Arcee smiled after him, prompting a series of incoherent grumbling from the old medic as he left the room and disappeared down the hallway.

Once he was gone, Wheeljack deposited himself back in his chair.

"For the moment, I guess we'll just have to reassume our monitor-duty."

"Awesome," Bulkhead grinned as he plopped down in front of the screen as well. "Turn up the sound, will you?"

Prowl groaned and shook his head, but decided to keep them company as he reclined against the wall.

But no sooner had the 'bots gotten comfortable before a quick gasp sounded behind them.

"H-hey! What gives?" Bulkhead exclaimed as a pair of white and pink hands suddenly covered his optics.

"Wheeljack!" Arcee barked as she stood behind the sitting colossus. "Just what in the name of Cybertron are you _showing_ these young 'bots?!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" the scientist replied, confusion clearly evident in his voice.

Looking back to the screen, the Autobots were treated to the sight of an attractive human female inserting and retracting a fuel hose from a car's gas tank.

_"So the next time you fill your tank,"_ an announcer sounded, _"be sure to use Super Premium Mega-Fuel."_

"That looks like that hurts," Bulkhead muttered uncomfortably as he peeked between Arcee's slim fingers.

"It's merely a commercial about fuel meant for human-vehicles," Prowl summarized. "What's there to be so shocked about?"

Arcee pulled back, struggling to find her voice under the two youth's quizzical gaze.

"Uh, um… I…" she fidgeted, looking extremely sheepish. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I clearly had the wrong idea so just forget I said anything at—_ah?_"

The femme paused mid-sentence as she looked away from two confused faces to find a third one staring back at her with what could only be described as unholy glee.

"Wheeljack…" Arcee started warningly.

"Oh, this is _rich!_"

The bearded mech started laughing uproariously, much to his friend's chagrin.

Had he settled for only doing that much, it could've been the end of it, but he then proceeded to get out of the chair and head towards the door.

"Oh, man!" he chortled, "I've GOT to tell Ratchet about this!"

Since Wheeljack was walking away, he unfortunately couldn't see the way Prowl and Bulkhead flinched at the indescribable expression that settled on Arcee's face as she turned after him – her pink paintjob somehow appearing dark crimson.

As far as things went, he didn't even make it out of the room.

* * *

_«Thud! Clacha-boom! Clang!»_

_"__**Ughyaaaaaa~!**__"_

Ratchet paused in the corridor as he heard a distant ruckus and a shrill cry echoing from somewhere in the ship. Looking over his shoulder, he momentarily considered backtracking before shaking his head with a mechanical whir.

"Never mind," he snorted, "I don't even wanna know."

Continuing on his way, the old 'bot soon found the 'bot he was looking for, sitting at his console on the bridge of all places.

"No. No. No. No," Bumblebee droned in a dull tone as he shuffled through a series of images in succession on his monitor.

Approaching to get a better look, Ratchet could only raise an optic rim in disbelief when he saw what he was doing.

"Don't tell me you're planning to go over the files of this planet's every single inhabitant one by one."

"No, of course not. That would be stupid," Bumblebee answered, not bothering to look up from the screen. "I'm first going over those who live in that city up there and _then_ I'll work my way outward."

As the yellow youngster resumed muttering negatives under his breath as he scrolled through the files, Ratchet felt like shouting at him, but he couldn't for the life of him think of what to say.

After several false starts where he opened his mouth only to close it again without a word, Ratchet finally opted to shake his head in resignation before walking over to a cabinet at the back of the bridge.

He then returned briefly and wordlessly placed something down on top of Bumblebee's console.

Glancing away from the screen, the younger mech blinked as he realized he was looking at a barrel of oil.

The medic proceeded to exit the bridge, once again muttering incoherently underneath his breath. As his voice faded down the corridor, Bumblebee allowed himself the slightest smile at the medic's gesture.

* * *

Out of the darkness a twisted vision appears; blurry and through a filter of red, gray and black.

This is not scene of war…

This is simply one-sided _obliteration_.

The unearthly architecture of a vast metal city was being crushed and violently torn asunder – reduced to naught but debris and hollow smoking ruins as countless bombs continuously rained down from the skies.

Above loomed a gathering of alien aircrafts – a fleet consisting of a few but gargantuan main ships, accompanied by dozens upon dozens of smaller and more agile aircrafts of various shapes and sizes. The latter were swarming all over in a mad frenzy as they acted as both offense and defense for the former, allowing the large bomber-ships to proceed with their merciless task unabated as they steadily advanced through the city's airspace.

This was the Decepticon armada committing a full scale assault, systematically laying waste to everything in their path.

The smaller crafts buzzing back and forth like bees surrounding their hives weren't manned ships, but Decepticons _themselves_ in their alt-modes. _Being_ the actual aircrafts allowed them an inherent control and agility that was more than apparent as they tackled the city's defenses. Anti-aircraft cannons were destroyed with quick and surgical strikes, and any Autobot-operated aircrafts that attempted to face them directly in the air were easily outmaneuvered and set upon by superior numbers which tore into them with wanton abandon.

Not all of the Decepticons had aircraft-modes however, and while most of them could still fly in robot-mode, these war-machines were more than eager to drop out of the sky in order to embrace the carnage up close and personal.

* * *

Somewhere on ground level in an already ruined portion of the city, an injured Autobot soldier sat among the broken and lifeless husks of his fallen comrades, pleading for his life as looming shadows with red and merciless eyes towered around him. Paying no heed to his pleas for mercy, a figure with spiky ornaments on his armor and helmet reached down and hoisted him into the air with a single powerful hand that clasped over the Autobot's head.

The smaller robot squirmed desperately in the Decepticon's grasp, but to no avail. His assailant stood steady as a rock and his grip refused to loosen an inch. On the contrary; the large appendage had now begun to slowly tighten around him.

The rest of the figures looked on in cruel amusement as his squirming grew ever more frantic before slowly starting to subside. Eventually, the 'bot's body went completely limp and he fell back to the ground – his neck crushed and head completely missing.

Slowly unclenching his dripping fist, the Decepticon that had done the deed watched with disinterest as the shattered pieces of what had been the Autobot's head trickled out between his fingers like wet gravel. He then faced the gathered figures with a grim and humorless countenance which was as characteristic a feature of the Con in question as the fusion cannon he wore strapped to his right arm.

This was no mere Decepticon, but the overlord of them all… _MEGATRON_.

After addressing his followers with a few quick commands, they all transformed and fanned out – some taking to the skies in the form of aircrafts while others roared down the ravaged streets like tanks and other mobile weapons of war.

Finally, when there were no one left but the dead, a new figure peeked out behind a corner before carefully venturing into the open. The newcomer glanced across the dead Autobots that littered the street with tired optics, giving their shattered remains a lingering look before pressing onwards with weary steps.

Sticking to the shadows, Optimus dragged himself forward. His body tattered and his face a mess, the 'bot used the hand holding his axe to steady himself against the walls as he moved – the other arm keeping a tight grip around the container which held the very AllSpark itself.

Managing to pick something out over the continuous sounds of explosions in the distance, Optimus scurried into the back alleys just in time to avoid being spotted by a pair of Decepticons approaching in aircraft-mode. He waited with baited breath as they passed by overhead and only dared to resume his movements after they were long out of sight.

As he picked his way through the smoldering wreckage of the city, Optimus eventually happened upon a large dome-shaped building that was still _somewhat_ structurally intact. Making his way around it, he discovered a large fissure running diagonally along the side of the building which allowed him to peek inside. What he saw made his optics widen in surprise and he quickly began using his axe on the fissure, widening it just enough to allow him and his cargo entrance.

The inside of the building was a single giant and concave room with a single structure standing at its center; a towering structure that forked into two large pillars standing parallel to each other as they curved upwards. This was nothing less than a Space Bridge.

With renewed determination in his optics, Optimus limped forward, working his way around the room until he discovered a computer console standing off to the side with the Autobot brand present on its cracked but functional screens. Identifying it as the Bridge's control panel, he stored away his axe and quickly set to work on the console – displaying various star maps in front of him as he gradually shifted the coordinates further and further out and away from Cybertron.

When finally satisfied, Optimus proceeded to power up the Space Bridge's transwarp-field. At first the machinery coughed and grinded like a faulty engine, but soon enough the room was softly rumbling as an orb of pulsating blue energy grew into existence between the two rising prongs.

Wasting no time, Optimus grabbed the container once more and dragged it with him to the center of the room. Once standing before the large structure, he hefted the container into the air – preparing himself to lob the AllSpark into the activated Space Bridge.

Before he got the chance however, something else entered the building.

Crashing through the curving ceiling was a sleek aircraft with fin-like wings and ornaments, as well as a concave nosecone with what looked like a rotating meat-grinder inside. This feature was what allowed it to literally carve its way inside the building, pulverizing the concrete and metal in its path between spinning metal saw teeth.

The aircraft transformed immediately into the shark-like Decepticon Optimus had faced on the battlefield; however, he now looked almost as battered and damaged as Optimus was. Nevertheless, he shot down through the air and tackled into Optimus with a vengeance, making them both skid across the floor and away from the Space Bridge.

Once their momentum had grinded to a halt the Decepticon leapt to his feet and ran towards the discarded AllSpark container, but the sound of one of Optimus' grappler-claws being launched behind him made him turn to face off against the incoming strike.

He did not however expect the grappler to hit him directly in the face and staggered back from the impact. His optics then bulged in realization as he discovered that the claw had become stuck inside his mouth, its cable trailing out between his jagged teeth giving him the ironic appearance of a shark caught on a fishing-line.

Judging by the similar look in Optimus' optics, he was just as dumbfounded by the outcome as the Decepticon.

He shook it off quickly however and tugged at the line running from his forearm with both hands, forcibly pulling the Decepticon forward and off his feet. With a powerful pull Optimus swung the Con around himself in circles, using centrifugal force to build up speed before extending the line and allowing his hapless opponent to slam against the wall. With his horizontal momentum, the Decepticon scraped harshly across a good length of its surface before he finally went crashing into the floor in a cloud of dust and debris.

The shock of the landing loosened the grappler-claw, allowing Optimus to reel it back in. But as he made a break for the container himself, the giant trident-claw that was the Decepticon's left forearm shot out of the smoke at the end of a thick cable, effectively working as a scaled-up version of Optimus' own grapplers.

Unable to dodge the incoming claw, Optimus was thrust off his feet and knocked against the other side of the room – stuck and unable to move as the trident had imbedded itself around him, pinning him to the wall.

The thick cable went taut, but instead of retrieving the trident, the Decepticon reeled himself forward – using the momentum as he came flying to deliver a devastating punch to Optimus' midsection with his normal hand.

Optimus wheezed in pain, but was allowed no reprieve as the Decepticon immediately followed up with a punch to his face.

Ignoring the AllSpark, the Decepticon continued to use his right hand to deliver punch after punch to the pinned Optimus, each blow chipping off just a little more of his already ruined face.

Weathering through the pain, Optimus managed to raise his right forearm underneath the trident's prongs and launch another grappler-cable past the Decepticon. His enemy was none the wiser until the AllSpark container came flying at the end of the retracting cable and slammed into his back, disorienting him just long enough for Optimus to place a foot against the Con's chest and push off, freeing both the trident and himself from the wall.

As the Decepticon staggered, Optimus picked up the container and tried to make a break for the Space Bridge. But before he could make it far he found himself stopped in his tracks as the Con had managed to grab onto the container's opposing handle.

The two 'bots immediately began pulling at the container in opposite directions, their efforts making them move through the room circling one another in a desperate game of tug-of-war. Though the Decepticon was about a head taller, the two robot's roughly similar size and build likely put them in the same strength-class. However, as they accidentally slammed into the Space Bridge's structure, Optimus succumbed to his heavier damages and lost his balance, but even sitting on the floor he still refused to relinquish his hold on the container.

As they remained in place, pulling, both robots were surprised when the intricate pattern on the container suddenly lit up and started to glow before it proceeded to open itself up, revealing the blue glowing sphere that was the AllSpark inside.

Exposed, a massive amount of energy then pulsed from the AllSpark and all throughout the room, most notably into the active Space Bridge, overloading it.

The orb of transwarp-energy between the two prongs then proceeded to detonate in a massive explosion that blew away the Decepticon as it engulfed Optimus and the AllSpark-container.

The entire building was destroyed in a flash of blinding white light…

* * *

In the break-room of the old car factory, Sari sat on the old sofa cocooned in her blankets as she watched the small TV sitting on the table in front of her.

The little girl brought a hand up to her mouth as she attempted to stifle a yawn with, little success, before turning her head to glance over the back of the sofa towards the other occupant of the room.

The giant robot sat on the floor behind her, reclining against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Taking a moment to stare at him, Sari noted that while he was facing the TV, Optimus was spacing out, not really paying attention to anything around him.

Stifling another yawn, Sari returned her gaze forwards and started fidgeting with her key with a drowsy expression. Slowly though, her eyes brightened up and a wicked grin emerged across her face.

A short while later, Optimus was violently shook out of his reverie as a ringing noise suddenly emitted from his helmet, making his head vibrate.

After blinking in bewilderment, he cautiously tapped the side of his helmet with his left hand to answer his com-link.

"...Hello?"

"_Testing. Testing. One-Two-Three,_" Sari's voice sounded over the electronic receiver. "_Can you hear me?_"

"Sari? How are you – wait," he paused, noticing that the couch was now empty, "_Where_ are you?"

On the other side of the line, the girl giggled.

"_Find me if you can._"

Before long, Optimus found himself walking through the building's dark corridors and into the main factory room.

"_Getting warmer,_" Sari singsonged in his comlink.

After glancing around, not discovering anything out of place, the robot decided to approach the part of the room most cluttered with machinery.

"Ooh, still getting warmer."

As he slowly navigated among the cranes and conveyer-belts, Optimus could swear he heard the pitter-patter of something scurrying behind him in the dark, but by the time he'd turned around there was nothing there.

He was about to continue onward, but halted as Sari's voice appeared in his comlink once more.

"_ERN!_" she buzzed, "Now you're getting colder."

Optimus stood there glancing around the room as the child's poorly muffled laughter carried through the comlink.

After a few seconds of silent thought, the Cybertronian decided to resort to a specific tool of his. With a quiet whirr, a visor lowered from underneath his helmet to cover his optics, granting him a different-colored view of his surroundings.

* * *

With her hands up to her mouth, Sari giggled to herself as she stood hiding behind the thick pillar of one of the factory's cranes.

"It's gone quiet…" she mused as she realized she couldn't hear the heavy steps of her friend anymore.

Phone in hand, she pressed her back flat against the pillar and inched slowly towards her right until she could ever so carefully peak around the corner… Only to freeze in shock and disbelief as she found herself face to face with a crouching giant robot on the other side.

"..What temperature am I now?"

"Gya!" Sari exclaimed, staggering backwards. "What the-? How… How did you know where I was?"

"When I was reformatted into a fire truck, I received all of the vehicle's inhering features," Optimus answered matter-of-factly as he tapped the side of his visor, "One of which being a system designed to locate and analyze thermal signatures."

Indeed. Through the robot's oddly-tinted view of his surroundings, the little organic being in front of him stood out like a torch as a blurry little silhouette made out of red, yellow and orange colors.

The girl blinked.

"Wait, you're using Infrared vision? That's cheating, Optimus!" Sari chastised.

"I'll make a note of that," he replied, the tiniest hint of a smirk present on his face as he deactivated and retracted the visor.

The giant robot reared back from his forward-leaning crouch – remaining kneeling down on one knee while resting his arm over the other.

"Now I think it's time you answered _my_ question: How did you manage to get on my comlink-frequency?"

"You mean like this?" she replied into her cell, creating an echo-effect between it and Optimus' comlink.

Seeing her friend raise an optic rim expectantly, Sari held up her necklace.

"I did it with my key," she grinned before presenting the small handheld device forwards with her other hand, "It even got my cell phone back up and running, and I didn't have to pay a thing. How wicked cool is that?!"

Placing a hand to his jaw in a thought, Optimus studied the small orange device for a second before shifting his gaze toward her necklace.

"So the key has finally regained its power?" he inquired. The item in question had been near unresponsive for days, drained of energy ever since that fateful day in the tunnel.

"I was just testing if it would work." Sari quickly defended as she immediately recognized the look in Optimus' optics. "Besides, it's just a cell phone. It's not like it would take much power from it."

"Just remember to be careful with it. We still don't really know much about how it works."

"Yeah… I know." she answered weakly, pulling her arms close to her chest.

The message had been clear to both of them. While the key was an amazing source of AllSpark-energy, even _it_ had reserves that could be depleted. Perhaps _permanently._

The memory of the key refusing to work when she needed it the most still made her shudder.

The metal giant broke the somber mood by presenting an open hand forward, causing the little girl to look from it to him questionably.

"Come…" he answered the unspoken query, "It's late and you should get some rest."

Shortly afterwards, Optimus was walking back through the factory hallways, his little passenger sitting on his collar and leaning up against the right side of his neck.

"I couldn't get my phone to contact Bumblebee though." she muttered drowsily, the late hour finally catching up with the child.

"No, I don't think you would," Optimus mused, "He hasn't been in contact with your key like I have."

"Oh… *_Yawn_* I guesh that makes shense," she muttered, slurring her words.

"Sari…?"

Noting out of the corner of his optic that the child was starting to doze off, Optimus brought a hand up to steady her as he continued towards the factory's break-room, his heavy steps echoing lightly as he walked.

After ensuring his charge was tucked in and snugly asleep on the worn old couch that served as her bed, the Cybertronian turned towards the windows and gazed upon the night sky with a stoic expression.

So far, the Autobots had yet to locate his signal on this strange, strange planet, but knowing they were in proximity meant it was only a matter of time before they managed to sort through whatever interference that had so far given him leniency.

A confrontation was inevitable and he knew it.

His right hand clenched into a fist.

* * *

**Welcome, dear viewers, to News 44. Our top story tonight is Sumdac Systems reporting that Detroit's much-awaited new "light rail transit system" will finally be launched this very Saturday.**

**After Isaac Sumdac's untimely death two years ago, its construction has been put on hold several times due to alleged contract and cost disputes. In what experts are calling an act to mend souring public relations, the company has now decided to pull out all the stops in order to ensure the system's long overdue completion.**

**However, Sumdac System's acting CEO, Porter C. Powell, delivered an additional message with the announcement that's also causing quite a stir among the public.**

"Naturally everyone in Detroit is welcome to the opening ceremony this weekend, but Sumdac Systems would like to turn this into an even greater event as we extend a special invitation to none other than the Autobots themselves to join us as well.

I know you've been reluctant to stand forward and greet the public, but on behalf of both our company and the good people of Detroit I ask you to reconsider and allow us the opportunity to show our, _erm_, gratitude for your heroic contributions to our city."

**It will be exciting to see if the Autobots' take him up on the offer. The reclusive behavior of Detroit's new super heroes has so far made getting any sort of statement from them extremely difficult, and while there have been several reported sightings throughout the city, their authenticity have been dubious at best…**

The feed now cut to a parking lot, showing the stout little man known as "Animated Personality Vangelus" fruitlessly attempting to interview a random car.

"Hey! You there!" the man called, knocking on the hood a few times before leaning towards the grill with a conspiratorial whisper, "_Tell me all of your secrets…!_"

**…We'll be right back after these messages.**

* * *

Aboard the massive Star Cruiser, the _Nemesis_, the most treacherous Decepticon of them all was reclining in Megatron's throne and watching the monitors in front of him.

Hands gathered in contemplation, his thumbs and pinkies pressed against their opposite number while the rest of the fingers lightly tapped together – an idle gesture that accented the smug smile stretching across his face as he studied multiple feeds from the Earth's medias, all of them focusing on Optimus' battle with Pyro Goblin.

"Aah~. So you wash up on some backwater planet in the middle of nowhere-space, and you decide to play heroes to its pitiful organic inhabitants… My, that's pretty pathetic – even by Autobot-standards."

Starscream then placed his hands on the armrests and leaned forward with a wicked sneer.

"Well, enjoy it while you can, '_heroes_'," he said mockingly, "You're about to take a fall!"

The Decepticon then proceed to toss his head back as he let loose a mad cackle that rang throughout the ship. Eventually, it trailed off as he lost steam, opting to release a deep sigh instead as he watched the endless numbers of stars pass by one after another outside.

"Blasted slag-heap!" he suddenly snarled, banging a fist on the armrest in frustration. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

Unlike the Autobots, the Decepticon's did not possess access to Space Bridge technology and were thus unable to travel instantly from one spot in the Galaxy to the other. In short of a good wormhole – which were hard to locate and even harder to predict the outcome of – Starscream was stuck traversing space the good "old-fashioned" way; heading from point A to point B in a straight line.

Now, while Cybertronian space travel technology was able to cover astronomical distances in a relatively short time, Starscream no longer had room for any patience.

"Enough of this," Starscream grit out as he fiddled with the spaceship's controls. "Directing more power to the engines!"

Now, travelling trough space can be hazardous enough at the best of times. Pushing a structurally ruined Star Cruiser beyond its limit however is just asking for trouble.

«_KRAKHA-KHOOOOM!_»

Starscream was thrown out of his seat as the Nemesis violently shook and rumbled, which was followed by the bridge being bathed by red flashing lights as alarm-signals flashed on the monitors.

"What?! What's going on?!"

The stern of the colossal ship become dotted with flashes of light as continuous explosions tore their way out through the hull.

"The engines are overloading," Starscream clamored as he desperately typed away on the controls, "Abort! Abort!"

Alas, it was too little too late…

The backside of the Nemesis lit up like a Christmas tree, causing it to veer and wobble as it flew, while shredded pieces and debris trailed from its already damaged structure

"Curse you, Megatron! Even your blasted flagship is working against me!" Starscream could be heard hollering inside the smoking ship as it sailed unsteadily amongst the stars.

In quite a literal sense, Starscream had entered our solar system with a bang.

END CHAPTER 13

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Been a while. Looks like I failed spectacularly at my promise to update before half-a-year had passed, but well, that's life.

I had initially hoped to at least get this chapter out by Easter, but not only did I have to go through several rewrites, but I also experienced a lot of health-problems while I had important assignments due and that really took a lot out of me.

At this point I'm still not even sure if I'm satisfied with some of the scenes in this chapter, but at worst they're only minor issues like dialogues that I might edit at a later date.

For those wondering, the shark-like Decepticon Optimus fought is of course Sky-Byte. As for his design, as far as the flashbacks are concerned I'm going with Derrick J. Wyatt's original sketches of him which strongly resemble his RID-design, and not the monster-headed Lugnut-retool he was represented as in the 2nd AllSpark Almanac.

While I wouldn't mind if they picked one or the other, I have no idea why they decided to _combine_ those two concepts for his cameo at the end of "The Stunti-Con Job".

**Next time:**

We finally get to the stuff the last preview promised…


	14. Starscream Descending, Pt2

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED – KALEIDOSCOPE**

Chapter 14: Starscream Descending – Part 2.

* * *

The weekend came, but Detroit was anything but peaceful.

A cacophony of innumerous car-horns resounded through the air, blaring loud and impatiently as even the Saturday rush-hour had several of the roads in the famed _Motor City_ jam-packed, rendering the traffic unable to move at little more than a snail's pace.

And on one of the city's long and winding elevated highways, a particular group of disguised robots found themselves at the traffic jam's mercy.

"_Now_ I get why they're making such a big deal 'bout some mass transit system…" the souped-up and powerful-looking sports car that was Wheeljack groaned over his comlink. "This is just _**torture**_."

"No kidding. I haven't been in a jam this bad since Bumblebee and I lined up for tickets to a Rosanna concert back home," Bulkhead replied back, bringing up the rear of the group in his massive armored vehicle mode.

"Ugh, don't remind me…" the yellow hatchback shuddered. "Longest three solar cycles of my _life!_"

"Will you 'bots focus? We're supposed to be on a mission here!" Ratchet complained, his voice sounding as if he was talking through clenched teeth. The old 'bot disguised as an ambulance then proceeded to sound off his own horn as well while hollering impatiently at the traffic. "Get moving already, you organic slowpokes!"

"Yeesh! What's caught in your grill?" Bumblebee muttered as the emergency vehicle only managed to contribute to the ruckus already surrounding them.

"Simmer down, Ratchet," Arcee chastised from beside him – her Earth-disguise being a sleek and elegant two-seater supercar. "We're _just_ as annoyed as you are, but throwing a hissy fit isn't going to help anything!"

"We don't have time for this nonsense!" he complained. "It's been over a deca-cycle since the AllSpark was stolen, and so far this stupid _"invitation"_ is the best lead we've got!" He then paused before gritting out "And I am _not_ throwing a _hissy fit_…!"

"You really think that Optimus-bot might show at the unveiling of this train-thingie?" Bulkhead asked.

"Well _we_'re going, aren't we?" Prowl deadpanned – his holographic driver crossing his arms over his chest as he sat on the idling police-motorcycle.

"Chances are our runaway-friend won't pass up the opportunity to try and keep tabs on us just in case WE'D take up the invitation," Wheeljack explained. "So while _he's_ out there looking for us, _we'll_ also be looking for him!"

"But he'll likely realize that as well and take precautions," Prowl mused before Arcee spoke up.

"That's why Ratchet, Jackie and I will be out scouting the surrounding districts while you young-bots go to the unveiling."

"Remember boys, surveillance only," Wheeljack stressed. "We do not want the humans to get pulled into this."

"And above all else, you are _not_ to engage the target on your own. I'm looking at you specifically, Prowl."

Though hard to tell due to the visor of his helmet, the holographic policeman appeared to roll his eyes at the pink supercar's warning.

"Come on! Get a move on already!" Ratchet shouted at the traffic, once again assaulting his car-horn.

"Oh will you give it a rest, old-bot?!" Bumblebee snapped, annoyed. "Like it or not, for the moment we're stuck here!"

"Oh, but that's strictly speaking not true for all of us, is it?" Prowl smirked as he revved his engine.

The police motorcycle then navigated itself into the middle of the road and drove off, taking advantage of the slim path that was present _between_ the packed traffic lanes.

"Hey, no fair!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Prowl, where are you going?" Arcee called. "I thought I told you-!"

"Don't worry, I remember. I just figured I could start scouting for the target as soon as possible. See you at the unveiling, Bulkhead, Bumblebee… If you can make it," Prowl teased, his holographic rider waving lazily goodbye over his shoulder.

"Jerk."

"Traitor."

"Relax, boys," Wheeljack chuckled. "I'm certain the traffic will get moving soon enough."

Needless to say perhaps, the 'bots weren't the only ones on the road reaching their breaking point.

"Come on, move it!" a human driver in front of them shouted as he leaned out the car-window. "I might as well be _walking _here!"

"Hey. That's not a bad idea—"

"_Bulkhead, no!_"

* * *

The site chosen for the unveiling of the new transit system was fittingly the Michigan Central Station – a historical landmark of Detroit consisting of an old-fashioned train station connected to a wide, 18-story building that towered behind it, though even it was dwarfed by the drill-shaped structure that was Sumdac Towers which loomed behind it in the distance.

In front of the station laid a great plaza where people had gathered in droves for the event, the atmosphere almost akin to the public celebration of a minor holiday. While the new train and railroad system would indeed do wonders for the city, it was no secret that most of them had gathered to see if the unveiling's much anticipated "special guests" would show or not.

…A sentiment that was addressed to the organizer of the event a few blocks away as his limousine made its way towards the station.

"Well… _This_ was an unexpected move from you."

"What do you mean, Prometheus?" Porter C. Powell asked smugly as he adjusted his tie.

Sneering, Prometheus Black rested his right leg over his left knee as he reclined in the luxurious limo's backwards-facing seats. "I was under the impression that you had no love for these… so-called _"Autobots"_," the blond man said, pausing briefly to glance over his shoulder in distaste at the vehicle's robot chauffeur.

"Can't it simply be that I'm grateful to them for putting that maniac Pyro Goblin out of misery?"

"Haha, yeah…" he snorted. "I'm not buying it."

"A good businessman should know how to spin a current fad in their favor," Powell explained whilst pouring himself a glass of wine. "With today's unveiling, I'm repairing my image as the city's favorite son while simultaneously reaching out a hand of "friendship" to the competition."

"So this is all just simply a big publicity-stunt. But they might not even show, you know. Aren't you worried this could backfire on you?"

"Not at all. To be frank, I've pulled out all the stops for this event, so if the crowd goes home displeased today then it won't be _our_ publicity that suffers," Powell sneered. "And if this actually _succeeds_ in luring those _things_ out into the open, then Sumdac Systems comes just a bit closer to making their advanced technology our own – extraterrestrial or not."

"Hmph. You're a shrewd schemer, Powell."

"Please, Prometheus…" he smirked. "I'm merely a businessman."

The man raised his glass to take a sip when a booming car-horn suddenly erupted right behind them.

_«HONK, HOONK!»_

"_Gyah!_" Powell squawked, spilling his drink in shock at the noise. The vehicle then swerved as a fire truck came up alongside them, horn still blaring as it sped past the limo with just inches to spare.

"My suit!" Powell exclaimed as he finally registered the wine stains. "How dare they?! Do they know who I am?!"

As the man continued to sputter in impotent rage, Prometheus Black looked over his shoulder and through the front windshield to see the fire truck continue to pull away through traffic, raising an eyebrow at a peculiar detail.

Despite its apparent rush, the large emergency vehicle wasn't ringing its sirens.

* * *

Up ahead, a seemingly disembodied conversation was taking place inside the fire truck.

"_What was all that racket just now?_" Sari's voice sounded over the speakers inside the empty driver's cabin.

"False alarm," Optimus replied as a small screen on his dashboard displayed the traffic outside through an infrared filter. "I thought I came across a driverless vehicle, but I was mistaken. The driver was simply mechanical. I'll adjust the spectrum to avoid repeats. Any luck on your end?"

"No,*munch, munch*, nothing yet," Sari mumbled into her cell phone as she nibbled on a hot dog she'd just purchased in the plaza from a Hot Dog Bot – a mechanical vendor mounted on the cart itself. "This place is packed though…" she continued before taking another bite. "*munch, nom* M'you really dhink dhe Autobots'll show?"

"I do. At the very least I expect they'll want to discreetly survey the event, if only for the same reasons we are."

"I see…"

Picking up on her subdued tone, Optimus' next words were in a softer voice.

"..Sari, I know we've already had this discussion, but you don't have to do this."

"But I want to help. It's just…" she hesitated. "If, if you meet… are you going to fight each other?"

"I can't answer that, Sari," he admitted truthfully. "I've been off the grid for a _long_ time so there's no telling what the situation is now back on Cybertron. These are exactly the things that I _need_ to find out."

His tone then gained a hard edge again as he steeled his resolve.

"I must ensure that the AllSpark remains safe at all costs."

Those words were perhaps as much intended to convince himself as they were meant for her.

"Promise you'll at least _try_ to do work it out peacefully. …Please?"

"Sari..." Optimus paused before replying, "Of course. I promise."

With that they terminated the connection and Sari pocketed her phone, slowly letting out a deep sigh before eating the remainder of her snack food in one big gulp – her puffed cheeks as she chewed contrasting comically with the otherwise serious expression on her face.

She then blinked as she heard a close-by engine noise. Turning, Sari saw a small car slowly make its way through gaps in the crowd, heading towards a reserved parking space near the station entrance.

Sari's eyes lit up upon recognizing the yellow hatchback, and she immediately darted towards it.

"B-Bumblebee!" she called as she ran, zigzagging through the crowd, "Bumblebee! Over here! Over heeeree—URK!"

After the car had come to a stop, the door on the driver's side opened – wrappers from junk food and the like spilling onto the ground as a large and bulky man wearing a light blue shirt, brown pants and suspenders stepped out. The blond-mustachioed man, Captain Fanzone, turned to scan the crowd, looking back and forth as if searching for whoever had just been calling out.

Sari however had frantically backpedaled into the midst of the crowd and was currently standing stiff as a board and on her tippytoes as she hid behind one of the many adults there – refusing to even _look_ in Fanzone's direction in fear of making eye contact.

As she stood there she could feel her heart all the way up in her throat, but when the man finally turned and walked away she allowed herself to breathe out a deep sigh of relief.

"Phew…! That was a close call," Sari muttered as she pulled up the hood of her black sweater, just to be safe.

Suddenly, the little girl noticed a light tugging sensation from the string hanging around her neck. Looking down, Sari saw that the AllSpark key was slowly pulsating, beckoning her.

A wide smile spread across her face.

* * *

For the sake of the event, one of the sophisticated new trains had been put out on display atop the wide concrete platform that served as the station's main entryway – the steps of which Captain Fanzone was slowly climbing up from the plaza, using a cane as he walked due to his troublesome burns.

As he made it atop the steps and onto the platform, the Police Captain spotted the Mayor standing a little ways off to the side together with his press secretary whom Fanzone had received the "pleasure" of being visited by in the hospital the other week. Mayor Edsel – an elderly, stoic-looking black gentleman – was listening attentively as his aide – the young but almost just as stoic-looking Miss Adrias – seemed to be going over some last minute notes with him before the unveiling got started.

Leaving them to it, he instead approached the line of chairs placed in front of the train and frowned in annoyance as he was greeted by the familiar insufferable smile of a young blond policeman wearing purple-tinted glasses.

"Heya, Chief," Lander called, giving his superior a small wave, "Welcome to the party."

"Party? Hmph," Fanzone snorted as he carefully eased down into the seat next to the man. "I can think of plenty of other places I'd rather be right now… Like helping my mother-in-law renew her _**driver's license**_ at the DMV!"

"Oh come on, Chief. Don't be like that," he chuckled. "I don't know about you, but it's not often _I've_ received a VIP-invite anywhere."

"Yeah, about that, where's Junko? She was supposed to be here as well."

"Ah, I'm afraid the lieutenant couldn't come. The sniffles she's been nursing since her little swim in the tunnel finally escalated into a full-blown cold, so she's stuck in bed at home."

* * *

"_**HeYAAK-CHUU!**_ *sniffle!* Urgh…! I neeb anobber box ob tiddues…"

* * *

"That so? Were I only so lucky..." Fanzone muttered wistfully, eliciting a short sharp laugh out of Lander.

"Hah! I doubt she'd share your attitude, boss."

"Rassum frassum."

"But that reminds me," Lander began as he leaned over in a conspiratorial whisper, "Is it really alright to let the unveiling go on like this? After all, according to what the lieutenant overheard, the robot called Optimus doesn't seem to be affiliated with those other Autobots."

"Until we can verify it, we'll withhold that little detail," Fanzone said as he leaned close as well. "How do you think the public would react if they found out there might be more than _one _group of giant space-robots skulking about the city, all of which capable of hiding right in front of our noses? … The best we can do is to keep quiet until we understand more about the situation, lest we risk having a mass panic on our hands."

Lander blinked then nodded slowly. "…Gotcha, boss. But… What if they _both_ show up here today?"

"And _that's_ part of the reason why we who've interacted with them are here as well," Fanzone emphasized with a pointed look. The silence lingered heavily for a few seconds before he continued in a much more laidback tone. "I wouldn't worry about it too much though. I honestly doubt either of those fellas would even give _notice_ to something like Powell's little PR-stunt here."

"I see… I hope you're right, Chief."

"My, my, what ARE we whispering about here?"

The officers jumped in their seats as suddenly there had been a third face present in their little huddle. It belonged to man who'd snuck up behind their chairs, and a fun thing to note was that despite standing upright his head had been on an even level with the sitting men.

"What the-?! _You?!_"

"Who's _this_ oddball?"

At Lander's question the stout little man wearing sunglasses swung toward him with a microphone in hand, followed by the appearance of a robot with a camera for a head which immediately flanked him from the other side.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Animated Personality VANGELUS, recording at the stage for Sumdac Systems latest unveiling. Officer Lander: as someone who's encountered an Autobot up close and personal, do _you_ think that they will show here today?"

As Lander blinked owlishly at the duo invading his personal space completely at a loss for words, Fanzone turned to face another person whom was approaching up the stairs.

"H-hello, Captain Fanzone. Good t-to see you again," a young man wearing a lab coat and thick, swirly-eyed spectacles greeted nervously as he reached them.

"You're here too, huh?" Fanzone grunted as he gave the scientist a small nod in greeting.

"Y-yes," he stammered while nervously adjusting his glasses. "M-Mr. Powell wanted me to be present as well after the… *ah-ahem* the whole d-debacle with CMX-unit."

"Of course," Vangelus suddenly cut in as he now whirled their way – much to Lander's relief. "We here are all special guests of honor today for the same reason. Being the few who have closely interacted with the Autobots, we virtually serve the role as Earth's intergalactic ambassadors!"

The other men could only stare dumbly as the small reporter had actually struck a dramatic pose at the end of his little geek-out rant with one fist aimed at the sky.

"_Ambassadors _he says…" Fanzone finally snorted as he reclined in his seat and crossed his arms. "If I recall, all _you_ did was have them fish you up as you dangled from the railing of a bridge."

"Urk," the man flinched before fiercely protesting, "That _still_ counts!"

* * *

Nearby, Prowl had positioned himself atop one of the surrounding office buildings running just outside the borders of the plaza. To avoid risking detection from any potential air-traffic, the Cyber-Ninja had picked a relatively low rooftop which allowed him to hide in the shadow cast from a neighboring skyscraper – though at the moment the only things passing by overhead were the city's occasional airships which served as flying advertisement as they sported massive electronic billboards.

From where he sat however, Prowl had a decent view of the crowd and the unveiling, and most importantly; the adjacent roads and surrounding parking lots.

Speaking of which, he couldn't help but let out a snort as he spotted a familiar duo of vehicles loiter around aimlessly, obviously struggling to find a good place to park.

"What do you know," Prowl mused. "They made it after all…"

* * *

"Darn it, everything's taken!" Bumblebee whined as the yellow hatchback backed out of yet another parking lane.

"I think saw some free spaces way over there," Bulkhead called, the large armored vehicle turning to indicate the direction.

"No way! We won't be able to see a _thing_ from there. Oh, forget it! Just follow me, Bulkhead. I know a good place to go."

As he saw the direction his friend was heading, Bulkhead suddenly felt dubious.

"Um, are you sure we're allowed to go over _there?_"

"Who cares? Let's go already!"

* * *

"Here you go, sir," one of Porter C. Powell's aides stated as he handed the grumpy little man a brand new suit jacket.

"Hmph! It was about time you got here," he complained as he hurriedly donned it.

"My apologies, sir. The traffic was…"

"Yeah, whatever – now get out of my way! I'm late enough as it is!"

Leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, Prometheus Black couldn't help but smirk.

"This is turning into a little habit for you, Powell. But look at the bright side: At least it wasn't rotten tomatoes this time."

"Oh, shut up, Prometheus."

The tall man chuckled as he pushed himself off the wall, and together the two eventually walked out in front of the train that was displayed atop the steps of the station entrance.

Tapping the microphone, the chatter in the plaza died down and Powell soon had the crowd's attention, as well as that of several camera-copters hovering in the air above them.

"Ahem. Without further ado, we will now begin the presentation – unveiling Sumdac System's latest gift to the great city of Detroit," Powell declared, eliciting a great cheer from the people filling the plaza.

Standing behind him alongside Fanzone and the other guests, Prometheus Black sneered.

* * *

The odd trio of vehicles consisting of an ambulance, a large sports car and a sleek supercar drove down the elevated highways of New Detroit, one of them relishing in the fact that the traffic surrounding them had now become a great deal sparser

"_Yee-haa!_"

"Slow down, Wheeljack. You're going over the speed limit," the pink supercar called over her comlink as the white sports car revved forwards.

"Ah, sorry about that, Arcee," he apologized. "I'm just having so much fun stretching my new wheels."

"These Earth-modes _are_ surprisingly comfortable, aren't they," she admitted.

"Oh please… Reformatting is nothing but a hassle." Ratchet groaned. The ambulance then started to ramble in a mocking, nasal tone. "_Ratchet, how energy-efficient is this form? Ratchet, can't you reduce the amount of kibble?_" he whined. "_Ratchet, does this alt-mode make my aft look big?_"

The pink supercar did a sudden swerve before correcting itself.

"_Wh-What?!_" Arcee exclaimed with indignation. "I… I've never said anything like that!"

"No…" Ratchet replied in a flat tone dripping with vexation. "_You_ didn't."

"Hey! I'll have you know that there's nothing wrong for a mech to be conscious about his appearance." Wheeljack cut in before continuing in a somewhat meeker tone, "I was just worried my Earth-form might make me look a little bloated, that's all."

"Um, well…" Arcee struggled, "Unlike our Cybertronian modes, these ones are designed with room to carry human passengers so it's only natural that they'd _feel_ "bigger". You look great Wheeljack, there's nothing to be self-conscious about."

"_Oh, Arcee. You really _do_ understand._ It's so nice that _someone_ does."

"Oh, for sparks sake…" Ratchet groaned and increased his speed, pulling away from his companions.

He didn't make it far however. As the elevated highway converged with another set of lanes that curved in from the left, a fire truck emerged from the other route – horns blaring as it stormed forwards and delivered a vicious sideswipe along Ratchet's left side.

_«HOONK, HOOONK!»_

«Ka-Rashhh!»

"_Gah!_"

"Ratchet!" Arcee exclaimed as her friend was sent careening to the side as the fire truck forced its way past.

The ambulance banged twice against the outer wall on the far right of the lanes, yet he continued moving forwards, quickly regaining control.

The pink supercar was immediately at his side.

"Ratchet. Are you alright?" she asked as they drove, keeping pace with him.

"I'm fine. It takes more than just a love-tap to shake me up," was his brusque reply before snarling; "What kind of _malfunction _is DRIVING that thing!?"

"Guys, check your energy-scanners," Wheeljack called as he caught up with them. "I think that fire truck is the one we've been looking for!"

"You're right!" Arcee exclaimed as her instruments reported the same. "I guess he ended up finding _us_ instead."

From its distance up ahead, the fire truck blared its horn again.

"He wants our attention, does he? Well, consider it _gotten_," Ratchet sneered. "Autobots! Do NOT let that punk out of your sight!"

"_Yes, sir!_" his comrades called out in unison, and the group sped up in pursuit.

As the trio of vehicles was reflected in its rearview mirror, pulling closer, the fire truck responded by increasing its speed even further while also activating its sirens. Because of this the traffic ahead pulled to the side, clearing a path for the fire truck as it sped down the roads – eventually leading the Autobots off the elevated highways and then down an idle side street.

The chase continued on for a while as they left behind the bustling heart of the city and finally entered one of the old, abandoned factory districts. With the human traffic turning from scarce to non-existent, the fire truck started driving even more recklessly in its attempts to keep the pursuers at arm's length but still on its tail.

After cutting several tight corners with its large frame among the run-down buildings, the fire truck started to show signs of slowing down before it finally disappeared in through the open cargo door of an old, derelict warehouse.

"There! Looks like we're finally getting down to business," Ratched stated. "Be ready for _anything_."

The trio of vehicles shortly made their way into the building as well. Inside they were greeted with a large spacious room, even by Cybertronian standards, decorated only by shadows and a number of dusty old wooden crates left haphazardly along the edges of the room.

And in front of them, cast in shadows at the very back of the giant room, stood the fire truck.

"Alright, no more funny business," Ratchet called as the Autobots immediately drove up and transformed to robot-mode. "Your little joyride ends here."

Magnets, swords and fists at the ready, the Autobots surrounded the fire truck in a loose half-circle, flanking it from three sides.

"Um, Ratch?" Wheeljack called, blinking. "Isn't this truck missing something?"

Indeed, as they made their way around the wagon, they found that the fire truck's tractor-unit was absent.

The sound of heavy footsteps suddenly echoed through the warehouse, prompting the Autobots to whirl around and see Optimus in robot-mode as he walked up to the gates at the other side of the warehouse.

"Funny… At first I worried that trailer might become a liability," he mused out loud before using the end of his axe-handle to press a small panel on the wall that was located approximately at human shoulder-height. Old, rusty gears then creaked and groaned as the large cargo door slowly slid shut behind him, closing the only entrance.

The Autobots reassumed their ready stances as Optimus turned and let his gaze slowly travel over them, studying each one silently.

"Now then…" he finally said, "Let's have a talk."

* * *

"Using groundbreaking robotics and mechanical engineering, Isaac Sumdac was a man who dedicated his life to create a better and brighter future for his fellow man," Powell spoke as he addressed the plaza. "And while this great pioneer of our age may now be gone, we, his associates at Sumdac Systems will continue his commitment to moving not only this fair city forward, but the world itself."

After a short round of applause from the crowd, Powell continued.

"Our unveiling today may perhaps not be something that ambitious, but it is in no way less special to us as this marks the completion of one of Isaac Sumdac's very own projects."

"He sure knows how to work the crowd," Prometheus muttered vindictively under his breath.

"Not only have Detroit's new railway lines finally been completed after some… _a-hem_, unforeseen complications, but you will also be able to travel them in the outmost combination of comfort and efficiency," Powell declared, gesturing to the sophisticated train displayed behind him. "And it is with this that Sumdac Systems is proud to present to you the future of commuting in our city; the Fully Automated Rapid Transit System!"

At that, the plaza once more erupted into applause. However, there were quite a few who slowly came to a pause as something seemed to occur to them.

"Hold on…" Captain Fanzone muttered quietly, catching the attention of the other guests standing with him. "That would make it the _F-A_…." he trailed off, arching an eyebrow as he chewed on the transit system's name.

Obviously the people in the crowd had started to catch on as well, and the applause tapered off as a series of snorts and suppressed giggles suddenly rippled through the crowd.

Powell blinked, bewildered by the reactions he was witnessing before attempting to continue.

"Uhum, well… Due to its design it virtually _rips_ through the air as it's capable of speeds over 300 mph," he spoke, eliciting a new series of poorly contained reactions from the crowd. "B-But thanks to its sophisticated motion-stabilizers, it provides a perfectly smooth ride for its passengers. In fact," he smiled, "you could say it glides as softly as a cloud."

With every sentence, Powell's guests had a harder time keeping themselves upright and composed – with Lander for instance clutching at his sides – and the fact that Powell himself obviously hadn't caught on only made it all the more difficult.

The general public however had no such reservations.

"…I don't get it," Bulkhead mumbled from where he was parked at the very back of the crowd as the people descended into full-blown laughter.

"I know, right? If the humans wanna move so fast, why don't they just build in wheels like us?" Bumblebee replied from beside him, missing the point even more than his friend did.

* * *

Elsewhere, somewhere high up in the air, a squadron of military harrier jets roared through the sky as they flew forwards in loose formation.

"Unidentified aircraft entering US airspace over Michigan," they broadcast as they pursued a shadowy form amidst the clouds ahead of them, "Identify yourself or you will be treated as a hostile."

Their response came in the form of two thick pink laser beams emerging from the cloud cover and slicing through the lead jet – its pilot just narrowly managing to eject before the aircraft was violently torn apart and fell out of the sky in smoldering pieces.

As the other jets evaded the airborne wreckage, the perpetrator proceeded to plunge out of the cloud cover, appearing at their tails.

"You haven't _SEEN '_hostile' yet!" Starscream declared threateningly as he aimed his arms forward and let loose another salvo with his sonic pulse cannons.

Each consecutive twin-blast from the Decepticon brought down another aircraft in a raging ball of fire, forcing their respective pilots to eject and parachute to safety, and within seconds there was but a single jet still remaining in the air.

"Mayday! Mayday!" the final pilot called out before dipping out of the sky.

Allowing the flying robot to overtake him, the jet pilot maneuvered himself behind Starscream and quickly proceeded to open fire. However, while several shots managed to find the target, the robot's paintjob was hardly even scratched as the aircraft's gunfire bounced harmlessly off his back.

"This is getting annoying," Starscream smiled mockingly before performing a sharp u-turn, and with a blast of his heel-mounted rocket-thrusters he managed to position himself behind his prey once more.

Looking over his shoulder, the pilot gasped as he saw he was once again the one being pursued. But instead of opening fire, Starscream did something else entirely. His optics lit up and projected an electrical box of purple flickering light that settled around the harrier jet.

The pilot flinched as the electronics of his plane momentarily short-circuited, but in reality this was but a brief side effect of the beam's true purpose.

"Best to continue my search incognito," Starscream smirked to himself as a digital diagram of the jet plane's schematics shone inside his optics.

* * *

As Ratchet and his companions tensed, Optimus raised one hand in a placating gesture.

"Lower your weapons, Autobots. I mean you no harm."

"Hmph, is that so?" Ratchet snorted. "Well I've got a dinged helmet and a ruined paintjob stating otherwise."

"And FYI: that statement would've been slightly more convincing if you weren't brandishing a weapon yourself," Wheeljack added sassily as Optimus' battle-axe was extended and held on his right as a polearm, giving him the appearance akin to a royal guard as he stood in front of the gate.

"Noted," he admitted. "But given the circumstances, you must forgive me for feeling the need to be… cautious."

"I'll give you "cautious", you…"

"Ratchet, wait!" Arcee called with authority as the medic was making to cross the room. The femme then returned her eyes to Optimus. "Look, you say you want to talk then let's talk. What have you done with the AllSpark?"

"It is hidden somewhere safe. And it will remain that way until I get what I need," he stated cryptically.

Ratched raised an optic rim, bristling. "Which is?"

"Information. I need to know how the war – how _Cybertron_ fares."

Blinking, the Autobots exchanged glances.

"The war? Hold on, are you telling me you don't know—"

"Well, it makes sense, Ratchet" Wheeljack mused to his companion. "The guy's been in stasis for about four million stellar cycles after all."

At the scientist's words, Optimus' optics shot wide open. "_W-What?__**"**_

"Ouch!" Wheeljack flinched as Arcee suddenly reached over to tug at his "ear".

"Wheeljack! Don't you possess any _tact_ at all?" she hissed at him up close, to which the scientist snorted.

"I don't want to hear _that_ from someone who favors physical intimidation tactics—_Ow-ow-ow, cut it out, you're twisting it!_"

"Four million," Optimus muttered. Staggering slightly, the Cybertronian brought a hand up to clutch at his face, looking visually shaken as he attempted to digest this information. "I-I knew a substantial amount of time had to have passed, but I… I never _imagined_…"

Using his long-axe to steady himself, he returned his focus towards the Autobots. "Th-Then… What about the Great War? What of _Cybertron?_ What in the world happened after I left?!"

Seeing his obvious distress, Ratchet gave the shaken 'bot a quiet and measured look before deciding to answer.

"With the AllSpark and its life-giving energy out of reach from both sides, the Great War entered its final stage in a war of attrition," he replied with a somber voice. "Those were truly our darkest solar-cycles... The amounts of casualties we suffered were staggering, but finally – two million stellar cycles ago – the Autobots managed to be the ones who came out on top."

"So the war is over… That long, endless war…" Optimus said numbly, still in disbelief. He then let out a weak chuckle. "Heh. _Incredible._ Remembering how it was back then… how _hopeless _it all seemed… I never imagined that _anyone_ could stop the Decepticons – much less _Megatron_."

The Autobots glanced uneasily at each other again.

"Well…" Wheeljack attempted awkwardly, "suffice to say he won't be causing _anyone_ any problems anymore."

"I see…" Optimus mused in an unreadable tone before slowly straightening up, regaining his posture. "And then? What came afterwards?"

"It took some time, but our planet eventually returned to a stable state," Arcee stepped forward as she took over the explanation. "And led by the Supreme Autobot Commander, Ultra Magnus, and the Autobot High Council, we have since strived to make our home world one of peace and equality."

"…You're joking," Optimus deadpanned.

"It's _true_," Arcee persisted undaunted. "While low energon-reserves may still remain an issue to this very day, it is a _fact _that there now exists _generations_ of Cybertronians born from Vector Sigma that have never even had to _know_ war." she declared, her voice gradually growing more heated, "Young-bots that have neverneeded to _senselessly_ throw away their _lives_ in battle!"

Placing a placating hand on Arcee's shoulder, Wheeljack decided to sum it all up.

"Look pal… It ain't exactly like the Autobots has recreated the Golden Age of legend, but we're closer to achieving that ideal than we've been in _eons! _What we have now on Cybertron actually isn't unlike what you see out there," he said, referring to the human city outside.

"Sure, it's crowded. It's clunky. It's noisy," he listed as he could see the city streets and inhabitants of Cybertron in his mind, "But the people are _free_ – and they are full of life."

Silence descended within the warehouse as the Autobots awaited a response from the stoic soldier. The reaction they finally got however was somewhat unexpected.

Hunching slightly forward, the soldier began to laugh – chuckling softly underneath his breath before he eventually straightened up and threw his head back in loud, uproarious laughter.

As the baritone laugh echoed throughout the empty building, the Autobots looked between themselves bewildered.

"I… I'm certain it must sound implausible given your last memories of Cybertron," Arcee pressed, "but it's the _truth_."

"No… I believe you, Madam. I really do," Optimus spoke, finally meeting her optics again. "I can feel the honest conviction behind your words... Besides," he grinned ruefully, "What you describe is simply too _absurd_ to even be a lie."

He then slammed the end of the axe's handle into the ground before laughing softly to himself once more.

"Cybertron's at peace… I thought I'd never see the day."

Though incredulous, the 'bot's words were heartfelt without a trace of malice to them and the Autobots were starting to lower their guard, if only slightly

"Now that you understand, then you'll return the AllSpark to us?" Arcee asked.

At those words Optimus grew hesitant and the good humor drained from his features, slowly being replaced by a flat and grim expression.

"…No," he said finally. "No I don't think that's a good idea."

"No?" Wheeljack blinked.

"But… But Cybertron is a _peaceful_ place now."

"I've know, Madam… And that is exactly why."

"Hold on, you grease pit, what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Ratchet snapped.

"Tell me, old 'bot," Optimus asked, addressing the medic seriously. "Do you know what Cybertron was like _before_ the Great War? Before either the Autobots or Decepticons even _existed?_"

Ratchet froze, clearly not having expected that question.

After swallowing thickly, he finally answered with a grimace.

"...Yes, I remember," he said. "The class segregations. While a selected few lived a privileged existence, the rest of us were essentially born into servitude – our lives and functions set in stone from the very moment we came online."

"Indeed. How you were born dictated your usefulness and purpose. I myself was a 'bot like that. Denied the privilege of freedom. Of _choice!_ ... And I take it _you_ were as well."

Ignoring the worried looks from his friends, Ratchet's optics darkened and he nodded.

"See, that's the unfortunate part about the AllSpark," Optimus declared as he started to pace back and forth in front of the entrance. "Vector Sigma only possesses a fragment of its sacred powers and thus must be used reservedly, but the AllSpark's itself is infinite… And that blessing is also a curse. To those who control it, the rest of us will eventually lose our worth as individuals and instead turn into means to an end – mere tools, just like the automatons that you see on this planet, replaceable if needed. We become _expendable!_"

At the final word, Optimus stopped pacing and slammed the end of the axe's handle into the ground for emphasis.

As the impact reverberated throughout the large room, the two sides regarded each other silently for several long seconds before Optimus continued.

"This is the very origin of the prejudiced and broken system that triggered the Great War in the first place..." he said lowly. "Power, it corrupts – and what is more powerful than the _AllSpark?_ It should not be possessed nor should it be controlled. Not by _us_. Not by _anyone!_ _**That**_ is why I decided to transwarp it AWAY from Cybertron in the first place!"

"Hold on, _YOU_ decided?!" Wheeljack exclaimed, his optics wide in disbelief at this revelation.

"But-But things are different now! _Cybertron_ is different!" Arcee pleaded. "The Autobot Council would _never_ allow those things… those _atrocities_ to reoccur!"

"_**You can't guarantee that!**_" Optimus snapped with a sudden ferocity – prompting the two Autobot-mechs to step forward, ready to shield their female companion if needed.

The red and blue 'bot brought up a hand to the bridge of his nose and took several deep and angry breaths in a visual attempt to rein in his temper. When he finally met Arcee's gaze again, he continued in a much more sober tone, saying "You can't. Our history has proven otherwise again and again."

"So I implore of you…" he continued, "If what you say is true – and if you _truly_ value our planet's peace – then _abandon_ the idea of returning the AllSpark to Cybertron. It will only lead to disaster in the end."

Arcee and Wheeljack exchanged wary glances as they struggled to absorb the soldier's words before turning expectantly to their third member, awaiting his response.

The frowning medic finally opened his optics from his contemplative silence and stood forward.

"Even if you say so… There's simply _no _way we can just walk away at this point."

Following their leader's example, the Autobots once more entered combative stances.

Across the room from them, Optimus shook his head.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he sighed. "I really am."

'_I tried… Forgive me, Sari.'_

His battle-mask deployed, clicking into place, and as he readjusted his grip on his battleaxe, the axe-blade flared with light as its energy-extension was deployed.

Three versus one, the two sides faced each other across the room with stalwart determination before charging forward, weapons at the ready.

* * *

"I was made to look like a complete fool out there!" Powell shouted after he had moved out of the public's view. "Who's the one responsible for this farce?!"

"B-But, sir," one of his aides protested as he held an electronic clipboard, "The name was Mr. Sumdac's own title for the project."

Standing a little ways off from the angry C.E.O. and his unfortunate employee, the VIP-guests discussed among themselves.

"Come to think of it, Sumdac always had a habit of creating acronyms like that," Fanzone mused out loud. "…I could never figure if it was intentional or not though."

"Ah, like the Sub-Nautical Operation Tanker for instance…" Vangelus agreed. "I reviewed that one on my news-segment."

"The _SNOT_?" Lander laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

"I-I'm certain it's all merely coincidental…" the bespectacled scientist protested, as forcefully as the meek man was able to.

At this point, Prometheus Black decided to distract Powell from whichever employee he was currently chewing out on his cell phone.

"Well, you managed to briefly entertain them with some cheap laughs, but it looks like the crowd is finally starting to get restless out there. Oh, and no giant robots to be seen," he said, making a mock-show of scanning the plaza before snorting. "Who'd've thought?"

"Hmph. I told you I had everything covered, didn't I?" Powell replied as he pocketed his phone before checking his wristwatch. "As the matter a fact, it seems to be just about time."

Shortly afterwards, Powell and his guests had once again taken center stage atop the platform as the C.E.O. of Sumdac Systems addressed the crowd.

"Now, if you would direct your attention overhead, please enjoy the aerial acrobatics of _the Crimson Angels!_" Powell declared over the microphone as right on cue, a squadron of crimson-colored jet planes came roaring over the city's rooftops.

Passing by the monumental Sumdac Tower in the distance, the jets flew in a straight line above the station and its crowded plaza before splitting apart into two even groups – releasing fireworks in their wake to the further delectation of the crowd as the entire plaza looked up, entranced.

"…So thisis what you meant," Prometheus Black softly commented to Powell as they like everyone else had their gazes fixed upwards.

The two groups of planes circled back in opposing symmetrical arcs that led them to briefly intersect above Sumdac Tower. However, as they came back over the rooftops to rejoin into a singular group above the plaza, an additional jet plane appeared and joined in at the back of the formation.

"Hm? What's with the latecomer?" Fanzone grunted as he watched the planes sail by overhead.

"Beats me," Lander responded as he arched an eyebrow. "It doesn't even have the same color as the others."

The planes however continued their magnificent aerobatics-display undeterred and started to climb in formation, following the lead-jet into a loop-the-loop above the plaza.

Placing his hand over the microphone, Powell glared at his aide over his shoulder. "Why are there seven of them? I only paid for six!" he hissed.

"I don't know, sir," he said, checking his electronic clipboard once more. "Perhaps there was an error with the order."

"Hmph! Well they'd better not expect another _penny_ from me."

"*Sigh* Of course, sir…"

* * *

"Heh. For once; something that flies that's _not _a Decepticon," Bumblebee let out in a good-natured snort. "Right, Bulkhead? …Bulkhead?"

When he didn't get a reply, the yellow hatchback turned his attention from the air-show above to the armored vehicle standing on his right, noticing only now that his friend seemed to be otherwise engaged.

"…Uh-huh. Understood. We'll be right there," Bumblebee could hear him mutter as he appeared to be speaking with someone on a separate comlink-channel.

"Yo, Bulk! You're missing the show!"

"Forget the show, Bee," he finally replied. "Arcee just called! We've gotta get Prowl and… and…" he suddenly trailed off. "Uh… Don't move now, but I think there's someone at your window."

"Huh?"

Sure enough. On the other side, leaning on Bumblebee's left-side door was a small figure in a hoodie – nose pressed up against the glass as she carefully scrutinized the vehicle's interior.

"…"

"…"

"…Sari? Is that you?"

Hearing the cautious call, the girl's eyes lit up.

"Ah, Bumblebee? – _Bumblebee!_"

"_Sari!_"

"Oh my gosh, I finally found you! I'm so glad you're okay! I've been worried sick!"

"_You've_ been worried? Do you have any idea what _I've_ been! You weren't hurt, were you?"

"No, I'm alright. I'm… I'm…"

The little girl trailed off as she remembered their current location. In the heat of things Bumblebee had immediately transformed and scooped Sari up into his hands as they exchanged their exuberant greetings, and only now did it dawn upon them that they were out in public – and currently found themselves the centre of attention of the entire plaza.

In lieu of the proverbial pin, one could hear the static of Powell's microphone as it dropped and hit the ground – as the man, as well as hundreds of other people stared upon the yellow robot in slack-jawed wonder.

"_Hoouh_ boy…" Bulkhead let out under his breath, still in vehicle mode.

Securing his friend in one hand, Bumblebee carefully raised the other as he faced the enthralled masses.

"Um… Hi?"

The response was explosive.

As one, almost every single human present erupted into a loud cheer that echoed throughout the plaza.

* * *

"What is that fool _doing?_" Prowl groaned lowly, pressing a palm against his face in exasperation as he witnessed Bumblebee get swarmed by the excited humans below.

As the air show still carried on above the city, the one jet that didn't match the others suddenly broke out of formation and started to fly low over the rooftops as it headed towards the plaza.

Realizing the plane's course, Prowl gaped as a horrible suspicion dawned upon him.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, _above you!_"

Hearing the call over their com-links, the two turned their attention from the crowd and upwards to see the incoming airplane in the distance.

"Is that guy nuts?! He's heading straight for us!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he transformed, shaking the ground a little as he landed on his feet in his massive robot-mode.

The crowd didn't have time to absorb the reveal of the second Cybertronian as they finally took notice of the incoming plane as well – just as it launched a rocket towards the two Autobots. The crowd stared in disbelief for all of two seconds before they started to quickly disperse, screaming their heads off as they ran.

"'Scuse me," Bulkhead commented hastily as he leaned over the thinning crowd to pluck up one of the automated hot dog carts in one stubby claw. He then proceeded to whip around, hurtling the Hot Dog Bot into the air and towards the missile, intercepting it.

The rocket detonated in the air with a thunderous sound, spewing black rancid smoke and raining charred hot dog sausages as the panicked crowd put some distance between themselves and the Autobots' location. The harrier jet then emerged through the smoke, seemingly on a collision course with the Autobots before pulling back into the air at the very last second, forcing Bulkhead to steady Bumblebee from being blown away from the downforce as it arched back overhead. The yellow Autobot in turn shielded the little human in his arms while Sari and everyone else in the vicinity clamped their hands over their ears due to the roaring jet engines.

The jet continued to arc upwards until it reached a vertical ascent before cutting off its engines. Riding on its momentum, it distorted and unfurled in the air into a spinning humanoid figure which quickly corrected itself before gravity took hold and it started descending once more.

The metallic giant's heel-mounted thrusters lit up and dispersed the remainders of the black smoke as he slowly touched down in the middle of the plaza – the Autobots looking on in silent shock as the winged fuchsia and grey robot sneered at them.

"_Greetings_, Autobots," Starscream called out mockingly, "Mind if I crash the party?"

END CHAPTER 14

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I blame the entire _FARTS_-sequence on the TF-Wiki. Also, I slightly changed the way Starscream scanned his vehicle-mode to the way they do it in _Transformers Prime _since that seems to be the method Lugnut used later in season 1 of Animated.

It's a good thing I managed to post the previous chapter when I did because just days later I became sicker than I'd ever been in my entire life and ended up spending the next six months nearly completely bedridden.

You'd think I'd at least get some writing done, but when your entire body is screwed up your head goes along with it and it becomes impossible to concentrate. Hell, most of the time I couldn't even bear to watch TV.

Even now I'm still not fully recovered, and as such, I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. Know that my health _is_ improving. It is just taking a long time.

**Next time:**

_Fight! Fight! Fight!_


	15. Starscream Descending, Pt3

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED – KALEIDOSCOPE**

Chapter 15: Starscream Descending – Part 3.

* * *

In the darkened warehouse, metal resounded upon metal as weapons clashed repeatedly.

"Think about it!" Optimus called as he continuously fended off the three Autobots trying to flank him. "The Great War was only the last of many battles to have ravaged our home world. There's a reason they had to name it with an _adjective!"_

"And as for the few times we Cybertronians weren't fighting amongst ourselves, we instead turned our focus outward – _Conquering _and _colonizing_ other _planets_ as we expanded our empire, all in the name of our so-called _superior _race," he said with distaste. "During the Great War, most of these colonies were either lost or destroyed as we garnered every resource available in our battle to **_wipe_** ourselves out…!"

The soldier grunted as he had to use the blade of his weapon as a shield against Wheeljack's powerful punches, but still he continued talking.

"If the AllSpark's returned to Cybertron, would another struggle for its power arise, or would we eventually _use_ that power to turn our attention towards other worlds once more?" he asked, glaring over his weapon, "Ones like _THIS?!_"

With a snarl, Optimus pushed back with such force that the attacking Autobot was driven off and nearly sent stumbling backwards.

As Wheeljack retreated to a safe distance, the female of the Autobots refrained from leaping directly back into the fight as she once again tried to plead their case.

"Please! We only wish to protect the AllSpark from falling into the wrong servos!" Arcee declared almost desperately, gesturing with her swords as she spoke.

Optimus however would have none of it.

"Looking back on our history, it's clear that ANYONE'S servos can become the wrong ones, no matter what kind of 'bot they belong to or how noble their intentions might have been. I've come to understand that _you're_ the ones who need to be protected from IT – for your own and for Cybertron's sake!"

The soldier was then forced to sidestep and roll away as several streams of crackling, pink energy shot past his position.

"And what makes you think _YOU _are the one who should guard it?" Ratchet spat out angrily while the magnetic prongs on his forearms sparked and crackled. "What gave _you_ the right?!"

"Because I seem to be one of the few 'bots in this entire galaxy who _doesn't _intend to exploit its power!" he declared vehemently as he stood back up. "Not for my own gain, nor for the perceived benefit of others! Not for anything at all!"

"You say that," Wheeljack interjected as he positioned himself next to Arcee, "but I can't help but notice the extensive makeover you've received since you left our ship."

Optimus right optic twitched, but he accepted the jab for what it was.

"That… was due to circumstances outside my control," he admitted. "But don't get me wrong. I'm not making excuses, nor am I claiming _regret_ for what happened!"

As the fighters prepared to continue, Optimus stared them down with steeled conviction.

"…The AllSpark is no longer the _only_ _thing_ I've decided to protect!"

* * *

"Whu—A Decepticon?" Bulkhead stuttered.

"What's it doing here on Earth?" Bumblebee exclaimed.

Sitting in Bumblebee's arms, Sari blinked as she digested the Autobots' words. Like them, her eyes were fixated on the newcomer standing in the center of the plaza.

"The name is Starscream!" he introduced himself bombastically, "Exalted leader of the Decepticons!"

"I thought that was Megatron." Bulkhead shot in, halting the 'Con in its tracks.

"_Silence_, Autobot-filth!" the Decepticon screeched as he aimed the sonic pulse cannon mounted on his left arm and fired, blasting the large Autobot backwards and off his feet with a powerful laser that detonated against his chest.

"_HNGH!_"

"Bulkhead! _Gha-!_" Bee shouted after his friend before quickly staggering back, narrowly managing to dodge Starscream's second shot as it tore up the concrete where he'd been standing.

"You can run, Autobot, but you can't hide!" Starscream taunted as he fired a multitude of smaller shots after the running Bumblebee, pursuing him around the plaza.

Quick on his feet, the yellow Autobot dipped, dived, backpedaled and somersaulted out of the way of the continuous blasts, all the while cradling the small human child close to his chest. However, the laser-shots were flying wider and wider and were starting to impact the ground dangerously close to the human masses taking refuge across the outskirts of the plaza.

"Chief!" Lander called out, turning to the man.

Captain Fanzone had already fished out a police communicator and was immediately barking orders.

"All units – This is the worst case scenario, and _then _some! Engage planned procedures!"

At the call, police officers and drones immediately started popping out of the woodworks and filing into the plaza, literally in some cases as they entered through the thin line of trees decorating its perimeters, while others proved to be plainclothes policemen mingled amidst the crowds.

"The officers are to guide the civilians to safety! All drone units, surround the hostile robot with the wings on his back!"

As Starscream continued to toy with Bumblebee by chasing him around with his lasers, he didn't even notice the activity around the plaza until he found himself in the midst of a wide enclosure consisting of policedrones.

"Phew! Looks like they're on _our _side this time…" Bumblebee commented as he could finally stop running.

Starscream however was less than impressed.

"Oh, dear. It looks like the natives are trying to interfere," he whined mockingly, "Whatever shall I do?"

But someone else was getting fed up with the situation.

"That is quite enough!" Powell called as he stood forward on the platform.

"Mr. Powell, you may want to keep back—" Fanzone warned, but the man brushed him off.

"I don't know who—or _what_ you Autobots think you are, but I won't have you run amuck like this in _my_ city!" he declared angrily, pointing at Starscream in particular.

The Decepticon simply frowned at the man before, almost nonchalantly, raised his arm and shot apart one of the surrounding policedrones without even looking its way.

The other drones immediately retaliated and opened fire, but Starscream ignited the thrusters on his heels and shot over their crossfire before firing his own cannons – twirling around in the air so his twin blasts swept across the encirclement and blew them to pieces in a near domino-effect of explosions.

"Ghh!" Bumblebee grunted, shielding himself and Sari as the smoke and shockwave from the explosions washed past them.

Seeing the policedrones decimated in an instant, Powell on his end wasn't feeling so high and mighty any more – but before he could backpedal, Starscream descended upon the stairs of the platform and snagged the man up by the front of his jacket.

"You've got _some _nerve comparing me to an Autobot, organic!" he spat at him. "I am a mighty _Decepticon!_ We're _nothing_ like those pathetic weaklings!"

"Freeze!" Fanzone called as he and Lander trained their guns at the robot towering over them. "Release that man this instant!"

Looking down his nose at the small humans before him, Starscream smiled dangerously.

"Heh! If you _insist_."

With the little man dangling helpless in his grip, the Decepticon whipped his arm upwards and let go, sending him flying high into the air several stories above the platform, screaming all the way.

"_Aaaah! Help meee!_"

Bumblebee, Sari, Fanzone, Prometheus and the others looked on in shock as the flailing man reached the apex of his flight and started plummeting – Starscream laughing all the while. But before the yellow Autobot could head forward in an attempt to catch him, the approach of a familiar engine-sound stopped him in his tracks.

Leaping into the plaza, from between the trees and overhead of the evacuating masses, was a driverless police-motorcycle which shot across the plaza in an instant before unfurling and jumping into the air as a sleek black and golden robot.

Igniting the boosters on his back, Prowl rocketed high over the Decepticon and caught Powell in midair. He then somersaulted as he descended before landing in a crouch next to the train on the platform.

"Whu—Prowl!" Fanzone exclaimed, finally seeing a robot he actually recognized.

"You should get out of here as well," Prowl replied as he deposited the shaken man next to the other humans before turning towards the Decepticon. "This is not something you can handle."

Starscream smirked from where he crouched on the steps.

"Oooh? And you think _you_ can, Autobot?"

"Just watch me!" the cyber-ninja declared and whipped forward several shurikens.

Though he stepped backwards off the staircase, Starscream never lost the confident smirk on his face as he weaved between or deflected the throwing stars coming his way.

"Okay, you heard the robot," Lander addressed the Mayor and the other VIP-guests. "Let's get out of here!"

As the humans on the platform started their way past the train and towards the station entrance, Fanzone noticed that one of them wasn't moving.

"What are you waiting for? Shake a leg already!"

"But-But," the small reporter Vangelus stuttered, "This has got to be the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" the police captain groaned and hurriedly pulled the man along by the scruff of his jacket.

"We've already been up against Megatron himself!" Prowl shouted as he rushed forward against his opponent. "What challenge could _you _possibly be—URGH!"

The Autobot was cut short as he suddenly received a rocket-propelled kick to his mid-section. Time seemed to slow down for a split-second as he gasped in pain, before he was sent flying and impacted against the roof of the train station.

"Arrogant whelp," Starscream snarled underneath his breath before receiving a yellow bolt to the back.

"Who dares?!" he demanded as he turned back towards the plaza, more annoyed than anything.

Standing a short distance away, Bumblebee's one stinger sparked with energy as he held it aimed towards the Decepticon – Sari no longer in his grip as she had retreated to a safe distance.

Meanwhile, where Prowl had disappeared in a cloud of dust and debris, one of the building's ornamental rooftop-arches collapsed and fell towards the platform amidst a rain of smaller chunks of concrete.

"Back! Back!" Lander called as he and the other humans froze on their way towards the station doors as the shadow of the approaching debris descended upon them

"Take cover! In here! Now!" Fanzone called from the back of the group before quickly hobbling on his cane in through the open doorway of the displayed train with the diminutive reporter still in tow. Making their way back across the platform, the elderly Mayor was quickly dragged inside as well by his female assistant, followed shortly by the spectacled scientist, Powell's aide and then Powell himself.

With Prometheus Black and Lander having been the most fleet of foot in their initial escape towards the station entrance, they were the last to make it back and retreat inside the train with the officer leaping forward and tackling the businessman in through the doorway just before the collapsed rooftop came crashing down behind them.

Back on the other side of the train, Starscream had chased Bumblebee out into the plaza and was swiping repeatedly after the yellow Autobot with his clawed hands.

"Gya!" Bumblebee cried as he got nicked in his left arm just below the fender that adorned his shoulder.

He staggered round quickly from the blow, and while his right hand clutched at the wound, he simultaneously raised the injured arm and fired his stinger.

Starscream however simply raised an arm to block the laser, its crackling yellow energy rebounding harmlessly off the palm of his hand.

"Now that's just sad," Starscream droned as he reached that very same hand forward and clasped it around Bumblebee's head. "You Autobots are even _more _pathetic than I expected you to be," he taunted, hoisting the smaller 'bot into the air

While Bumblebee squirmed and grabbed at the hand covering his face, Starscream reared his other arm back and flexed his fingers, preparing to gut the Autobot with his bare hands.

Fortunately before he could get the chance to, Prowl suddenly reappeared and leapt onto his back from behind.

"Gha! Get. Off!" Starscream complained as he staggered forwards from the extra weight. He then flung Bumblebee harshly into the ground so he could be free to reach after the other Autobot clinging to his back.

Prowl however ducked away from his awkward grabs and responded by pulling out a shuriken which he stabbed into the Decepticon's back with a grunt of exertion, finally piercing the armor, however shallow.

"Gyargh!" Starscream screeched in pain as he ignited his thrusters and rocketed into the air with the cyber-ninja still clinging on.

From the borders of the plaza, Sari watched them sail off into the city for all of five seconds before she rushed forward, heading towards her prone friend.

Meanwhile, Starscream soared ever higher through the city, banking and rolling wildly in the air as he tried to shake loose his hitchhiker with the centrifugal forces alone. When that didn't work, the Decepticon then went as far as to smack his backside against the surfaces of the skyscrapers they flew past in attempts to violently scrape the Autobot off.

"_UGHN!_" Prowl grunted as Starscream drove him into yet another building and grinded against its façade for several stories upwards, making glass and debris rain as they carved a trench in their wake.

Disoriented, Prowl was unable to avoid or fight Starscream's grip as he reached back once more and hurled him over his shoulders, sending the cyber-ninja hollering towards the streets below.

Fortuitously, Prowl was spared the full drop to the ground as he crashed onto one of the city's elevated highways, but even so, he hit with enough force to create a small crater on impact, startling the traffic as a grey cloud of dust was suddenly kicked up in the road in front of them.

Shaken as he was, Prowl could do little but groan and watch as Starscream descended in front of him, glaring venomously.

"Bad move, Autobot. _*Hngh*_," he grunted as he reached one hand behind himself to tug loose the Autobot's shuriken, "You just went and made this personal."

Bringing his hand back in front of him, he then squeezed, warping the weapon in his grip.

* * *

Optimus had to constantly crane his neck around as his opponents took advantage of their numbers and spread out in different directions, circling him from a safe distance. Each time he fended off one of them, one of the others would leap into the fray, trying to capitalize on his attention being directed elsewhere.

It was an understandable tactic to Optimus. Commendable even.

But that didn't change the fact that it was extremely irritating to be on the receiving end of it.

And while their teamwork seemingly extended to simply attacking him one at a time, Optimus noted that their coordination was still remarkably smooth as they covered each others retreats and never got in the way of each other's attacks – all with a minimum need for words between them.

As Wheeljack leapt back to avoiding being swatted by Optimus' poleaxe, Arcee immediately closed the gap from the other side, giving Optimus no time to bring his weapon around and instead forcing him to block her swords with his bare left hand.

Sparks sprayed as the blades painfully scraped across the length of Optimus' blue gauntlet and the soldier grimaced in pain before batting them away from himself with a snarl.

As the femme pulled back, Optimus made to pursue her but he was staggered as a heavy wooden crate came flying and smacked into his back, the box shattering completely on impact.

Turning, he saw Ratchet elevating several of the crates strewn around the storage room with his magnets by using the iron nails that kept them together to grab hold, and sent them hurtling towards Optimus like cannonballs.

The red and blue soldier swung his longaxe in front of him in a fluid X-pattern as he slashed trough the first few of the wooden projectiles. He then dived forward and somersaulted underneath the rest. From there he rolled into a crouch and sprang off the ground in a great leap towards Ratchet, thrusting the end of the long handle into the medic's chest and knocking him backwards.

Optimus then whirled to his right and onto his feet, holding the polearm horizontally over his head to block Arcee's swords as she came leaping through the air in a downwards-slash towards him. The axe's rocket-nozzle then immediately ignited, allowing Optimus to whip around with such force that Arcee was hurtled away from him long before she even had the chance to touch the ground.

But as he came out of the motion, Wheeljack was immediately upon him, getting in too close to allow Optimus to use his poleaxe successfully and attacked with a series of quick punches and jabs, driving him back as he did his best to defend against the blows.

As he got his opponent slightly off-balance, Wheeljack reared his left arm back in preparation to deliver a heavy punch – the hand itself instantly beginning to mechanically turn and rotate faster and faster. Optimus however retracted the long handle of his axe into a one-handed grip which allowed him to swing it down unobstructed towards the shorter Autobot.

Or at least he would have if the energy of Ratchet's magnets hadn't suddenly caught his axe and arm, restraining him in mid-swing.

This in turn granted Wheeljack all he needed to follow through with his attack, his hand spinning like a drill as he slammed it into the right side of Optimus' midsection, delivering what in boxing would classify as a liver blow.

"_GAHH!_"

Though his mask was deployed, it was obvious from the look in his optics that Optimus' face was contorting heavily in pain. With the sheer force behind it and the rotation adding to the impact, Wheeljack managed to rattle Optimus' internal circuitry, and even left behind a noticeable dent in the armor where his fist had hit.

But he didn't stop there and immediately reared back his other hand to deliver a second punch while his opponent was staggered, this time aiming right below his chest.

Seeing the right straight coming towards him, Optimus forced himself through the pain and leapt back, trying to dodge out of its range. But as Wheeljack's arm extended as far as it could go, Optimus saw a flash of light ignite around his forearm as the fist continued coming.

The next instant, Optimus found himself flying backwards across the room and through a concrete wall, crashing into one of the other rooms of the large, abandoned building amidst a rain of rubble.

Arcee blinked wide-eyed as she looked at the cracked hole Optimus had left in the wall and then back towards her friend.

"A rocket-punch? Jackie, did you seriously equip yourself with a _rocket-punch?_" she exclaimed in disbelief as if he'd committed some terrible faux pas.

"That's the thing with Wheeljack," Ratchet said as he picked himself up, one arm nursing his chest. "He might look like that _now_ – but at spark he will always be the lanky geek he was protoformed as."

"Hmph! Unlike you two I may have been confined to the labs through most of the war, but I've since managed to rank myself as one of the top boxers on Cybertron! …Within my designated class at least," he boasted as he proudly displayed his right arm which now ended just past the elbow. "And I owe it a lot to this finishing-move of mine."

"It might work in the ring, but relying on a one-shot modification like that in a proper battle is sheer suicide, Jackie! How're you supposed to keep fighting without your arm?!"

"Cool your circuits, Arcee. That'd only be the case if we were facing more than _one_ guy at the time – and _look_; he's down," he said, pointing at the ruined wall. "Y'see? It's all about the timing."

As two of the Autobots stared at their third member in disbelief, the sound of rocks and debris shifting directed their attention back towards the dark hole in the wall. They then looked on in surprise as Optimus slowly but steadily rose like a wraith out of the rubble.

The windshields on his chest were cracked and there was a shallow and fissured indentation underneath them that at intervals produced small erratic sparks – but the look in the 'bot's optics as he pulled himself back through the wall proved he was far from done yet.

He then proceeded to return his axe to polearm-length before taking a battle-stance once more.

"Huh…" Wheeljack blinked, momentarily speechless. "Well in my defense… a ring-out like that could in many sports be construed as my win."

"Oh zip it, Wheeljack," Ratchet barked as the three Autobots reassumed battle-stances as well.

* * *

"Uuhnn, what _hit _me?" Bulkhead groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head, dazed but surprisingly undamaged.

He then blinked owlishly at the state the empty plaza was in, with smoking pockmarks and scattered drone-fragments littering its surface after Starscream's rampant laser fire.

"Bumblebee!" he exclaimed as he saw his friend lying prone a short distance away and immediately started pushing himself onto his feet.

"Come on, Bumblebee, wake up," Sari called as she stood next to the unconscious Autobot, pushing at the side of his head in a somewhat futile attempt to shake the much larger being awake.

She was just about to resort to her key when the yellow robot began to twitch and groan.

"Bumblebee!" she called again, elated.

"Uhhh… Sari?" Bumblebee asked groggily as his optics finally opened.

He then blinked as his surroundings came back to him.

"Starscream!" he called out in panic, jerking upright.

"He's not here right now," Sari replied calmly. "He took off into the city."

"Bee!" Bulkhead called and the two turned their heads to see the gigantic Autobot come running towards them with thundering steps.

"Bulkhead! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I only got knocked out, that's all," he replied as he knelt down next to him on the opposite side from Sari.

"Heh. I guess it's good your processor isn't the only part of you that's thick," Bumblebee commented from his sitting position, rapping a fist against Bulkhead's singed chestplate for emphasis.

"_Bumblebee_, is that any way to speak to your friend?" Sari said disapprovingly.

"W-What? It's true though," the yellow robot shrugged.

Bulkhead blinked down at the small organic across from him, something that didn't escape Bumblebee's notice.

"A-Ah, right. We didn't exactly have time for introductions earlier… Sari, this is Bulkhead – Bulkhead, Sari."

"Uh, hey there, Sari... It's nice to finally meet you" Bulkhead said in a friendly manner as he waved a stubby claw in greeting. "Bumblebee's been telling me a lot about you."

"I don't know about _"a lot"_…" he muttered under his breath.

"Oh please. You've been going on and on about her for over a deca-cycle—"

"_Dude!_"

Sari couldn't help but giggle at their interaction. "It's nice to meet you too, Bulkhead. Bumblebee told me a little about you as well back when we were…"

The girl suddenly blinked before leaping to her feet.

"Aah! This isn't the time for this!" she shouted. "You guys have to hurry and help your friend! He's out there right now fighting against the Decepticon, and there's no telling how long he can hold out all by him—"

«_Boom!_»

"-self…" she finished lamely as a plume of black smoke rose into the air from somewhere in the city accompanied by the distant blaring of car-alarms.

* * *

Inside the front-module of the train on the platform, Captain Fanzone and officer Lander were trying to pry open one of the train-doors by hand as the one they'd entered through was now blocked by slabs of concrete.

The humans had been rather fortunate though as the module they were in had served to protect them, unlike the other half of the train which had almost been completely crushed by the collapsing station rooftop.

"Perhaps you should leave this to me, Chief," Lander suggested grunting in exertion as they pulled at the sliding-doors, "I'd hate for you to aggravate your injuries."

"It wasn't my _arms_ that got burned, Lander," he barked back annoyed. "Now put your back into it!"

"Okay. You try not to put too much of yours."

"Very funny…" Fanzone deadpanned.

"Are you sure this is wise, Captain Fanzone?" Prometheus Black asked while glancing out of the train window towards the plaza, "There's still two of those…_things_ right outside."

At the man's words, Powell, who'd been cowering on the floor with his hands wrapped over his head, flinched and tried to tuck himself into an even tighter ball.

"I think the robot flying around firing lasers at everything is the only one we have to actually worry about," Lander answered dryly as he leaned back to pull with all his strength.

Under the efforts of the two officers, the door had been sliding away bit by bit, and with a final bout of exertion from the men the doorway finally opened completely.

"Hah! We did it, Chief!"

"Get back!" Fanzone called as he suddenly pulled him out of the doorway. "Everyone, brace yourself!"

The reason for that was the tell-tale whistling sound of an object falling through the air, coming closer at a phenomenal rate.

Sure enough, the train was then rocked by an impact as Prowl had come sailing backwards through the air, as if he'd been thrown from a very long distance, and smacked against the side of the vehicle.

The humans gasped, cried and flailed in panic as the module they were inside was knocked over, crashing on its side against the pile of rubble behind it which left it standing at about a forty degrees tilt.

Prowl himself had immediately slid off the train and onto the platform proper and was now lying prone at the top of the stairs,

"Nhhn," he groaned weakly, looking a sorry state as his armor was fractured all over.

"Prowl!" his friends called from the plaza as they made to run towards him, but they were forced back to the ground as Starscream came rocketing just above them, kicking up a powerful air-current in his wake as he flew across the plaza in a beeline towards the dazed cyber-ninja.

Starscream carved up the ground with his feet as he skidded to a stop in front of the platform and he was then on Prowl in a second, picking him up by the leg before starting to violently slam him back and forth against the ground and staircase like a bludgeoning-tool, knocking loose concrete with each hit

"Come now, I expected a little _more_ of a challenge from such _great_ _"_heroes"," Starscream taunted with wicked glee as he kept swinging the Atobot back and forth like an inverted pendulum.

But as he continued, Starscream had to readjust his balance as he suddenly felt the weight behind the movement disappear.

Looking back towards the plaza, he saw Prowl roll and skid to a stop on the ground, letting out a strangled cry and clenching his teeth together as he desperately clutched at the sparking stump where his leg used to be.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead gasped in shock while Sari covered her mouth with her hands and even Captain Fanzone looked concerned where he was clinging onto the bottom of the tilted train's doorway by his arms.

"Oh…! Oh, I'm sorry," Starscream said as he brought his free hand up to his face in a mock-display of shock and sympathy. "I'm afraid it's been so long that I'd plain **forgotten** how _fragile _some of you Autobots can be," he sneered before cackling mockingly as he tossed the torn-off appendage away with disdain.

* * *

Ratchet and Wheeljack sprang apart as Optimus leapt forward, swinging his poleaxe after them. The 'bot then paused for a second to clutch at his chest, nursing the spot Wheeljack had punched him, before he was made to stagger forward as Arcee's swords scraped across his back, producing a small shower of sparks as they cut grooves into his armor.

The larger robot immediately turned and swung down at her, but Arcee crossed her swords in front of herself and managed with great effort to block the axe-blade.

The instant she staggered under the weight of the blow however, Optimus pulled back the poleaxe and spun it with surprising speed in a reverse half-rotation, making the end of the handle swing forward across the ground and up underneath her guard where it was thrust it into her midsection like a quarterstaff, raising the light Autobot off her feet as she was sent flying backwards through the air.

"Arcee!" Wheeljack called as the femme crashed against the far wall, creating a small crater after herself as she bounced off the concrete and sagged to the ground - her swords slipping out of her grip and cluttering down beside her.

"I can't believe you," he called towards Optimus. "How could you do that to a lady?!"

The look he gained in return as the 'bot turned towards him was almost condescending.

"You _really _didn't partake much on the battlefield during the war, did you," he said rhetorically, referring to the scientist's earlier statement.

But before either Optimus or Wheeljack could make a move against each other; the former was violently batted aside by the pink, crackling energy of Ratchet's magnets.

"Raah!" the medic roared as he ran after the stumbling soldier and blasted him once more with both magnets, their energy ramming him backwards until he slammed against one of the other walls.

Optimus grimaced as the continuous magnetic pressure pinned him down, cracking his windshields further and imbedding him inch by inch into the fracturing concrete wall as the Autobot came to a stop in front of him. But as the stream of energy was blasting against his torso, it left his lower arm free enough to readjust his grip to the very bottom of the poleaxe, holding it away from himself as far as possible before igniting its rocket-nozzle.

In his low grip, the axe propelled itself forward in a wide horizontal swing towards the Autobot, forcing him to redirect one of his magnets to restrain it which took a noticeable effort as it wasn't only Optimus' own strength behind it this time, but also its own propulsion.

While Ratchet's attention was directed towards the axe head, Optimus forced his left arm up against the magnetic pressure – just enough so he could aim his forearm towards the medic – and then deployed a nozzle out of the side of his gauntlet.

"Bhah! What the-?!" Ratchet exclaimed as he was suddenly blinded by a spray of extinguisher-foam to the face.

The moment the medic's concentration wavered, Optimus pulled the entire arm over the magnetic stream of energy and deployed another compartment from his gauntlet – this one sitting on top of the forearm – launching one of his grapplers.

The cable snared around the medic's right shoulder guard which Optimus used to forcibly reel the 'bot towards him. The blinded Autobot was sent stumbling forward as Optimus thrust himself off the wall and delivered a fearsome headbutt – the metallic clang resounding loudly throughout the room as their helmets smacked together.

"Gaah!" Ratchet cried as he recoiled from the blow.

Free from the magnets, Optimus sprang forward and followed up the headbutt with a powerful kick into the medic's side which sent him crashing and rolling across the ground until he skidded to a stop near the wall where Arcee was struggling to pick herself up.

"Ratchet!" she exclaimed and quickly staggered towards her friend in order to check on him.

"_Haaah!_" Wheeljack cried as he came running towards Optimus, rearing his remaining arm back in preparation for a punch.

Optimus easily sidestepped the telegraphed move, but as he sailed past, Wheeljack turned back towards him and opened his hand to release several metallic marbles in his wake. Optimus' optics went wide as the orbs began to shine, but it was all too late and they exploded between the 'bots, covering Wheeljack's retreat as he rolled away into a crouch.

Optimus waved his poleaxe around to disperse the black smoke enveloping him, but when he once again could make eye contact with the Autobot, he saw the scientist fish something out of the metallic pouches on his left hip.

"There's more where _that_ came from!" he called and whipped his hand forward as he threw what was likely to be yet another explosive device.

As the round object flew towards him, Optimus batted it away with his axe – or so he intended, but instead of ricocheting off his weapon, the metallic disk was packed in an adhesive substance that made it cling onto the axe-head.

A small light adorning it blinked frantically.

_«BOOM!»_

"Hah! _Gotcha! _Sticky-bomb for the win!" Wheeljack whooped as Optimus was obscured from sight by the flare and subsequent smoke of a more powerful explosion.

Arcee however, who was busy helping Ratchet to his feet, witnessed the scene from another angle and she wasn't as elated.

"Jackie, watch out! It didn't work!"

"Huh? What do you mean—Erk!" he exclaimed as one of Optimus' grappler-lines shot out of the smoke and coiled around the hand he'd been fist-pumping.

As the line went taut, Wheeljack found himself pulled not only forward but upwards as well, sailing through the air in an arc as Optimus swung him through the smoke and overhead – the trek naturally ending with the scientist crashing back into the ground on the other side of the soldier.

Having landed harshly on his back, Wheeljack groaned as he lay there dazed and used his optics to trace the wire coiled around his arm up towards its owner – blinking as he noticed the state of his weapon.

"I see…" he mused as he looked at Optimus upside-down from his position. "You elongated the axe even further to move the blast-range away from yourself… *cough* Clever…"

Its handle, which had been extended to over _twice_ the length it had been through most of the fight, now retracted to more manageable proportions in the soldier's grip. While smoke and heat wafted off the axe head, the tool was impressively undamaged.

"Wheeljack!" his allies called, but they both froze in place as the blade of the poleaxe came to linger over the scientist's throat.

"Put away your weapons, Autobots," Optimus warned them. "I have no desire to offline your companion here, but I advise you against trying your luck."

The two glared at him, but remained standing where they were.

Wheeljack _'eeped'_ a little as the bottom of the curved blade hooked underneath his wide jaw.

Finally, Arcee holstered her swords into her backpack while Ratchet retracted the magnetic prongs into his arms.

"Well… Now what?" Ratchet challenged, keeping his composure despite his anxiety.

Optimus remained silent for several long and distressing seconds before he finally seemed to come to some form of decision.

The axe moved.

* * *

"Oh, how I've waited for this," Starscream mused out loud as walked towards the damaged cyber-ninja on the ground.

Prowl was shakingly trying to push himself into an upright position by his arms alone, but his efforts came to naught as Starscream reached him and planted a foot atop Prowl's chest, forcing him back flat on the ground

"Ghu!"

"Fifty solar cycles… It's been fifty solar-cycles since that Space Bridge you escaped through exploded in your wake and I alone was transwarped after you to this nowhere region of space… _Fifty_ solar cycles of tedious searching just in order to track down your exact location!" he snapped, momentarily pressing his foot down harder upon the Autobot. "But today it will all have been worth it…"

"Prowl…!" the other two Autobots attempted, but were stopped in their tracks as Starscream raised an arm to aim a blaster towards them.

"Now, bring me the AllSpark, Autobot-_scum!_" he threatened the two.

However, the Decepticon was then surprised by the sound of a hoarse chuckle trickling from the Autobot he had underfoot.

"What's so funny, Autobot?" he demanded as he glared down at him.

"_Ghnn_, the AllSpark?" Prowl grunted trough clenched teeth before letting out another brief, deriding chuckle. "Haven't you been paying attention? The AllSpark was lost _millions_ of stellar cycles ago. No one has seen it since."

"_LIES!_" Starscream shouted in anger. He then recomposed himself a little, laughing softly. "Heh, you're bluffing…" he smirked. "Nice try Autobot, but don't try to deceive a Decepticon. We are the MASTERS of deception."

Starscream once more pressed his foot down harder for emphasis, but despite the obvious pain he was in, Prowl managed to choke out another laugh.

"Whoever you chased through that Space Bridge, it wasn't us! We just came to this planet by happenstance," he grunted. "Wherever the AllSpark may be, we don't have it. We have no idea where it is," Prowl said, technically not lying about the last part.

He then managed to smirk. "Face it, Decepticon… You've followed the wrong lead."

At the Autobot's mocking smile, Starscream's own expression contorted into a venomous snarl, but only for a moment as he'd soon reeled in his anger and regained his cocky attitude.

"Hmph. Then you're no use to me at all, are you?" he mused before stepping back and training one of his arm-mounted blasters down at him.

"Perhaps the sight of your offlined _husk _will be able to jog one of your friends' memory to the AllSpark's location," he said in a low pitch as the tip of the weapon began to glow with energy.

But just as he was about to fire, Starscream was suddenly clubbed aside by one of Bulkhead's wrecking-balls, making the shot detonate harmlessly against the concrete instead.

The Decepticon rolled skillfully with the blow and was immediately back on his feet, but before he could even begin to retaliate he was tackled by the surprisingly fast Bulkhead who sent them crashing into the ground.

"Ghooph!" Starcream grunted as they smacked into the pavement, carving a groove in their wake as they skidded forward.

"Sari, get to safety," Bumblebee called to the girl behind him, "I'm gonna call for back-up while we still can."

As the yellow robot rushed into the fight, Sari had other plans.

"Yeah, we're going to need all the back-up we can get," she commented as she pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

Optimus greatly surprised the Autobots by pulling back his weapon and whipping the other arm forward, sending Wheeljack tumbling towards his allies as the grappler-cable uncoiled and retracted to its owner.

"Wheeljack," Arcee exclaimed as she knelt down and steadied him by his shoulders.

Ratchet turned from his friends back towards their opponent, the confusion obvious on his face.

"I… I don't understand…"

Even Optimus admittedly looked slightly unsure of himself as he regarded them, his face-mask retracting off his face after steadying the poleaxe beside him.

"Despite everything…" he struggled, "If the Great War _truly_ is over... then I would like to solve this without any more shedding of energon…"

"But know this;" he said firmly, straightening up, "my stance on returning the AllSpark to Cybertron remains the same. If what you've told me is true, then that simply proves our home-world is better off _without_ it!"

The frighteningly intense look in his optics spoke volumes to the Autobots of his conviction in those words.

"…"

"Now… Perhaps we can try again to come to an arrangement here…"

It was at this moment however that a vibrating ringing suddenly emitted from Optimus' helmet. With the heavy atmosphere effectively shattered, the Autobots could only stare dumbly while Optimus himself slowly blinked in realization.

"Um, excuse me. I have to take this." he stated awkwardly.

Keeping his guard up and the axe in place, Optimus half-turned away and brought his free hand up the side of his helmet to answer his comlink.

"Sari…" Optimus spoke in a low, clipped tone as his optics flitted back and forth towards his opponents, "Now's not a good time."

Before the Autobots could get over the absurdity of the situation, their own comlinks began to buzz.

Ratchet discreetly answered the call and was met with the sound of Bumblebee's voice in his audio-receptors.

"_Docbot?! We have a problem here!_"

"Bumblebee, what's been TAKING you? We…" Ratchet whispered harshly but paused as the youngster rambled incoherently at the other end. "Hold on. Would you repeat that?"

"Slow down, Sari. I can't make out what you're saying."

A beat.

"What?! A Decepticon?!" Optimus and Ratchet barked as one. The accidental stereo-effect caused the two to look at each other.

"Huh?" they said once more in sync.

Arcee and the sitting Wheeljack could only look back and forth between the two, blinking in confusion.

* * *

"_Gha! _Get your _wide load_ OFF me, Autobot!"

Bringing his legs up, Starscream managed to send the large 'bot on top of him tumbling overhead. But as soon as he was back up and ready to dish out some retribution, Bumblebee came racing towards him in car-mode and transformed, using the momentum he'd built up to dropkick the Decepticon in the back,

As Starscream was sent flying forward, Bumblebee landed back on the ground, one hand on the side of his helmet.

"You heard me, Docbot," he spoke into his comlink, "He's looking for the AllSpark and is going on a rampage downtown to find it! You guys need to get here, _stat!_"

He then leapt forward to aid Bulkhead as the larger Autobot was back on his feet and had immediately rejoined the battle.

As the two kept the Decepticon occupied, Sari saw her opportunity and rushed towards the downed cyber-ninja, her cell phone still on her ear.

"_Sari, get out of there this instant!_" Optimus ordered over the line, "_Head to someplace safe!_"

"I have to help them," she protested. "This guy is tearing them apart out here! Literally!"

"_It's too dangerous! You need to—_"

"Oh, look at that, a tunnel! Gotta go!"

"_Sari, I'm __**warning**__ you—_"

Ignoring him, Sari terminated the connection and continued running.

"_Unnh_… What… What are you doing?" Prowl groaned as the hooded child reached and looked him over, inspecting his cracked armor. "You shouldn't be here…"

"J-Just lie still, okay," she called, her free hand resting on her necklace. "I'll have you back on your feet in no time! Speaking of which…"

Her head immediately turned towards the severed limb lying next to the stairs and she darted off to retrieve it.

Meanwhile, Starscream stepped backwards as he ducked and weaved between Bulkhead's wild punches with ease.

"Too slow, Autobot," he taunted before repelling him with his lasers, sending the big Autobot crashing onto his back.

Starscream's own backside then flared up with yellow bolts of crackling energy as Bumblebee blasted him from behind with his stingers, letting loose a battle-cry.

"_Haai-Yaaah!_"

But though he was giving the Decepticon all he got, Starscream barely even budged under the continuous energy-onslaught.

"…Ticklish," he droned before almost casually turning the yellow Autobot's way and fired a blast of his own.

Bumblebee yelped as he just narrowly managed to sidestep the laser, but in doing so he stopped firing his own – something Starscream capitalized on as he immediately closed the distance between them to deliver a powerful low punch into his stomach which sent the Autobot flying backwards through the air.

* * *

"They're taking a pounding out there," Fanzone commented from where he was clinging onto the bottom of the tilted train's doorway by his hands and elbows as the other officer climbed up to join him.

In the plaza in front of them, Bumblebee could be seen crashing and bouncing across the pavement before finally skidding to a stop near its borders. Meanwhile, Starscream was weaving between Bulkhead's attacks as he tried to slug the Decepticon with his wrecking-balls, unfortunately not managing to land a single direct hit.

"Chief!" Lander suddenly exclaimed, leaning forward to point towards the bottom of the platform where a small figure was moving in front of the staircase.

"Is that kid crazy?! Lander!"

The younger man didn't have to be prompted twice as he'd already pulled himself up to crouch upon the doorway so he could leap out of the overturned train.

"Hnngh!" Sari grunted as she struggled with Prowl's leg as even the lithe Autobot's severed limb proved too difficult for her to lift on her own.

"_Kid_, what are you _**doing**_ out here?!" Lander called as he came rushing down the platform as fast as he could.

Sari's answer however was more of a demand.

"Give me a hand here! We need to get this back to him!" she barked, gesturing towards Prowl.

"Wha…!" he balked in confusion, "What could you possibly hope to do?"

"Just trust me, okay?" Sari snapped up at him, which allowed the blond man to finally glimpse her face.

His eyes widened behind his tinted glasses in recognition. "You're…"

* * *

"Rhaaah!" Bulkhead hollered as he spun one of his wrecking-balls around and swung it forwards.

Starscream however still proved too lithe and nimble to fall for such a straightforward attack and sidestepped the incoming wrecking-ball yet again with only a minimum of movement.

Before Bulkhead could reel the ball back, Starscream grabbed hold of the cable it was attached to and yanked hard. As the Autobot came stumbling forwards, Starscream braced a hand on his shoulder and leapt over him, igniting his heel-thrusters just as they touched against the back of the Autobot's head.

As he jetted off, the recoil thrust the already unbalanced Bulkhead face-down into the pavement with a crash, and Starscream made a quick, rising circle in the air above the plaza before something below drew his attention.

* * *

Prowl groaned in exertion as he gingerly propped himself up on one arm and watched in confusion as the little girl and the policeman worked together to carry his severed leg towards him.

"The lieutenant told me about what you did in the tunnel, but can you _really_ fix him up just like that?" Lander asked as they walked.

"As long as we have the pieces, reattaching just the leg should be a snap," Sari reassured him.

"..Well, if you say so."

Before they could get the appendage all the way to its owner however, a shadow suddenly fell upon them, followed by two giant legs landing between them and the Autobot with enough force to crack the concrete and knock them over as the ground shook from the impact.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Starscream mused as he loomed over the alarmed humans. "I don't know what you organics think you're trying to accomplish, but if you want a leg that badly, I'll be happy to lend you mine."

Seeing the Decepticon raise his leg ominously over the two, Prowl gritted his teeth and exerted what power he had left to ignite the boosters on his back.

"Wha—?!" Starscream exclaimed in surprise as he suddenly had to rebalance himself.

Looking down, he found the Autobot had smacked into his legs and was clinging onto them from behind, reaching around the one he stood on to claw at the leg he had raised in the air.

"Hurry…! Run!" he shouted as he did his best to prevent the Decepticon from lowering the leg upon the wide-eyed humans underneath it.

"Gyah! How dare you?! Unhand me, you filth!" Starscream snarled as he was forced to hobble around on one foot as the cyber ninja desperately restrained him.

"Come on," Lander said curtly as he grabbed Sari's arm and headed for safety.

"But… But what about…" she attempted futilely as she was dragged away against her will.

"UGGHN!" Prowl grunted as he was slammed into the ground, followed by the Decepticon's foot stomping down onto the side of his head.

"You Autobots and your PATHETIC heroics," he growled as he slammed his foot down repeatedly onto the Autobot's head and body. "Are the pitiful – *_hnf_* – inhabitants of this planet _really_ that important to you?!"

"_HGN! GHAH!_" Prowl cried out in pain as he was embedded slightly deeper into the ground with each blow. Pieces were chipping off his body and it creaked and produced yellow sparks every time the Decepticon stomped down on him.

Finally, the shine in his optics-visor dimmed and his body audibly powered down as he mercifully lost consciousness.

Seeing the robot in front of him had slipped into stasis, Starscream returned both legs to the ground and stood huffing with frustrated and angry breaths as he glared down at the insolent Autobot.

He then noticed that the two other Autobots spread haphazardly across the plaza were beginning to twitch and groan, signifying that they were coming to.

The Decepticon decided that it was high time for a new tactic.

"Hmph. Now, let's try this again," he sneered as he reached a clawed hand down towards the unconscious cyber-ninja.

As Bulkhead and Bumblebee gingerly picked themselves off the ground on different sides of the plaza, their attention was drawn forward as Starscream called out to address them.

"Listen up, Autobot-scum!" Starscream shouted as he stood in front of the platform, dangling their injured and listless companion in the air as if he were some sort of hunted game trophy. "This is your last chance!"

"Uhhn… P-Prowl!" Bulkhead called as saw what was happening, and then fell back on his front as his battered state prevented him from leaping to his feet.

Bumblebee grimaced a short distance away, equally helpless.

"You are to gather the rest of your pitiful crew where I can see them – ALL of them – as you bring me the AllSpark!" Starscream continued. "You have ONE mega-cycle!"

The Decepticon then sneered as he added an afterthought.

"…Your poster-bot, _Optimus, _will be the one to deliver it to me personally."

Starscream then whipped around and threw Prowl into the doorway of the tilted train, the cyber-ninja nearly bowling over Captain Fanzone and the reporter Vangelus as he came crashing inside. The people in the train then clung on to anything they could as the Decepticon walked up to it and started lifting the front-module clean off the platform.

"If not," Starscream continued as he raised it into the air, "this vessel and all its contents – human AND Autobot – will _perish!_"

"Chief!" Lander called from where he and Sari were taking cover behind the base of the stairs to the platform.

With the train secured onto his shoulder, Starscream's heel-thrusters flared to life and he took off towards the skies, bellowing, "Then I will TEAR this planet apart until I find the AllSpark _myself!_"

Sari, Lander and the two Autobots could only powerlessly look on as the Decepticon flew several blocks away with the train. Finally, he dropped it for safekeeping on what was easily the very highest point in the city, towering above everything else…:

At the very top of the titanic, drill-shaped building that was Sumdac Towers.

* * *

Soon later, the Autobots were regrouping on a street near the abandoned plaza.

"Will someone explain to me what the heck happened here?!" Ratchet called out from the distance as he and the others came driving up towards the two youngsters. "_Slowly,_ this time!"

"Where's the Decepticon?!" Arcee questioned with urgency as they reached them and transformed to robot-mode.

"For that matter, where's Prowl?" Wheeljack added, glancing around.

"Guys, this is bad!" Bumblebee shouted in a quick and panicked tone, "The Decepticon took Prowl and several humans hostage – and he'll SCRAP them _all_ if we don't give him the AllSpark!"

"And he even specifically wanted that 'bot Optimus to be the one who hands it to him!" Bulkhead contributed. "But we've got none of those! What are we going to do?" he lamented.

"Umm… I might be able to help with that," Sari offered from where she sat in Bumblebee's hands.

"Hmm? Who's this?" Wheeljack blinked as he pointed at the human with his now-reattached hand, having just now noticed her.

Bumblebee blinked. "…Oh. This is Sari," he replied simply.

The little girl gave a small wave.

"Heya."

"Oh my gosh, you _found _her," Arcee exclaimed and stepped forward to hunch down in front of them. "Hello there, little one," she said, extending a finger in greeting to the smaller being, "My name is Arcee."

The girl blinked up at the amicable pink robot, slightly in awe of the female Cybertronian before returning her smile with one of her own.

"I… Nice to meet you, Arcee," she said as she took the finger and shook it with both hands. "My name is—"

"SARI!" a voice snapped, causing the girl to flinch.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were then surprised as a fourth vehicle transformed to robot-mode in front of them and pushed his way past Ratchet and Wheeljack as he marched forwards with an intimidating look on his face.

As Arcee cautiously stepped aside so she was only just barely out of the way, Bumblebee took a half-step backwards both in surprise and anxiety of the tall robot looming over him.

"Wha—You're…"

It wasn't the yellow Autobot Optimus had his attention on however.

"Going into a tunnel… _Really?!_ You have a lot of nerve cutting me off like that!" Optimus accused, crossing his arms as he focused solely on the little girl, "What do you have to say for yourself, Sari?"

The Autbots, both young and old, could only blink in puzzlement at this unexpected development.

"I… I was just trying to help!" she protested defiantly. "What's the harm in that?"

"What's the harm?" he repeated incredulously before snapping back, "What do you think?! Don't you realize the sheer danger for a human like yourself to leap into the midst of a battle between Cybertronians?! With the sheer difference in size, anyone of them could harm you grievously or worse – without even _intending_ to! A single misstep is all it would take! You KNOW this!"

Bumblebee and a few of the Autobots turned quite green at the prospect. In the back, Bulkhead even went as far as to nervously raise one foot at a time to check underneath them, just to make sure.

"Um, no. I'm pretty sure that Decepticon tried to step on me on purpose," she laughed weakly in an awkward attempt to dispel the mood.

Given the look on Optimus' face, it was obvious that this had been the worst possible approach.

"…_WHAT?_" he asked through clenched teeth – the sheer magnitude of his furious undertone, as well as the fact that his engine was audibly revving, prompted the girl to flinch away from him while wrapping her arms protectively over her head.

Seeing the girl in front of him was properly cowed, Optimus reined in his anger. Finally, he let out a deep sigh.

"I wish you'd start listening to me," he spoke in a soft and tired tone as he dragged a hand down his face, "At this rate I'll always end up having to worry about you."

Sari nodded, her head hanging low as she carefully glanced up from her own feet and up towards him. "…I know. I'm sorr—"

She suddenly blinked as she looked at him proper.

"_Aaah!_"

"What? What is it?" Optimus replied to the sudden yell.

"Your chest! It's all banged up!" she called, pointing accusingly at the fractures and cracked windshields, "You've been fighting after all, haven't you?! And you come here and lecture _me…!_"

"…That is totally different," he responded flatly.

"How is that different?!"

"Because I can actually look after myself."

"_Psha!_" an outraged sound, "And you're saying _I_ can't?!"

"…Now, hold on. You KNOW I didn't mean it like _that._"

"Then what _DID_ you mean?!"

"…Umm," Bumblebee finally cut in, glancing between the two as he asked the obvious question, "Do… Do you two _know_ each other?"

He wasn't the only 'bot who'd been watching the scene with fascination.

"Um… Eh-heh, I guess you could say that," Sari answered as she smiled awkwardly up at her friend.

As the girl interacted with Bumblebee, Optimus watched her carefully. Despite her nervous attempts at explaining things to the yellow 'bot, she was still smiling in earnest.

She was _happy_.

It almost made him reluctant to cut to the chase.

"—and then he…"

"It can wait for now, Sari," he said before focusing on the Autobot, addressing him in a terse and militant manner. "You. Your name is Bumblebee, correct?"

He didn't wait for the flustered robot to respond.

"Where is the Decepticon?"

END CHAPTER 15

* * *

**Author's notes:**

For the most part a pretty straight-forward chapter to write. There are still a few things about it I'm not quite satisfied with, but that will have to be for another time. Don't think the next chapter will be out as quickly as this one however, as I'm expecting the next months to become a bit hectic.

As you can probably tell, I've slightly retconned what happened with the Nemesis after the Space Bridge explosion into something I feel make more sense, both in this story and in canon as well, as this would explain why none of the other Decepticons ever went back for it or Starscream (except the highly likely scenario that they just decided to ignore him).

I've asked this before, but do let me know how you felt about the fight-scenes, particularly if they dragged on too long or not, which is my biggest worry.

As far as I can recall, the only 'bots to use a rocket-punch modification in canon was Lockdown in Ratchet's flashback and Lugnut when fighting Omega Supreme, and in both cases neither of them had the opportunity to display if the appendages could return automatically like you see in other _Giant Robot_-series. Going with the idea that they have yet managed to create a sophisticated retrieval-system like that for the average Cybertronian, I found it funny to treat that mod as a bit of a faux pas. Of course, on giant 'bots like Omega Supreme it might be a different story.

There's always the rocket-punch variation that remains attached to its user by a cable or chain, but I didn't want to go with that for Wheeljack (at least not right away) as it would seem so similar to Bulkhead's wrecking-balls mod.

I guess for the time being, Ratchet will just have to give Wheeljack a hand with his magnets.

…Dang it, I didn't even mean for that stupid pun.

**Next time: **

Battle downtown for the AllSpark.


End file.
